Dueling Calendar
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: What happens when the gang get's a mysterious phone call from Pegasus saying that he has an offer they can't w there on a private jet heading to his house.What surprise awaits them? And what unexpected people will they find there?
1. Chapter 1

_**M: M here bringing you a new story! Dueling Calendar! For those of you who read my other Yu-Gi-Oh story Trick or Treat this is like a side story to the story you read but at the same time it's completely different. To new readers who haven't read Trick or Treat then don't worry. You don't need to have read that story to understand this one but I do recommend that you check it out. Lol. Oh and in Trick or Treat I called Tea Anzu but in this story I'm just calling her Tea.**_

_**Anyway…let's get on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea of the story. Now enjoy!**_

Yugi was sleeping comfortably in his bed when the phone on his bedside table started to ring…and ring…and ring…Yugi let out a groan as his hand looked for the phone, his face never leaving his pillow. He grabbed it and pulled it to his ear. "Hello…" He muttered out groggily.

"Hello Yugi-Boy! Pegasus here!" The speaker on the other line said in a cheerful loud voice. Yugi groaned inwardly. What did this guy want now.

"Hello" Yugi answered sounding like a deadbeat.

"My Yugi you sound tired. Did you stay up all night playing Duel Monsters. Tsk, Tsk,Tsk." Pegasus said cheerfully. "Not that I can blame you. I would too but my precious Cecilia always has me preoccupied at night."

Yugi had to control the urge to just hang up on the guy. "Why did you call me at…" He glanced at the clock and almost died. Pegasus was calling him at 3 in the morning! What is wrong with this man!

"I know! I know! 3 in the morning! I know it's a bit late to be calling you Yugi but I have an offer for you that you absolutely can't refuse!" Pegasus chirped out before giggling.

"What is it?" Yugi muttered wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. He idly wondered if Yami would get pissed at him if he switched with him right now at this time just to get away from talking to Pegasus and be able to sleep.

"If I tell you then what fun would that be! It's a surprise! Just know that a week from now you are coming to my home. I shall tell you my offer there besides it's too confidential to say over the phone. You never know whose listening. So can you make it? You can! Wonderful! You shall be receiving a plane ticket tomorrow morning in the mail! Alright! Wonderful! See you soon!" Pegasus then hanged up.

Yugi groggily blinked his eyes before slamming his phone down. Not only had Pegasus called him but he even answered himself instead of waiting for Yugi to reply. Yugi wondered briefly what offer Pegasus had for him but he let it go when his sleep once again overpowered him.

_**With Yami inside the Puzzle:**_

Who could be calling Yugi at this ungodly hour. The poor boy is too young to be up at this time. They all are. By the sounds of it Yugi doesn't seem to please. Now I know why…its Pegasus…What! Yugi wants to switch with me just because it's Pegasus! I don't think so! I should only come out when there's danger or it's a duel. I already told him that the day he made me go out wit Tea…well…going out with Tea I don't mind…but coming out for anything else I do.

Hmm…Pegasus want's him to go to his house next week…odd…and Yugi doesn't ask him why? Oh Yugi…you're an idiot when you're tired.

_**With Tristan:**_

Tristan was snoring away on his bed, half of his covers were on the floor and the other half was on his legs. Pajama pants of cyber-monkeys, the only thing he was wearing.

The phone started ringing and Tristan being the guy that he is decided that his phone's ring tone should be the sound of gun fire.

"There shooting! There shooting!" Tristan yelled falling out of his bed. He then realized that no one was shooting but the phone was ringing. He picked it up and had the weirdest conversation ever with Pegasus. Apparently he was going next week to Pegasus's house since he had an offer that he absolutely couldn't refuse. Tristan merely hoped that the offer had to do with food…and lots of it. He should have followed Joey's lead and entered that Sandwich contest.

_**With Joey:**_

Joey was currently sneaking downstairs. He had just gotten the fridge open. "Jackpot!" Joey thought licking his lips when he grabbed the biggest sandwich ever from the fridge door! He knew entering that Sandwich Contest for winning the biggest sandwich ever wasn't a waste of time…a waste of money yeah but not a waste of time…food is never a waste of time.

Just as he was about to bite into the sandwich the phone started ringing and ringing. Joey tried to ignore it…he really did…but it got so damn annoying and then the thought of…what if it was the hospital with news about Serenity entered his mind. He quickly dashed to the phone, sandwich in mouth as he grabbled for it. He put it to his ear and with food in his mouth said "He'lo"

"Joey-Boy! So good to hear from you!" Pegasus said. "I have an offer for you that's even better than the Biggest Sandwich Contest you entered!" The sandwich in Joey's mouth dropped to the floor.

How did Pegasus…wait…never mind…its Pegasus…If Seto Kaiba doesn't own it, then Pegasus does. That's the way things go around here. Joey had no choice but to agree to go to Pegasus's house next week…besides…it was a free plane ticket! Joey can't say no to a free trip! He looked down at the Sandwich on the floor and quickly scooped it up stuffing it in his mouth.

_**With Tea:**_

Tea was sleeping peacefully as dreams of a certain duelist(cough Yami cough) ran through her head. A smile of happiness broke through her face as she dreamt that Yami had just saved a puppy from drowning and had come running to her to help him take care of it. Just as Yami was about to kiss her on the cheek for helping him and tell her something an annoying ring started coming out of his mouth. She woke up quickly looking around for the source of the noise that had invaded her dream and made Yami sound like an annoying phone.

She answered the phone trying to sound cheerful like she usually does but honestly she was a bit ticked off with whoever was on the other line. "Tea-Dear! It's so good to hear your voice!" Pegasus abnormally cheerful voice went through the phone.

"Pegasus?" Tea said cocking her head to the side. "What are you doing calling me at 3 in the morning?"

"Oh sweetie-pie I have an offer for you that you absolutely can't refuse! But I won't get into details! Just know that you're coming to my house next week!"

"O…kayyy…" Tea said furrowing her eyebrows in confusement.

"Oh and Tea-Dear!' Pegasus said through the line. "Have you gotten together with Yami-Poo yet!" Tea felt a blush rise to her face. "Not yet, huh? Well don't worry about it sweetie! You will soon! Cecilia can help you knock him off his feet faster than you think! She'll talk to you when you come next week! Have a goodnight!" He then hanged up. Tea looked at the phone blushing before putting it down and going back to sleep.

_**The Next Morning:**_

It was 12 o clock and Yugi was still sleeping away. He was going to be late. He promised the gang that he would meet them at the arcade at 12 30 and it was a good 10 minute walk from here to there. Yami ended up having to take over for Yugi since he was just too tired from the late night phone call of Pegasus to even walk himself to the bathroom.

As Yami walked through the streets he took out Yugi's cell phone. He originally didn't know what it was and was too embarrassed to ask anyone what it was. Except Tea…He knew he could trust her with anything. She had kindly explained it to him and even showed him how to use it. That night he stayed up till 1 in the morning texting with her. He couldn't let Gramps know that he was up; he would have a fit.

Yugi didn't even know that every other Friday when Yami had control of the body for the weekend and Yugi stayed sleeping and sleeping and sleeping in the Puzzle that he would constantly text and talk on the phone with Tea. They even went out a couple of times together on what if Yami remembers correctly Yugi called "a date."

Either way Tea was the main reason Yami couldn't wait for the weekend that he could have control of the body. Not that he would ever admit that to his aibou or anyone for that matter. Without realizing it he called her, the thought of what if Pegasus setted up a trap and he also invited her crossing his mind.

Tea had just finished taking a shower and was blow drying her hair when her cell rang. She looked at the Caller I.D. and almost squealed. It was Yami…or was it…Yugi…she really can't wait till Yami can get his own cell for the days that he takes over Yugi's body. She counted the Friday's in her mind and her heart sank with disappointment even though she felt bad for not being happy. It was Yugi's week.

When did she start wanting to see Yami more than Yugi? She wasn't sure but she knew that she felt like that for a long time now. Ever since Yami came to her with the cell phone problem she had gotten to know him really well she realized. "Hello" She said answering.

"Tea" the deep voice that sent chills up and down her side said.

"Yami" Tea breathed out.

"How's it going?" he questioned.

"Good. I'm finishing getting ready and then I'm heading over to the arcade. I'm running a bit late so…"  
>"I didn't call for that Tea"<p>

"You didn't?"

"No. I'm not even there yet."

"Oh…then why?"

"Tea…can I walk you to the arcade…I'm near your house and everything…" Yami stuttered out.

"Sure!" Tea answered happily. Inside she was jumping up and down with joy.

"Great! I'll be there in 5 minutes!" Yami responded a large smile on his face.

"I'll be waiting!" Tea answered playfully before hanging up. She quickly finished getting ready, wearing a jean miniskirt that went up to mid-thigh and a strapless yellow shirt that was a bit tight but not too tight, silver roman sandals covered her feet. She went running downstairs and 3 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

She answered and there was Yami wearing his usual full-leather attire. She smiled at him, before locking the door and making her way down the sidewalk next to him.

"Tea…" Yami started.

"yes?"

"Pegasus called Yugi last night at…"  
>"3 in the morning"<p>

"How'd you know?" Yami asked surprised turning his head to look at her.

"Because he called me at that time too" Anzu answered.

"Did he tell you about the offer…"

"you mean the one that I cannot refuse. Yeah he did"

"Hmm…I wonder what the offer is…" Yami said as they entered the arcade.

"Who knows?" Tea said. Before she could say another word, Joey and Tristan ran into them.

"Pegasus called me at 3 in the morning about an offer!" Joey and Tristan yelled at the exact same time. They then turned to look at each other and rapidly yelled "You too! No way!"

"Tea and I also got the call" Yami said nodding his head toward Tea who nodded her head.

"Really? So I guess we're all going" Tristan said.

"FIELDTRIP!" Joey yelled out pumping his fists in the air. "AWESOME!"

"I wonder what the offer is then." Tristan wondered looking up to the ceiling as he considered all the possibilities…he got none.

"Beat's me…" Tea said shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever it is. We'll face it together." Yami said.

"Yeah!" Tristan, Joey, and Tea said smiling at him.

_**A Week Later at the Airport:**_

"Whoa a Jet! We're going on a jet!" Joey shouted with excitement. "Ain't this great guys!"

"I wonder why Pegasus is paying for our trip to be on a private jet." Tristan said.

"Who cares! The guy's rich and if he want's to spend some of his money on ol' Joey here, I don't have a problem with that" Joey said running into the private jet.

"Hey hold up!" Tristan shouted running after Joey leaving Yugi and Tea behind.

"I can't believe that we're going on a private jet" Yugi's childlike voice said breaking Tea out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…it's pretty cool" Tea agreed.

"Tea…" Yugi said stopping. Tea turned to look at him cocking her head to the side with curiosity. "Yeah Yugi?"

"Yami says…" Yugi got quite for a couple seconds before saying "He says that when we get to Pegasus's house to be careful…we don't know what we want and just be careful…" Yugi finished off feeling a bit weird being the "translator" if you will between Yami and Tea.

Tea smiled and said "Tell him not to worry I will. Besides it's you two that have to be careful. Who knows? Pegasus might have it in for you." She laughed a bit and Yugi forced a small laugh.

"We better go before they leave without us" Yugi said sweatdropping as Tristan and Joey ran around the plane looking out every window.

"Or kick us out…" Tea said sweatdropping as she saw Joey and Tristan harass the poor stewardess asking her a billion questions about the plane, the trip in general, and what the menu for lunch is.

Yugi agreed and they both made a run for it into the plane. Joey and Tristan kept moving seats but Tea chose to sit in the middle of the plane. Yugi was trying to calm Joey and Tristan down and soon fell down onto the seat next to her after an hour of chasing Joey and Tristan around the plane. "tired?" Tea asked grinning playfully.

Yugi just nodded his head. A second later it was no longer Yugi sitting next to her but Yami. "Yami!" Tea said surprised.

"hello Tea." Yami greeted. "I figured that Yugi should rest inside the puzzle away from the clowns we call our friends" he said feeling as if he needed a reason to come out other than the fact that he just wanted to spend time with Tea.

"If I could I would go into the Puzzle too to get away from them" Tea said laughing. Yami stared at her before grinning mischievously.

"You'll come into the Puzzle when I'm in it right…so I can give you the tour?" He questioned grinning coyly. Tea broke out into laughter nodding her head.

"I'll only go in if your there" she agreed. For the rest of the flight Tea and Yami talked and pretty soon it was nightfall and the stewardess had brought out blankets and pillows. Joey, Tristan, and Tea had long since fallen asleep but Yami was still awake. Suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulder and looked to see Tea resting her head on his shoulder sleeping. He smiled lightly and kissed her on the forehead whispering "Sweat dreams Tea."

A couple seconds later Yami fell asleep as well his head falling to the side landing on Tea's head. And they both slept for the remainder of the trip in that position.

_**M: Done! What do you think! Next chapter is when they get to Pegasus's house and find out what the offer is. As well as find some unexpected faces there while there at it. If you want to find out what happens next then Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**M: M here bringing you the second chapter of Dueling Calendar!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and the idea of this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

A couple seconds later Yami fell asleep as well his head falling to the side landing on Tea's head. And they both slept for the remainder of the trip in that position.

Yami and Tea both woke up with a start when the plane started shaking uncontrollably. "Hey! What's going on!" Joey yelled as he and Tristan struggled to get out of their chairs.

"I don't know" Yami gritted out as he struggled to his feet quickly grabbing the seats in front of him as the planes jerky movement caused him to almost topple over.

Yami turned around to help Tea get up her seat and the plane did a sudden movement that she banged into his chest his arms wrapping tightly around her to help steady her. "Are you okay?" Yami questioned staring down at Tea.

"Yeah…I am" Tea murmured back eyes a bit wide with worry.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!" Joey yelled as he banged on the Pilot's door. No response.

Joey tried the door handle and it opened. "What's going on!" Joey yelled as he slammed the door open.

"It's…empty" Tristan said as he and Joey saw that where there should be a pilot and a copilot along with the stewardess was empty. That means that no one was driving the plane!

"What did the pilot say?" Yami yelled as Tea and he helped each other walk to them.

"There gone" Tristan said.

"But if there gone that means that no ones driving the plane!" Tea yelled out scared as her gripped on Yami's arm tightened.

"The autopilot button is broken!" Joey yelled from inside the room coming out his face ghastly pale. "What are we gonna do?" he questioned looking nervous.

"There must be a way to get out of here!" Tristan yelled.

"Parachutes!" Tea yelled as she caught sight of a small sign to their left.

Joey and Tristan went running over only to come back with two parachutes.

"There's only two!" Yami questioned making sure to block Yugi who was trying to change with him. He was not sure that Yugi could handle this right now and besides Yami, considering the consequence, he felt some sort of enjoyment of having Tea hugging his arm so tightly.

"But there's four of us!" Joey yelled.

"Can one parachute hold two?" Tristan questioned.

"I don't know but we have to try" Yami stated as he moved a hand out. Joey gave him one parachute while he kept the other.

"Alright Tristan and Joey you go together and Tea and I will go together" Yami ordered as Tea started helping him put on the parachute showing him what string to pull as Yami talked to her in a comforting voice as he could see the fear in her eyes as she acted strong.

"Right!" Joey had the parachute on his back and they had to tie like a seat belt around Tristan and his waist to secure that they were stuck together.

"This is way to close for comfort man!" Tristan yelled as his back was touching way to forcefully Joey's chest.

"Ya think!" Joey snapped as he struggled with the plane's door.

Yami secured Tea to him but unlike Tristan and Joey Tea was secured so that her front faced him so their chests were touching. She didn't want to see where they were falling and preferred to see the sky.

As they stood in front of the open door, the air rippling past them the plane lurched and started falling. "GO!" Yami yelled as Joey and Tristan hopped out. Yami put one arm around Tea's back and put his other hand on the string he would have to pull and he jumped.

Joey and Yami opened their parachutes in sync. Joey and Tristan were way under Yami and Tea already but if Yami strained he could hear Tristan and Joey yelling obscenities and stuff into the sky as the yelled from fear.

Yami must say that he did not like this feeling of falling but he refused to yell. Tea's body was shaking against him as she delved her face into the side of his neck arms wrapping around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. There was a bit of wetness damping his neck and he realized that Tea was crying slightly from the scare. He wrapped both arms now around her and nestled his face onto her shoulder and turned his head slightly so he could talk into her ear.

"It's going to be okay Tea." He murmured his hot breath hitting her ear. Tea shivered but Yami figured that it was because of the chilly air that was wrapping around them.

"I know Yami…" Tea whimpered tightening her hold around his neck and waist as she tried to get even closer to him. Yami tightened his grip and the rest of the way down Yami was slightly talking to Tea keeping her calm.

In 5 minutes Joey loudly yelled "I see Land!" True to how Yami and Tea were higher above them it was like a slight whisper but Yami heard.

"We're going down!" Tristan yelled and that was all Yami could here as he and Tea entered a cloud. Once they got out of it their clothes and bodies were slightly damped and chilled. Tea was now shaking from the cold and Yami was slightly shaking as well. Joey and Tristan were no longer in sight but he did see land coming close and rapidly.

"We're about to touch land" Yami whispered in Tea's ear. A couple seconds later Yami's feet ran into the ground and he ran a couple steps until the parachute started descending behind him. He stopped too soon though and the parachute hit him making him tumble to the ground he swiftly turned his body around so his body made contact with the ground, Tea on top of him. He outstretched his arms to stop the parachute from covering him and Tea fully. Joey and Tristan came running to help though they were wrapped in the parachute's strings.

Once Yami and Tea were up Yami actually had to pry Tea's arms and legs from him while Joey and Tristan snickered with weird grins on their faces. Yami looked at them and raised his eyebrow and they looked away whistling. Once Tea was detached from Yami she wiped her face that was slightly damped from the cloud's wetness with her arm.

"Where are we?" She questioned looking around. They seemed to be in a beautiful green field of pure grass tree's surrounding the area.

"Beat's me" Tristan replied as Tea and Yami went to untangle him from Joey.

"Hey! Look! Over there!" Joey yelled as he pointed at a very high hill as the clouds slowly moved. "A…castle?" He said as he caught sight of a large majestic looking castle on the hill.

"Maybe whoever lives there can help us!" Tristan said happily as he started walking.

"Who lives in a castle" Joey complained.

"Who cares. Someone must though" Tristan replied as he entered the woods Joey running after him.

Yami slowly started walking after them as Tea started trailing behind him. After 10 minutes of walking and hearing Joey complain of how far the castle must be Yami looked behind him noticing that Tea was being unusually quite. She was about 5 steps behind him looking down at the ground arms crossed around her chest as she rubbed her arms shivering. Yami then noticed that she must be freezing. Her clothes and body were still damp from the cloud they passed and the air was quite chilly even down here.

He stopped walking waiting for Tea to catch up to him and when she did he took off his jacket and dumped it on her shoulders. Her head snapped up to look at him. Their eyes clashed. She blushed. He smirked. Their fingers interlocked and they kept walking Yami pulling her closer so that their shoulders brushed. What? He was cold she was cold it was just to get warm…yeah…that's why…

Yugi kept pressing Yami to let him change with him and Yami did everything in his power to keep Yugi in the Puzzle while he was with Tea but to no avail.

After an hour of walking Yugi changed with Yami. Tea didn't say anything but she felt the change in their bodies. She was no longer touching shoulders with Yami but with Yugi. Her hand was no longer interlocked with Yami's but Yugi's. Her heart that had been up in her throat with Yami fell right back down to its correct place in her chest while slowing.

Yugi was happily continuing the contact but Tea trying to be sneaky but ended up doing it too obvious released his hand and took several steps away so that their shoulders were no longer brushing and she took off the jacket and gave it back to him with a thank you. She then told him that they should speed up and they did catching up with Joey and Tristan who were already at the ends of the woods looking up.

"What are you looking at guys?" Yugi's voice rang out.

"Whoa…" Tristan just said staring up.

"This really is a castle" Tea said looking up in awe at the beautiful castle standing in front of them.

"I wonder who lives here." Joey questioned.

"Only one way to find out" Yugi said as he stepped forward and knocked on the incredibly large door. No answer but the door did open leading into darkness.

"Should we?" Tea questioned as her, Joey and Tristan stared at the darkness looking over Yugi's shoulder.

"We don't have a choice" Tristan replied.

"Right. Let's go" Yugi said and with that they all stepped into the darkness and the door banged shut behind them echoing in the large vastness of the place.

_**M: Done! What do you think? Who's castle do you think it is (though it's pretty obvious) Next chapter there gonna meet the castle's owner and some unexpected people! Stay tune!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**M: M here bringing you the third chapter! Unlike in my story Trick or Treat the OC Blue is not going to be such a big part of this story. Or at least I'm not planning on her to be. I want to thank MutantEnemy101 for helping me with my deck questions. Thank You! By the way at the end of this chapter I have important questions to ask you readers so make sure you read it please!**_

_**Anyway let's get on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except her OC Blue and the idea for this story. Now enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Right. Let's go" Yugi said and with that they all stepped into the darkness and the door banged shut behind them echoing in the large vastness of the place.**_

Pitch black darkness…that's it…that's the only thing they could see in front of them, behind them, and around them. "Can any of you see anything cause I can't" Tristan proclaimed.

"Neither can I" Joey proclaimed. "Looks like no one homes so I vote for us leaving the same way we came back in" Joey said.

"We can't pal" Tristan spoke.

"Why not?"  
>"Because we need to ask for help" Yugi answered.<p>

"Besides I bet you two wouldn't be able to open the door let alone find it." Tea's voice broke threw.

"Oh yeah! Let's see about that!" Joey shouted turning around only to have a futile search since he was pretty sure that he was feeling the door but he couldn't find the doorknob. _Poof _flames started popping out of the sides of the corridor giving off light as one by one torches aligned against the walls started giving them light to see. The darkness was still dominant but the gang now had some sort of light to help guide them.

"How'd that happen?" Tristan and Joey yelled as they jumped to hide behind Yugi and Tea.

"Maybe it's automated" Yugi offered looking behind him an amused expression on his face.

"Oh yeah…" Joey and Tristan answered sweatdropping as they started to laugh embarrassed.

"Honestly you two are just two big babies" Tea said blowing out air as she shrugged her shoulders in mock disappointment.

"We are not!"

"Oh yeah! Then prove it!"  
>"Fine! We will!"<p>

"Joey!" "Honda!" Joey and Honda yelled at each other "Lead the way"

"What! No! You!"

"Fine! We'll both go!" They shouted together and started running forward at the same time.

"Honestly those two are dweebs…" Tea said resting her hands on her hip as Yugi and she stared at the dust of smoke Honda and Joey left behind. Yugi laughed a bit before he started to walk, Tea following him.

As Yugi and Tea walked she started glancing around and couldn't help but raise her eyebrows a bit in disbelief and honestly she was a bit creeped out. The tan colored walls were aligned not only with torches but with portraits of…_**Toon Monsters?**_

"Hey Yugi..." Tea started.

"Yes Tea?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about these portraits?" Tea questioned as she caught sight of a picture of Toon Dark Magician Girl in what appeared to be a background of Toon World. A shiver racked her body. It was cute I mean it was Toon but something just didn't feel right to her.

"Portraits?" Yugi questioned stopping to look at Tea.

"You haven't seen them? On the wall?" Tea questioned raising her eyebrows. "Where have you been looking?"

"Uh sorry…I was lost in thought" Yugi responded embarrassment apparent on his face. More like busy talking to Yami. He made a point to stare at the portraits aligned on the wall and his eyes widened a bit.

"Well what do you know? Toon Monsters!" He said smiling. "Cute!"  
>"Cute?" Tea repeated staring questiongly at the Toon Dark Magician Girl. "I don't know Yugi…don't you feel something odd about them…"<p>

"Like what?" Yugi started walking Tea quickly falling into step behind him trying to keep up as she kept giving the portraits weird looks.

"I don't know…like…as if there following you with their eyes…" Tea stopped talking as her eyes caught the eyes of the Dark Rabbit. Okay…she's not crazy…she's not crazy…but she could have sworn that the Black Rabbit just winked at her!  
>"Don't be silly Tea. There just pictures" Yugi comforted as he tried to hold back in his laughter.<p>

"But Yugi! That Dark Rabbit just winked at me!" Tea complained pointing an accusing finger at said Dark Rabbit.

"It's a portrait Tea. A picture! The Dark Rabbit did not wink at you" Yugi said not turning back.

"Yugi! Look! The Toon Blue-Eyes eyes! It's following us!" Tea yelled as she noticed the Toon's eyes moving to follow them. She grabbed Yugi's arm and turned him around quickly for him to see.

"It was painted to be staring at this spot" Yugi said.

"It's following our movements!" Tea retaliated. "Look! Just walk and stare and you'll see."

"Alright Tea…" Yugi said and moved around the portrait staring at it but it's eyes never changed position.

"Tea. Your imagining it. See. No change" Yugi said. "It's probably just your nerves getting to you."

"Right…my nerves…" Tea mumbled her eyes moving everywhere but Yugi's. He turned around and continued walking silent chuckles escaping him. Tea's heart sank to her stomach with sadness. Why didn't he believe her? Yugi always believed in what she said.

Just because she's saying that the portraits are alive doesn't mean he shouldn't believe her. I mean after everything they've been through he should believe anything out of the ordinary especially since his bodies the host of Yami.

_Yami_…If it was Yami with her he would believe her. She's sure of it. Tea tried to ignore the feeling that the Toon Monsters were watching them and focused on the other detail on the tan colored walls.

On the walls right under the pictures painted in old looking gold was Hieroglyphics. Tea started staring at them curious as to who would go through the trouble to order someone to paint hieroglyphics on the wall. Tea looked up to the portrait on the wall and saw a picture of the Toon World Book right before her eyes the painted pages started flipping and flipping different Toon monsters appearing on the portrait's page photo's one after the other.

Eyes wide Tea moved her head down to face the carpet convincing herself in her mind that it was just her nerves like Yugi said. She wrinkled her nose upon noticing the color of the carpet. The carpet was not only fat and furry when you stepped on it but it was a dark blood red and it looked as if the color Purple had thrown up on it. It looked horrible almost gross…but that was just Tea's opinion.

As she walked she noticed two things. One was that this hall's corridor seemed to never end they had been walking for 10 minutes already and still there was no door nor turn. It was the same hall. The second thing she noticed was that the farther down the hall they went the more the corridor started to look like well…Toon World.

The ceiling started to become a Toonish light blue with Toon Clouds, all with different emotions on their faces appearing. The walls started turning that grass green only cartoons had with swirls of Toon colors appearing. And before she knew it Toon after Toon Card characters started appearing on the walls all doing "comical" things that one would see in a cartoon. Toon Dark Magician Girl was giggling hysterically as she held a pie in her hand, Dark Rabbit was in the motion of throwing a pie towards the Toon Blue-Eyes, it's face filled with a pie already. The words Pie Fight were written across the area in that pretty red cursive one would see the words "Once Upon A Time" written in a storybook.

"Yugi…" Tea whispered to get no reply. She looked forward and saw that she was alone. No Yugi…No Joey…No Tristan…great…how did she manage to lose her friends in a never-ending corridor.

"YUGI! JOEY! TRISTAN!" Tea shouted her voice echoing across the hall. "WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled. "ANYONE THERE!" Still no response. She felt a shiver creep up her back as all the Toon Monsters on the wall started staring at her. _It's all in my head….it's all in my head… _She thought to herself before she started walking down the hall focusing only on the space in front of her trying to catch a glimpse of a door…of her friends…something…

Her walk soon changed into a brisk pace, then it transformed into speed walking, jogging came after, and before she knew it she was running down the hall, her feet pounding and sinking into the fat fluffy carpet that by now had turned into a gross river of fur. Tea could almost hear the sloshing noise of her feet running in filthy gross filled water but of course she was running in a carpet…right?…

She continuously yelled out her friend's names as she ran hoping to find them. Some of the torches against the wall had blown out leaving the hall in a semi-state of dark and light Tea running in the middle of it. Toon Monster voices soon filled her head as the monsters painted on the wall started talking cracking jokes and saying ridiculous things.

Tea kept on running. She could hear the voices of the Toon Monsters calling to her…asking her to stop and play with them…after all…they were Toon Monsters…and they only wanted to play and make her laugh.

A bright light up ahead was all Tea could see at the end of the hall but no matter how much she ran she never seemed to reach it. Three silhouettes soon appeared basking in the bright light. "YUGI! JOEY! TRISTAN!" Tea yelled as she recognized their shadows. They were waiting for her at the end of the hall. She picked up her pace running even harder then before as she tried to reach them.

They were in plain view waiting for her.

She ran and ran and soon she noticed that she wasn't getting any closer to them…either that or they were moving away from her. She soon became desperate as her lungs started yelling for air and cramps filled her stomach. She had to stop running. But she couldn't she knew that she had to reach them if she stopped running she would never reach them.

But she couldn't continue any longer and slowly her pace started slowing down as her body had it's way against her mind's yell and was slowly coming to the spot. "GUYS! WAIT!" Tea yelled as she saw them turn their back on her and start walking away. "Wait for me!"

The Toon Monsters started filling the area around her and blocked her view of her friends. The smiling faces of the Toon's morphed before her very eyes into ferocious faces of evil their eyes changing to be pure black except for the fluorescent green diamond shaped pupils glinting with malice. Their smiling faces turned to angry smiles as teeth appeared enlarging until they were almost the size of her arms.

The Toon Monsters then started creeping her way. Tea started backing up but bumped into replicas of the Toon Blue-Eyes. They grabbed hold of her arms, their claws breaking into her flesh. She tried to rip free but couldn't.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Tea yelled out. "YUGI! TRISTAN! JOEY! HELP ME!" Tea screamed as the Toon Monsters soon started to overwhelm her. "YAMI! HELP ME!" Tea shouted as all the Toon Monsters pounced. Then…everything went dark…

"Tea! Tea! Tea! Wake Up!" An alluring deep strong voice entered through Tea's ears as she slowly started coming back into consciousness. Whoever the voice belonged to was also shaking her body softly in a desperate attempt to rouse her from sleep. She tried to go back into the recesses of the darkness of sleep not wanting to open her eyes and find herself surrounded by the Toon Monsters.

"Tea! Come on Tea! Wake up!" The alluring voice called again this time the voice sounded closer. Or maybe it was just that Tea was almost conscious. She made some incoherent noises as she turned away from the voice wanting to go back to sleep. _Leave me alone…Yami…_ Tea groggily thought as recognition for the owner of the voice entered through her foggy mind as she started falling back into the arms of sleep. _Wait a minute…_

"YAMI!" Tea shouted eyes snapping open as she got up quickly or well tried to but two strong hands gripped her by the shoulders not letting her get up fully.

"Tea! You're awake!" Yami's calm voice reverberating with happiness caused her attention to go up the hands, up the arms, to reach Yami's face that was very close to her.

"Yami!" Tea said happiness and tears clouding her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck without a second thought. "Y-You found me! Y-You saved me!" she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Tea…its okay it was just a dream…" Yami said as he slid his hand through her head in calming motions.

"A-A dream?" Tea questioned breaking away from him a startled expression on her face.

"Yes a dream."

"But…but it felt so real…it couldn't be a dream…" Tea murmured looking him in the eye unsureness reflecting in hers.

"Hey Tea! You're up!" Joey and Tristan's voices broke through the silence as Joey and Tristan appeared around the corner.

"I…I don't understand…what happened?" Tea asked a look of confusion now taking residence on her face.

"Illusion…Shadow Magic…" Yami answered.

"When Yugi, you, Joey and Tristan entered this castle and the torches turned on and you all took your first steps it seemed to have trigger some sort of Illusion that made you think you were walking down the hall when in reality you were in the same place…the entrance…"

Yami didn't let Tea interrupt signaling with his hand to let him finish. "If I hadn't countered the Shadow Magic making the Illusions with my own Shadow Magic all of you would have no doubt been walking forever in the hall."

"We were all like in trance" Joey added.

"Yeah a trance that felt realistic…way too realistic for my taste" Tristan inputted.  
>"Shadow Magic?" Tea questioned ignoring the input from Joey and Tristan.<p>

"Tea it was thanks to you that I was able to figure out where the Shadow Magic was coming from." Yami said quietly as he stared into her eyes, it was then that Tea noticed that he was crouching in front of her.

"Me?"

"Yes you see when you kept telling Yugi that the Toon Monster portraits on the wall were alive I started telling Yugi to check but he didn't believe me. It was the effect of the trance but I could hear how much you claimed that they were alive that I was able to force Yugi's eyes to change with mine for a second and I saw that the portraits were what was giving off the Shadow Magic. I then countered it but it seems that it takes everyone a couple of minutes to get out of the trance."

"Oh…so the Toon Monsters…attacking me…"

"Was just an illusion you were seeing in the dreamlike trance you were in…" Yami confirmed.

"Well…that's a relief…" Tea said a smile gracing her face. It was a bit forced but truthfully she was still a bit shaky from the whole experience.

"How long was I out?" She questioned as an afterthought.

"Not long" Yami reassured.

"Are you kidding Yams? She was out for about an hour!" Joey corrected.

"He didn't want to tell her that you idiot!" Tristan shouted at Joey.

"Why not!"

"Because now before we know it Tea's gonna freak out and feel bad thinking that she's holding us back!" Tristan shouted before Joey and Tristan's eyes widened and they turned their heads to see a teary-eyed Tea and a pissed off glaring Yami.

"I…I'm sorry…" Tea whispered as she pushed herself away from Yami and got up.

"Tea!" Yami quickly spoke getting up himself and grabbing her arm when she turned away to leave and pulled her until she was against him.

"Tea you never hold us back. They didn't mean it. You do the exact opposite. You push us to do our best. "Yami whispered in her ear his hot breath caused shivers to go down her back but she couldn't help but let a smile grace her face.

"Uh…sorry bout that Tea…" Joey said rubbing his head.

"We didn't mean it" Tristan said looking worried. Tea smiled showing that it was alright.

"So did you find anyone?" Yami questioned Joey and Tristan wanting to head to safer territory something that won't be able to hurt Tea emotionally.

"Nope." Joey answered.

"We checked every single door but there's no one." Tristan answered.

"And yet all the stuff looks relatively knew. So someone does live here but there not down here" Joey said.

"Yeah I mean we found a study and the fireplace was on and there was new wood in it so whoever lives here is obviously here but doesn't want to be seen." Tristan said.

"Maybe there upstairs" Tea put in.

Joey, Tristan, and Yami turned to look at her. Tea began to fidget getting nervous since she couldn't read their faces.

"That could be it Tea." Yami finally spoke. "Let's check upstairs." He commanded. Everyone nodded their heads and headed to the staircase that was in front of them, the same ugly red with purple vomit rug on it. They slowly walked up the stairs and Yami made sure that Tea was walking in front of him so he could watch her. When Yami was able to break the Shadow Magic's Illusion Trance Joey and Tristan had woken up immediately but Tea had stayed in the trance and then before Yami knew it she had fainted. He was lucky that he was able to react in time and catch her before she landed on the floor.

Once they all got to the top of the stairs without any more Toon Monster incidents they were met by a large dusty red door filled with golden hieroglyphics. "Do we knock?" Tristan questioned.

"I say we bust the door open!" Joey yelled raising a fist up in the air.

"Or you could just see if the door's open." Tea suggested sweatdropping as Joey and Tristan started to get pump to open the door by force.

"And how do you suppose that we do that?" Joey questioned annoyed.

"How about trying the knob?" Tea answered raising an eyebrow as an embarrassed blush appeared on Joey and Tristan's faces.

"Right…" they muttered.

Yami calmly went to the door and placed his hand on the cool metal surface of the golden bronze knob. He slowly turned it, a click was heard, and the door opened. It then snapped shut suddenly that it caused Yami to take a step back as Joey, Tristan, and Tea walked up next to him. The door then slammed open itself. They slowly walked in to find themselves in a room that seemed to be a dining room made for a king.

A beautiful crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room on the ceiling and it was HUGE. And it was Toon Monster themed. The same carpet that was everywhere else was in this room as well but it seemed less disgusting in this royal looking room. The room's walls were painted in gold paint with Hieroglyphics painted on the walls in a shiny white that seemed to sparkle.

There was a large dining table made out of real magony wood and when I say large I mean large. It looked like it could hold 50 guests. Large beautiful mahogany chairs surrounded the table. And a feast that only Joey and Tristan could ever imagine was set out on the table. But that's not what had gotten our friends attentions. Oh no it was the people seated at the table.

Mai and Serenity were calmly eating and talking, Ryou, who was constantly changing with Bakura as he ate, and lastly was Seto Kaiba who instead of eating his food like the others was glaring at the person sitting at the head of the table.

The person sitting at the head of the table calmly smiling as they drank a cup of red wine was none other than Pegasus.

Everyone at the table minus Pegasus turned to stare at the newcomers. No one said anything as they all just stared.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Ryou/Bakura yelled as they pointed at each other.

"I invited all of you for a special reason but first let's eat." Pegasus said. "Please, Please, Sit down, Sit down." He said motioning to the four standing at the door to sit. Joey went and sat in-between Mai and Serenity, Tristan next to Serenity and Ryou. Kaiba was sitting next to him, then at the head of the table next to Kaiba was Pegasus. Yami went and sat next to Pegasus on the other side of the table, Tea sitting next to him.

"Why were you late?" Pegasus asked.

"Why were we late…why were we late!" Joey yelled out outraged. "We were late because you tried to kill us!" Joey yelled getting up from his seat but Mai and Serenity dragged him to sit down again.

"Try to kill you? What are you talking about?" Pegasus asked confusement and amusement written all over his face.

"The pilots and stewardess disappeared in the middle of the plane ride leaving us stranded on a plane whose autopilot was broken and if it wasn't for the two parachutes we found we would have been dead." Tristan explained.

"Pilots? Stewardess? What are you talking about?" Pegasus questioned a look of confusion taking residence on his face. "My plane was purely machine run. Autopilot if you will. There would be no other people on that plane except you guys."

"That's the same thing that happened to me" Ryou inputted.

"And the train you sent Serenity and me on had a conductor when we boarded and when we got off it didn't have a conductor" Mai said.

"If we didn't jump out of the train a couple minutes before it crashed into another train we would have died" Serenity said.

"WHAT!" Joey and Tristan yelled rage of fire appearing in their eyes as they heard the terrible news that their girls could have died. Girls for Joey since he kind of…sort of…liked Mai as more than a friend and Serenity cause she was his little sis'ta and he has to take care of her. And Tristan though he cared for Mai as a friend was more concern for the safety of Serenity his "soon to be" girlfriend if he had his way…and if Joey didn't kill him for liking her.

"And the plane I was suppose to go on crashed into the ocean" Kaiba stated ignoring the cries of Joey and Tristan. "Good thing I came in my own plane… but you'll still be hearing from my lawyer."

"Hmm…well…I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience on all of your schedule transportation." Pegasus after a minute of silence.

"Inconvience! It was more than an inconvenience!" Joey yelled still feeling the fire of rage.

"You had it easy! At least you didn't fall off a plane that crashed into the ocean" Bakura, who had changed places with Ryou, said a glare set in his eyes.

"Incase you don't remember we kind of did" Tristan responded.

"Without parachutes" Bakura retaliated. "I fell out of the plane into the grasp of death by the ocean."

"Well if you were supposed to die then why are you still here huh?" Joey questioned. "Oh wait…I know…it's just that not even Death wants your presence…am I right or am I right?" Joey stated smirking mischievously as Mai, Serenity, and Tea giggled, Yami trying to conceal an amused smirk, Pegasus hiding his smile of laughter behind his wine glass and Seto just staring at the wall ignoring everyone.

Bakura growled and answered "Shut it Black Eyes."

"I think you need to see a doctor cause I don't have black eyes" Joey answered.

"You will if you don't shut up" Bakura growled out.

"Oh YEAH! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Joey yelled slamming his hands against the table as he got up Bakura following his lead as they leaned into each other over the table glaring daggers. "You lookin' for a fight or what!"

"I will personally look into the matter of what caused your transportations to function incorrectly myself but I don't understand why there would be any…workers…" Pegasus said interrupting the fight that was about to break out between Bakura and Joey as he looked down confused his eyebrows furrowing as he concentrated. "It must be one of the enemy companies who are out to get me" Pegasus spoked to himself.

"Though I don't understand why they would try to get to me by killing off some of the best duelists in the world. It just doesn't make sense…" Pegasus started muttering as he sipped his wine.

_Yami, change with me _Yugi spoke to Yami through their mind link. _It's my turn to be present. __**Are you sure Aibou? **_Yami questioned hesitantly. He felt so comfortable here…in a table with friends…and with the girl who made his heart beat faster sitting next to him…he didn't want to change. _Yes. _But Yami understood that Yugi was merely lending him his body and it was only right that Yugi could take control of his body whenever he wanted since Yami was merely an imposing Spirit. So he changed.

Tea saw from the corner of her eye Yami change back into Yugi. The laughing grin she had on her face from seeing the "fight" between Bakura and Joey grew smaller on her face but she decided to ignore it. She shouldn't…couldn't wish that Yami would have longer control of Yugi's body since it was Yugi's body. Her thoughts were distracted by Pegasus hitting his wine glass softly with his spoon.

"My friends" Pegasus started smoothly. "Please give me your attention. I have something very important to say." He swiftly got up from his chair standing still holding his wine glass in his hand his Millennium Eye shining through his hair as the light reflecting from the chandelier hit it. Everyone grew quite and turned their heads to look at him. Yugi tilted his head to the side slightly curiosity shining in his eyes. Tea couldn't help but giggle slightly. Yugi looked much younger than he was with that expression on his face.

"First off I want to thank all of you for coming." Pegasus started.

"Get on with it Pegasus." Kaiba said in his icy tone. "You said something about an offer I couldn't refuse."  
>"Wait…are we all here for the same thing…the offer?" Mai questioned.<p>

Everyone nodded their head.

Pegasus tapped his wine glass again. "Attention Attention. Yes the reason why I called all of you here to my house today is because I have an offer for all of you that I know none of you can refuse."

Everyone waited but Pegasus didn't say anything. "Well what is it?" Bakura questioned losing his patience. _Patience Bakura _Ryou said through their mind link. **Shut it Ryou. If it hadn't been for Pegasus we would have never fallen off a plane and I never would have had to swim across the ocean to get here. It's a miracle that we're even alive. So excuse me if I seem low on patience. **

"Yes well the offer I have for you is sort of like a…modeling job…" Pegasus stated his words slowly.

"Modeling!" Everyone said at the same time. The girls (and Ryou who had switched with Bakura) all had stars in their eyes at the prospect of being models while the boys said the words with disbelief and disgust.

"Yes models in a way…you see…I'm working on the latest Dueling Calendar but you see I decided that this year instead of just doing a calendar with Duel Monsters in it I decided I would place the best duelists I know in the calendar."

"This is the offer we couldn't refuse" Kaiba hissed out. "You're joking right."

"Nope. I'm serious!" Pegasus said.

"It sounds interesting…but…what would we get from all of it…" Yugi spoke out a bit uncertain.

"Well for starter you would make the fans superbly happy. Word has already gone out that I've assembled some of the best duelists in the world to partake in the calendar and everyone's excited. You all will get paid exceptionally well and I promise your going to have fun with it." Pegasus stated. "Now it's up to you to decide if you want to part take in this but I highly recommend it. Everyone who sees you in this calendar will know that your one of the best."

"Modeling! I always knew I was meant to be a model!" Mai stated happily. "I mean just look at me! If dueling hadn't found me my calling would definitely be modeling."

"For pigs…" Joey muttered grinning.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mai shouted rage burning in her eyes as she glared at Joey.

"Wow! Modeling! I've never done it but it does look like it could be fun!" Serenity said eyes shining with joy. "Oh Joey! Can we do it? Pretty Please!" Serenity said giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Joey! Pretty please!" Mai teased giggling.

"Uh…alright…" Joey amended falling prey to his little sister's want.

"YAY!" Mai and Serenity squealed hugging each other before hugging Joey and then going back to hugging each other.

"But wait…I'm not really a duelist…" Serenity said looking at Pegasus.

"Yes well I decided that some non-duelists could participate being that there close friends with the best duelists. Enough that fans will recognize them." Pegasus said.

Serenity's eyes sparkled with happiness as Tristan hissed out a yes. Mai and her then turned to look at Tea. "So Tea! What about you!" Serenity asked.

"What about me?" Tea questioned.

"Are you up to the task of modeling?" Mai asked grinning.

"Well…it does look like fun…" Tea said. "But I don't know…"

"Oh come on Tea! You gotta do it! You're gorgeous and modeling will only make you more gorgeous!" Mai and Serenity said.

"Yeah Tea! You should go for it! You'll be a great model!" Yugi quipped. Everyone stared at Yugi. Yugi blushed and then said "um…that's what Yami said…yeah…he told me to tell you that…not that I don't think you'll be a great model cause you will be but uh…he told me to tell you…that's all…" Yugi said his face a bright red from embarrassment. _**Aibou… what did you just say that I said? **__Nothing! _Yugi squeaked out through the mind link.  
>"He did?" Everyone questioned as the blush of the compliment on Tea's face grew darker on hearing Yami's name.<p>

"Uh yeah! I mean he didn't say it in so many words but he implied it…" Yugi said nervously.

"Well…alright then!" Tea said. "I'm in!" She said smiling. Mai and Serenity squealed before getting into conversation with her about being models.

Pegasus was smiling brightly. "Well the girls are in. Now it's only you boys that have to decide. Are you in?"

"It does look like fun!" Ryou said happily. "I would love to model!" **What! Ryou! What are you doing! **Bakura's voice hissed through the mind link. _I want to model. _**Modeling is for girls! **_But it looks like fun and there's male models. Besides it's about dueling how bad can it be? _

Bakura changed with Ryou and said "I do not wish to do it."

Ryou then changed with him and there was a 3 minute argument of yes and no as Ryou and Bakura changed arguing with themselves while everyone gave them strange looks except Pegasus who was chuckling slightly his Millennium Eye glowing as he could see the spirit of Bakura next to Ryou and the spirit of Yami next to Yugi.

"Come on Joey! Do it with us!" Serenity said. "Ryou already agreed to it."

"I'll do it for you Serenity!" Tristan shouted.

"Uh fine but I'm only doing it to keep an eye on Tristan and Bakura. I don't trust them around you." Joey said agreeing to model.

"And what? You trust them around me Joseph?" Mai questioned teasing.

"Well no but I know that if they try anything you'll turn into a monster and eat them." Joey said teasing back. "I…I mean that I know that you know how to handle them…" Joey said nervously as Mai glared at him for calling her a monster.

"So now it only leaves Yugi and Kaiba" Tristan said.

"Are you going to do it?" Ryou asked taking control back from Bakura.

"I…I don't know…" Yugi said honestly.

"Oh come on Yugi! Do it! It's gonna be fun!" Tea said smiling happily. Yugi lightly smiled back and said that he had to ask Yami.

_What do you think Yami? Should we do it? _

_**It is up to you Aibou. After all you're the one people will recognize not me.**_

_But still Yami should we model? Everyone else except Kaiba has agreed. _

_**I don't know Yugi. I do not seem the harm in doing what you call "modeling." Is Tea participating? **_

_Yes and she seems pretty excited about it. _

_**Well…if Tea's doing it then I think you should do it… **_

_Wait… you've decided that you want to do it just because Tea's doing it? Are you sure Yami that you don't like her as in like her? _

_**No Yugi! W-What made you think that!**_Yami's nervous voice broke through. Yugi laughed mentally.

"Alright…We're in" Yugi said getting a grin from everyone.

"Fabulous! That only leaves you Kaiba-Boy!" Pegasus said clapping his hands together. "What about it?"

"Why would I waste my time in such a thing as a calendar" Kaiba stated glaring.

"Kaiba. Keep in mind that if you don't appear in this calendar the world will think that you are not one of the best duelists out there and that your actually a horrible duelist so I suggest you agree" Ryou…no Bakura's voice said cutting into Kaiba's speech.

Kaiba stayed silent before grunting out a "fine…I'll do it but don't expect me to be happy about it" Pegasus smiled happily while Serenity leaned in to Bakura as he switched with Ryou.

"How'd you know he would agree to it when placed in those words?"

"Because it's the words I used to make Bakura agree to do it" Ryou answered back grinning.

"Wonderful! Simply Wonderful!" Pegasus stated happily as he clapped his hands and 5 businessmen came in through the doors giving a large documents of papers to each member of the group. "Now all you need to do is sign!"

Everyone signed and the same men took it away. "Beautiful! I can't tell you how excited I am to start this project with all of you!" Pegasus stated clapping his hands. "A toast!" As everyone raised their drinks up to toast the door opened and a figure entered the room.

_**M: DONE! What do you think? Yes Pegasus owned the castle. Who opened the door? And Now that the Yu-Gi-Oh Gang has agreed to do the calendar what will happen?**_

_**Alright I'm going to do the Calendar in the story but I want you readers in a review to give me any idea's you may have for the characters to do for the calendar. They do not need to be dueling. Just give me the month you want, the characters, and the idea and I'll see if I can put it in. Also should each month have all of the gang in it or should each month have certain people in it (ex month of summer only has Yami and Tea in it) Also I'm undecided but should Rebecca be in it? I haven't decided if I want her to appear or not as part of the Calendar. Let me know in the reviews! So Review please! **_

_**M out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of Dueling Calendar! By the way I just posted my completed Two-Shot called Invisible. It's a Yami and Tea story of course. So when you can make sure you check it out. I'm quite proud of it and I don't know if it's cause I'm sick or because of how I wrote it but I got emotional and almost cried as I wrote it so check it out please and Review. Anyway I want to thank:**_

_**ChocoKoko**_

_**BlackRoseDragonCK**_

_**Twinkle toes tonight**_

_**Sunrise Phoenix**_

_**dr-fanmai-lover**_

_**For reviewing this story. You guys are great. Now let's get the Disclaimer out of the way so you can start reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea of this story. Now Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Everyone signed and the same men took it away. "Beautiful! I can't tell you how excited I am to start this project with all of you!" Pegasus stated clapping his hands. "A toast!" As everyone raised their drinks up to toast the door opened and a figure entered the room.**_

Cecilia, Pegasus's wife entered the room her red cocktail dress matching Pegasus's suit to a T. She walked in with a serene smile on her face as Pegasus quickly got up to meet her halfway. They whispered something quietly to each other a slight smile gracing both of their lips before Pegasus turned around to face the gang, Cecilia hanging off his arm.

"My fellow friends I am proud to announce that our two late guests have finally arrived."

"There were late guests?" Everyone questioned.

Pegasus sweatdropped. "Yes…did I not tell you?"

"No" Everyone answered.

"Oh Pegasus I think your suit must be on too tight." Cecilia joked before turning her attention to everyone. "I'm Cecilia, Pegasus's wife."

"Wife!" Joey and Tristan shouted.

"Yes wife…" Cecilia said blinking at them not understanding what the shock was.

"You mean to tell me that your strai…aaah" Joey yelled as Mai thumped him over the head while covering his mouth with her hand.

"Be quite" She hissed. "You don't say those type of things."

"But Mai"

"No"

Joey pouted as Mai released him rubbing his head and glaring at Tristan and Ryou who were laughing at him.

"Sorry I'm late" a soft child-like voice said from the door. Everyone turned to look and a smile broke through Pegasus's face.

"Ah! Rebecca! So glad that you could make it dearie."

"Rebecca!" Everyone said as they turned to stare at the child prodigy smiles gracing their faces (minus Kaiba cause he never smiles)

Tea took a glance at Yugi and found that his eyes were slightly sparkling and a light light blush covered his face. It was so light that it was hardly there. But it was there and that made Tea wonder if Yugi was starting to get over his crush on her and moving on.

Yes, Tea knew. She knew about Yugi's tiny, little, crush on her. She's known for a while now but decided to play dumb and just hope that Yugi never tells her and moves on to some other girl that can love him.

Because the truth is that Tea loves him. She does. But she loves him as a brother. As a friend. Not as a love interest. Now Yami on the other hand…snap out of it Tea. Just thinking about him is going to make you blush.

Rebecca seemed to be scanning everyone's faces until she got to who she was looking for. "YUGI!" She screamed running until she was a couple steps in front of him and jumped landing on his lap as she hugged the life out of him. His pale face immediately turned cherry red at that action and Tea, Serenity, and Mai couldn't help but let giggles escape them as they saw Yugi and Rebecca.

"Hi…Rebecca…" Yugi squeaked out embarrassed as she continued to hug him tightly. He hesitantly patted her head and then tried to get her off of him with no avail. She wouldn't…budge… _oh I give up _Yugi thought to himself before wrapping his arms around her lightly in a hug allowing her to continue hugging him.

**Yugi, giving up is not the answer.**

_I know Yami I know but I can't do anything. I don't want to hurt Rebecca's feelings._

**Yugi the girl may have a crush on you but that does not mean that you can not push her away after a while from hugging.**

_It's not that Yami…it's just that…_

**What? Is this about Tea again Yugi? **

_Noooooo_

**Yugi you must make up your mind…do you like her or do you not…**

_But Yami it's just that I've noticed that Tea's taken a liking towards you that I've never seen her take on anyone including me and…_

**Yugi**

_And the way she looks at you. It's like she's infatuated…and I've noticed that you give her the same look. _

**W-What! What are you implying Yugi!  
><strong>_I'm implying that you like her and she likes you back._

**Yugi! I-I don't know what your talking about. Tea is my friend and you are my aibou and I will never try to…**

_Yami. If you want a go at Tea then I say take it. I know that she doesn't like me like that and I think I'm finally weaning off my crush on her._

**Yugi…are you saying…**

_Yami I don't know if your gonna make a move on her or not because I know that you don't even know your own feelings for her but I'm just letting you know that you can um…court her…_

**Court her?**

Yugi broke his mental conversation with Yami as his attention was drawn to the door where another figure appeared in jeans and a black shirt that had the words Duel Monsters Bedazzled on it in pink glitter.

"BLUE darling! You made it!" Pegasus joyfully said clapping his hands as a light smile appeared on the girl's face as she took a couple steps into the room.

"I haven't seen you in a while sweetie. Tell me. How is everything?" Cecilia questioned smiling as she calmly walked to Blue enclosing her in a gentle, sophisticated hug after.

"Good. I'm resting from the last tournament and preparing my deck for this year when I can finally enter the "adult" tournament." The girl named Blue said as she separated from the hug.

"You're turning 15 already?" Cecilia questioned blinking. "I thought you were turning 14."

"Oh I forgot to tell you Blue but the rules for the "adult" tournament changed and you have to be 15 to enter now. So you're still going to have to be in the children tournament." Pegasus said eyes wide with innocence…_fake _innocence.

"What?" Blue gritted out through her teeth, her violet-blue eyes glinting angrily as she pushed back her light brown hair with natural blond and hot red highlights back behind her shoulders.

_She sort of looks like Yami… _Tea thought.

_She sort of looks like Tea… _Yami thought as he stared at the 13 year old before he and his friends through Yugi's eye.

"We can discuss this later. Darling, I'll leave you to your negotiation." Cecilia spoke kissing Pegasus lightly on the lips getting silent vomit motions from Joey and Tristan before she turned around placing her hand on Blue's shoulder lightly before making her way out of the room, the large doors closing behind her in a **boom. **.

"Right. Blue dear I called you and everyone else here for a special job offer. Everyone else has already agreed to it now only you and Rebecca need to agree." Pegasus spoke clearing his throat as he stretched out his collar that suddenly after Cecilia's kiss seemed to have gotten tighter around his neck.

It was then that Blue noticed the people sitting down in the table. Her eyebrow raised as recognition sparked through her eyes as she took in all the famous and well known duelists along with their friends. Mai, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Rebecca, Seto Kaiba, Ryou, Tea, and Yugi.

A smile broke through her face that reminded everyone of Tea as she saw a flicker of Yami and Bakura changing with Yugi and Ryou. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said pure happiness and elation in her voice. This job offer Pegasus had was gonna be the best one yet. _**She just knew it.**_

_**M: Done! What do you think! Hope you enjoyed it! And please! Review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I just want to say that I am so so so SORRY for not updating in like forever! I really am! My time has just been taken up with school and my first book Protector that has been finally published! I couldn't wait to share this with you, my faithful readers :) if you check out my profile I've added links to some places you can get it. I'll really appreciate it if you check it out and if you can buy a copy please. A donation will be made to a world wildlife foundation for each book that is sold. My profile photo right now is the cover :) But anyway lets get on with this long awaited story.**_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it. She merely owns her imagination and wishes she could own a remote to stop time so she could write a chapter everyday. **_

_**Recap:**_

_** Her eyebrow raised as recognition sparked through her eyes as she took in all the famous and well known duelists along with their friends. Mai, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Rebecca, Seto Kaiba, Ryou, Tea, and Yugi.**_

_** A smile broke through her face that reminded everyone of Tea as she saw a flicker of Yami and Bakura changing with Yugi and Ryou. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said pure happiness and elation in her voice. This job offer Pegasus had was gonna be the best one yet. She just knew it. **_

"So that is my proposal" Pegasus finished clapping his hands, his face bright with happiness. He paused waiting for Blue and Rebecca to respond. "Rebecca? Blue-dear?"

"What?"

Pegasus blinked. "Are you in?"

"If Yugi's in it then I'm in it" Rebecca answered offhandedly, her hand reaching for an apple as she made herself comfortable on Yugi's lap.

"Wonderful" Pegasus smiled. "What about you Blue?" He already knew she was obviously going to say yes but no point in being rude he always says.

"No."

"Oh wonderful simply wonderful you all agreed-wait what!" Pegasus eyes grew wide, his jaw going slack as he stared at Blue.

"I said No."

"What! But you must! Blue!" Pegasus whined rushing to hold her hands in his. "Please my little buttercup!"

"Buttercup?" Tristan repeated.

"The Duelist of My Eye!" Pegasus proclaimed leaning over Blue, his voice going higher and higher.

"The Duelist of My Eye?" Joey repeated, his face turning strangely pale.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Tristan muttered slouching next to Joey.

"You must take part in this Dueling Calendar! Without you, it will be nothing!" He paused glancing at the other guests who were glaring at him. "I mean" he backtracked. "It will not be the best it can be!"

Calmly, Blue removed her hands from his, taking a step back. "Hmm..."

"Please Blue!" Pegasus wailed close to tears. "I do not understand why you don't want to be in it! What have I done wrong!" Blue smiled. Pegasus stopped crying and blinked. "What? Why are you smiling?" Blue started to giggle, her hand moving to cover her mouth. "I don't understand" Pegasus complained. "Why do you laugh?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'm in."

"In what?" Pegasus was throughly confused.

"For heavens sake!" Bakura shouted taking control of Ryou's body, thumping his hands against the table harshly. "She's agreeing to this stupid calendar!"

"Oh wonderful!I'll go get the paperwork! Do make yourself comfortable with the others deary!" Pegasus winked before skipping out of the room. A cold silence filled the room.

"I feel as if I've been..." Tristan stopped thinking of the right word.

"Harassed Indirectly" Joey offered, dropping the drumbstick on his plate, his appetite suddenly leaving him.

"Honey" May spoke, looking at Blue with worry. "What has that crazy man done to you?"

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Nothing other than making me the Princess of Games." She shrugged making her way to sit next to Tea.

"Princess of Games?" Tea's and Yugi's interest was peaked. "What's that?"

Blue smiled. "Champion of the children's duel-monster tournament" she paused. "Five years in a row."

"Impressive" Ryou complimented, overhearing the conversation. "That has to be hard."

Kaiba snorted. "What?" Tea asked, crossing her arms against her chest, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing Gardener." He smirked. Tea glared.

"Ye were gonna say something so what is it rich boy?" Joey demanded.

"Nothing. Just that being a five time winner of a _children's_ tournament means nothing. It's the _real_ tournament that counts."

"That's not true Kaiba" Tea protested. "It's a great accomplishment!"

"For unskilled people I guess." Kaiba answered a smirk flirting through his face as Blue glared. "In fact" he glanced at Joey. "Maybe you should participate in those mutt. You might actually have a chance of winning." His smirk only grew as Joeys fists slammed against the table as he got up, his face red.

"WHY I OTTA" Joey jumped, ready to go over the table to pummel Kaiba but Tristan held him back.

"That's not true Kaiba" Yugi softly spoke up. "Joeys a great duelist. He deserves to be here."

"You got that right!" Joey shouted.

"And I've never seen Blue duel but I'm sure she's great." Blue smiled at Yugi, appreciation coming off her in waves.

"Whatever."

"So..." Ryou trailed off not exactly sure what to say to break the tense atmosphere.

"What are you doing?" Bakuras harsh voice broke through Ryou's mouth as he switched with him.

"What? Nothing. Just trying to start conversation" Ryou answered taking control of his body again.

"What for?" Bakura harshly responded.

"I don't know."

"Your an idiot" Bakura barked, glaring. "Don't open your mouth if you have nothing to say."

"What! I'm not an idiot your the idiot!" Ryou yelled.

"You're the idiot!"

No! You!"

"Um Ryou" Serenity hesitantly said. "Who are you talking to?"

Taking over his body again, Ryou answered "Bakura."

"Who's that?" Serenity questioned.

"This evil spirit that is residing in my necklace" Ryou calmly responded not noticing the freaked out gazes he was recieving.

"You idiot! Why would you tell them!" Bakuras voice broke through again.

"So um guys..."Tristan stated scratching his head as he forced his gaze away from the arguing with himself Ryou. "Any idea what we have to do for this calendar thing?"

"I'm BACK!" Pegasus's loud voice reverbrated throughout the room as he skipped in, a large stack of papers in his hand. "Blue-Dear sign this" He threw one of the large packs in front of her. "Everyone else! These are your schedules" he stated, happily throwing large stacks of papers in front of each person.

"Schedules?" Joey questioned. "For what?"

"Why for everything of course!" Pegasus responded, jumping into his seat, his Millenium Eye glinting.

"Time to Eat?" Mai read from the schedule wrinkling her nose. "Time to Shower? Time to Sleep? Time to Chat? What is this?" She asked looking up at Pegasus feeling bewildered.

"Why its your schedule!"

"Schedule?" Tristan loudly repeated. "Seems more like a jail lifestyle."

"Why Honda-lad" Pegagus said. "Whatever do you mean?"

"It means your trying to dictate our life" Kaiba dryly responded.

"It does seem to be a bit much Pegasus" Yugi admitted flipping through two different packs.

"Why do you have two packs Yugi?" Tea asked, staring curiously at the two mountain size packs of paper in front of Yugi.

"That's a really good question" Rebecca added. "Ryou and Blue have two packs too. Why is that Pegasus?"

"Hmm" Pegasus looked up from his wine glass. "Well since Blue-dear is part of the children's tournament she's required to sign two release forms. It's a very complicated, dull process I don't wish to go over with all of you. Ryou and Yugi have to sign two packs each because... well... they're not just one person. They're two."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba spoke raising his eyebrow. "I think you've had too much to drink old man."

"Hmm" Pegasus mused staring at Kaiba through the glass's wrim. "Don't think that'll stop me in my tracks Kaiba-Boy. You see..." Pegasus dranked, and sighed in delight before putting the glass down. "Both Ryou and Yugi are hosting spirits inside their bodies."

"What!" Everyone(minus Kaiba) yelled.

"What makes you say that?" Tristan shouted. "It's not possible."

"Why Honda-lad" Pegasus smiled. "With my Millenium Eye I can see the "other them" standing right behind them."

"I gotta agree with rich kid here" Joey stated shaking his head. "Ye've had too much to drink."

"Believe what you want but I know you've noticed the times where Yugi and Ryou seem taller, more confident, more different than usual." Pegasus stated shrugging his shoulder. "Especially during duels" he locked eyes with Yugi and Ryou, his Millinium Eye glinting.

"This is a waste of time" Kaiba stated getting up. "I'm not sure what made me agree to come here and take part in this but I'm leaving."

"I'm afraid you can't Kaiba-Boy" Pegasus laughed.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked glaring and crossing his arms.

"The doors to this castle...my home...are locked" Pegasus smiled. "Meaning all of you are stuck here until the Calendar is finished." Everyone froze.

"What" Kaiba snapped. Pegasus smile remained.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Pegasus asked getting up smoothly. "We get to spend days...weeks...maybe even months together under the same roof." Each face in the room paled. Glancing at the grandfather clock in the room Pegasus moved towards the door.

"It's a bit late. I must be off. A man needs his Beauty Sleep after all." He paused at the door. "Oh yes but before I forget..." He turned around. "Some Toon Monsters will be arriving shortly to take you all to your room. But just for the sake of stopping any kind of argument let's unveil our fellow spirit friends." His Millinium Eye twinkled and glinted before a bright golden light appeared out of it, growing bigger and bigger and bigger until it flew across the room, hitting Ryou and Yugi straight on.

Yugi and Ryou's cries of agony filled the air as the bright golden light blinded everyone. Once the light faded away simultanious cries of "YUGI! RYOU!" filled the air as everyone stared, worried, at the limp forms of Yugi and Ryou on the floor. A shimmer erupted from their corresponding puzzles and a shadow of sorts started to seep away from them. The shadows started to take the form of humans and with a light the shadows dispersed leaving behind bodies that were eerily similar to their hosts.

"What the!" Joey's eyes raised as he stared at the four passed out bodies. "That light messed me up!" He proclaimed. "I'm seeing two Yugi's! And two Ryou's!"

"Hey Man!" Tristan added. "My eyes are messed up too! I'm seeing the exact same thing!"

Pegasus chuckeld. "Well...I'll leave you all to chat amongst yourselves. Goodnight." Turning around he exited, his footsteps fading away in the carpet.

Shocked, Tea stared at the limp forms of her friends. Two Yugi's! Two Ryou's! Impossible. Running her eyes down the form of Yugi #2 she noticed something. He was longer...meaning he was taller...his muscles were more apparant...hair wilder...face leaner and more of a man then a boys...Her eye's widened.

"Guys" She spoke softly, her breath bated. "I think...I think...I think we're not seeing Two Yugi's...but we're seeing Yugi and...and..."Her voice wavered as her hope and belief started bubbling up to the surface. "I think we're seeing Yami..."

_**M: Done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it seems a bit like a filler but I needed to find a way to get Yami and Bakura separated from Yugi and Ryou for the Calendar...and also I needed to get back in the mood for this story. And I've accomplished it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of Dueling Calendar! I'm doing better in updating sooner right? Right? lol ;) Well I just want to thank you guys for following this story even after I took so long in updating. Again, I deeply apologize for the wait. **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her imagination.**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Guys" She spoke softly, her breath bated. "I think...I think... I think we're not seeing two Yugi's...but we're seeing Yugi and...and..." Her voice wavered as her hope and belief started bubbling up to the surface. "I think we're seeing Yami..."**_

"Yami?" Joey repeated, eyes widening as he stared at the two passed out forms, Rebecca rushing to cradle Yugi's head on her lap shouting why and why over and over again.

"No way!" Tristan yelled. "It can't be!"

"Well, what else can it be?" Tea questioned, crossing her arms against her chest, glaring at her two friends.

"Clearly its a hallucination" Kaiba answered as he stared disinterested at the slump forms on the floor. "Figures you dweebs would fall for it."

"I don't think its an imagination" Blue finally spoke out staring, wide eyed at Yugi and Ryou #2's(cough Yami and Bakura cough) "I would know." Kaiba opened his mouth to retort when Yugi and Ryou groaned.

"They're waking up!" Mai said, her heart lowering from her throat back into her chest, as she sighed with relief.

"Someone sit them down" Serenity spoke, her forehead creased with worry. "I'll go get a wet cloth." Worried, Tea went and kneeled between Yugi and Yami, staring at Yugi with concern, rubbing Rebecca's back as she cried, glancing at Yami's slump form every couple of seconds wishing he would wake up. With another groan, Yugi opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light.

"What happened?" He groaned out, struggling to sit up.

"You passed out" Rebecca cried, crushing him against her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You alright?" Tea whispered, smiling lightly as color once again returned to Yugi's face as Rebecca hugged him.

"I...I think so..." Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the body behind Tea. "Is that...is that..."

"Yami?" Tea finished. Turning her head, she ran her eyes over his face. "I think it is Yugi...I think Pegasus did something...and extracted him from the puzzle..."

"Hey Man, are you okay?" Tristan asked pushing Tea away from Yugi, as he and Joey covered Yugi from view.

Catching her balance, Tea froze, when she saw Yami's eyes flutter. Immediately she dropped to her knees, leaning over Yami's face, watching with wide eyes, heart about explode, waiting for Yami to open his eyes. His eyes fluttured a bit more before slowly opening. "T-Tea..." Yami whispered, staring into her eyes.

"Y-Yami!" Tea shouted, joy radiating from her.

"What happened?" Yami groaned, sitting up with Tea's help. Leaning against her, he sighed, struggling to get enough oxygen in his lungs. Wait..._oxygen_? He immediately lurched forward, eyes wide. _Yugi? Yugi? _"Tea" Yami choked out turning to look at her. "What happened to Yugi?"

"What? Yami..." Tea placed her hand on his shoulder, hesitantly. "He's fine. Your both fine..."

"But Tea!" Yami grabbed her shoulders, eyes staring straight into hers with an intensity that took her breath away. "I'm breathing! And...and...and Yugi's not responding!"

"That's because..."

"Yami!" Yugi interrupted Tea, pushing Joey and Tristan out of his way.

"Aibou!"

"Yami! I don't believe it!" Yugi's eyes raked over him and Tea. "You have your own body! It's not an illusion..." he stated seeing how Yami and Tea were holding each other.

"Aibou!Yugi! I can breathe!" Yami stated happily, breathing in deeply, feeling the oxygen fill his body, feeling his heartbeat...his _own_ heartbeat...**beat**.

"Yes, we can all see that Spirit."

"Bakura!" Yami's eyes narrowed as he turned, getting up slowly, prepared to defend his friends.

"Such joy for your revival but none for mine" Bakura growled. "Now that's not fair." He smirked. "Why don't you come lean over me." Yami felt a growl erupt in his throat, his body tensing as he knew exactly who Bakura was talking to: _Tea_.

Yami felt his body inadvertenly relax when Tea gripped his shoulders in a quick massage, pulling him in closer to her. "So Pegasus released your spirit too, Ryou?" She stated, staring past Bakura to Ryou.

"I'm afraid so" Ryou answered, walking to stand next to Bakura, pressing a wet cloth against his forehead.

"Afraid?" Bakura hissed, turning on him. "What? Your afraid of me now? I always knew you were."

"No." Ryou glared. "I'm afraid of what you'll do now that you have your own body."

Laughing harshly, Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulder, pulling him harshly against him. "Don't worry 'Aibou'" he said, mocking the pet-name Yami had for Yugi. "You'll be the last person I'll mess with." Ryou glared.

"No one will be messing with anyone" Serenity spoke, gettting inbetween them, several wet cloths in her hands. "Not until we check you for fever."

"Wha-" Bakura was unable to finish as she placed a thermometer in his mouth, a wet cloth slapping against his forehead.

"Keep it there for five minutes!" She ordered, moving towards Yugi and Yami, two wet cloths in her hands. "You guys too!" she stated putting the cloths on their foreheads, giving Yugi a thermometer.

"Here" she said handing Yami a thermometer.

"What is this fo-" Yami stopped talking as she shoved it in his mouth. "Tea, Rebecca" She stated passing them. "I'm putting you two in charge of them. Keep that on them for five minutes. Tristan...Joey...Mai..." she looked over as she grabbed Ryou and Bakura's arm. "Help me with these two."

"What! Serenity! You don't want to be near that guy" Joey growled out marching over to be in between her and Bakura. "I don't trust him."

"Yeah" Tristan, fuming, piped up getting in between her and Ryou. "I don't trust him."

"Hey!" Ryou complained. Tristan paused.

"Uh sorry Ryou..." He sweatdropped. "I meant Bakura..." Ryou shrugged, as Mai started walking next to him.

Yami looked at Tea questiongly, the thermometer hanging from his mouth. Giggling, Tea fixed the cloth that had started to fall. "Serenity wants to be a nurse."

"This is ridiculous" Kaiba scowled, putting his phone away. " The doors locked and theirs no service..." He breathed, spewing out a couple of curse words under his breath.

"Kaiba!" Tea reprimanded. "Theirs a little girl here."

"I'm not that little" Blue complained, pouting. "Besides..." she raised an eyebrow as she headed towards the doors. "Theirs no way these doors are lock."

"They are." Kaiba scowled. "Don't tell me you don't trust a CEO's words."

Blue glanced over at him, her hand gripping the knob. "No...I trust you...just not on this..." Opening the door, Blue grinned at Yami and Tea, sending a smug look Kaiba's way before stepping out. "I don't know about you guys...but I'm gonna go look for my room..."

Tea and Yami glanced at each other, before slowly following. "Let us accompany you" Yami spoke holding the thermometer with his hand to keep it in his mouth. "This is not the safest place for a child."

Blue shrugged. "I've been here plenty of times but suit yourself."

"Should I be worried that a little girl has visited Pegasus so much?" Tea asked Yami.

He stopped, and looked upward. "Hmm..." moving the thermometer around in his mouth, he thought about it. "She seems to have something...a fire burning in her..." He paused glancing at Tea. Giving her a half smile, he hesitantly gripped her hand in his. "So No...I don't think we should worry...she'll be fine..." Tea stared at him, light pink dusting her cheeks, before a small smile appeared on her face, her hand entwining with his.

Blue's scream echoed throughout the hall. Yami and Tea's moment was broken as they released each others hands, startled, as worry attacked every cell in their body. Glancing at each other, they bolted, determined to help Blue.

_**M: Done with this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I added some Revolutionshipping Momeents in this for you What do you think of everything that has happened? If you want to know what happens next then Review Please! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of Dueling Calendar! Thank you guys for the nice reviews! They've been making my day since I got a really bad allergic reaction in school, keeping me at my house these last three days. **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. Only her imagination.**_

_**Recap:**_

_**Blue's scream echoed throughout the hall. Yami and Tea's moment was broken as they released each others hands, startled, as worry attacked every cell in their body. Glancing at each other, they bolted, determined to help Blue.**_

Upon arriving at their destination, Yami and Tea froze, not believing what they were seeing. "ARGG!" Blue shouted outraged, her face bright red, fists clenched against her sides, as pie dripped down her face onto her shirt, as she glared at the Dark Rabbit and Toon Dark Magician Girl, who were laughing their heads off. "You STUPID RABBIT!" She shouted, taking a step towards it, a fire burning in her eyes.

Shocked, Tea and Yami glanced at each other before looking back at Blue yelling at the Toon Monster. "YOUR GONNA REGRET PIEING ME!" _Pieing her?_ Tea glanced at Yami, mouth opened as realization started to settle on her.

The Toon Dark Magician Girl froze when Blue's eyes locked on her. "Give me the pies!" The Dark Rabbit shook his head, and spoke to the Toon D.M.G. in their own Toon language. Unsure, the Toon D.M.G. looked from the Dark Rabbit to Blue, then back to the Dark Rabbit. "Give it to me!" Blue ordered taking a threatning step forward. The Dark Rabbit angrily shook his head, taking a step toward the Toon D.M.G. hands outstretched, demanding she give him the pies.

With a cry and a shake of her head the Toon D.M.G turned around and fled, bumping into the Dark Rabbit who swiped a couple of pies. With a wicked grin, he threw a pie at Blue. Barely missing the pie, Blue ducked, the pie heading straight towards Tea.

__Tea felt Yami grab her wrist and pull her into him as he fell down onto the floor, Tea under him as the pie flew over them. "I think…I understand why she yelled…" Yami muttered to Tea, moving his weight off her onto his arms as he spread them on both sides of Tea's head. Blushing, Tea nodded, agreeing with him.

"Yeah…I think so…" Her blush darkened as Yami's calculating gaze swept over her face.

"Tea…" he murmured, moving a hand to rub against her cheek. "I've never noticed before but your eyes…" He paused taking a good look at them. "They're like…twinkling sapphire stars…"

Tea's blush darkened as she fluttered her eyes, feeling nervous. "Really?" she squeaked.

Yami nodded, feeling entranced by those twinkling stars, he moved his head slightly closer to hers. "Really…" he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers as her eyes fluttered close, her heart rate accelerating.

"HA! YOU MISSED!" The Dark Rabbit's eyes narrowed into a glare as he threw another pie at Blue. Ducking once again, the pie missed her, and headed straight towards Yami and Tea.

"Damn it…" Yami muttered, moving his head away from Tea's as he rolled them out of the pie's range, Tea ending up on top of him.

"HA! Missed Again you STUPID RABBIT!" Blue crowed out before a pie hit her square in the face. The Dark Rabbit started cackling with glee, jumping from one foot to the other, as Blue screamed, outraged, wiping the pie off her eyes. "That DOES IT!" she screamed stomping her foot. "Your Dead, Rabbit!" She howled, charging at it. The Dark Rabbit stopped laughing, looked alarmed for a second, before turning and sprinting away down the corridor, laughing gleefully.

"Yami" Tea whispered staring down at him, her face bright red. Yami gulped and shook his head, realizing what he almost did.

"L-Let's go" he stuttered, pushing Tea off him gently. "We need to stop Blue…"

"R-Right…" Tea whispered, disappointed, her face cooling as she got up, Yami following her. Even though Tea and Yami lost sight of Blue and the Dark Rabbit, they didn't need to worry down which of the many castle's corridors they took. They simply needed to follow the pie stains on the floor along with the screams and laughter bouncing off certain walls.

The louder the screams and laughter got and the more pie was seen on the floor, the faster Tea and Yami moved until they broke out into a full run. Upon arriving near a brightly lit room Tea and Yami started to slow down seeing the Toon D.M.G knocking insistently on a door.

"What is with all the insistent knocking and screaming?" Pegasus questioned stepping out of the door... in nothing but a dark red bath robe, seam rolling out behind him giving Yami and Tea only a short amount of time to see the completely gold marbled bathroom. The Dark Rabbit appeared laughing like a maniac out from another hall, Blue screaming, right behind him.

"What the?" Pegasus took a step back startled as the Dark Rabbit went behind him to hide. "Dark Rabbit? Blue-dear? What's going on here?" Pegasus questioned, hands on his hips as he stared at the pie-encrusted floor, the wide eyed Yami and Tea, the terrified Toon D.M.G., the laughing Black Rabbit, and the angry Blue. "And why are you all pied dear?" he asked noticing the pie covering Blue from head to toe.

"That stupid Dark Rabbit of yours pied me!" Blue complained pointing at it accusingly.

"What?" Pegasus was thoroughly and utterly confused. "Dark Rabbit would never do such a thing." The Dark Rabbit stuck its tongue out at Blue, grabbing another pie from the Toon D.M.G. before throwing it and hitting Blue straight on. With a scream Blue ran towards it, chasing it around Pegasus several times, before taking off after it, down the corridor.

"Yami? Tea? What is going on?" Pegasus asked, staring down the hall where his Dark Rabbit and Bluey-pie went.

"It seems your Toon decided to pull a prank on her…" Yami answered dryly. "And she's planning on killing it."

"Killing it!" Pegasus eyes widened. "Not my Black Rabbit! Oh no!" He took down the hall. "Well don't just stand there!" he shouted. "Hurry!"

Tea sighed, looking at Yami, a small smile on her face. "Do you think we'll catch them this time?"

"Who knows…" He responded, shrugging, before taking off after Pegasus, Tea right next to him.

"They went this way!" Pegasus shouted going through the double-sided door his Toon D.M.G. was pointing at, entering the kitchen. His mouth fell opened as he saw Blue and the Dark Rabbit throwing pie after pie to each other, dodging and jumping as Blue tried to get near it, and the Dark Rabbit tried to avoid her.

Pegasus screamed, ducking just in time before a pie hit him straight on his newly washed hair. "What is the meaning of this!" he shouted. "I demand you two stop this at onc-" He was unable to finish his sentence as a pie bulls-eyed him straight on.

"Die!" Blue shouted, rage in her eyes as she grabbed two pies. "Die you stupid rabbit!" Without another thought she threw both pies. The Dark Rabbit dodged and the pies flew across the room, straight towards Pegasus once again. With a scream that made him sound like a little girl, Pegasus ducked, not wanting to get pied again, just as Yami and Tea entered the kitchen shouting at Blue to stop it. Splat! Blue froze, eyes wide, another pie in hand, as she stared at Tea and Yami's now pied faces.

"I…I…" she stuttered not believing that she pied them. "I'm so sorry! I…I didn't mean to pie you guys…"

"Blue" Tea spoke, her voice tight and hard, which was so unlike Tea, as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"That is enough" Yami added, his deep regal voice, matching the cold, hard, intensity of his eyes giving him that all powerful, you must obey me aura…even if he was pied.

"I…I…" Blue whimpered, dropping the pie on the floor, her gaze landing on the pie-encrusted floor as she moved her foot slightly. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, guilt in her voice.

"See!" Joey's voice rang as he opened the door. "I told you I could find the kitchen! I could smell pies from the other room." He stated, eyes closed as he walked in, chest puffed out, as he stood there all proud and mighty.

"Yeah man. I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Tristan stated stepping into the room, freezing as his eyes took in the sight before him.

"Seems to me that this just proves what I always say…that you're a Mutt…" Kaiba sneered stepping into the room.

"Hey! I am not a mutt rich-kid!" Joey hissed, turning to glare at Kaiba.

"I hate to break it to you Joey" Mai drawled stepping in, after Kaiba. "But I'm gonna have to agree with Kaiba on that. This does make you seem like a dog…"

"Maiiii!" Joey whined, Serenity and Rebecca coming in right after her, hiding their giggles.

"It's alright Joey…we don't mind…" Yugi softly said entering the room.

"Yugi!" Joey complained. "Not you too!" Joey froze, wondering why everyone was just standing there wide-eyed.

"What? What is it?" He questioned turning around…only to get a pie thrown on his face. Laughter abounded out of Mai seeing Joey's comical face covered in pie.

"DARK RABBIT!" Pegasus barked. "That is ENOUGH!" The Dark Rabbit froze, his laughter leaving him as he stared, wide-eyed at his angry master. Taking a card out of his sleeve, Pegasus showed it to Dark Rabbit. "Dark Rabbit…" Pegasus hissed, his Millennium Eye glinting through his silver and pie-encrusted hair. Dark Rabbit shook his head, pleading with Pegasus.

"We will talk about this later but for now…" He paused as the card took on a white glow. "Return to your Card!" The Dark Rabbit whined as a white light broke out from within him, making him crystals that defragmented before being sucked into the card. When the white light vanished, the Dark Rabbit was once again in the card. Sighing, Pegasus pocketed the card. "I am deeply sorry…" he apologized, bowing his head. "I do not know what got into him…"

"Nor do I know what got into Blue" Yami added, crossing his arms as he stared at the hunched, guilt looking Blue. Yami didn't know why…but he felt slightly responsible for Blue's behavior…almost as if he was her father…some type of paternal/father instinct had appeared in him, seeing Blue, and he wasn't exactly sure what that meant…but he knew he had to act on it.

"We'll have a chat with her, Pegasus…" Tea's steady voice added as she looked disappointedly, at Blue. Where did this sudden paternal/motherly instinct appear in her? She never had it before…she glanced at Yami, seeing the tenseness of his muscles, she sighed. She needed to think of a way to get Blue out of trouble with him. Sure, the girl misbehaved…but Tea had a feeling Yami's punishment would be too harsh. Wait a minute…punishment? He's not her father…and she's not her mother? Why does she feel that it's their duty to punish the girl?

"Very well then..." Pegasus sighed shaking his head. "Toon Dark Magician Girl will show you all to your rooms so you can get washed up." He glared at her, making her freeze. "Without any funny business…understand…" he implored. The Toon Dark Magician Girl nodded her head, immediately dropping all the pies she had in her hands on the floor.

"Oh what a mess…" Pegasus whined shaking his head. "The chef will be so disastrously mad when he comes in and sees this…" he sighed, turning around to leave the room. "After showing them to their rooms my Toon Magician, please go tell Cecilia to call the maids to clean this…and the rest of the pie-inflicted corridors…and that I shall be taking another bath…due to events I will tell her about later…" Pegasus commanded before stepping out of the room.

The Toon D.M.G. nodded her head and after he was gone she sighed, slouching. Glancing at everyone, she motioned with her hand to follow her. "What…just happened?" Joey asked confused as everyone but him started moving.

"Nothing Joey…Nothing…" Tristan stated slapping Joey on the back. "You just got pied…that's all…" He grinned before following Serenity out of the room. Joey blinked.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Ryou gasped entering the kitchen, panting. "I told you guys to wait for me…" he paused seeing the pied Joey. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing Ryou…Nothing…" Joey answered following Mai. Sticking out his tongue he wiped off some of the pie. "I just got my just desserts."

Ryou glanced at Yugi who shrugged before leaving the room with him, Yami and Tea following them with Blue in between them.

"Hey Man!" Joey shouted as the kitchen doors closed. "This pie is really good!"

"Please Joey…"Mai answered shaking her head. "Don't do that."

"Why not? It's good pie. Shame it'll go to waste. You want?"

"No thanks Joey…"

"What about you Tristan?"

"Uh…you know what Joey…I'm gonna have to pass…You can enjoy it all by yourself…"

"Fine…" Joey shrugged. "Suit yourself…"

"Joey please!" Mai demanded louder. "That's disgusting!"

"But it's so good!" Whack! "OW Mai! Why you hit me!"

_**M: Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Wooh! 9 pages in Word! That's a chapter! Lol. See what I did there? I added some Revolutionshipping goodness for you guys in the middle of a pie-centered chapter. Amazing right? I was trying to add some humor into the story as well but come on honestly how many of you can see Joey actually getting pied and then eating it, resulting in Mai hitting him. Cause I sure can lol. If you guys enjoyed this chapter then pretty please Review! I'd really appreciate it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I just want to say thank you to all of you guys for continuing to support this story. Thank you really! So to show my thanks this chapter is 11 Word-pages long! Wooh! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and her imagination. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Hey Man!" Joey shouted as the kitchen doors closed. "This pie is really good!"**_

"_**Please Joey…"Mai answered shaking her head. "Don't do that."**_

"_**Why not? It's good pie. Shame it'll go to waste. You want?"**_

"_**No thanks Joey…"**_

"_**What about you Tristan?"**_

"_**Uh…you know what Joey…I'm gonna have to pass…You can enjoy it all by yourself…"**_

"_**Fine…" Joey shrugged. "Suit yourself…"**_

"_**Joey please!" Mai demanded louder. "That's disgusting!"**_

"_**But it's so good!" Whack! "OW Mai! Why you hit me!"**_

"So this is my room…" Mai stated, looking in awe at her surroundings as the Toon D.M.G. opened a door. "It's beautiful…"

"Oh man!" Joey's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "This looks like a freakin' Queen's room."

"Why thank you, Joseph." Mai smiled. "I always knew I had the queen effect."

"Makes me wonder why ye get to stay here." Joey stated shaking his head. "The farthest thing you are is a Queen." He smiled, trying not to laugh as Mai glared at him.

"Joey." Serenity stated, taking a step close to him. "That's not nice. Apologize."

"Yes Joseph." Mai smirked, putting an arm around Serenity. "Listen to your sister now." Joey gritted his teeth.

"Sorry…Mai…" He gritted out, voice low.

Cocking her head to the side, Mai curiously examined his tense posture. She sighed, shaking her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's alright Joseph…I forgive you…after all…" her smile grew wicked. "What's to expect from an illiterate teenage fool." She stated coolly grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey! I'm not an illiterate teenage fool!"

"No your right. I'm sorry." Mai apologized. "You're a child not a teenager." Her treacherous, wicked smile only grew as Joey's face took on a reddish tint.

"Hey! I'm not a- OW!" Joey howled with pain as the Toon D.M.G. grabbed him by the ear, her cute chibi face fuming as she dragged him inside Mai's room and towards another door. Opening it, she threw him in. "Hey! What gives!" Joey shouted, tears in his eyes as he rubbed his pained and throbbing ear, glancing around at the much smaller, simpler room. "What the? A room?"

Waving her chibi wand, an inscription appeared on the door: Joey's room. "What the? My room?" Joey yelled incredulously. "This little thing!"

"And why is it in my room?" Mai demanded to know, her hands landing on her hips.

With a shrug of her shoulders, The Toon D.M.G. whipped up a portrait of Pegasus and pointed at it. "So your saying Pegasus decided this?" Mai questioned. The Toon nodded her head.

"What the! Why I otta! I otta…" Joey paused not sure what to say.

"You'll do what Joey?" Mai dryly asked, crossing her arms against her chest, eyebrows raised as she stared him down.

"I don't know!" Joey shouted. "But I otta do something!"

"Oh whatever." Mai sighed and shook her head. "I can't do anything about it and I'm not about to go interrupt Pegasus and whatever he's doing. Just make sure to stay in your room and don't bother me." Mai commanded glaring at Joey as the Toon left with the others, closing Mai's door loudly with a bang.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Joey's cry of outrage was heard before a slap echoed across the corridor. "OW! Why'd you hit me Mai!"

"Oh Joey…" Tristan shook his head. "When will you learn?"

"Not to upset the ladies." Bakura added, a mysterious glint in his eyes. "Or they'll leave you all alone…" A sly grin appeared on his face.

"You don't mean…" Tristan paused, eyes widening as he stared at Bakura.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded. "Stop saying things like that."

"Seriously dude! Serenity's here!" Tristan exclaimed, taking a step closer to her. "If Joey finds out you said that in her presence he'll kill you."

"I'm not sure the mutt can do actual harm but I would watch what you say…" Kaiba stated, his voice steady as always.

"You're such a pig!" Rebecca spat, scowling at Bakura. "Right Tea? Serenity?"

"Seriously Bakura…" A disgusted look crossed Tea's face, as Serenity nodded her head.

"You really shouldn't say those things Bakura…" Yugi piped up, face red as Rebecca threw her arms around him, claiming how she found the perfect gentleman who would never say such things.

"Not only is it disrespectful at all times but especially more when there are ladies in the room…" Yami spoke, feeling Tea's shoulder hit his as she tried to get closer to him and as far away from Bakura as possible.

"I don't get it…" Blue looked at Bakura, confusion in her eyes as she stopped walking.

Moving his attention away from Ryou, he took a step toward her, the wicked grin his lips had softened as he stared her down. For one moment he felt captivated by her eyes…almost as if they were the eyes of an old friend he hadn't seen for a long time…wise beyond their years and not belonging to such a young girl. That air of familiar energy quickly vanished as her young, youthful, innocent eyes prodded his, her head cocked to the side with interest. "What do you mean, Bakura?"

Everyone stopped walking, pausing as her question filtered through their ears. Yami and Tea's shoulders stiffened as they stopped. Tristan felt unnerved, Yugi felt slightly uncomfortable, Ryou felt absolutely horrendously embarrassed, Kaiba, not really caring, couldn't help but feel an odd sense of tension bubble up in him as his eyes snapped towards Bakura and Blue, for the first time in his life worry in his eyes for someone other than Mokuba, and Yami's eyes…Yami's eyes were blazing with rage.

"Bakura." Yami hissed, his eyes narrowing as he took in how close Bakura was to Blue. Bakura glanced at him, and smirked, ignoring the low growl Yami emitted as he took a step forward.

"I meant that-" Bakura paused, an odd feeling rushing over him as his words got stuck in his throat. He couldn't do it…he couldn't break the innocence this child possessed. A strange feeling of compassion bubbled in his chest as the same wave of familiarity went through his very being.

"I meant-" Once again he stopped. Blue leaned her head in slightly more, curiosity shining in her eyes. "I…" Bakura's throat closed. He couldn't do it…he wouldn't do it… "It's nothing…" He finally said at last, his eyes glinting with a strange emotion, as his wicked grin disappeared, a soft serene look appearing on his face, making him look more like Ryou than before. "Don't worry about it…" Almost as if it was done unconsciously, Bakura's hand moved of its own accord and he ruffled Blue's hair before continuing onward.

"I hope the next room is mine you little Toon…" He yelled loudly, his features once again hardening, as a harsh scowl appeared on his face, directed at the poor Toon.

Almost as one, everyone else released the breaths they didn't know they were holding as Blue, confused, stared after Bakura. "I don't get it…" she stated again.

"It doesn't matter sweetie…" Tea murmured putting an arm around her as she pulled her closer. "Right Yami?"

"Right. He meant nothing by it…" Yami confirmed taking a step closer, so that Tea's body was leaning slightly against his side. Feeling many stares upon them, he looked up, eyebrows raised. Ryou blushed before taking off after Bakura, Tristan started to whistle, grabbing Serenity's hand tightly in his as he pulled her along, the Toon D.M.G. smiling brightly as she turned around to follow Bakura and Ryou quickly, fear erupting in her as Bakura shouted at her once again. Kaiba's scoff drew Yami's attention.

"You two are pathetic, acting as if she's your daughter." Kaiba once again scoffed. "Every time I see you, your weakness just shows more and more…I guess it wasn't all Yugi's weakness I saw. It was yours." Yami glared as Kaiba continued on his way.

Rebecca giggled, seeing Tea's red face at Kaiba's comment as Yami and her quickly separated from each other and Blue, though not by much. "What's his problem?" Blue stared, perplexed, at Kaiba's retreating form.

"He's just a big, old, grouch." Tea explained, scowling at Kaiba's retreating back as she and Blue started to follow, Rebecca joining them, pulling Yugi's arm.

Looking back, questiongly, Yugi mouthed _What's going on?_

Yami felt a groan of exasperation, bubble up inside him but he contained it. _I'll explain later _he mouthed back. Content with that answer Yugi nodded his head, before Rebecca took off, dragging him behind her as the Toon D.M.G. signaled to her room.

Yami honestly had no idea what was going on, but as he stared at Tea's smiling face as she chatted with Blue, he knew that whatever it was…had to be a good thing…after all…anything that brings him closer to Tea…_is_ good. A smile appeared on his face as Tea smiled at him, signaling for him to hurry up and stand next to her.

Turns out Yugi's room was inside another room that was in Rebecca's room just like Mai and Joey. Yugi stuttered as Rebecca squealed with joy, saying that they could talk and duel each other for fun for hours on end. Yami smirked and winked at him as Yugi mouthed for help as Rebecca dragged him by the collar into the room, closing the door behind them.

A little further down the hall, was Serenity and Tristan's room. Tristan didn't really mind the fact that he would be sleeping in a much smaller, very cramp room, since the fact that he was merely a piece of wood away from Serenity had him up in cloud nine. _Now when Joey found out though_…Tristan shivered as he and Serenity entered their room…_when Joey found out, Pegasus would be dead and then he might possibly go after me_…that thought alone stopped him from jumping up and down with happiness at rooming with Serenity.

Pointing her wand at Ryou and Bakura, The Toon D.M.G. pointed at a door. "Well it's about time!" Bakura barked, feeling very odd in his own skin, since countless opportunities to say something…_inappropriate_ had appeared before him in the time it took them to get to his room and he hadn't uttered a single one! And all because of that stupid girl, Blue. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, he would catch eyes with her and it would die down in his throat. He felt frustrated! He felt like…like _Joey_ with his sister!

"Goodbye Ryou! Goodbye Bakura!" Blue happily smiled, irking Bakura to no end as it reminded him of the older girl standing next to Yami, Tea, but was durable not like when Tea talked happily to Ryou.

"Goodbye!" Ryou happily spoke, smiling at the polite young girl who he found had almost the same exact mannerism as Yami did, which was odd, seeing as Yami was an Ancient Spirit, but the way she moved about reminded him of Yami.

"Good…bye…Blue…" Bakura's voice almost gave Ryou a heart attack as he turned rapidly to see Bakura actually acknowledge the girl. Ryou's mouth fell open. He was sure he would have to elbow him to get him to respond…this…this was amazing!

Grabbing the door handle, Bakura rushed in, not wanting to waste another time outside and feeling all polite and stuff. His eyes immediately brightened as he stared at all the gold in the room. "Wow…nice paint…" Ryou whistled, calmly stepping in.

"Paint! This is gold!" Bakura barked.

"No it's paint…"

"Gold!"

"Paint!"

Yami and Tea laughed as they left the two "aibou's" together arguing over the room, Blue grinning in between them, Kaiba trailing behind, sulking and bored out of his wits.

"This is my room!" Blue happily stated, running to the door that had the words Blue embroidered in blue glitter. Opening the door, her eyes sparkled, seeing all her stuff again.

"You…have a room here?" Tea asked, her worried gaze flickering to Yami.

"Yeah…Cecilia and Pegasus have been trying for a kid for a while now but no such luck. So I come over to visit every once in a while, you know on holidays and stuff, so they gave me my own room." Blue smiled.

"And your…parents…let you?" Yami questioned, the word parents feeling wrong in his mouth as he questioned her.

"Uh…my grandparents do…" Blue responded, looking down.

"Oh I…" Tea felt a pang of hurt erupt in her heart at those words. She didn't have parents? That couldn't be true…

The Toon D.M.G. bonked Kaiba over the head as she went flying in to Blue's room, hitting the other room's door. _**Seto Kaiba**_ was encrusted in the wood. "WHAT!" Blue, Kaiba, Tea, and a very, very angry Yami shouted.

"This is my room! He can't sleep here!"

"She's a girl! She can't have a boy sleep here!" Tea argued with the Toon.

"I can't share a room with a stupid brat!" Blue stopped, and glared at him.

"I'm not a stupid brat!"

"She…" Yami's eyes were blazing with fury. "She can't have a boy sleep in the same room with her!" Yami all but roared as he took a threatening step towards the Toon.

Nervous the Toon fled, out of the room, bumping into the room opposite it where the words Yami and Tea appeared in gold, hieroglyphics right on top of the names, the door banging open showing a beautiful room fit for a _**king**_…and well…_**his queen**_…

Tea's face immediately took on a red hue. _Why did Pegasus pair her up with Yami? _The thought made her feel giddy but immediately the idea of Blue having to share a room with Kaiba took that thought away. Yami was feeling the exact same way, his face turning bright red, feeling exactly like Tristan with Serenity as the knowledge that he would be rooming with Tea entered his mind…but Blue…and Kaiba.

The Toon's face paled at all the glares directed her way and with a flick of her wand, a bright, white cloud poofed in front of her and when it disappeared, she was rushing down the hall, fleeing for her life. _Now what were they going to do?_

"What if…What if I room with Blue in her room, and you two room in the other room…" Tea proposed. Yami and Kaiba glanced at each other, glares crossing their faces. "Yami…" Yami's glare softened as he turned to look at Tea's big, bright, beautiful eyes, wanting him to hear and follow her plead.

"Very well…" Tea smiled gratefully at him, and he felt his heart pick up speed. Kaiba sneered muttering something about Yami being lovestruck before entering the room. A second later he was back out, his face stonier than ever. "I'll rather room with the brat." He stated.

"What?" Yami and Tea glared at him.

"I'm not sleeping in that room."

"Why not?" Tea's eyes narrowed, a hiss that Yami for some reason found insanely attractive yet terrorizing, entered her voice.

"Theirs only one bed." Kaiba deadpanned. "It was obviously meant for you two lovebirds." Tea and Yami's faces bursted into bright flames of embarrassment.

"Oh well then...you two can sleep in my room, and we'll sleep in that room." Blue proposed.

"Uh…excellent idea Blue…" Tea complied, face still red as she grabbed Blue's hand, kissing Yami on the cheek quickly, before rushing into the room with Blue.

Eyes wide, Yami's hand slowly touched the cheek Tea had just kissed. His face burned brighter if that was possible. With a forlorn sign, he and Kaiba took a step into Blue's room. Gazing around at all the fluffy, girly, pink cuteness that filled the room, simultaneously they both winced.

"This is gonna kill our man pride…" Yami muttered thoughts of Joey, Tristan, sweet Yugi and Ryou, laughing at him when they discover that he's staying in a pink, frilly room…and Bakura... Yami cringed already imagining all the horrible things Bakura will say to him.

"For once Mutou…I have to agree with you…"

_**M: Done! What do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And lol I just had to add that little piece at the end with Yami and Kaiba! Lol. I couldn't resist Next chapter I promise will be the start of the actual calendar so pretty please Review! You know you want to! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of Dueling Calendar. Your support is amazing guys! :) I have so much joy writing this story for you! Even though I'm packed with make-up work, any free time chance I get I try to work on a chapter. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and her imagination. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"I'll rather room with the brat." He stated.**_

_**"What?" Yami and Tea glared at him.**_

_**"I'm not sleeping in that room."**_

_**"Why not?" Tea's eyes narrowed, a hiss that Yami for some reason found insanely attractive yet terrorizing, entered her voice.**_

_**"Theirs only one bed." Kaiba deadpanned. "It was obviously meant for you two lovebirds." Tea and Yami's faces bursted into bright flames of embarrassment.**_

_**"Oh well then...you two can sleep in my room, and we'll sleep in that room." Blue proposed.**_

_**"Uh…excellent idea Blue…" Tea complied, face still red as she grabbed Blue's hand, kissing Yami on the cheek quickly, before rushing into the room with Blue.**_

_**Eyes wide, Yami's hand slowly touched the cheek Tea had just kissed. His face burned brighter if that was possible. With a forlorn sign, he and Kaiba took a step into Blue's room. Gazing around at all the fluffy, girly, pink cuteness that filled the room, simultaneously they both winced.**_

_**"This is gonna kill our man pride…" Yami muttered thoughts of Joey, Tristan, sweet Yugi and Ryou, laughing at him when they discover that he's staying in a pink, frilly room…and Bakura... Yami cringed already imagining all the horrible things Bakura will say to him.**_

_**"For once Mutou…I have to agree with you…"**_

__A maid knocking on the door saying breakfast was ready was what awoke Yami. Groggily, he got out of Blue's pink frilly bed and made his way to the bathroom, cursing Kaiba in his mind for taking the baby blue room...it was better than the pink frilly bed. Getting out of the bathroom, Yami ran into a scowling Kaiba. "Watch where your going."

"Kaiba..." Yami's eyes narrowed. "As long as we are roommates I suggest we try to get along."

Kaiba scoffed. "I'm going to solve this problem today. We won't be roommates for long." Scowling, Kaiba slammed the bathroom door closed. Yami sighed, rotating his shoulders, trying to lesson the tension he felt running through his body. Rooming with Kaiba was a stressful challenge, and the tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife...Shaking his head, Yami quickly made his way out of the room, wanting to escape Kaiba's presence as fast as possible.

Closing the door behind him, Yami sighed, feeling the tension in his muscles lessoning. The thought of _would Blue and Tea allow him to room in the room with them on the floor, just so he could escape the atmosphere around Kaiba_ entered his mind. _Probably not_...Moving towards their door, he knocked. Leaning in, he pressed his ear against the door, wondering if they were still sleeping. His eyes widened as he heard laughter, and laughter, and _more_ laughter.

Knocking again, he waited. On getting no response, his hand moved towards the knob. Slowly he turned it and opened the door a crack. Peeping in, he saw Blue running around, chasing Kuribou who had ribbons in his hair, Tea sitting contently, Indian-style, on the larger than life bed, laughing. Tea glanced, her laughter dying as she saw Yami.

Embarrassment flickering through Yami in an unusual wave, he raised his hand in hello. A soft smile graced Tea's face as she waved. Smiling, Yami carefully stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Come on Kuribou! Let me put another ribbon in your hair!" Blue yelled, a yellow ribbon flying behind her.

Walking over to the bed, Yami smiled, his hands slithering into his pockets. "Good Morning Tea. Did you sleep well?" Tea smiled and nodded her head.

"I did. What about you? How was it rooming with Kaiba?" Laughter was evident in her voice, and Yami's face scrunched up.

"Difficult."

"I can imagine." Tea laughed, her joyful laugh, soothing the tension right out of Yami's body. "The two biggest rivals in the history of Dueling rooming together. I'm amazed your in one piece." Yami gave her a half smile that sent Tea's heart fluttering.

Glancing away from Kuribou Blue's eyes brightened when she saw Yami. "Yami!" Blue happily stated, running over and jumping on him, sending him sprawling onto the bed, onto Tea. "You survived! I thought you and Kaiba would destroy each other."

Tea laughed, at Yami's shocked face as Blue hugged him. Giggling, Tea leaned in, her hand landing on his shoulder, as she pecked him on the cheek. Yami's face turned red as he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her into his chest, laughter finally resounding from his voice as he hugged them both. "I see no faith exists in me..."

"Nope!" Tea and Blue giggled. Yami smiled, a feeling of family filling him to the core as he held them both. As Blue got up to continue to chase Kuribou, Yami could see some of Tea in her. Glancing at Tea, in his arms, and looking around the room he stopped, feeling as if years were passing them by, and for a moment...he felt..._as if he was really alive and living his life with Tea...and Blue and Kuribou changed into a little boy and girl...his children...with Tea._ Shaking his head, he broke out of that very strange vision he imagined. _Something in this room was really messing with his head...right?_

"We better go" Yami stuttured out, his heart tightning in his chest, as he hastily got up. "We don't want to be late for breakfast," he quickly explained seeing the hurt in Tea's eyes as she stared up at him. A forced smile on her face, she nodded, calling Blue's attention to get ready, the Kuriboh disappearing as it led them out of the room and down the hall, leading them to the dining room._ Why did he pull away? _Tea thought sadly as she made her way down the hall._ I thought he was comfortable...and happy..._

"Tea! Tea!" Tristan shouted upon seeing them enter the dining room. "Help me! Keep Joey away from me!" He shouted running to hide behind her. Looking up, Tea raised an eyebrow as Joey gave Tristan the death glare, foam basically coming out of his mouth.

"How dare you room with my sister, ya pervert!"

"No Joey! It's not like that!" Serenity shouted, trying to calm Joey down.

"Yeah Joey! It's not like that!" Tristan shouted, gulping as Joey moved towards him. "Yugi! Yami! Someone help me out here!"

"Joey..." Ryou piped up from the table. "Tristan's right, Joey. He was assigned to that room. It's not like he could switch."

"Joseph calm down." Mai sternly spoke, eyeing him from her seat. "And get your ass over here." Joey growled at Tristan, pointing his fingers from his eye to Tristan _**'I'm watching you'**_ before slinking away to sit by Mai.

"What just happen?" Yugi asked Rebecca.

"Mai calmed Joey down..."

"But...he never does what she says..."

"I guess spending the night in the same room changed their relationship." Rebecca shrugged, grabbing a piece of bread, her eyes sparkling as she stared at Yugi. "Like us." She smiled. Yugi's face turned beat red.

"What happened between you two?" Yami questioned going over to sit next to Yugi, Tea following him like an obedient puppy.

"We played duel monsters..." Yugi smiled. "Until dawn..."

"And I fell asleep so Yugi had to cover me." Rebecca smiled looking at Yugi with adoration. Yugi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, as he moved his seat slightly away from Rebecca, feeling embarassed. Rebecca just moved closer again.

"So who did you two room with?" Ryou asked, curiously, Bakura glaring at him as he stopped him from stealing Yami's pancakes.

"Oh well uh..." Yami wasn't exactly sure what to say. He really didn't want to say, especially with Bakura just sitting right in front of Tea. _Wait! Why was Bakura sitting in front of Tea. Wasn't Ryou sitting there before? He better not try anything or I'll..._

Yami's thoughts were broken by Blue bouncing over happily, a bowl of cereal in her hands. "Oh he was roomed with Tea," Blue said, overhearing Ryou's question, as she took a seat next to Tea.

"You roomed with Tea!" Yugi repeated, eyes wide, his face turning redder than ever. His outburst caught everyone's attention and the same phrase repeated and repeated and _**repeated **_all over the room.

"And then you were worry about me and Serenity!" Tristan complained to Joey. "It's them two you should be worried about!"

"Really then?" A strange smile that made Yami and Tea feel uncomfortable crossed Bakura's face. "So I can assume you had a good night sleep...that is of course... assuming you found time to sleep..." Yami and Tea's faces turned beat red.

Before they could respond, Blue beat them to it. "Oh no!" She said shaking her head. "They were suppose to room together, but me and Tea ended up rooming together."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Was the Spirit too afraid of being in the same room with her?" Bakura laughed, cruelly, leaning his chair back.

"Oh no. It's because I had to room with Kaiba and-"

"You had to room with who!" Bakura shouted, a hiss that made him sound like a cat come out of his mouth, his hair standing up like a cats too. That same protective feeling washed over him.

"Kaiba?" Blue cocked her head to the side. "Do you have a problem hearing Bakura?" she asked innocently. Speaking of the devil, Kaiba himself, entered the room, his stride his regular confident, arrogant, rich kid 'I'm better than you' walk.

"You!" Bakura hissed, glaring daggers at Kaiba who took a seat next to Blue after seeing that it was the only seat available.

"What?" Kaiba, bored, asked.

"How dare you!"

"What?" Kaiba repeated, scowling.

"How dare you room with her!" Bakura spat out. "She's just a child you, you..." Bakura growled, getting up to tower over Kaiba.

"I don't know what your talking about but you better watch your tongue" Kaiba hissed, standing up as well.

"But me and Yami switched" Blue spoke, eyebrows raised as she stared at Bakura and Kaiba. "So Yami roomed with Kaiba in my room and I roomed with Tea, in her room."

"What!" Bakura froze, before a large smile appeared on his face, as he quickly sat down and started bawling in laughter. "You shared a room with Kaiba, Spirit?" He laughed and laughed, hitting Ryou on the back. "This is rich! This has made my day!"

Kaiba and Yami glared at everyone in the table(minus Blue and Tea) as they laughed. "I bet you were pained having to give up your room with Tea for this!" Bakura barked pointing at Kaiba before laughing again.

"Shut it Thief!" Kaiba and Yami shouted.

"Your even similar now!" Yami and Kaiba glared. "What else did you two share?" The doors opened as Pegasus walked in, Cecilia hanging off his arm, maids running around him with all types of different foods, stopping the retaliation Yami and Kaiba were about to spew out.

"How was your night?" Pegasus charmingly asked, helping Cecilia sit down.

"You need to give me my own room" Kaiba spoke, glaring harshly at Pegasus.

"What?"

"I can not room with him or the brat." Kaiba stated, crossing his arms, motioning with his head towards Yami and Blue.

"What? You mean Yami didn't sleep...I mean room with Tea?"

"No."

"So he roomed with you?"

"In my room!" Blue added. "And I slept in Tea's room." Pegasus mouth fell open before he started to giggle.

"This isn't funny Pegasus!" Yami spoke, his voice deepning with the seriousness of the matter. Tea blushed at the deep regalness of it, glancing at him admiringly. Even when he was dead serious, his voice could send her to paradise.

"It kind of is..." Yugi whispered to Yami, giggling. Yami sighed, downcasting his head, his bangs blocking his eyes, for the first time in his spirit life, humilation was running deeply through him, making him want to go hide in a hole. His humiliation lessoned slightly though, when he felt Tea's hand grab his under the table, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Well that was unexpected. But I'm afraid I can't..."

"Yes you can." Kaiba glared. "

"We'll look into it..." Ceclia spoke, a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at Pegasus. "You'll have to room with each other again though tonight. The soonest arrangements possible will be for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow or nothing." Cecilia glared. Kaiba and Yami shivered. An angry woman was a very, very, bad sign. They nodded, agreeing.

"Well in that case. Let's get right down to business." Pegasus happily stated as Cecilia pecked him on the lips before leaving the room. "Let's discuss the first photoshoot we'll be doing today for the calendar: _**January**_."

_**M: Done! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Alright next chapter is when the actual calendar photoshoots will begin. So send in any ideas you have in a review for the months and I'll try to incorporate the idea into the calendar. So Pretty Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Your excitement for this story is amazing! So let's get on with it! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing! She only owns her imagination! **_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Well that was unexpected. But I'm afraid I can't..."**_

_**"Yes you can." Kaiba glared. "**_

_**"We'll look into it..." Ceclia spoke, a twinkle in her eyes as she looked at Pegasus. "You'll have to room with each other again though tonight. The soonest arrangements possible will be for tomorrow."**_

_**"Tomorrow!"**_

_**"Tomorrow or nothing." Cecilia glared. Kaiba and Yami shivered. An angry woman was a very, very, bad sign. They nodded, agreeing.**_

_**"Well in that case. Let's get right down to business." Pegasus happily stated as Cecilia pecked him on the lips before leaving the room. "Let's discuss the first photoshoot we'll be doing today for the calendar: January."**_

"Today!" Mai's eyes widened. "What! Why didn't you tell me before hand! I need to do my hair! And I have to have a mud bath! And-"

"Oh silly girl." Pegasus sang. "I have people here to make you beautiful!" Mai glared. "Uh...more beautiful than you are already!" He added at the end, sweatdropping.

"Well in that case..." Mai sniffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "When do we start the pampering?"

"Is that all you care about?" Joey questioned, shaking his head.

"No, of course not Joseph." Mai breathed. "I care about shoes and clothes and dueling of course."

"And what about me?" Joey scowled. Mai's eyes snapped open staring at him. "What? What did I say?" His eyes widened as he realized what came out of his mouth. "Uh...I mean..."

"Obviously I care about you Joey..." Mai spoke softly, looking deeply into his eyes.

"R-Really?" Joey squeaked, his face turning red as she leaned in.

"Of course. Your my punching bag. Without you, I wouldn't have a way to release stress." She smiled. Joey blinked.

"HEY!" Joey glared. "I'm not your punching bag!"

"Whatever you say Joseph. Whatever you say." Mai grinned as Joey started yelling at her.

"Oh Joey..." Tristan shook his head, disappointed.

"Tristan..." Serenity's soft voice brought his attention to her. "What do you think we're going to have to do for the photoshoot?"

"I don't know..." Tristan furrowed his eyebrows. "I guess it'll be someone dueling and us cheering on the sidelines maybe?"

Serentity wrinkled her nose. "That's not a very different calendar then...if all of the months are just dueling..." Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"Dueling's a big business." He gave her a half smile and she returned a full on smile.

"Hey Tristan!" Joey yelled. "Stop hittin on me little sista!" Tristan paled as Joey went over to strangle him.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tristan yelled, getting up to run away.

"Those two are a trip..." Tea stated, sweatdropping as Joey chased Tristan around the room, Mai and Serenity running after him.

"You said it" Yugi responded, laughing. "They're a great comedy team."

"Yeah" Bakura spoke, a smirk appearing on his face. "They're the perfect comedy relief: stupidity and idiocy at its best."

"Bakura" Ryou scolded. "That's not nice."

Bakura shrugged. "I'm just saying the truth."

"So it seems hanging out with us has done you some good," Yami spoke, his own smirk appearing on his face, eyes alight with mirth. "You've just spoken your first truth, Thief. Congratulations." He smirked as Bakura glared at him. Tea and Blue giggled making Bakura and Yami smile for a second before glaring at each other again, Kaiba rolling his eyes and mutturing under his breath something about being stuck with losers.

Placing his finished cup of tea down on the table, Pegasus smoothly got up, making his way to the door, hands crossed at the wrists behind his back. "Now that breakfast has finished, come with me. It's time to get you guys ready for the photoshoot."

Mai smiled, grabbing Tea and Serentity. "Awesome! We're gonna have manicures and pedicures, and so much more girls!" She smiled excitedly looking towards Blue and Rebecca. "Well come on! Let's go!" She happily ordered, urging them on. Laughing, they started to follow Pegasus. Confused at what was so funny, the boys glanced at each other, silently asking each other what exactly was so funny. After a moment, Yami shrugged, before taking off after the ladies, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi, running after him, Ryou dragging a shouting Bakura, and a silent Kaiba with him.

"That was the most refreshing expierence of my life!" Mai cooed, looking at herself in her portable mirror after an hour of pampering.

"I have to agree with you." Tea said, sighing, closing her eyes, feeling contempt and relaxed. "It's so nice to get away from all the dueling stress." Mai laughed, wrapping an arm around Tea's shoulders.

"Honey" she cooed. "The only stress you have is worrying about that boyfriend of yours. I on the other hand have to worry about winning and Joey..."

"Why Joey?" Serenity asked, a teasing smile on her face/

"Serenity... Serenity..." Rebecca said teasingly, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Haven't you noticed that your dear brother is in a complicated love affair with Mai." Mai's face turned red at her words.

Serenity giggled. "Well yes I have noticed that." She innocently answered. "I just didn't realize how serious it was." She giggled at Mai's face.

"I will admit that Joey and I tend to have some flirtatious moments in our speech but it's all in good fun." Mai explained. "Nothing serious though. I don't do serious."

"Neither does Joey" Serentity said, giggiling. "Until he met you of course."

"What?"

"He's been absolutely spell-stricken with love ever since he first saw you."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I've been in contact with her for awhile now." Tea said, giggiling at Mai's shocked face. "Been keeping her up to tab on him, so of course that means his love life too."

"Wha-What?"

"Don't tell me you thought we didn't know about those lunch dates you and Joey had together during Pegasus's tournaments from time to time." Tea, surprised said. "It was practically written all over his face whenever he said he wasn't hungry and was all jumpy."

"He said he wasn't hungry...for me!" Mai, eyes wide and sparkling questioned, feeling as if she was on cloud nine.

Tea hummed in agreement. "Yep. Now Serentity knowing how much your brother adores food. What do you think about this?"

"He's totally and irrevocably in love with you Mai." Serentity stated with a firm nod of her head.

Mai's eyes seemed to shine like diamonds as she took Serentity's words in. "Really?"

Tea and Serentity nodded, knowing smiles on their faces. It took Mai a minute to snap out of it. "I mean...not that I care for him in that way..." she uttured a bit late. "Besides how are things with you and Tristan Serentity? Seems like Joey has to worry with you two sharing a room and the same goes for you and Yami, Tea."

Serentity and Tea's faces turned bright red. "And let's not forget how Yugi is always red around you, Rebecca." Mai said, grinning, her eyebrows wiggiling as Blue giggled at all the accusations. Before Tea, Serentity, and Rebecca could respond, Pegasus barged into the room.

"Let's go! Let's go!" He shouted clapping his hands. "The boys are ready! Let's start the production!" Shooing them out of the room, Pegasus laughed loudly, excitement bubbling inside him so much he thought he would burst. "Alright. Let me give you guys a small storyline to help you really get a feel for this scene!" Pegasus spoke happily.

"It's a cold and snow-filled night. Billions of snowflakes can be seen through the large balcony windows."

"Snow flakes? I don't see no snowflakes..." Joey complained ,looking around. Snapping his fingers, Pegasus smiled as snowflakes started to fall outside of the balcony window. "What the! They can't be real!"

"Who cares! Let's just get on with this!" Tristan complained, pulling his blue and black zigzagged tie, feeling as if it was constricting his breathing.

"Anyway, you are alll in a fabolous New Year's Eve Party where only the most famous proteges of dueling were invited."

"Then why is the mutt here?" Kaiba questioned, smirking at Joey's enraged face.

"You wanna fight, rich-boy!" Joey growed, pulling his baby blue tux sleaves up.

"Why would I waste my time fighting you?" Kaiba spoke harshly, leaning against a pillar, his black suit tight on his broad shoulders, as he crossed his arms.

"I bet ye scare!" Joey taunted, taking a step forward.

Kaiba scoffed. "Please. Not only can I beat you in dueling, money, and looks, but I can beat you in a physical fight as well."

"Oh yeah! Then prove it!" Joey shouted, glaring and pointing a finger at him.

"Boys! Boys!" Pegasus shrill voice interrupted them. "You havn't even gotten drunk yet! You can't fight unless your drunk!"

"Um Pegasus..." Blue sweatdropped as Pegasus started ranting about how the authorities would be up his butt if word got out that a fight broke out between them and without any type of intoxication in their body it would worsen his reputation as The Party Animal!( though only Pegasus saw himself as that) "They're not old enough to drink yet..."

"Oh well then in that case! You can't fight sober _or_ drunk! I'm not going to jail!" Pegasus proclaimed. "But anyway let me finish explaining the storyline of this scene."

"Tea..." Yami muttured, walking to stand next to her in front of the balcony. "I do not understand. Were we not taking photos, not filming a scene."

Tea giggled and shook her head. "I think Pegasus wants to get us in the mood for the photos by explaining its purpose to us..." She whispered back.

"Yami! Tea! Stop talking! And get in position!" Pegasus barked, sitting down in a directors chair. "Wait! No! Stay there! That's perfect! Having beautiful Tea in a glittery pure white form fitting dress next to the balcony with Yami mutturing sweet nothings into her ear, his arm around her waist, pulling her into him from behind is absolutely PERFECT!" Pegasus fangirled, stars appearing in his eyes.

"Wait! What!" Yami and Tea's faces turned beat red.

"Pegasus..." Blue sighed, rubbing her forehead wondering how she stuck with Pegasus as her manager. "Your getting sidetracked. Finish the explanation."

"Oh yes of course. Thank you deary." Pegasus shook his head. "Anyway as I was saying, Mai, with your beatiful glittery red dress...I want you to stand their next to the round white table, a glass of champaigne in your hand, delicately Mai...yes like that. Now Joey stand next to her and put your arm across her shoulders. Perfect! Now lean onto her a bit! Look a bit celibratory sluggishy! Excellent! Now tip your champaine glass slightly...Perfect! Alright...let's see here...what else...what else..."

Pegasus snapped his fingers. "Oh of course...alright I want Serentity to lean against the pillar right behind Joey and Mai, yes perfectly! Your light pink floral dress makes you look so innocent. Now Tristan stand next to her. Excellent, now place your hand right next to her head, and lean your body towards the wall...as if you were hitting on her and lean in slightly as if you were planning on laying one on her...Perfect Serenity! That light blush you have on is perfect! I thought we would have to paint it on you."

"What!" Joey bellowed, turning around. "Stay away from her!"

"JOEY!" Mai hissed, grabbing him and pulling him back. "It's a photoshoot!"

"Yeah man. Chill" Tristan nervously said. "I'm not actually gonna kiss her."

"But...but..." Joey floundered as Mai glared at him. "Fine..." he pouted.

"Okay now Yugi dear go and sit on the chair, Rebecca sit right next to him and place your hands interwined on the table and stare deeply into each other's eyes...hmm...move your chairs slightly towards the left that way your under the grandfather clock that says midnight."

Rebecca smiled brightly as she quickly interwined hands with Yugi making him blush. "Bakura lean against the wall, with your arms cross, like your bored out of your mind...yes...just like that..." Pegasus and Ryou sweatdropped, both knowing Bakura wasn't acting.

"Um...Ryou...hold your glass of apple cider up in the air as you stand next to him, and turn your head and open your mouth to make you look like your saying Happy New Years to him. Blue-sweetie, stand next to Bakura, Mr. I'm as grey as my grey suit, and make sure to look down at your bright baby blue skirt, to make it seem as if your shy. As you should be since your the youngest one here, besides Rebecca, but your without a date..." Pegasus sighed, dramatically. "Horrible really! But not to worry!" He smiled cheerfully. "Being single means you get to be between Bakura and Seto Kaiba...Kaiba...go stand next to Blue...Go before I get Cecilia in here! That's better. But something's missing..." Pegasus tapped his chin.

"Oh I know! Bakura, have your tie undone and sloppy...yes and unbutton your first couple of buttons. Perfect! Now to take the photo! Cameraman!" Pegasus looked around before his eyes widened. "Oh yes of course. I didn't hire one because I'm scared the photos will be leak. Hold on, children. I need to get to the camera!"

Everyone sighed. "I have the camera! Now at the count of five! One!"

_Blue glanced at Kaiba before glancing at Bakura before looking at Kaiba again, feeling a bit intimdated being between two powerful forces. She glanced down again, knowing Pegasus would have a fit if she wasn't in position._

"Two!"

_Bakura turned his head and glared at Kaiba over Blue's head. Feeling the glare, Kaiba turned his head to look at Bakura. He returned the glare._

"Three!"

_ "It seems Pegasus has paired us all up..." Yami muttured into Tea's ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine as a blush took over her face. A giggle escpaped her as a soft smile graced her lips, an identical one appearing on Yami's face, upon hearing her giggle._

"Four!"

"_Hey Serentity...I never thought I could be this close to you with Joey in the room..." Tristan whispered to her, leaning in a bit more. Serenity's blush deepened._

_Joey's ears moved slightly upon hearing this. Turning his head around, he snarled. "BACK OFF BUDDIE!" he shouted, his arm still wrapped around Mai, his face set in an angry glare, his champaigne glass dangerously close to spilling. Mai's eyes widened, as she wrapped her other arm around Joey's waist, trying to keep him in place, her mouth open to tell him to calm down._

"FIVE!" Pegasus yelled, as the camera clicked. Pegasus mouth dropped open as he glanced at the photos preview on the camera's screen. Kaiba and Bakura glaring at each other, Yami making Tea giggle, Tristan looking scared as Joey tried to leave Mai to strangle him...A smile broke through Pegasus face. This was _**perfect**_!

_**M: Done! I hope you enjoyed the January chapter! I tried to incorporate the idea two of you gave! One of you wanted snow, and another reviewer wanted a New Year's Eve Party! So I gave you guys snow and New Years! I hope you liked this chapter! Pretty please Review and leave any suggestions you guys will like for the other months!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of Dueling Calendar! Sorry for the wait but my grandfathers in the hospital with a stroke so I havn't had much free time to write with school testing us till the very last day before Christmas Break and visiting gramps that time got away from me. But anyway lets get on with the chapter and just in case I don't update every other day I just want to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the ideas that run around her head. Lol. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"FIVE!" Pegasus yelled, as the camera clicked. Pegasus mouth dropped open as he glanced at the photos preview on the camera's screen. Kaiba and Bakura glaring at each other, Yami making Tea giggle, Tristan looking scared as Joey tried to leave Mai to strangle him...A smile broke through Pegasus face. This was perfect!**_

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Pegasus cheered clapping. "The photo came out simply marvelous! In fact I might consider posting it in my room as a memory!"

"Don't do that, Pegasus. Don't do that..." Blue said shaking her head. "That's creepy."

"Your right sweetie, I won't do that. But still the photo came out marvelous." Pegasus chattered as he started shooing everyone away. "Back into the changing room now! We need to do February." Pegasus smiled largely as everyone disappeared into the changing room. "Hmm...I wonder what to do for February..." Pegasus murmured, flipping through his idea notepad to the month of February.

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan were going insane looking at the button down shirts they had to wear. "I am not wearing pink!" Joey shouted, enraged. "I am a man! And a man doesn't wear pink!

"Yeah! What he said!" Tristan agreed.

"Just put it on, dweebs." Kaiba scowled, buttoning down his white shirt. "I want to get this over with."

"I have to agree with Kaiba..." Yami said gently, a frown on his face as he buttoned the upper buttons of his white shirt, before unbuttoning them before a mirror, trying to decide how to go about it. "It is best just to get it over with. After all, it is not like you can get out of it..."

"But..." Joey's and Tristan's mouths fell open. How could Yami be siding with Kaiba of all people.

"Don't worry guys." Yugi smiled, fixing his sleeves. "The colors not that bad."

"I agree with Yugi." Ryou softly said, fixing his collar.

"That's cause you and Yug are all cute and stuff." Joey retaliated.

"The mutt is right." Bakura agreed, unbuttoning his top buttons completely, stretching the top to show more of his skin.

"I ain't no mutt!"

"If we were to put you in a dress Ryou, girls will still flock around you, stating how cute you are." As an afterthought, Bakura said "Yugi too." Ryou and Yugi's faces turned red as he grinned. "I on the other hand will never be caught alive wearing a pink shirt." Bakura scoffed, shaking his head at the mere thought.

"Your wearing one right now..." Kaiba dryly and monotoniously said, crossing his arms.

Bakura's shoulders tensed as he turned to stare at him. "Yes but if you were to recall I said I'll never be caught alive wearing a pink shirt. And as far as I know, I AM Dead!" Bakura smirked, seeing the creases next to Kaiba's eyes tightened. "Besides, unlike certain people, I look good in everything I wear." Bakura's smirk grew as he stuffed his hands in his black leather pockets.

"Are you boys ready?" Pegasus questioned, peeping his head in. "Your not!" His eyes narrowed as he marched in. "Stop talking and start dressing! The girls are already out and waiting for you!"

"The dog and his friend don't want to wear the pink shirts." Kaiba spoke, throwing on his black coat, fixing the collar as he looked at the mirror, pushing Yami out of the way. Stumbling back, Yami glared at Kaiba before pushing him out of the way, going back to examine his button crisis.

"You need to wear the pink shirts!" Pegasus cried. "If not my plan is ruined!" He paused, hearing Bakura's laughter along with Kaiba and Yami's arguing voices.

"They remind me of those showgirls..." Bakura crooned. "Only less prettier...and less female..."

"Bakura? When did you see showgirls?" Ryou questioned.

"Ah Ryou..." Bakura sighed, an indecent smile on his face, as he threw an arm around Ryou's shoulder, bringing him close to his side. "It was a wonderful night. A wonderful night indeed. You see...I snuck in after being throwned out for being underage. You should have seen those girls Ryou..." Bakura whistled, a glaze appearing in his eyes.

"NO!" Pegasus shouted, throwing himself at Bakura. "Do not ruin Ryou's innocence. I beg you! It's the only thing he has going for himself!"

"HEY!"

"I'm sorry Ryou but next to Yami, Kaiba, and Bakura...it really is the only thing you have going." Ryou sighed,feeling defeated, nodding his head, understanding the truth. It was his cuteness that had girls going gaga...but not the kind of gaga girls do for the mentioned men. None wanted to date him...only hug him...and pinch his cheeks...

"Now..." Pegasus turned around, ignoring Bakura's disgusted look as he continued to have his arms wrapped around his neck. "Why are these two fighting?" He cheerily asked, staring at Kaiba's icy face and Yami's enraged face, Yugi holding tightly to his arm, pulling him back as Yami leaned in towards Kaiba.

"Fighting for the mirror..." Bakura smirked.

"Wonderful!" Pegasus smiled, releasing Bakura. Clapping his hands, he giggiled. "Their getting into the spirit of things then. I'll be a good owner and stop the fight though." Sashaying over to stand between them, Pegasus put on a serious face. "Stop the fighting." He ordered. "You two look fine...now...get out there and win us some hearts!" Pegasus cheered throwing Kaiba and Yami out of the dressing room, by their necks. Nodding at the now pinkified clothed Joey and Tristan he made his way out of the room, the occupants behind him.

"Yami?" Tea stared, perplexed as Yami landed in front of her feet. Groaning, Yami leaned on his arms, looked up, his eyes widening as he met with Tea's legs. Slowly traveling his gaze up, all he saw was more legs, legs, and legs, until finally he started to see the ruby red thigh-high silk fabric of her dress. His eyes continued upward, his heart thudding louder every second until his gaze landed on her beautiful, concern face. _Ra, she was beautiful_. "Yami? Are you alright?" Tea questioned again, leaning over to see him better. Yami gulped, and shook his head, quickly getting up to his feet, gaze on the floor. Glancing back at Tea, Yami's breath caught, her face was so very close to his, he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Yami-dear!" Pegasus loud voice reverbrated throughout the room. "Don't forget your tie!" With a giggle he threw it, the tie, landing behind Tea. Startled, Tea look back, and seeing the tie, turned around and bent down, intending to get it. With a start, Yami backed up seeing a flash of black. Immediatly his hands gripped her hips as he pulled her up into his arms, her legs tangling with his, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Yami!" She squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you back in the changing room." He ordered darkly, taking a step.

"What!" She squeaked.

"This dress is too short." Yami growled, glaring at Bakura who was smirking creepily at Tea.

"Too short!"

"Yes. Tea...I saw your underclothes when you bent down and you are a lady. You can not be showing like that. Tea opened her mouth, intent on telling him that they were shorts when he spoke again. "I will make Pegasus pay to have you like this, after you change clothes." He spoke, his voice rumbling deeply in his chest, making Tea shiver and sigh with delight, her voice dying in her throat as she listened to his wonderful voice.

"What are you doing?" Mai questioned taking a step forward, blocking his path, red lipstick in her hand, Joey trailing behind her with lipstick stains all over his face, a happy, lazy smile on his lips.

"Taking Tea to change." Yami explained, taking a step sideways planning on brushing past her.

"What? The dress not short enough for ya?" Bakura jeered. "I have to agree then." Yami growled, his eyes darkening as his arms tightened around Tea, making her squeak with pain. Lessoning his grip, Yami turned to glare at Bakura.

"No. It is in fact too short."

Bakura scoffed. "Your such a priest." Kaiba glared, not knowing why he felt some type of offense at that comment. "What? What are you glaring at?"

"Too short? She's wearing shorts underneath it." Mai said. "I told her not too but she insisted on it being too short."

"Shorts?" Yami paused, confused. "As in black shorts." Mai nodded and Yami's face heated up. "Oh...I am sorry Tea for grabbing you like that..." He apologized profusely, slowly releasing her.

Face pink, Tea nodded accepting his apology.

"Hey man!" Tristan shouted, rushing over to them, stopping Tea from once again speaking. "What happened to you?" He questioned Joey. "Who kissed you all over?"

"Mai..." Joey breathed out, a dreamy look appearing on his face before he shook his head.

"What?"

"Pegasus wanted Joey to have lipstick marks." Mai explained.

"So you kissed him?"

"Well it was either me or Pegasus himself. So I took pity on Joey." Mai smiled, before taking out her compact mirror, and continued to put lipstick on. Tristan wiggled his eyebrows at Joey, causing Joey's face to turn red as he glared. "Well come on boys. Lets go before Pegasus gets his panties in a bunch." Mai ordered, closing the mirror and stuffing it back in her pocket, leaving Tea and Yami alone.

Glancing at the tie, in her hand, Tea smiled softly. "Here, let me help you with your tie..." Putting it over his head, she started to fix it.

"TEA! YAMI!" Pegasus shout made them jump. "Stop fixing his tie and come over here!" Immediatly Tea released Yami's tie and hurried off towards Pegasus. Yami breathed deeply before turning around and following her, his eyes stuck to her form like glue.

"Alright for this scene..since its February...its the month of love!" Pegasus cheered clapping his hands. "So I've taken the steps of making the set look like high school! Notice the gleaming green lockers, the plain floors, a school bell that works!" He said with glee, clicking a remote button making the school bell ring loudly. "Isn't this wonderful!" He said happily.

"Um...quick question..." Tristan said raising his hand. Pegasus nodded. "If this month is going to take place in school...why are we all dressed up?"

"Because its a school dance!" Blue shouted, entering the room with an oversized banner. "And can someone help me with this!" She complained tugging at the overly-size banner.

"Oh yes of course." Snapping his fingers, Pegasus turned his gaze on Joey and Tristan. "Don't just stand there. Help the cookie!" Joey and Tristan froze, glanced at each other, before rushing over to take the banner from Blue. "Alright now let me see here..." Pegasus hmmed, glancing around the room. "Alright, put the banner over the gym doors."

It took Joey and Tristan about ten minutes to set the banner up exactly how Pegasus wanted it and once it was ready, in less than five minutes Pegasus had placed everyone exactly where he wanted them. Tristan and Serenity, in a pink cocktail dress slow dancing, could be seen through one of the gym doors windows, Yugi was opening one of the gym doors for Rebecca who was entering in a knee-high shiny purple dress, Ryou dragging an angry Bakura in behind them. "Wait!" Pegasus shouted, throwing his papers everywhere. "Stop the production!" he shouted, jumping out of his chair. "I hate it! I hate it!" Pegasus shouted, hands clenched as he stomped his foot.

"Pegasus. Relax..." Blue sweatdropped, taking advantage of his empty chair, and climbing onto it. "What don't you like about this picture?"

"I don't...know..." Pegasus wailed, shaking his head. "I just...I just...I just find it too much..."

"So we're finished for the day..." Kaiba stated bluntly slowly walking out of the room.

"Really? We are?" Bakura perked up. "Excellent. Goodbye you weaklings..." Bakura smirked, pulling a distressed Ryou with him.

"Did they just leave?" Tristan questioned, his mouth dropping open.

"I don't think they were suppose to..." Joey answered, staring at the doors.

"I hate it...I hate it...I hate it..." Pegasus whispered, hands in his hair, distressed.

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Okay then..." she muttered, looking at the scene before her. It was time to take things into her own hands. "Joey, Tristan!" she barked, getting their attention. "Go to the prop room and get the two big 3D hearts and place them on both sides of the banner."

"Where's the prop room?" Blue pointed, eyes closing as she thought about what else to do. "Okay...Tea go lean against the locker in the corner. Yami go with her." Blue ordered walking over to them.

"Are you taking over?" Yugi questioned. Blue nodded. "Okay then..." he said, Rebecca pulling him insistently out of the way.

"Come on Yugi. Lets go help them find the hearts." Yugi nodded, allowing Rebecca to drag him off the stage.

"Um..." Blue narrowed her eyes as she stared at Tea and Yami just standing awkwardly against the dark corner of the lockers. She snapped her fingers. "I got it! Alright, Tea lean against the locker and Yami put your arm next to her head and lean in."

"What are YOU doing!" Pegasus shouted, flames erupting in his eyes as he zoomed over to Blue. "This is my production!" He shouted, glaring at Blue. Instinctively, Yami took a step forward, prepared to defend the weak but Tea's hand gripped his wrist. Looking back,questionably, Tea shook her head, and nodded towards Blue. Raising his eyebrow, Yami looked over to see Blue handling Pegasus amazingly.

Unimpressed, Blue crossed her arms under her chest, staring him down. "If you don't do your job, you get replaced." Blue whispered, her eyes blazing into his. "So either man up and do it right or I take over" she threatened. Pegasus's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Your on!" He seethed, turning to stare at Yami and Tea. Blue smirked and walked away, knowing that the perfect way to get Pegasus's brain juices flowing was competition. "I have it!" He shouted. "I'll only use Yami, Tea, Joey, and Mai for this scene. Everyone else is dismissed!" He ordered, shooing everyone away. "Alright first I'll do Mai and Joey. Everyone leave the room. I want privacy with them."

"So what do ya want us to do?" Joey questioned.

"Since Mai has coated your face with kisses I want Mai to be walking away, holding this medium sized heart-shaped chocolate box." Pegasus ordered, handing over a white with a bright red ribbon wrapped around it box to Mai. Now Joey...here's a bouquet of red roses, your going to be holding them loosely at your side as you chase after her...I need a lovesick face on you, and Mai I want you to have this knowing, mischievous look on your face. Turn your head slightly to the right, to look like your glancing behind you." With a snap Pegasus had snapped the photo. "Perfect! Now call Yami and Tea in when you leave please."

"Alright...now I know Tea sweetie that your a shy, innocent girl...and Yami...your not prone in showing emotion...but I need you guys to drop that act..."

"What?" Tea asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how you guys will feel with the pose I need you to do but it is a must for this month."

"What is it?" Yami questioned, apprehension in his voice, as he started feeling restless.

"I need Tea to lean against the lockers, Yami get close...no, closer...closer..._closer..._ yes perfect." Pegasus breathed, eyes sparkling with mischievous delight as Yami and Tea were pressed so close together it seemed almost as if they were one. "Actually...Yami back up a bit I can hardly see Tea's dress with you that close. Yes perfect." Pegasus paused seeing how Tea's face slowly started to turn red as she stared into Yami's eyes.

"Now I want you to have one hand on her neck and lean your face in until your noses touch. Alright now Tea put your hand against his neck and one on his tie. No wait...loosen his tie a bit...just pull it sweetie...its that easy. Alright perfect now keep your hand their like your pulling it to get him closer to you..." Pegasus ordered. "Alright now..." he paused looking at how close they were. "Hmm...you know what Yami move your head closer."

"But then our lips will be..." Yami started to say but Pegasus waved him away.

"Yes yes I know your lips will be brushing but that's the point. I mean this is for February, the month of love. Now do it." Yami looked at Tea. She nodded her head slightly, and he leaned in a bit more his tense body relaxing as Tea rubbed his neck softly.

"Are you okay with this?" Yami questioned, his eyes slightly hooding as he stared into her beautiful eyes that compelled him to no end. Tea nodded her head, her own eyes getting slightly hooded.

"Yes..." she whispered feeling a shiver run through her body as his lips brushed hers repeatedly. "you?"

"Yes...though leaning down is giving my neck cramps..." Yami tried for a joke but it completely passed over Tea's head. Taking him seriously, concern grew in Tea's eyes.

"Well then..." Tea's eyes moved over to Pegasus who was busy looking for the bouqet of roses Joey had used along with a red, large-sized, heart-shaped chocolate box with a white ribbon. "Maybe this will help..." Tea whispered, gulping, her heart pounding in her ears as courage appeared in her, from where, she doesn't know as she moved her left leg and hitched it up on his hip.

"Tea!" Yami said, surprise and shock in his voice as Tea's dress rode up slightly more.

"Grab my leg." Tea ordered.

"But Tea..." Flustered, Yami said, his face turning red.

"Just do it..." Tea said, her face turning bright red. Gulping, blood rushing to his head, Yami hesitantly placed his hand under her knee, holding her in place."Alright I'm going to jump and I need you to get a little bit closer so I can hold myself up with my other leg." With a quick nod from Yami, Tea jumped, and he pressed closer, helping her body stay up higher on the wall, her leg braced on it. Yami still had to crane his neck down a bit but it was less than before.

"I found it!" Pegasus happily said going over, his mouth dropping open. "What the-" Pegasus incomplete question went unheard as Yami and Tea were lost in each others eyes, the closeness they had warming their hearts and their faces. They were in their own little world. Quietly, Pegasus crouched down and placed the roses and chocolate on the floor. Almost as if he was trying to make it seem that Tea had dropped the gifts Yami had given her in exchange for a kiss...

With the most mischievious smile on his face Pegasus titpoed to the camera, zoomed in slightly and took the photo. "Wonderful session my friends." He crowed smiling quite proudly as he quickly added Mai and Joey's Picture to the calendar with Yami and Tea's above them towards the left. Adding a heart frame around each photo made this scene perfect.

"Wait what?" Yami and Tea said at once, eyes blinking as they quickly separated, faces as bright as ever.

"Hmm..." Pegasus looked up at them. "Uh...I decided not to use you...so you can go..." Pegasus lied, waving them off. Confused, they nodded before slowly walking out of the room, a sudden awkward tension of space between them as they shyly glanced at each other as Yami closed the door.

Pegasus grinned, money signs appearing in his eyes as he thought of how much he would make just selling this photo of Yami and Tea...of course people would think it was Yugi...he deflated realising he wouldn't make much money if he said it was Yugi's cousin...but then again...Yami was not ugly...and more girls other than Tea must find him irresistable...his smile grew. It would sell...but he won't sell it separately...at least not yet...it needs to come out in the calendar first...

His phone rang and upon glancing at it, he frowned. Oh yes, he forgot, he needs to get Kaiba and Yami their own rooms..._or does he?_ A wicked grin slowly appeared on his face as he laughed gleefully, slowly making his way to the back room at the thoughts running through his head.

_**M: Done with this chapter! How'd you guys like it? What's going on in Pegasus mind? Lol. Some heavy revolutionshipping in here for you and a bit of JoeyxMai in here too **____** Consider it a Christmas gift ;) Send me any ideas you have for March and I'll try to make them happen. So pretty please review and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! How was everybody's New Year? I just want to thank everyone for the support you've guys have given me :) I'll also like to answer a guest reviewer who calls themselves TSM: Thank You for the compliment and really? You drew Blue? I would love to see it! :) I've never had someone draw a character I've made before! I'm sure I would love it and I'm glad I was able to inspire you.**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Wait what?" Yami and Tea said at once, eyes blinking as they quickly separated, faces as bright as ever.**_

_**"Hmm..." Pegasus looked up at them. "Uh...I decided not to use you...so you can go..." Pegasus lied, waving them off. Confused, they nodded before slowly walking out of the room, a sudden awkward tension of space between them as they shyly glanced at each other as Yami closed the door.**_

_**Pegasus grinned, money signs appearing in his eyes as he thought of how much he would make just selling this photo of Yami and Tea...of course people would think it was Yugi...he deflated realizing he wouldn't make much money if he said it was Yugi's cousin...but then again...Yami was not ugly...and more girls other than Tea must find him irresistible...his smile grew. It would sell...but he won't sell it separately...at least not yet...it needs to come out in the calendar first...**_

_**His phone rang and upon glancing at it, he frowned. Oh yes, he forgot, he needs to get Kaiba and Yami their own rooms...or does he? A wicked grin slowly appeared on his face as he laughed gleefully, slowly making his way to the back room at the thoughts running through his head.**_

__"This is delicious!" Tristan shouted, eyes sparkling as he put another piece of steak in his mouth. "I've never tasted such good meat!"

"Speak for both of us!" Joey exclaimed, nodding his head. "I'm gonna have thirds!" Slapping his hand away, Mai huffed, glaring at him. "Ow Mai! What was that for?" Joey complained, rubbing his hand.

"You've eaten too much already Joey..." Mai calmly responded, her fork a couple of inches away from her mouth. "You need to save some for the rest of us..."

"But-"

"She's right Joey..." Yugi agreed. "I'm only on my first portion."

"Besides" Ryou added, cleaning his mouth swiftly with a napkin. "If you eat too much-too fast- you'll end up getting sick." Serenity giggled seeing Joey's crestfallen look as he dropped his fork.

"I get'cha..." he muttered, frowning. "I won't eat anymore..."

"What if its too late, Wheeler?" Bakura said, a teasing smirk on his lips. "What if you ate all the food that would have kept one of us full...what if one of us is already going to be starving the whole night because of you...What if-"

"Bakura stop it..." Blue spoke, pausing in her eating. "Theirs more than enough food for everyone. I bet Joey could eat 5 more servings and we would all be able to have doubles. So stop messing with his mind." Blue proclaimed, sweatdropping as Mai patted Joey's hunched up back. Bakura's smirk flew off his face as he stared at Blue, before he looked down, glowering at his food, his fork chasing a pea all around the plate.

Silence filled the room, only the scratching sounds of the forks and knifes in the air. Glancing at Yami who was sitting across from her, Tea's face slightly heated. Quickly looking back down at her food, Tea gulped, feeling her stomach tighten. Ever since the February photo-shoot their was some odd tension between her and Yami and she didn't like it one bit. At the photo-shoot she had felt as if maybe she was actually getting closer to him, but now it feels as if she actually got farther away from him.

"Tea" Yami's voice snapped her to attention as he called her.

"Y-Yes!" Tea quickly responded, looking up, face turning red as she connected eyes with him.

"Are you alright?" He softly asked.

"Y-Yes!" Tea hastily answered, squirming slightly in her seat. "What made you think I'm not?" She smiled nervously.

Yami blinked, staring at her, his head tilting slightly to the side as he examined her. "You seem to be deep in thought and you have hardly touched your food..." Yami's eyes trailed downward to her mostly filled plate. "Is the food not to your liking?" He questioned, concerned.

"Oh no! The food's absolutely delicious!" Tea quickly said, shaking her head, fake laughter bubbling out of her. "I was just thinking..." she trailed off, looking away.

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing in particular..." Tea trailed off, shrugging, giving him a soft smile. "Just about everything that's happened I guess. It seems a bit unreal...you..." Yami's eyes became alarmed. "And Yugi...and everyone...and what we've been through." She added hastily trying to ease him. She had to restrict a sigh of relief that threatened to come out as she saw the tenseness in Yami's features, disappear.

"Yes, I suppose it's a bit of a shock..." Yami agreed slowly. "Everything that has happened has been..." he paused, looking for the right word to use. "_Interesting..."_

Tea agreed, nodding her head. "So Yami..." Her heart got stuck in her throat as Yami stared intently at her. "Uh...um..." Her face flushed as every single coherent thought disappeared from her mind, the words she was about to say, disappearing at the forefront of Yami's deep, enigmatic eyes staring at her like that. "How is your food?" she blurted out, desperately, not exactly sure what she was going to originally say.

"It's delicious..." Yami automatically answered, his fork, forking a piece of steak. "The quality of this steak is very high..." He said awkwardly, feeling a bit unsure. Tea nodded her head, completely agreeing with him as he awkwardly placed the piece in his mouth. Tea ripped her eyes away from him, glancing back down at her plate, embarrassed beyond belief. _What a stupid question! _She scolded herself. Yami raised his eyebrows as he continued to stare at Tea. Something was just not quite right. He was positive that is not what she wished to tell him.

Ever since the February calendar shoot, Yami had retreated slightly more into himself, worrying if he had gotten a little _too_ friendly with Tea. It was highly improper the way they had been together, far _too_ close for what their position in the other's life was. She should only be that close with her lover. He feared that he somehow had disrespected her and though she said otherwise, she was not at all comfortable with how they had been. His worries were only heightened and confirmed, as Tea seemed to be treading lightly around him, as if she was jumping on burning coal. Had he ruined whatever strange relationship he shared with Yugi's childhood friend?

"Are you two alright?" Yugi questioned, shuffling in his seat awkwardly, feeling the awkward silence that had enveloped both Yami and Tea.

"Of course" Yami simply responded, not looking away from Tea. Tea's face was turning redder by the minute, feeling Yami's gaze on her. Scared that her voice would squeak if she tried to answer Yugi, she merely nodded her head, putting a large piece of steak and mashed potatoes in her mouth, trying to avoid speaking.

"Are you sure?" Yugi's worried gaze flickered from Yami to Tea and so on.

"Aibou..." Yami paused, finally turning his head to stare at him. "Nothing is wrong, I assure you. Tea and I are simply tired..."

"Really?"

"Yes Yugi..." Tea finally spoke, looking at Yugi with a calm smile on her face. "We're fine. Just tired..."

"Oh well then...alright..." Yugi gave them a small smile before turning around to continue listening to Rebecca speak about some type of scientific fact she learned from the small library her room had. Tea discreetly glanced at Yami's face again, before placing another piece of steak in her mouth, Yami copying her actions. Not another word was shared between them as silence once again took hold.

"Master Pegasus…" A maid announced as two butlers opened the large dining room doors, allowing Pegasus to enter. With a relaxed air around him he settled down at the head of the table, maids running around, quickly fetching food for him. Waving them away, Pegasus smirked, coyly gazing around the table, his eyes focusing on Kaiba darling and his sweetie-pie Blue for a moment, before looking down the table at Yami and Tea. Pegasus's smirk grew as a certain thought ran in circles around his mind. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Joey questioned, perplexed, looking at Pegasus as if he was a psychopath…not that he wasn't…but he wasn't publicly known as one…but still…Joey's brows furrowed as he felt a headache coming on as he confused himself with the thought…_**Pegasus: Psycho or Sane?**_

"Hmm?" Pegasus abruptly stopped. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all Wheeler. Nothing you should concern yourself with." Pegasus smiled. Joey forced a smile to his face as he scooted his seat farther away from Pegasus and closer to Mai. _Weirdo._

"Well…I can see that you all have finished eating your meal…" Pegasus stated after putting a piece of salad in his mouth. "No point in me holding you all up, it's late after all, so you are all dismissed." He waved his hand as a signal for them to leave. No one moved.

"Uh Pegasus where's-"

"Oh my precious Cecilia." Pegasus sighed, finishing Blue's sentence. "She's already in bed. She's not feeling too well…she has some stomach cramps…"

"Oh…I see…" Blue looked down.

"Your free to visit her tomorrow, early in the morning. I would say right now but she's already asleep you see."

"I understand. I'll see her tomorrow." Blue smiled, as everyone got up from the table, as if in sync.

"Oh that reminds me." Pegasus snapped his fingers as the maids opened the doors. "Yami, Tea, Blue, Kaiba." The mentioned stopped. "I took your problem into my own hands and have gotten Yami and Kaiba their very own rooms. Lili and Chili will show you the way." He smiled at the two twin maids.

"Thank you, Pegasus…" Yami spoke nodding his head. "We appreciate it."

"Though I don't know why this happened in the first place." Kaiba sneered, crossing his arms. "It should have been addressed before we even arrived."

"Stop being such an arrogant p-"

"Blue!" Tea yelled, eyes wide, stopping her. "Don't say such things."

Blue blinked, confused. "What? It's true, he is."

"But you don't go around saying things like that!" Tea explained quickly, feeling panic running through her.

"Why not?" Blue asked confused. "He's an arrogant pain in the neck rich kid." Blue blinked again, staring weirdly at Tea, whose face flushed, her mouth opening, as she seemed to melt.

"Oh…" Tea laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I thought…I thought you overheard what Joey and Tristan always call him and were going to repeat it…." She gave a nervous smile.

Blue cocked her head to the side. "What do they say?"

"Yes, Gardener, please do tell." Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "What do they say about me?"

"Oh um…uh…" Tea looked between the two. "Uh thanks Pegasus, again." She said ignoring the question as she turned around and bowed to Pegasus. "So I'll be going to bed. Uh goodnight everyone…" she giggled nervously, embarrassed, as she grabbed Yami's hand in hers and raced down the hall, Lili running after them.

"That was odd…" Blue murmured, gazing worriedly down the corridor Tea and Yami rushed down.

"Odd is the norm for the geek squad." Kaiba scoffed stepping out of the dining room, commanding Chili to show him the way. With a squeak and a nod, Lili was rushing down the corridor, Kaiba walking swiftly behind her.

"Uh thanks again Pegasus…" Blue nodded her head to Pegasus, before rushing down the hall after Kaiba. "Wait for me!" She yelled, catching up to him.

"What do you want?" He sneered, not even glancing at her. Blue felt her body freeze for a second, before she shook it off.

"I thought we could walk together since we're heading in the same direction." She smiled sweetly.

"Get lost. I'm not planning on being your friend so don't even talk to me."

"What?"

"I don't enjoy interacting with anyone, let alone someone from the geek squad."

"But I'm not-"

"Your already part of the squad since you've befriended them. Don't think you can befriend me. Besides, I don't waste my time with the likes of someone so young."

"E-Excuse me?" Blue growled out, her eye twitching as she felt her body start flaming with heat, as anger started bubbling in each and every blood cell she had.

"So don't waste my time." Kaiba finished, barking at the maid to hurry up. Blue stopped dead in her tracks, fists shaking as she glared daggers at him.

"You're the one wasting my time!" She barked out. "You stinking rich kid! You just think you deserve everything but you don't!" Her anger grew when he didn't even look back. "Joey and Tristan and Bakura are right when they call you a _prick_!" She gasped, her hands slapping against her mouth. Oh god when Tea finds out she actually called him that, she's gonna get in so much trouble! Kaiba faltered in his step, eyes widening, not believing she called him that. He shook his head, blocking her out as he continued down the hall.

Just as quickly as her anger came, just as quickly as it went. Blue sighed, already imagining the lecture Tea was going to give her when she found out. Saddened at the thought of her duel deck being taken away she slowly trudged into her room.

Lili had just returned Tea to her room after dropping off Yami. Tea smiled, knowing that Yami was merely five minutes away down the long hall. She smiled like an idiot, her face slowly turning red as she remembered how he said goodnight.

_"Well this is your room!" Lili chirped happily. "I'll take you back to your room, so you don't get lost." She graciously told Tea before starting down the hall. Tea smiled, before turning her attention back to Yami. _

_ "Well…Goodnight Yami…"She shyly said, rubbing her arm. Yami smiled, leaning in slightly. Tea's heart almost jumped out of her chest as his hand appeared, cupping her cheek. Tea closed her eyes as his thumb started rubbing against her cheek. It took everything she had in her not to purr like a cat, as she leaned her face more into his hand. Yami smiled, staring at Tea's beautiful face, before slowly leaning in. _

_Tea's eyes opened slightly as she felt Yami's warm breath caress her face. Immediately they opened wide, her beautiful eyes sparkling like gems for Yami as he leaned in even more. This is it! Was he going to kiss her! Her heart was about to give out from the wait. His head slowly moved upward and he kissed her forehead, his hand moving from her cheek, into her hair. They stayed like that for what seemed forever, his lips caressing her forehead, before he slowly moved back, a lazy smile on his lips, Tea's face looking like a red stop sign._

"_Goodnight Tea, Sweet Dreams…" He murmured before turning around and disappearing into his room. Tea stayed put, waiting in front of his door, feeling as if she was on a cloud, her face burning from his actions. She smiled then, and swiftly twirled around, before feeling her heart burst from glee as she ran down the hall, feeling as light as a feather._

Tea couldn't help but squeal with delight remembering the kiss, grabbing the pillow closest to her and twirling around, holding it tightly against her beating heart before falling on the bed.

Curling around it, she smiled, nuzzling her face into it, before closing her eyes and falling into a wonderful dream involving what had just occurred not more than ten minutes ago. Meanwhile Pegasus had just finished eating and was leaving the dining room, when he glanced at the clock. He smiled joyfully. "Won't they get a surprise when they wake up" He giggled to himself as he entered his room. Pegasus words rang true in the air the very next morning for Blue and Tea.

Tea moaned, nuzzling her head into her warmer than usual pillow as the suns rays hit her face. She groaned, wrapping an arm around it, as she got closer, throwing a leg over it. _Since when was this pillow so long and warm? _She shrugged the thought off, feeling too warm and comfortable.

She didn't want to get up as she breathed in an unusual but familiar scent that sent shivers down her spine as she nuzzled her face more into it. _It smells like Yami…wait…it smells like YAMI!_ Tea's eyes cracked open sleepily as she wondered why her pillow smelled like him.

Instead of seeing a pillow she saw a warm, built chest. She smiled, closing her eyes and nuzzling into it more, before her eyes snapped open. What? She quickly got up or tried to, but an arm was slung low across her hips, keeping her entangled in their body. With her heart pounding, she looked up, ready to scream, when her scream caught in her throat. Yami! It was Yami! Her eyes widened as she stared at Yami's peaceful sleeping face. Her heart stopped for a second. She had never seen him with his guard completely down.

A groan erupted from his throat, as he leaned in to her, pulling her body back to his with his arm as he snuggled into her, his forehead rubbing against hers, his warm breath hot on her face. Tea's face had never glowed as red as it now did. Yami's eyes slowly fluttered open as Tea kept trying to untangle her legs from his own waist and legs. Sleepily, he stared into Tea's eyes, before a crinkle of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Uh…hi Yami…" Tea stuttered out. He smiled leaning in until their lips were a hairline away from connecting.

"Tea…" he softly said, feeling as if he was still in a dream…Wait what…His eyes widened. "TEA!" He shouted, moving up so fast, it left Tea feeling dazed. "Wait? What?" He was so confused, running his hand through his hair as he looked around his room wait no…not his room…but Tea's room.

"Uh Yami…" Tea blushed out, moving up, putting her weight on her elbows. "Why exactly are you in here?"

"I…I…" for the first time in his life he was at lost for words. "I don't know…"he finished lamely, staring at her, feeling his eyes run over her sleepy face, her hair a little bit messy. "You look so cute…" he murmured to her, his face turning bright red.

"Oh uh…" Tea stuttered, feeling butterflies running everywhere in her body.

"I…I am so sorry Tea…I…" Yami looked everywhere but at her. "I don't know how I ended up here in your room…" He blushed, planning on getting out but noticing one of Tea's leg wrapped around his hips and the other one entangled with his own legs.

"I…I don't know either…" Tea blushed looking down. "Hey…my pillows missing!" She realized.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I uh…fell asleep with an extra pillow next to me…and now it's gone…and now…"

"I'm next to you…" Yami stated, staring into her eyes. "You think some type of magic changed the pillow into me?"

Tea blushed. "Well…now it just sounds stupid with the way you say it…" Tea blushed looking away. Yami smiled, before chuckling softly, drawing Tea's eyes back to him.

"It may be possible Tea. Stranger things have happened to us, no." He smiled, Tea returning it as she giggled.

"True…" she trailed off, gazing into his eyes. He smiled; leaning on his hand more as he slowly leaned in closer to her.

"Tea…"

"Hmm?"

Right as Yami opened his mouth, a girlish scream sounded throughout the room. Yami and Tea separated quickly, faces bright red as they heard the bloody murder scream. It sounded a lot like…

"BLUE!" They shouted, eyes widening in realization as they struggled to untangle themselves from each other and get out of the bed. With a crash they landed on the floor, both of their faces turning bright red as they took each other in. "You only wear boxers to sleep…" She squeaked out staring at the shirtless Yami who was only wearing black boxers.

"You wear…a sports bra to sleep…" Yami stuttered out, gazing at Tea clad in a bright red sports bra, and low, hip hugging, jean short shorts.

Another loud scream erupted around the room, snapping them out of their gaze. "Blue!" They shouted again, before dashing out of Tea's room and straight into Blue's.

_**What occurred a couple of minutes before the first scream:**_

Kaiba groaned, waking up as the suns rays hit him straight in the face. He growled, rubbing his eyes crankily as he pushed himself upward on his elbow. Glaring at his room angrily he looked around it, wondering why the hell he got stuck in a such a girly room, grabbing the neck of his white wife beater and pulling on it, wondering why it was so damn hot.

Something hit his side, as the ball next to him on the bed moved. He glanced, uninterested at it, as the covers moved slightly downwards, revealing Blue's sleeping face. Kaiba blinked tiredly as he stared at her face. Wait a minute… "Why the hell are you in my bed?" He barked out, glaring at her. Blue moaned, moving in the bed as she slowly cracked her eyes opened. She gazed sleepily at him, not answering. She closed her eyes, ready to fall back asleep, until it processed who was next to her. Her eyes snapped open. She stared straight into Kaiba's face. She opened her mouth and screamed as she quickly scooted back and away from him.

"What the? Why are you yelling?" He scowled, as Blue screamed, pulling the covers up to her neck.

"Why are you in my room!" She screamed. "Get out! Get out!"

"What?"

Blue screamed again, kicking and pushing him, until she threw him off the bed unto the floor.

_**Back to when Tea and Yami rushed into her room:**_

Kaiba scowled from the floor, getting up on his elbows, as his wife beater slowly went up a bit from his blue sleep pants, showing a bit of his stomach. "What the hell is your problem?"

Blue screamed again. "PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed. "HELP!"

"Kaiba!" Yami and Tea growled, promised death in their eyes as they stared down at Kaiba. "Why are you in Blue's room!"

Kaiba and Blue turned to gaze at them. Bakura came rushing in a second later, dragging Ryou with him. "What…" Bakura stopped staring at the scene in front of him. If it weren't for the fact that he found Kaiba on the floor of Blue's room, he would have taken the time to appreciate the view Tea was giving him. "Your DEAD!" He shouted, glaring daggers at Kaiba as he jumped.

_**M: Done! What did you guys think! Lol I gave you a bit of Revolutionshipping huh? ;) And this chapter is 15 pages woohoo! Lol. How did Kaiba and Yami end up in Blue and Tea's rooms? If you want to read more review please!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter ;) lol I wrote it with the final scenes replaying and replaying in my mind. Oh and to my guest reviewer TMS I'm glad you found the last chapter so amusing and Aw **____** you don't have an account. Well if you ever make a fanfiction account or a Deviant account or any kind of account that lets you post drawings and pictures let me know so I can check out that Blue drawing you did, yeah? **____** So anyway let's get on with the chapter so you guys can see Kaiba's fate.**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea for the story. ENJOY!**_

_**Recap:**_

_** Bakura came rushing in a second later, dragging Ryou with him. "What…" Bakura stopped staring at the scene in front of him. If it weren't for the fact that he found Kaiba on the floor of Blue's room, he would have taken the time to appreciate the view Tea was giving him. "Your DEAD!" He shouted, glaring daggers at Kaiba as he jumped.**_

"Bakura! No!" Ryou cried grabbing the back of his shirt. "Stay put!" He cried pulling on the shirt.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Bakura barked running in place. "Dammit Ryou! Let me go!" He barked pushing his feet on the ground so hard that he ripped the back of his shirt, leaving it in Ryou's hand as he fell forward, tumbling onto Kaiba.

"Get off me you rat." Kaiba scowled, pushing Bakura off him. Tumbling onto the ground next to him, Bakura gave him his own scowl as he leaned up on his elbows.

"Rat! I'm not a rat! You are!"

"Please..." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Your filth."

Bakura's hair almost seemed to be standing up like an angry cats fur. "Your the good for nothing filth! Sneaking into Blue's room and trying to have your way!"

"Bakura you try to do things like that all the time..." Ryou stated.

"Yeah but it's different!" Bakura barked. Ryou sweatdropped.

"No it's not..." Tea spoke up, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "But I want to know why Kaiba's in here."

"To try something I would do to you sweetheart on Blue..." Bakura smirked moving his eyes down Tea's body. Tea cringed taking a step back as a glaring Yami got in front of her, blocking Bakura's view of her.

"You watch your tongue thief." Yami snarled.

"Clearly you were thinking the same thing as I, Spirit..." Bakura smirked. "With the way you two are undressed..." Yami faltered, pushing the blood that was rising up to his cheeks back down.

"I don't get it..." Blue spoke up, cocking her head to the side. Bakura, Yami, Tea, Kaiba, and Ryou tensed, realizing that a young, untainted mind was in the room.

"How dare I find you in Blue's room!" Bakura barked, changing the topic as he glared at Kaiba. "Just because your rich doesn't mean you can have your way!"

"What? Please!" Kaiba scoffed. "I have no intentions of that, let alone with her."

Bakura growled. "Your sick man!"

"The only sick one here is you!" Kaiba scoffed.

"Why you!" Bakura howled as he attacked Kaiba.

"Bakuraaaa!" Ryou whined, rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"What's going on here?" Joey's loud voice vibrated throughout the room as he barged into the room, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity behind him.

"We found Kaiba harassing Blue so I came to save her." Bakura shouted.

"I harassed no one!"

"What the-" Joey paused, taking the scene in of Kaiba still in his sleepwear and the frozen Blue up on the bed, before moving to glance at the hardly dressed Yami and Tea (do they really sleep like that he wondered) before it hit him. "Your just as bad as Bakura rich boy!" Joeys face turned red as he fumed, jumping into the fray. Tristan was right behind him, not exactly sure why he was fighting but he was going to have Joeys back no matter what.

"I feel as if this fights getting bigger and bigger..." Tea whispered to Yami as they slowly walked past the fighters. Blue immediately jumped into their arms when they were close enough and murmured something about waking up to some rich pervert kid is not a nice experience.

Yugi and Rebecca entered the room as the fight got louder and louder. "What's going on?" Yugi questioned. Holding Blue tightly to herself, Tea explained across the room what occurred. "Really?" Yugi's gaze widened. "Kaiba doesn't seem like the type..."

"We know..." Yami paused, staring at Tea for a moment, feeling as if seeing her hold a child was familiar. "I think...it wasn't in his control..."

"What do you mean not in his control?" Rebecca questioned critically.

"Well you see...I awoke in Tea's bed-"

"Wait what!" Yugi yelled, his eyes almost bursting out of his face. "You and Tea were in bed!" His face slowly started to turn red as he stared with disbelief at his Aibou and his long time friend. That would explain their state of dressing...or in this case undressing at the moment.

"Yes Yugi..." Yami rolled his eyes, not quite catching what Yugi's big problem was. "I awoke in her bed and-"

"Wait what!" Joey yelled, his arm wrapped around Kaiba's neck in a chokehold.

"I knew it! Your just as bad as me!" Bakura hissed, grinning wickedly as he lessoned his hold on Joey's neck, before pushing Tristan off himself.

"I mean I knew it would happen someday but I didn't think it would happen here in Pegasus's home..." Tristan said, eyes wide as he stared with awe at Yami.

"So who initiated it, Hun?" Mai questioned, her eyes twinkling as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Was it my sweet little Tea or was it the dashing Spirit who just couldn't control himself now that he has his own body?"

"Mai!" Serenity squeaked. "That's not our business!"

"Oh come on Hun." Mai rolled her eyes. "It's not like you don't want to know."

"Well yes but still to ask it like that..."

"Serenity dear, do you really think they're embarrassed by it when they're actually telling us? Besides just look at them and how they're hardly dressed. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened..."

"Hey!" Rebecca barked, glaring at Mai. "Are you saying you noticed before me!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying child. While you may be booksmart, I am lifesmart." Mai smirked as Rebecca glowered at her, the frames of her glasses turning hot red with her anger.

"I can't believe you guys did this...and right under our noses!" Yugi cried as he glared at Yami. "How could you Yami! You don't even know how long you'll have this body! What if- What if Tea wakes up one day with a surprise!"

"A surprise? Why is that bad?" Blue questioned. "Surprises are amazing!" She smiled. Yami blinked, feeling utterly confused and he did not like it one bit. "I do not understand why that would be bad Yugi..."

"Of course you don't because you won't be here to deal with it probably!" Steam was coming out of Yugi's ears. Yami had never seen Yugi so mad before; he was unsure how to react. As Tea watched Yugi yell at Yami it finally dawned on her what exactly had all of their friends going out of their mind.

"No!" Tea yelled, her face bright red. "It didn't happen! We didn't! Why do you automatically assume that!"

"Really Hun? You sure?" Mai asked, disappointed.

"What do you take us for!" Tea scowled, crossing her arms against her chest. Yami glanced at her, still not quite understanding what everyone's problem was.

"So nothing happened?" Yugi questioned, calming down as Tea shook her head. He sighed, feeling relieved. "Oh thank goodness. Sorry I yelled at you Yami."

"That is alright Aibou but-"

"Just forget it Yami." Yugi waved his hand around. "Anyway what we're you saying?"

"Oh yes, I awoke in Tea's bed this morning, though I had slept in my own room, and her pillows were mysteriously missing."

"I don't get it" Joey stated. "What do pillows have to do with anything?"

Yami took in a deep breath as he controlled himself from saying a couple of things to Joey. "We are merely assuming of course, but we think some type of magic was used to change her pillows into me."

"So your just a bunch of pillows? Your not the actual Yami?" Joey asked, cocking his head to the side, confused.

"No man! I bet he means that the pillows must be in his bed now!" Tristan explained. "Right?"

"Well I never said-" Yami was ignored as Joey and Tristan started to argue. His attention was drawn to Blue who had started to giggle in Tea's arms.

"Shut up you idiots!" Bakura shouted thumping Joey and Tristan on the back of their heads with his fists. "You're annoying me."

"Hey!"

"So you think Kaiba was magically placed in Blue's bed?" Rebecca questioned, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Perhaps." Yami closed his eyes and concentrated. "I sense the after mark of magic."

"After mark?" Tea looked questioningly at him.

"Magic has a certain mark. Sort of like a scent but more like a heavy feeling left in the atmosphere. After marks are less concentration of the feeling because the magic's almost gone. I sensed it in your room but thought nothing of it."

"So Pegasus did this." Blue stated, separating from Tea.

"Pegasus? What does that old man have to do with anything?" Bakura questioned scowling.

"He must be responsible." Blue nodded her head, sure of herself.

"Figures he would try to ruin my reputation." Kaiba stated. "He's had it in for KaibaCorp since I bumped him down the popularity list..."

"I sort of have the feeling that that's not the reason..." Blue sweatdropped as she trudged across the room to open the door.

"Where are you going?" Tea questioned.

"To talk to Pegasus" Blue responded, smiling brightly before her face darkened, her eyes narrowing as she stalked out of the room. Yugi sweatdropped.

"Somehow I don't think she's gonna actually talk to him..." Yugi sighed, looking down, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension he had acquired.

Tea sighed, brushing her hand through her hair as she headed to the door. "Hey where ya goin' Tea?" Joey yelled, getting up, Tristan at his heels.

"To change." Tea responded, exiting and entering her room.

"Oh right ye'r still in pajamas..." Joey laughed, nervously as he stared at Yami who decided to follow Tea's lead. "Hey Yams! Hold up! Let me go with ye! I wanna see if the pillows are in your room!"

Mai threw her palm against her forehead as she watched Joey chase Yami out of the room. "Why is he so-" She trailed off groaning before leaving with Serenity and Rebecca to the dining room for breakfast, Ryou and Yugi pulling Bakura with them, as Kaiba trudged himself back to his own room.

A little while later, everyone had arrived at the dining room and were getting served eggs, bacon, cereal, ham, and every other possible breakfast food Pegasus' chefs could cook up. "Blue's not here yet?" Tea looked worriedly at Yami as she took a seat next to him.

"No she's not..." Yami trailed off, looking around. "Perhaps she is still speaking with Pegasus?"

"Blue-Dear!" Pegasus's voice echoed across the halls as the doors were opened and Blue waltzed in, glowering as she went and took a seat next to Tea. "Don't be like that sweetie!" Pegasus cried, coming in afterwards, looking absolutely distraught. "I'm telling the truth! I absolutely have no clue how that happened!" Blue ignored him, grabbing a piece of bread.

Pegasus sighed, slumping down in his seat, feeling for the first time in his life insignificant as Kaiba, Yami, Bakura, Tea, and Blue glowered at him. "I'm telling the truth!" He cried out indignantly. "I had absolutely nothing to do with Kaiba ending up on your bed! You have to believe me!"

"Really?" Kaiba glared "Seems like pretty good gossip to give the press to ruin my good name."

"Kaiba I have no intentions of ruining your name. First of all being with the Princess of Games will make you more popular since your always 2nd best in the tournament…" Pegasus trailed off, smirking. "But I have no intention of putting my poor darling in that kind of horrible relationship with you." A glint of amusement appeared in Pegasus eye as Kaiba glowered at him. "Though I do confess I had something to do with Yami ending up in bed with Tea, I can honestly say I was not responsible as to why Kaiba ended up with you Blue."

"So you were responsible!" Yami shouted, eyes widening as he stared at Pegasus across the table, his fists slightly shaking underneath the table. Noticing this, Tea grabbed his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb around his knuckles until he slowly started to relax.

Pegasus hummed, looking upward towards the ceiling. "I suppose you could say I was…" he slowly said. "Though it was really my Toon Monsters and of course my Millennium Eye" He grinned.

"Don't do it again Pegasus." Blue murmured, moving her scrambled eggs around in the plate.

"Excuse me?" Pegasus blinked.

"Don't do it again…" Blue softly murmured, looking up, letting her steely gaze land on him. Pegasus tensed as he stared at her.

"But-"

"No buts. It was an unpleasant joke. I don't want a repeat of it tomorrow."

"Sorry dear but I can't control what my Toon Monsters do. I can tell them not to do it but whose to say they wont." Pegasus shrugged his shoulders. "But enough about that. I have a business meeting to attend to so Cecilia, my love, will be taking the next shot for the Calendar. So please, be on your best behavior." No one had time to say anything as he got up and left, two maids motioning through the opposite doors for the gang to follow them.

"Are you alright?" Ryou questioned Bakura, seeing the area around his eyes tighten.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Bakura scowled, stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket. Theirs something about that little girl that makes me feel responsible…" He glared at Ryou, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't like it. No one should ever make me feel responsible, except for the Lost Warrior."

"The Lost what now?" Ryou blinked.

Bakura's scowl grew even more as he huffed. "Nevermind!" He barked. "Let's get on with this new month. The sooner I leave this place the better!" Ryou sweatdropped as Bakura hurried on in front pushing Kaiba, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey out of his way as he rushed by everyone.

"He's um…really excited for this shoot…" Ryou lamely exclaimed as everyone stopped to glare at him. He gave a small, guilty smile before everyone continued to walk. _Bakura will be the end of me, I'm sure. _

Everyone knew they had made it to the correct room, when Cecilia came barging in screaming about how excited she was to be doing the shoot. "When my Pegasus gave me the reigns I knew I had to take advantage of it!" She proclaimed, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "Of course I was feeling absolutely horrible yesterday but I said to myself: I Must Overcome This! I need to do the shoot!"

"And I thought Pegasus was the wacky one…" Tristan murmured to Joey.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" Blue asked, looking at Cecilia worriedly. "Your never this…energized."

"I'm feeling just dandy!" Cecilia giggled, rubbing her stomach. "Oh my...You poor thing!" She yelled, tears appearing in her eyes as she grabbed Rebecca's hands. "You must feel so out of place here with all these older kids!" She yelled.

"What?" Rebecca seemed a bit scared as Cecilia started droning how it was a crime to leave Rebecca all alone in such a big scary place.

"Something's definitely wrong with her…" Blue muttered as Yugi went rushing to Rebecca's aid.

"Can we get this photo shoot done and over with." Kaiba commanded. "I'm sick of being in this room with these dweebs."

"You sir!" Cecilia shouted, glaring at him. "Are a very rude boy but your absolutely right! We must get on with the shoot!" She smiled. Bakura took a step away from her. _Crazy Lady…_

"Now I need all of you boys to dress up as leprechauns!" Cecilia giggled as the room became silent.

"LEPRECUNS!" The boys shouted, fears erupting in their eyes.

"Wait…what's a leprechaun?" Bakura and Yami questioned simultaneously.

_**M: Done! What do you guys think? I hope this chapter was up to your standing. I sort of feel like it was needed but at the same time a filler chapter. (Shrugs) Maybe its because I'm not use to having so much craziness in it. If you want to see what happens next when the boys have to dress up like leprechauns then Review Please! I'd really appreciate it!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**M: m here bringing you a new chapter! I'm so psyched with all the reviews I got in the last two chapters! I'm like on cloud nine! Lol. I finished what is probably the most complicated school project known to man so I'm like phew (becomes a puddle as I sit on the couch) I'm so tired but I wrote a chapter for you guys!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea for this story. Enjoy! **_

_**Recap:**_

_**"When my Pegasus gave me the reigns I knew I had to take advantage of it!" Cecilia proclaimed, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. "Of course I was feeling absolutely horrible yesterday but I said to myself: I Must Overcome This! I need to do the shoot!"**_

_**"And I thought Pegasus was the wacky one…" Tristan murmured to Joey.**_

_**"Are you sure your feeling alright?" Blue asked, looking at Cecilia worriedly. "Your never this…energized."**_

_**"I'm feeling just dandy!" Cecilia giggled, rubbing her stomach. "Oh my...You poor thing!" She yelled, tears appearing in her eyes as she grabbed Rebecca's hands. "You must feel so out of place here with all these older kids!" She yelled.**_

_**"What?" Rebecca seemed a bit scared as Cecilia started droning how it was a crime to leave Rebecca all alone in such a big scary place.**_

_**"Something's definitely wrong with her…" Blue muttered as Yugi went rushing to Rebecca's aid.**_

_**"Can we get this photo shoot done and over with." Kaiba commanded. "I'm sick of being in this room with these dweebs."**_

_**"You sir!" Cecilia shouted, glaring at him. "Are a very rude boy but your absolutely right! We must get on with the shoot!" She smiled. Bakura took a step away from her. Crazy Lady…**_

_**"Now I need all of you boys to dress up as leprechauns!" Cecilia giggled as the room became silent.**_

_**"LEPRECUNS!" The boys shouted, fears erupting in their eyes.**_

_**"Wait…what's a leprechaun?" Bakura and Yami questioned simultaneously.**_

Not even missing a beat, Cecilia explained in a very, fast pace what exactly the history of leprechauns was and how it had to do with the theme of March. It seemed that with every word that came out of her mouth, Bakura and Yami's face paled and paled until they looked like ghosts. "So here are your costumes!" She finished happily, throwing dark and bright green clothes at the boys. "So get ready!"

"Um...uh..." Yami stumbled, at a loss for words.

"If you expect me to wear _that _hideous outfit then you are sadly mistaken!" Bakura spat, throwing the clothes on the floor.

"Excuse me?" Cecilia questioned, her eyes burning holes into Bakura's face.

"I am _not_ wearing _that._" Bakura repeated. Kaiba scoffed, rolling his eyes, making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cecilia questioned, her hands landing on her hips.

"Somewhere where the air doesn't smell like losers and humiliation."

"NO!" Cecilia screamed, banshee-liked as she zoomed in front of Kaiba. "No one is leaving until I take this photo!" Kaiba's face paled as he stared at the crazy lady in front of him who was basically hissing like a snake...he wasn't sure but for a moment it looked like a snakish long tongue slipped through her lips before returning into the cave of her mouth. Glaring angrily at her, Kaiba took a step back and returned to his corner.

"NOW put the outfits on!" She screeched. Everyone jumped and with a terrified scurry, they ran into the changing rooms, Joey and Tristan already throwing their shirts off.

"I like the way you work" Mai smiled, high fiving Cecilia. "Scaring the boys into submission."

All the other females in the room sweatdropped as Mai and Cecilia started sharing ways they threatened males throughout their life. "Um...Cecilia...can we get on with the program?" Blue questioned, her sweatdrop enlarging as Cecilia started laughing like a maniac.

"Oh my goodness your right!" Cecilia laughed. "I keep getting distracted."

"Do we need to be leprechauns too?" Rebecca warily questioned, taking a step away. "Cause I know I'm short but-"

"Oh no, no, no!" Cecilia waved her hand around. "I wouldn't dream making you girls go through the embarrassment of dressing up like leprechauns." Blue raised her eyebrows, feeling laughter bubbling up in her throat as a smile threatened to break through her lips but she controlled herself.

"So if we're not going to be leprechauns" Tea said, eyes glowing with delight as she cocked her head to the side cutely. "Then what are we going to wear?"

Cecilia smiled brightly at her. "You guys get to wear the cutest spring dresses I could find!" Clapping her hands, a group of ten maids came in with curling hair irons, blow-dryers, make up kits, and a large trolley filled to the brim with different kinds of dresses. "Have a look and pick the one you like." Cecilia explained. "Then they'll fit it to your body and get you all ready." She smiled before waving the girls off into a different dressing room, the maids mutely following.

Ten minutes later a group of grumbling boys exited their own changing room. "I can't believe I'm wearing this..." Kaiba scowled, tugging at the bright green bow tie he was wearing.

"For once I agree with ye" Joey hollered, tugging at his collar insistently, a scowl on his face.

"This is so horribly embarrassing man..." Tristan muttered, pushing the bright green top hat he was wearing over his eyes as he sulked.

"Come on guys" Ryou smiled cutely, buttoning up his bright dark green blazer. "It's not that bad." He gulped and took a step back as everyone glared at him.

"Easy for you to say!" Tristan yelled, face bright red. "All the girls find you adorable no matter what you wear!" Ryou took another step back, surprised at Tristan's outburst.

"But Ryou's right." Yugi softly said, stepping out of the dressing room to stand next to Ryou, his wild unruly yellow hair looking quite funny with his all bright green outfit. "It's not so bad..." Yugi smiled at everyone. "It could be worse..." He trailed off letting his friends imaginations run wild.

"Yeah Yug..." Joey sighed, slumping down slightly. "I guess your right. Yer always right..."

"Not really. It's usually Yami who is..." Yugi shrugged his shoulders, playing with his green Bowtie.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Joey glanced up.

Ryou's eyebrows furrowed. "And where's Bakura? "

"They're both still in the dressing room..." Yugi explained, glancing back. "They both refuse to come out."

"What! If I gotta be out here like this so do they!" Joey yelled storming into the dressing room. A couple minutes later, a body flew through the door, landing in front of Cecilia's feet.

"JOEY!" Cecilia blinked staring down at the slightly out of it Joey. "Why do you have a bruise!" She screeched staring at the large purple bruise covering Joeys eye.

Tristan sweatdropped. "Aw man Yami and Bakura totally knocked him out..."

"Makeup!" Cecilia screeched, a maid running over with an overly large make up kit. "Cover his bruise while I go get the two hiders." With her eyes set in a firm glare, she marched into the dressing room.

"HEY! You can't be in here!" Bakura's high voice yelled. "What are you doing with that?" He yelled a moment later.

"Now Cecilia don't do this!" Yami's alarmed voice rang out. "Put that down! You'll only regret it!"

"Get the hell away from me you crazy woman!" Bakura yelled. A clang and a clash resounded throughout the air a couple seconds later.

"No!" Yami yelled right before a large noise. An eerie silence followed. Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan glanced at each other, worry creasing their brows. A thump was heard as Bakura's body flew out of the dressing room, landing in front of Ryou, stars in his eyes. Ryou sweatdropped, smiling nervously at the passed out Bakura, dressed in dark green pants and a bright green shirt.

Yami groaned as his body landed on the ground after being thrown unceremoniously out of the dressing room by Cecilia. "Yami?" Yami groaned, struggling to get to his hands as he looked up, the blood rushing to his face as Tea's concerned face peered down at him. "Are you alright?" Yami gulped, rushing to his feet, as his gaze raked over Tea's pure white spring dress clad body. Tea giggled, Yami's red face greatly contrasting with his dark green shirt and pants.

"Oh uh..Tea...um...I was...uh..." Yami floundered for words to say. "You look uh nice..." He finished lamely scratching the back of his head.

"Oh Tea! You look gorgeous!" Cecilia proclaimed waltzing out of the dressing room, her face slightly rosy from the exertion she used in throwing Bakura and Yami out of the room. "You all do!" She proclaimed as the rest of the girls walked up to them.

"Wake them up!" Cecilia ordered as two maids came rushing in with buckets full of cold water, splashing it on Joey and Bakura. With a scream and a howl, they jumped, shivers racking through their bodies. "Dry them up we have a lot of work to do." Cecilia clapped her hands walking off as the two maids pushed Joey and Bakura into a full body air dryer. Seconds later they come out, their hair slightly messy.

"Yugi dear come stand next to this black pot!" Cecilia demanded as she calmly carried Rebecca into the gold coin filled pot. "Put these wings on dear." She smiled helping Rebecca put light pink wings on to match her light pink dress. "Your a sweet little fairy winning Yugi's leprechaun heart!" Cecilia smiled as she pushed Yugi to be leaning towards the pot as Rebecca seemed to be coming out of it.

In less than five minutes Cecilia had positioned everyone exactly where she wanted them, behind Yugi and Rebecca who were the main theme, as a rainbow seemed to becoming out of the pot. A lovely background of clovers filled the wall behind everyone as they stood around.

"Hats!" Cecilia snapped her fingers before throwing several hats into the air, one landing on Seto's head, one on Joey's head, one on Tristan's, and the last one landing on Bakura's head.

"I WILL NOT WEAR THIS!" Bakura howled ripping the hat off his head. Cecilia glared. Bakura froze and paled before slowly putting the hat back on. Cecilia smiled.

"Excellent! Get in position! Girls! Sit in the meadow now, and grab yourself some clovers!"

Carefully, Mai settled down on the floor, fixing her short lilac colored dress to be decent as Cecilia pushed Joey to be leaning over her, his excited face only a few inches away as Mai looked shocked to have him so close.

Tea settled to the right of Mai, gazing dreamily at the clover as Yami stood behind her, a soft smile gracing his lips as he stared at her.

Serenity was petting a small little bunny as she sat in the grass under the tree with Tristan, leaning comfortably against the tree next to her, his hat pulled over his eyes as he rested, basking in the warmth of being so close to Serenity.

Blue was crouched down smiling, her semi long baby blue dress, flowing around her as she gathered some flowers, a scowling Bakura and Kaiba standing on either side of her, arms crossed, as they stared down at her. Little by little, their scowls softened as Blue continued to stare down at the flowers, her nerves growing as she felt their gazes on her.

"No one move!" Cecilia ordered as she settled behind the camera. "In the count of three! One! Two! Three!" With a push of a button, the camera snapped, taking a picture, forever recording the scene.

_**M: DONE! I hope you guys liked this chapter though I do confess it was a little bit short...I'm sorry for the wait but this semester its project after project after project in my classes especially environmental its like two projects a week not to mention research papers left and right. I'll do my very best to update much sooner next time so pretty please REVIEW and let me know what you'll like to see for the next month. See you through the screen! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! In less than an hour yesterday my inbox was filled with reviews! :) So thank you! Now I hope this update was a bit (okay a lot) quicker than the last one so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: M owns nothing! Enjoy!**

**Recap:**

**"Excellent! Get in position! Girls! Sit in the meadow now, and grab yourself some clovers!"**

**Carefully, Mai settled down on the floor, fixing her short lilac colored dress to be decent as Cecilia pushed Joey to be leaning over her, his excited face only a few inches away as Mai looked shocked to have him so close.**

**Tea settled to the right of Mai, gazing dreamily at the clover as Yami stood behind her, a soft smile gracing his lips as he stared at her.**

**Serenity was petting a small little bunny as she sat in the grass under the tree with Tristan, leaning comfortably against the tree next to her, his hat pulled over his eyes as he rested, basking in the warmth of being so close to Serenity.**

**Blue was crouched down smiling, her semi long baby blue dress, flowing around her as she gathered some flowers, a scowling Bakura and Kaiba standing on either side of her, arms crossed, as they stared down at her. Little by little, their scowls softened as Blue continued to stare down at the flowers, her nerves growing as she felt their gazes on her.**

**"No one move!" Cecilia ordered as she settled behind the camera. "In the count of three! One! Two! Three!" With a push of a button, the camera snapped, taking a picture, forever recording the scene.**

"Perfect!" Cecilia screamed, stars in her eyes as she stared at the photo she took.

"Did it come out good?" Ryou questioned.

"Yes!" Cecilia smiled largely.

"So we're done for the day?" Blue questioned hopefully.

"Well yes I suppose so but maybe we should take another one just in ca-" Glancing up from the camera, she stopped seeing the two large doors swinging close, the entire room empty except for her. She sighed, her hand moving to her stomach. "I'm hungry," she proclaimed to herself, licking her lips as she made her way out of the room, thoughts of terrorizing the chef for a salmon sandwich with mayonnaise running through her mind.

Meanwhile as our fellow Yu-Gi-Oh group ran through the corridors, escaping the madwoman Pegasus married, Blue couldn't help but laugh as she saw Yami, Kaiba, and Bakura zoom past her.

"Face it losers! I'm gonna win!" Kaiba shouted as he passed Yami and Bakura.

"What! I'll win and then I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura threatened, his pace getting faster as he ran harder.

"You are both mistaken!" Yami shouted, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "I shall win and you will be in the Shadow Realm, Tomb Robber!"

"A chance to beat Kaiba?" Joey shouted, fire in his eyes. "I'll beat the rich kid!" He yelled, speeding up, Tristan running right behind him.

"I'm in!" Yugi yelled, excitement in his voice as he took off after Tristan.

"Wait for me!" Ryou yelled, taking off after them.

Just as the boys started speeding up, Mai, Tea, and the others started slowing down until they were merely walking.

"The thrill of a challenge..." Mai drawled as her eyes followed Joey's behind.

"It's exciting!" Blue proclaimed, her eyes glittering at the thought of a challenge.

"It's put to waste. That energy could be used for so much more..." Mai groaned, shaking her head as she tore her eyes away from Joey as Serenity, Tea, and Rebecca yelled at her, their faces turning red. "What hun? It's the truth. They're wasting energy they could be using to focus on us...little Yugi could be taking you out on a date right now" Mai smirked at Rebecca's reddening face. "And Yami could be teaching you how to duel better" Mai's eyes sparkled mischievously as Tea's face turned redder than red.

"And Joey could be annoying you" Blue piped up, smiling as Mai's cheeks turned a slight red.

A clock chime started resonating throughout the mansion, letting everyone know it was time for lunch. "Lunchtime!" Blue's eyes brightened as she grabbed Tea's hands in her and started fast walking down the hall. "Quick! Before Joey and Tristan eat all the dinosaur chicken nuggets!" Tea giggled as they made it into the dining room, Blue rushing towards the Dino Chicken Nuggets, stacking two plates, one for her and one for Tea, before pulling Tea with her to sit down.

Just as they sat down, Joey banged the doors open, his nostrils flaring, eyes wide, mouth watering as he stared at the buffet in front of him. A second later, Tristan pushed in through the doors, his mouth mirroring Joey's. A second later they attacked the table, piling their plates up as high as they could go.

"NO!" Joey cried, dropping his plate, as he stared, horrified at Blue and Tea.

"Joey?" Yugi and Mai said in sync as they entered the room, everyone else piling up behind them.

"It's HORRIBLE!" Joey yelled, falling to his knees.

"Joey?" Mai looked worriedly at him as she knelt down next to him.

"It's horrible Mai! It's horrible!" Joey yelled, throwing himself at her as he sobbed. 'What Happened' Mai mouthed to Blue and Tea. They shrugged.

"What's horrible Joey?" Mai asked rubbing his back slowly.

"The...the Dino Chicken!" He yelled. "It's gone!"

"What?" Mai pulled away to stare at him strangely.

"The DinoChicken!" Joey yelled. "It's gone!"

"Chicken?" Mai paused. "CHICKEN!" She yelled, glaring as she kicked him in the stomach as she got up. "That's it! Stupid chicken!"

"It's not stupid!" Joey cried, holding his stomach. "It's DINO chicken! And it's gone! All gone!"

"Actually" Blue piped up, "I have the last one..." She stopped as Joey looked at the T-Rex shaped chicken she was holding. She smiled as his eyes widened, his jaw tightening.

"Can I have it?"

"Um..." Blue paused thinking as she tapped her chin. She looked at the chicken then to Joey then back to the chicken, her eyes widening in wonder. "I don't think so."

"Geez thanks Blue you're such a great- hey what do you mean no!" Joey yelled.

"I'm hungry." Blue explained, slowly moving the chicken closer to her mouth, a teasing grin on her lips. Joey's eyes widened as he saw the delicious chicken getting closer to disappearing.

"NO!" Joey shouted jumping towards Blue as she opened her mouth. "Give it to me!" He grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" Blue yelled, glaring at him, as she struggled to get her wrist released.

"Give me yer chicken!" Joey yelled, a bit surprised that such a young girl was so strong.

"No! Get your own!" Blue yelled, struggling more as her glare only intensified.

"You took them all!" Joey growled, his face getting closer to the chicken in her grasp.

"Joey!" Tea yelled, trying to pull Blue away from him. "Leave her alone!"

"Well too bad! Finder's keepers! Loser weeperrsss!" Blue yelled as she forcefully pulled her wrist free, pushing Joey backwards.

A low growl entered Joey's ears as his back bumped against a chest. Looking slightly backward, Joey gulped getting face to face with a glowering Bakura, his bangs darkening his eyes. "Step away from the girl" Bakura hissed. Joey pulled himself away, straightening his back.

"No! I want that chicken!" Joey stomped his foot, turning around to glare at Blue who had the chicken posed at her lips. "GIVE ME IT!" Joey jumped, Bakura's arms going around his neck pulled him back.

"I said" Bakura hissed, his arms tightening in the headlock he placed Joey in. "Leave her alone..."

"Give me it! No!" Joey's eyes widened fearfully as Blue bit into the chicken. His eyes teared up as she slowly started to eat it.

"Your pathetic mutt." Kaiba scowled. "Needing to take food from a child." He scoffed as Joey's eyes trained on him.

"What did ye say, rich boy!" Joey barked, struggling as Bakura's grasp tightened.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" Blue argued. Kaiba's eyes trained on her before going back to Joey. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

With a grunt, Bakura released Joey as he elbowed him in the gut, pushing Kaiba out of the way as he jumped towards Blue again, his eyes slowly trained on the half-eaten chicken in her grasp. Blue's eyes widened. Just as Joey's hand reached the chicken, she popped the rest of it into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. All was silent as Joey and Blue just stared at each other. Bam! Joey's face hit the floor hard as Tea's first connected with his head, angry anime marks on her head.

"The chicken..." Joey's lips quivered as he stared up at Tea. He looked at Blue and sighed.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, flinching at Tea's glare. Blue glared at him before a smile broke through her face and she started giggling, her hands clapping together in glee. Everyone froze staring at Blue. Joey's lips suddenly broke out into laughter as he tried to laugh it off.

"Your insane" Tristan muttered, eyes narrowed as he stared at Joey annoyed.

A _clack clack clack_ resonated throughout the room, silencing Joey as the doors opened, and Pegasus walked in, a gold cane tapping the floor. Yami raised his eyebrow as he saw Pegasus throw himself onto a chair, kicking his feet up on the table, a drunken look in his eyes,

"Hello people!" Pegasus slurred. "How did the-" he hiccupped "photo-shoot go?" With hooded eyes he waited for a response. A cold chill had gone down everyone's spine as they stared at the slightly tipsy Pegasus.

"Where did you come from?" Blue questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"From the skyyyyy of course!" Pegasus slurred, giggling as he threw the cane up into the air, catching it.

"Are you drunk?" Blue asked incredulously as she got up.

"What? Me?" Pegasus squeaked, his eyes widening. "Nonsense!" He hiccupped.

"Your drunk..." Blue's eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"But I thought he was at a meeting..." Tea said, standing up next to Blue.

"He was" Blue's eyebrows furrowed more. "I don't understand how he ends up drunk though..."

"Oh Yami dear!" Pegasus shouted. "Why is your hair flying next to you?" Yami raised his eyebrow.

"Flying next to me?"

"How do you do that?" Pegasus questioned, hiccupping. "And Tea dear! Put down your shirt! I know you want his attention but really dear!" Pegasus slurred looking at Ryou.

"What?" Tea's face turned red as she stared down at her pink crop top that only went up to her stomach.

"Does he think that-" Yugi blinked as Pegasus interrupted him.

"Tea Dear!" Pegasus cried towards Ryou. "Listen to me!"

"Ryou is you?" Yugi questioned.

"I...I think he does..." Yami murmured.

Blue sighed. "Wait till Cecilia hears about this...Come on Pegasus" she made a move to get him but tea stopped her.

"You can't go with a drunken man!" Tea scolded. "It's not safe!"

"It's Pegasus" Blue stated.

"Even more reason not ta go with him!" Joey yelled.

"Listen to Tea, Blue" Yami took a step closer to her. "It's not safe to be with a drunken man."

"It's never safe to be with Pegasus when he's sane" Bakura added with a scoff.

"I suggest you keep your brat on a leash" Kaiba stated towards Yami and Tea. "I wouldn't let Mokuba near Pegasus..." Kaiba trailed off.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Oh please he's perfectly safe." She took another step toward him but Tea and Yami got in her way.

"Pegasus darling!" Cecilia yelled with glee as she entered the room, happiness radiating off her. "I heard from the maids that you returned!"

"Cecilia my lovvvv" Pegasus trailed off, his words slurring together. Cecilia paused, stopping a good way away from Pegasus as she stared at him.

"Oh no..." Blue moaned shaking her head.

"Pegasus dear?" Cecilia cocked her head to the side as her curious eyes drank in Pegasus intoxicated state. "Are you drunk?" She asked incredulously.

"Nooooo" Pegasus held onto the o. "I'm not drunk-" he hiccupped-"what makes you say tha-t?"

"Pegasus?" Cecilia's eyes tightened as she took a step closer to him, her hand grabbing his face gently.

Pegasus eyes widened and he broke away from her grasp, jumping to his feet, scaring Cecilia as she took a couple steps back her hands subconsciously going to her stomach, as he pointed the golden cane like a sword, looking every bit a madman than normal, as he pointed it at each and every person of the gang. "Go!" He barked, his body rocking from side to side. "The Photo-shoot! You must do the April Photo-shoot!" He hiccupped, almost losing his balance. "Now!" He shouted, his bloodshot eyes widening.

_**M: Done! What did you guys think? I hope you liked this chapter! Please continue sending in ideas for the next photo-shoot! I do wonder why Pegasus came back drunk, don't you? Please review if you can! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you like it! I'm so glad it was Career Week at my school I had three days of hardly no homework so I was able to focus on this story! Tomorrow's my last day of school cause Wednesday my Spring Break starts! Woohoo! It'll be a while before I update this story probably then cause I'm going on a trip with my family! **____** So since I might not be able to update I've written a 12 page chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing! She only owns her OC Blue and the idea for this story! Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"You can't go with a drunken man!" Tea scolded. "It's not safe!"**_

_**"It's Pegasus" Blue stated.**_

_**"Even more reason not ta go with him!" Joey yelled.**_

_**"Listen to Tea, Blue" Yami took a step closer to her. "It's not safe to be with a drunken man."**_

_**"It's never safe to be with Pegasus when he's sane" Bakura added with a scoff.**_

_**"I suggest you keep your brat on a leash" Kaiba stated towards Yami and Tea. "I wouldn't let Mokuba near Pegasus..." Kaiba trailed off.**_

_**Blue rolled her eyes. "Oh please he's perfectly safe." She took another step toward him but Tea and Yami got in her way.**_

_**"Pegasus darling!" Cecilia yelled with glee as she entered the room, happiness radiating off her. "I heard from the maids that you returned!"**_

_**"Cecilia my lovvvv" Pegasus trailed off, his words slurring together. Cecilia paused, stopping a good way away from Pegasus as she stared at him.**_

_**"Oh no..." Blue moaned shaking her head.**_

_**"Pegasus dear?" Cecilia cocked her head to the side as her curious eyes drank in Pegasus intoxicated state. "Are you drunk?" She asked incredulously.**_

_**"Nooooo" Pegasus held onto the o. "I'm not drunk-" he hiccupped-"what makes you say tha-t?"**_

_**"Pegasus?" Cecilia's eyes tightened as she took a step closer to him, her hand grabbing his face gently.**_

_**Pegasus eyes widened and he broke away from her grasp, jumping to his feet, scaring Cecilia as she took a couple steps back her hands subconsciously going to her stomach, as he pointed the golden cane like a sword, looking every bit a madman than normal, as he pointed it at each and every person of the gang. "Go!" He barked, his body rocking from side to side. "The Photo-shoot! You must do the April Photo-shoot!" He hiccupped, almost losing his balance. "Now!" He shouted, his bloodshot eyes widening.**_

"What? Your drunk and you want us to work!" Bakura barked, taking a threatening step towards Pegasus. "I'm not doing a drunken man's order!" A second later, Bakura's head was pushed to the side, Pegasus's cane retreating, leaving a red cane mark on Bakura's cheek. Bakura's eyes widened as he slowly touched his now throbbing cheek.

Everyone's breath was bated and Yami hesitantly took a step forward, his forehead lightly glowing as the eye of Horus started to appear. Pegasus slowly turned the cane at Yami, a craze look in his eyes. "Anubis! Die!" Pegasus crowed jumping forward. The eye of Horus blinked and Pegasus was thrown backwards, tripping on his own feet, crashing un-gracefully against the chair. Pegasus blinked, shaking his head, the drunken mist disappearing slightly from his eyes.

"Your foreheads glowing." Pegasus blinked before falling unconscious. Th eye of Horus continued to glow as Yami blinked, his fists loosening as his pose slowly started to relax. "Tristan. Joey. Help me move him to his chambers." Joey and Tristan scrambled towards Pegasus lifting him up in a one two three pull!

"Let's go big guy," Tristan grunted, struggling with Pegasus. The man was skinny as he was tall and it showed.

"Don't worry about it, Yams." Joey's arms shook with Pegasus dead weight. "We'll take him to bed."

"Thank you."

"I'll show you to his room" Cecilia sighed, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she moved towards the door. "He has a lot to explain when he wakes up."

Eyes darting from the scowling Bakura to the glowing eye on Yami's forehead, to the knocked out Pegasus, Blue started to shake. The urge of combat...running into a fight...was rushing through her veins and it was taking everything in her power not to hit something. The air around Pegasus smelled fishy and she didn't mean literally. Pegasus coming home drunk from a meeting was so unusual. Something was definitely going on.

"Do you see how dangerous he is?" Yami rhetorically questioned Blue darkly, turning to face her and Tea.

"Uh..." Blue shifted, feeling nerves and guilt start to eat at her under Yami's scrutiny.

"When Tea and I tell you not to go with someone we mean it for a reason." Yami harshly explained, glaring angrily into Blue's eyes.

"But-"

"You were going to get near him," Yami continued. "What if it was you he hit instead of Bakura? What then?"

"Yami's right, Blue." Tea softly interjected, her gaze hard but caring as she placed a hand on Blue's shoulder. "What would we have done then if you had gotten hurt?" Blues eyes darted everywhere looking for help. Yugi, Ryou, Mai, and Serenity, were avoiding her gaze, Kaiba's eyes were icy as always as they stared, bored, at the interaction occurring. Well he certainly wasn't going to be any help. Her last salvation landed in her eye of sight: Bakura. He was rubbing his red cheek, a scowl on his lips as he glared daggers at the cane Pegasus had dropped on the floor.

"Nothing would have happened." Blue denied, staring at the cane. Their was something odd about that cane...

"Do not disobey us ever again," Yami firmly stated, finishing his lecture. "Blue? Are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Blue shrugged Tea's hand off her shoulder, stepping away from Yami and Tea. "Don't get near Pegasus when he's drunk. I got it. I got it."

"That was not all I said!" Yami growled, steam coming out of his ears. "Get back here!" He commanded as he saw Blue lean down and grab the cane. "Blue!" He yelled as she grabbed Bakura's hand and dragged him out of the room with her. Yami released an aggravated yell as he plopped down onto his chair, his shoulders sagging as the stress he felt started taking a toll on his body as the eye of Horus started to flash before disappearing.

"Yami..." Tea softly said her hand touching his shoulder.

"Tea...' Yami tiredly turned to her. "Why must that girl be so stubborn?"

Tea smiled lightly, her hand trailing down to grasp his hand lightly in hers. "She's young." Tea responded. "She's adventurous. She's curious. She's a bit hotheaded...kind of sounds like you..."

Yami chuckled wryly, grasping Tea's hand in his. "True but being like me isn't necessarily a good thing."

"I wouldn't say that."

"It's what led to me becoming a spirit of the puzzle...it's not something I desire for her."

"Yami she won't become a spirit" Tea shook her head laughing lightly. "She's just being young."

"But why does she have to be young with that thief!" Yami complained, sinking in his chair.

"Pathetic." Kaiba spat out, pushing his way past Yugi and Ryou as he made his way towards the door Blue and Bakura had just exited. "You two are acting like her parents." Tea and Yami froze, their faces slowly turning bright red as they stared at Kaiba's rigged back.

"That's true..." Yugi said looking at Tea and Yami with an odd emotion in his eyes.

"Kaiba? Where are you going?" Ryou questioned. Kaiba's scowl deepened as he slammed the door close. Ryou and Yugi sweatdropped.

"Well hun, since we're not doing anything today lets go to the spa!" Mai proclaimed grabbing Tea's arm to break the silence.

"Uh Mai...we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah but didn't you get the pamphlet? The one the maid left?" Mai's eyebrows furrowed as Tea and Serenity shook their heads. "That's odd. She told me Pegasus has a full running spa in one of the rooms. We're free to use it so lets go find it. I need a mud bath and a massage." Mai cracked her back. "Joey doesn't give me enough room."

"You're sleeping with my brother?" Serenity's eyes widened.

"Wha?" Mai paused seeing their faces. Her face turned bright red and she moved her hands in front of her. "What! No! Uh I..." Tea smiled not use to seeing Mai so flustered.

"The spa is calling my name so who cares what Mai does in private with Joey. I want a massage too. My bodies getting a bit stiff without my dancing." She glanced at Yami who smiled at her and nodded his head. Beaming, Tea grabbed Mai and Serenity's hands before rushing out of the room.

"You guys wanna do a three way duel?" Yugi asked. Ryou and Yami looked at him. A second passed. They shrugged and nodded.

"Let's duel!"

An hour later Blue, Bakura, and Kaiba re-entered the room, Blue and Kaiba arguing as Bakura glared daggers at Kaiba's back. "Why did you follow us!"

"I wasn't following you."

"Yes you were!" Blue was bright red and fuming. "What! Bakura's a danger to me now too!"

"I was merely trying to find out why Pegasus was drunk."

"That's what we went to find out!"

"And? Does that mean I was following you?"

"Yes! You don't care about Pegasus!"

"I do when it somehow connects to me!"

"And how does it connect to you!"

"That massage was the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me!" Tea stated as she walked in, Mai and Serenity walking behind her, happy expressions on their faces.

"Are you guys dueling?" Tristan asked walking in.

"What! Yer dueling without me!" Joey yelled as he saw Yami currently destroying Yugi and Ryou's final monsters, claiming victory.

"We were dueling without you." Yami calmly responded. "Now we aren't."

"I missed it just because of stupid Pegasus!" Joey proclaimed.

"I did some research." Rebecca spoke entering the room, fixing her glasses.

"Research?"

"Whatever got Pegasus drunk isn't a known taste."

"Excuse me?"

"I smelled Pegasus breath even though I never got close to him. It was a raw, pure alcoholic smell but it also smelled a bit like death."

"Death?" Yami questioned, his interest peaking.

"How do ya know what death smells like?" Joey questioned. Yugi glared at him, his fists tightening as he worriedly gazed at Rebecca. Rebecca grew tense as she centered in on Joey.

" I know from experience how it smells like. I lost both my mother and my father."

An uncomfortable silence soon followed.

"Rebecca!" Yugi cried taking a step forward, his hand out reached for her, worry going off him in ways.

"It's fine Yugi. It was a long time ago." Rebecca murmured shaking her head. "Anyway I was looking up all the different types of smell alcohol can give off and not a single one smells like his did. So whatever he drank wasn't alcohol."

The room was silent as everyone took in what Rebecca said. "So he's not drunk?" Tea asked. Rebecca shook her head no.

"Why are you holding that?" Rebecca questioned Blue, her eyes zeroing on the cane. Blue shrugged.

"I found it odd. Pegasus never uses a cane. And look at this odd drawing." Yami's mouth ran dry when he saw the mark of Anubis on the cane.

"Anubis..." He breathed, taking a step closer. Bakura's head snapped up, his eyes training on Yami and Blue. "Put that down." He ordered, staring at the cane.

"What?"

"Put that down!" Yami repeated, the skin around his eyes tightening. "Now!" He added for emphasis.

"But-" Blue protested.

"Do what he says!" Bakura spat out, grabbing hold of the cane.

"Hey! Let go!" As Blue yelled this the cane started to glow.

"Release it!" Yami shouted as his puzzle started to glow, Bakura's Ring taking on the same creepy glow. Blue's eyes widened as the floor started to shake, almost as if an earthquake was happening. With a yelp, she released the cane as a dark electric shock grabbed her hand. Kaiba's eyes widened as Bakura pushed Blue away from the black shock, pushing her straight into Kaiba.

The cane levitated. Bakura and Yami's eyes turned golden and as one a strange incantation left their mouths. A golden glow shot from the pyramid and ring, another glow going through the doors in the area of Pegasus room to connect with their own light.

As the cane's glow turned black and lethal, the bright gold of the Millennium Eye's attacked it. Smoke covered the room blinding everyone and Tea screamed for Yami as she grabbed onto him, terrified.

Once the smoke cleared, the cane was gone. A couple seconds later, Pegasus walked in, Cecilia holding onto his arm, looking a little bit frazzled, as he rubbed his pounding head. "What happened?" He questioned.

The room was quite as everyone stared at Yami and Bakura and where the cane used to be. "N-Nothing…" Tea murmured, her hold on Yami's arm tightening. "Nothing at all."

"Very well…lets get on with the April photo-shoot then. Come along." Pegasus commanded as Cecilia helped him wobble out of the room, the gang slowly filling in behind him.

"Alright for this scene I've incorporated a number of ideas so bear with me for I will only explain it once!" Pegasus happily said as he helped Cecilia sit in the director's chair.

"The scene takes place in a beautiful April day! A light drizzle has occurred while our two lovers Tea and Yami!" Pegasus points at them. "Are caught under the rain, as they make their way to church. So Tea dear please wear this beautiful white dress." With a snap of his fingers, a maid appeared holding a wonderful old-fashioned looking dress. "And Yami I'm sure you'll rather like this old style white shirt." Pegasus says as he throws a bundle into Yami's arms. "Everyone else your clothing is in the dressing room. Pick whatever you'll like to wear."

As everyone went into the changing rooms, Pegasus clapped his hands as workers came piling in, creating a beautiful church as stageworkers set the mood by starting a light rain-shower. "Alright I want Mai and Serenity to be seen coming out of church, with these pastel colored umbrellas." Pegasus gave them a lilac and light pink umbrella's as they came out of the dressing room, struggling with their pastel colored old time dresses. "Yugi I want you to be offering Rebecca your arm as she gets down from the carriage."

"And…" Pegasus paused, his forehead crinkling as he thought.

"Have Joey and Tristan next to Mai and Serenity laughing as they glare at them…and have Ryou and Blue up on that tree, laughing as Kaiba and Bakura glare around, each holding an empty box, their clothes colored as if a color bomb had just been set off on them." Cecilia piped up as she pulled Tea and Yami to the center of the photo, making them the barrier between both scenes as she made Yami pull Tea extremely close to him.

"Ah my love" Pegasus smiled charmingly. "This is why I love you. Everyone do as she says!" He clapped his hands as he grabbed the camera. "Now Yami! Tea! Since you two are the centerpiece please look like you're in one of those super passionate love stories where all you see is each other. Now stare into each others eyes!" Pegasus happily ordered.

Yami and Tea gulped, faces turning red as they stared into each other's eyes. "Yami pull her closer. Tea, wrap your arms around his neck and pull his head closer to yours, so that your foreheads are touching. Tea be a little bit on your tippietoes." Pegasus rapidly commanded.

"Start the shower!" Pegasus ordered and two seconds later everyone was under a drizzle. "Blue! Ryou! Stretch a bit more in the tree so everyone can see your Sunday clothing! Oh how I love the fact you two are wearing light pinks and blues!" Pegasus smiled.

"Tea! Yami!" Cecilia called softly. "Soften your faces. Relax your pose. Give a soft smile to each other now. Act like we're not here…" her soothing voice took on a motherly quality as she gave them tips. Tea and Yami nodded at her with thanks before turning to look at each other.

"You ready?" Yami murmured, his breath caressing Tea's face making her cheeks take on a rosy hue.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Tea breathlessly murmured, her voice shaking slightly as she leaned her body more onto Yami to let him support her more. They softly smiled at each other, as shivers raked through their bodies. Snap!

"Perfect! This was beautiful!" Pegasus cried, grabbing a handkerchief to dab at his eyes. "Such a beautiful scene! Everyone's dressed so old-fashioned I feel like this is true-blue love! The times were so simple then!" Pegasus turned to Cecilia. "Do you remember? How I would have to call on you to take you out? How I braved the wrath of your father merely to take you to church? And when I proposed?"

"Oh yes my love!" Cecilia's eyes sparkled. "I remember those good old days! Oh the stories we will tell our young ones!" She touched her stomach. Pegasus paused.

"Young ones?" He breathed, staring at her.

"I hope to have children with you one day my love…" Cecilia murmured, her hand rubbing her stomach, the other one moving to touch her heart.

"So do I but the doctors! They say-"

"I pray everyday and I know my prayer will be granted!" Cecilia proclaimed. Pegasus eyes watered.

"Oh Cecilia! My love! Your determination and faith moves me! Everyone! We are done for today!" Pegasus cried as he moved to hug his wife. Everyone glanced at each other, before darting out of the room. If it was one thing they could all agree on, it was that they didn't want to see Pegasus make out with Cecilia.

_**M: Done! What did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry if the calendar this month wasn't that good but I was trying to finish a chapter and post it up today cause I'm leaving Wednesday on the trip and I doubt I'll have time to update tomorrow. So I hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter! Please Review if you can and let me know what you'll like to see for the next month! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I'm sorry for the wait but I got back a couple days ago from my trip. I had a good time **____** but sadly I write this with a heavy heart. Yesterday, I was PM'ed that some writer by the name of jasonzwifey20 has plagiarized my story Disney's Magic Matchmaking Service. She did not just plagiarize it once but twice! Once for the show "How To Rock" and again for the show "The Troop." **_

_**The person who informed me says that they've reported it and I've seen that some people have written reviews to her stating that they've reported her and for that I am ever grateful. I don't know what to do though? Should I contact her? Report her myself? I have checked out both stories myself and word per word (even my OC's name) has been plagiarized. This has never happened to me and honestly I never thought it would. If any of you have suggestions on what I should do please let me know but now lets not think about the bad. I promise this will not affect my writing so here's the new chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea of the story.**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**I hope to have children with you one day my love…" Cecilia murmured, her hand rubbing her stomach, the other one moving to touch her heart.**_

"_**So do I but the doctors! They say-"**_

"_**I pray everyday and I know my prayer will be granted!" Cecilia proclaimed. Pegasus eyes watered. **_

"_**Oh Cecilia! My love! Your determination and faith moves me! Everyone! We are done for today!" Pegasus cried as he moved to hug his wife. Everyone glanced at each other, before darting out of the room. If it was one thing they could all agree on, it was that they didn't want to see Pegasus make out with Cecilia.**_

"Hey Yami" Yugi rushed to catch up to him.

"Yes Aibou?" Yami questioned as he briskly walked away from the doors where Pegasus and Cecilia were busy being well _busy_.

"Remember earlier? The cane?" Yugi questioned, staring up at his partners face.

"Yes. That is not something one forgets so easily, Yugi." Yami gave him a wry smile.

"Well…what do you think that was?"

"That is a good question…" Yami stopped suddenly as he peered up at the odd Toon Monster Cartoons on the walls. "One I sadly do not have the answer to. I do know one thing…" Yami's gaze turned to connect with Yugi's.

"The power force I felt from it was…" he paused, struggling to find the right word to explain it to Yugi. "Dark."

"Dark?" Yugi's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean like Bakura?"

"Hey!" Bakura shouted, his head turning to glare at Yugi. "I heard that!"

"But it's true!" Yugi whined as Bakura took a step closer to him. Yami pushed Yugi slightly back as he took a step forward, blocking Bakura from him.

"It is true you know!" Ryou brightly said, moving to stand next to Bakura. His smile disappeared as Bakura's glare intensified.

"I don't understand…why are they fighting already?" Blue questioned Tea staring curiously at Yami, Bakura, and their aibou's.

"Um…it's just in their blood I guess…" Tea answered sweatdropping as Bakura pushed Ryou into Kaiba.

"Watch it weakling!" Kaiba scowled.

"Don't speak to him like that!" Bakura barked, taking a threatening step forward.

"Is it in Kaiba's blood too?" Blue craned her neck as Tea ushered her away.

"Oh it's most definitely in his blood, hun." Mai chuckled as she walked beside Blue. "If theirs one thing I could bet my entire life savings on and get it back double is that if those three "powerhouses" are in the room together, theirs gonna be a fight."

"Powerhouses? I didn't hear my name in that sentence Mai!" Joey yelled from farther ahead, his hold on the heavy door loosening.

"Hey man! Help me!" Tristan shouted as the door started to close.

"Sorry!" Joey grabbed the door again.

"Joseph, I don't think you count as a powerhouse."

"What! I do too!" Joey yelled, releasing the door as he spun around to face Mai.

"Hey!" Tristan yelled as the door slammed shut, his face hitting the door hard.

"Tristan!" Serenity's eyes widened, her hand rushing to cover her open mouth as she rushed worriedly to him. "Are you alright?"

Tristan blinked, his eyes hazy as he stared upwards at her. "My angel!" He yelled, staring goofily at her. "You've come for me! I never knew my time would come by a door!"

"What?"

"I guess Pegasus is a killer…" Tristan murmured as his hands reached out for Serenity's face. "I'm ready my angel!" As his hands cupped her cheeks, Serenity's cheeks turned pink.

"What the-" Joey's eyes turned into flames. "Get away from her!" Grabbing Serenity he pulled her away from Tristan.

"Oh no! The Reaper!" Tristan yelled, cowering.

"He's hallucinating…" Rebecca sweatdropped.

"Lets throw a bucket of water on him!" Blue eyes brightened as she rushed towards the heavy doors.

"You won't be able to open them without ma help kid!" Joey yelled before his eyes widened as Blue pressed the button next to the door. Slowly, the automatic doors open. Blue raised her eyebrow and winked playfully at Joey before skipping away into the next room.

"It was automatic!" Joey yelled, his mouth down to the floor.

"Blue?" Tea peered worriedly into the room. "Where is she?"

"What?" Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba stopped arguing as their gazes turned to Tea.

"I don't understand! She was just here! And now-" Tea stopped, worry in her eyes.

"She couldn't have gone far…" Rebecca stepped into the room before screaming.

"Rebecca!" Yugi yelled, rushing into the room before he too screamed.

"Yugi!" Everyone yelled, rushing in. The floor under them opened and they screamed as they started to fall, fall, and fall all the way down.

"AACK!" Joey yelled, as Mai landed on him.

"Thanks for catching me Joseph." Mai thanked as she got up and dusted off her outfit. "Where are we?" She questioned, hand on her hip as she surveyed the area.

"It looks like a-"

"Playground!" Joey interrupted Yugi. Colorful slides, bouncy walls, mini rock-climbing walls, monkey bars and anything else a kid would want to play with was right before their very eyes.

"What's a playground doin' under Pegasus castle?" Joey questioned, rubbing his head, all confused.

"I told you!" Bakura bared his teeth. "The guy is mad! Madder than me!"

"So you admit to being crazy" Yami smirked. "Your one step closer to being good, Tomb Robber!"

"But why a playground?" Tea questioned as Yami offered her his hand. Smiling lightly, Tea grabbed his hand and felt her heart stop as he smoothly lifted her up.

Two voices started to laugh and giggle. One male, one female. "What is that?" Rebecca asked looking around as she tried desperately to fix her curls.

"It sounds like-" Yugi paused as light footsteps filtered around the room, before a _thunk _was heard.

"Children" Kaiba and Bakura scowled together, almost as one.

Everyone's eyes followed the thunk to a blue covered slide and out of the hole popped out Blue, her hands and knees breaking her fall, a large bucket of water spilled before her. "Blue!" Tea's eyes widened.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Blue smiled, before a sound of pain escaped her as another, smaller body flew out of the blue side, landing on her. "Get off me!" She screamed, struggling under the weight of the small boy, sitting sideways on her. The little boy laughed, as he struggled to get up.

"Sorry." He laughed. The room was silent as he looked up at everyone, his black hair swishing around him.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted, his eyes almost bulging out of his head as he took in the sight of his little brother.

_**M: Done! What do you think? I know its short but it's the best I could come up with at 1 in the morning. Lol. Today was my last day of Spring Break so come Monday I'm back in school **____** it went by so fast. Also I'm still trying to decide what to do for the theme of May so yeah I figured now was as good a time as any to bring Mokuba into the mix. **____** I hope you guys like it! Please review if you can and if you have any suggestions for May please, do tell me. I have an idea in mind but it's subject to change. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Now wasn't this quick? Lol ;) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing! She only owns her OC Blue and the idea of the story! **_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Oh! Hey guys!" Blue smiled, before a sound of pain escaped her as another, smaller body flew out of the blue side, landing on her. "Get off me!" She screamed, struggling under the weight of the small boy, sitting sideways on her. The little boy laughed, as he struggled to get up.**_

"_**Sorry." He laughed. The room was silent as he looked up at everyone, his black hair swishing around him.**_

"_**MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted, his eyes almost bulging out of his head as he took in the sight of his little brother.**_

"Big Brother!" Mokuba's eyes widened with delight as he quickly got off of Blue and went running to his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba harshly questioned his hands grabbing Mokuba's shoulders, stopping him in his tracks as he tried to hug him. Mokuba's big eyes stared worriedly up at Seto.

"I was playing in the playground…" Mokuba whispered.

"And what is this?" Kaiba scowled, grabbing the long ponytail of hair Mokuba had on and pulling it slightly. "A ponytail? You are a boy Mokuba." His scowl deepened.

"I…I know big brother…" Mokuba whimpered, hanging his head down in shame. "My hair kept getting in my way so Blue made a ponytail…" He whimpered as Kaiba's eyes flashed.

"You made my brother wear a ponytail!" Kaiba spat out, glaring at Blue who was currently busy fixing her own hair. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? So? It kept getting in his face." Blue shrugged as she lifted the almost empty bucket of water up. Peering into it, she frowned. There was hardly any water left. She quickly moved over to the hallucinating Tristan.

"Hey! Look! A large lollipop!" Tristan smiled stupidly as Blue stood above him. She sweatdropped before throwing the bucket of water on him.

"AH!Blood!" Tristan shouted going up eyes widening, his hand going to his temple as pain filtered through him. "Ow…" He rubbed his head. "It's water…" He stopped, staring down at himself.

"Good to have ya back buddy!" Joey laughed, pounding Tristan's back. Tristan lurched forward before glaring at Joey.

"Take this off." Kaiba scowled, pulling roughly on Mokuba's ponytail.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Don't pull it!" Mokuba yelled, batting Kaiba's hands away as he went and swiftly pulled it off, letting his long, black hair swiftly pool around his shoulders.

"Never wear this again Mokuba." Kaiba firmly said before turning his gaze onto Blue. "And you! Don't touch my brother!"

"What?" Blue raised her eyebrow once again as she stared at the seething face of Kaiba. She giggled. "You look so funny!" She giggled some more as his face started to turn red.

"Don't laugh!" Kaiba barked.

"I have to! You're getting mad over something so stupid. We were just playing in the playground."

"Wait!" Bakura screamed silencing everyone. "Am I the only one left wondering why we fell down into a playground!"

"You guys seriously didn't know about the secret playground?"

"If it has the word secret sweetie pie clearly we didn't." Bakura scowled at Blue. She smiled brightly at him.

"Well now you do know. Isn't it amazing!" her eyes gleamed brightly. "And Tea! Theirs even a Dance Dance something game way in the back!" She stated happily, clapping her hands.

"There is?" Tea's eyes brightened. Blue shook her head.

"You like to dance right?"

"I love it."

"Are you good?" Blue questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Hell yeah! She's amazing!" Joey and Tristan shouted.

"I've heard you defeated uh…what's his name…" Blue's brows furrowed as she thought. "Johnny!" She snapped her fingers. "Johnny…Johnny uh…" She snapped her fingers again.

"Stepps…" Yami growled out, his teeth bear for everyone to see.

"Yeah Stepps! Wait how'd you know?"

"I was there when he challenged Tea to a dance duel."

"You were?" Blue's eyes sparkled. "So how was it?"

Yami smirked remembering the memory with a fond look in his eyes. "Tea was simply astounding. He never stood a chance…"

"Really?" Blue's eyes sparkled even more as Tea's face started to take on a red hue.

"Really? You thought I was good?" Tea shyly asked Yami. He smiled and nodded.

"You were amazing Tea. I've never seen so much passion for something until I saw you dance." Tea's face turned redder.

"So it was that good?" Blue asked Yugi. Yugi shrugged.

"I heard from Yami that it was but I didn't see it."  
>"Why? Was he supposed to duel?"<p>

"No. I set them up on a friendly date." Yugi smiled bashfully at Blue's appraising gaze.

"They're dating!"

"What! No!" Tea and Yami yelled, faces like tomatoes. "It was merely two friends…it wasn't a date….uh…" they started spitting out excuses left and right. Blue giggled before turning to face Kaiba who was still glaring at her. "What is your problem? For Pete's sake it was just a ponytail. That Duke guy wears one all the time."

"And he's a lowlife!" Kaiba spat.

"You say Bakura's one too and he doesn't wear a ponytail."

"He's a different type of low life."

"You don't make any sense." Kaiba opened his mouth to retort when he felt Mokuba pull his shirt.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba whined. "Stop fighting with her! She's my friend."

"You can't be friends with her. She's an old hag."

"What! You call me a little kid and now I'm an old hag!" Flames erupted behind Blue as she took a threatening step forward.

"For Mokuba yes. Besides, he doesn't have time to deal with useless girls."

"Useless! Why I otta!"

"Kaiba" Yami harshly spoke. "Do not call her useless. She is anything but useless."

"Yeah yeah says the father figure." Kaiba spat. "Let's go Mokuba."

"We can't." Mokuba shook his head. "Theirs no way out."

"What!"

"I know the way out but I don't think I'm going to say it until you apologize. Come on Bakura." Blue turned around.

"Help me climb the Monkey Bars. I'm horrible at them."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you have to be stealthy and you're a thief right?" Blue gave him puppy dog eyes.

Feeling a proud ego, Bakura puffed out his chest. "Your right. I am stealthy. Fine! Ryou come! I'm gonna teach you too!"

"What? But I hate the Monkey Bars!" Ryou whined as Bakura grabbed him by his collar.

"Too bad!"

"Tea afterwards teach me how to use that dance dance machine!" Blue shouted as Bakura picked her up and placed her in front of the Monkey Bars.

"Why is she always hanging out with that thief?" Yami growled. Tea laughed.

"Yami don't worry I think Bakura will protect her from anything that can happen."

"That thief? Protect?" Yami snarled.

"He seems to be an alright guy around her besides Ryou is with them." Tea smoothly grabbed Yami's hand in hers. "Call it intuition." Yami looked into her eyes, her soothing orbs calming him. He nodded. "Now come on! Lets go find the dance dance game." Tea smiled brightly at him as she led him through the playground.

"Hey! I wanna try!" Mokuba was stopped by Kaiba.

"No! We're leaving!"

"But we can't until you apologize Big Brother."

"I'm not apologizing. Seto Kaiba doesn't apologize." Grabbing Mokuba by the shoulder, he steered him farther down the playground, searching for a way out.

"That rich kid thinks he's so high and mighty he doesn't have to apologize." Joey growled.

"Come on Joseph." Mai grabbed his hand. "I've always wanted to do the swings again. Push me alright, hon?"

"Uh yeah…sure Mai…" Joey smiled, love-struck as he saw her sashay to the swings.

"Rebecca…do you want to do something?" Yugi questioned.

"No that's fine. Playgrounds are a bit dangerous…"

"I think that too!" Yugi smiled. "My head always ended up under the sand"

"Oh yeah…I remember doing that to you once when we were little…" Tristan said.

"Tristan?" Serenity stared wide-eyed at him.

"But that was before I knew Yug! And we were little! I wouldn't do that to him now!" Tristan stuttered waving his hands in denial.

"Oh yeah…I remember…" Yugi sighed. "Don't worry Tristan. You and Joey did it to me so much that now I can hold my breath for a long time." He smiled as Tristan's face paled as Serenity walked away.

"Serenity!" Tristan wailed, scurrying after her.

An hour later, everyone was crowded around the dance dance machine as Tea took it on in the most difficult level. "GO TEA!" Everyone cheered as she defeated the game. Breathing heavily she smiled at everyone.

"Wow! You really are good!" Blue's eyes brightened. "It looks like so much fun!"

"Do you wanna try?" Tea smiled.

"No thank you…" Blue blushed, embarrassed. "I'm not much of a dancer…I'm more of a duelist…"

"Like Yami?" Tea teased, remembering how she defeated him before everyone got to them. He looked so funny, trying to keep up with her before crashing into her, making them both land on the floor, him on top. She blushed remembering his warm breath as it caressed her.

"Yeah like him…I guess…"

"Try it Blue." Yugi cheered. "You never know right."

"I…I don't know what to do…" Blue shook her head.

"Come on trust me. You'll do fine…" Tea smiled reassuringly.

"Okay fine…but don't laugh at me…" Blue muttered taking a step onto the platform.

"Big Brother! I'm telling you!" Mokuba whined. "We won't find the exit without Blue's help."

"I don't buy it!" Kaiba answered before taking in the scene before him. "What are you dweebs doing now?"

"Your gonna try it?" Mokuba's eyes brightened as he stared at the machine. "Blue! I thought you said you stunk!"

"She convinced me…" Blue sweatdropped as Tea set the level to Easy.

"Let's go."

"I wanna see it Big Brother…" Mokuba gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" Seto Kaiba had never said yes so quickly.

The game started and Tea went at a slower pace trying to stay in tune with Blue who was fumbling here and there. In the middle of the game, Blue started to smile as she started getting the hang of it. Yami's eyes widened as he saw Blue and Tea dancing side by side.

_Their moves _he thought. _Are very similar… _Once the game finished, Tea was once again victorious but Blue was only a couple points behind. "Not bad Blue." Tea smiled, breathing heavily. "You did great!"

"You went easy on me…" Blue murmured shaking her head before jumping off the platform. "Why don't Bakura and Kaiba do it next?"

"NO!" They both shouted glaring at her. She shivered putting her hands up.

"Okay Okay…I was just joking." She glanced at Kaiba. "Are you going to apologize?"

"No." Kaiba sneered. She glared. Mokuba elbowed him. "What?" he stared down at his brother. He sighed. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"What?" Blue strained to hear him. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry" He breathed out in his normal voice.

"Kaiba speak louder. I'm a little bit deaf." Blue's smile gave her away.

"I'm sorry!" Kaiba shouted glaring at her. "Now get us out of here."

Blue smiled, grabbing Tea and Yami's hands in her before pulling them along. "This way everyone!" Leading them back to where they had originally landed, she did several complicated steps on the floor. The floor soon started to change color. "Hold on tight."

The floor moved, making everyone stumble, before going up quickly. It stopped roughly once again once it reached the top. "This is where we fell!" Yugi stated.

"Yep! It's a floor elevator! Pretty cool right!" Blue stated happily before rushing Tea and Yami to hurry it up. "Come on! Let's go I don't want Pegasus to find us…here…" she whispered as Pegasus walked through the doors.

"Oh wonderful! I've found you!" Pegasus smiled brightly. "Now we can do the next calendar shot since your all here."

"Calendar? You're doing a calendar big brother?" Mokuba questioned Kaiba.

"It's against my will…" Kaiba gritted out.

"Hmm? What's this?" Pegasus's eyes widened. "Is this the other KaibaBoy? Oh my! What are you doing here?"

"Some creep shows kidnapped here and threw me off a plane!" Mokuba proclaimed.

"Wait! What!" Everyone yelled.

"I landed in the chimney and it let me all the way down to the playground. Then I found Blue in their after five hours of wondering aimlessly through it."

"So that's how you got here…" Blue shook her head. "Makes sense. That's how I found the playground originally too except I was skydiving with Pegasus for some promotion thing."

"You skydived with Pegasus?" Yami trembled slightly wondering how close Blue was to Pegasus.

"But that's dangerous!" Tea said eyes wide.

"Oh no! It was perfectly safe!" Pegasus explained. "of course until that strong burst of wind pushed Blue away from me and into the chimney…good thing their was no fire on that day." Tea's face turned pale and she felt like she was going to faint.

"But lets not think about that for the moment!" Pegasus laughed nervously. "Let's get on with the photo-shoot." Taking out a remote, he pressed a button and the floor beneath them opened and they once again fell down.

"What! We're here again!" Bakura spat, pushing Ryou off him.

"Follow me!" Pegasus happily proclaimed, landing on his feet as he walked towards another wall. Pressing it the wall opened showing a green grassy hill in the distance. "Alright you see that!" He pointed at the hill. "Theirs a lot of momma animals there!"

"Really? Mokuba said.

"Oh yes." Pegasus smiled. "Momma Cows. Momma Horses. Momma Pigs. Momma Sheeps! Our photo-shoot will take place there! Come along children!" Pegasus happily stated before skipping away towards the hill. Everyone glanced at each other a bit concerned.

"Well go on." Mai stated pushing Joey.

"What! Why me!"

"Well you're the man, Joseph." Mai smiled charmingly at him. Joey's mouth fell open, his heart beat accelerating as he stared at her.

"Oh…Okay…" he muttered before quickly rushing after Pegasus. Mai giggled.

"You have him wrapped around your finger…" Tea laughed shaking her head.

"The power of Woman, Tea." Mai smiled. "It's a wonderful thing to possess. Learn from it." She smiled and winked at Tea before calmly walking after Joey.

Upon getting to the scene, Mokuba's eyes lit up on seeing a large black stallion. "Oh wow!" Mokuba's eyes sparkled as he rushed towards the large horse. The horse ignored him and walked towards Kaiba.

"He likes you" Pegasus cheered, patting poor Mokuba on the head as the imposing stallion stared Kaiba down.

"Impressive…" Kaiba smirked staring at the intimidating horse. "How much do you want for him?"

"What? I'm not selling him." Pegasus shook his head.

"You sure? He seems a bit too tough for the other horses here."

"Absolutely!" Pegasus shook his head. "He's a hard-headed one! Intimidating too but certainly not the leader!"

"Then who is?"

"That horse over there!" Pegasus pointed at a white, majestic mustang currently separating from a beautiful brown stallion female with a rare blue diamond on her forehead.

"Wait a minute…" Tristan's eyes were a bit alarmed. "Were they just-"

"I think so…" Rebecca calmly said, raising her glasses back up her nose.

"That's just gross!" Tristan yelled.

"What's gross about it?" Rebecca questioned. "It's a natural part of life. In fact it's the very reason why nature has continued to grow it's just a natural cycle."

"Well yeah but why do we have to be present for it. Stuff like that should happen in private!"

"Oh please hun" Mai rolled her eyes. "They finished before we got here. You didn't see anything and besides their animals."

"Hmm…it appears we'll be having another colt soon…" Pegasus stated, ignoring Tristan's outburst. His smile grew as he stared at the horse couple with glee. _He absolutely loved colts!_

The male horse stared calmly at the current "intruders" before focusing on Yami. It slowly walked up to him and leaned down, waiting for Yami to pet him. "Oh! He likes you!" Pegasus laughed and clapped, finding so much amusement from all this.

"It's a very beautiful horse" Yami spoke, softly touching the mustangs head.

"Woah man! It's amazing!" Joey agreed, leaning in to touch it. The mustang neighed and moved away from Joey. "What the?"

"He doesn't like you." Pegasus shook his head. "Your not worthy Joey."

"What! I am too!" Joey growled.

"It's so pretty!" Tea gushed gazing at Yami petting the mustang. She must admit he looked even more handsome standing next to such an imposing horse.

"It has a magnificent mane," Yami agreed as Tea took a step closer to it. "Pet it."

"Oh, I can't…" Tea gazed wistfully at the horse.

"Try" Yami prompted. Tea smiled before moving her hand over the mane of the horse. It stared at her but allowed her to continue. "See? He likes you" Yami smiled at her.

"What! That ain't fair! Not fair at all!" Joey proclaimed crossing his arms. The beautiful mare the majestic horse had been with slowly made her way over to Tea. It inclined its head and made a restless noise.

"Oh!" Tea's eyes widened as it lightly hit her hand, begging to be petted. A bright smile filtered through Tea's face as she started petting the beautiful mare. "Your such a pretty girl!" Tea happily stated.

"Hmm…how cute…" Pegasus smiled. "Oh look! There comes the newest addition!" He stated pointing at a semi-grown pony rushing to be closer to its parents.

"It's so cute!" Blue squealed staring with wide eyes at the white pony, its light brown and silver wisped of mane hair blowing slightly in the wind as it got to the two horses next to Yami and Tea. Taking a step forward, Blue hesitantly stuck her hand out and petted the pony. It neighed and moved closer. "It's adorable!" Blue smiled, eyes bright.

Tea and Yami shared a smile as they stared at Blue, happiness bubbling in their own hearts at seeing her so happy. "How cute…" Pegasus murmured staring at the scene. "How very peculiar…" He rubbed his chin. "The leader has accepted Yami while its mate has accepted Tea and their heir has accepted Blue…" His smile grew at the thoughts running through his mind.

"Hey! Look! Sheep!" Mokuba hollered, pointing excitedly at a group of sheep's coming closer to them. "Wow! That ones fat!" He laughed slightly.

"She's not fat. She's pregnant." Pegasus smiled, as the pregnant mother grew closer to him. Petting her head, he bent down and touched her stomach lightly. "And bloated too. Must be close to giving birth, I think…" He hummed cheerfully, getting up once again. "I should tell the vet to be at standby." Pegasus hummed again. "Anyway, lets get on with the shot!"

"Excuse me…Pegasus…" Serenity raised her hand quietly.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Are we doing the shot here?"

"Yes we are. We have several soon to be mother animals here perfect for the theme of May."

"Pregnant animals?" Joey wrinkled his nose.

"Mothers Day!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Right?" His smile grew at Pegasus nod. "But wait…how are we gonna get the animals to do what you want?" Pegasus laughed at his confused face.

"My dear boy. Just leave it to me." Pegasus winked. A couple seconds later, several staff members walked up to the field, pulling a small wagon. Inside was everything someone would need to ride a horse. They quickly placed it on the other horses but when it was time to place it on the "King", the "Queen", "The Heir", and "The Dark Knight" trouble ensued.

Finally, all the horses were mounted. "Everyone get on!" Pegasus demanded. Soon, everyone was running to their favorite horse in hopes of being able to ride it. It most likely does not need to be made clear that Yami was able to mount the majestic leader, with Tea mounting the horse's mate, and Blue mounting the horses heir.

With the large, intimidating "Dark Knight" horse, their was a bit of a scuffle as both Bakura and Kaiba wished to ride it. To say the least, Bakura being the thief, was faster on mounting it but was sadly thrown off…several times as everyone knows a thief never gives up…until the horse kicks him where the sun don't shine to say the least and so Kaiba was riding "Dark Knight" as Bakura was left riding a very large, grey horse, mumbling about pain now and then.

"So what do we do now?" Tristan yelled at Pegasus who was traveling down the hill.

"You shall be rescuing the pregnant sheep's from the horrid Kaiba and Bakura!" Pegasus yelled as trainers pulled the animals into location. "I want Yami in the front of the line, Tea and Blue right behind him, Joey and Tristan taking the sides behind them with Mai, Rebecca, and Serenity in between them. Oh and Yugi! Be a dear and stand a little bit behind Yami…oh and Ryou tie yourself up in this rope and put yourself behind Bakura."

"What is the point of this?" Ryou questioned as Bakura happily tied him up. "Well Yami is a sheriff and the others are his sidekicks. Your the sheep owner and have been kidnapped along with your pregnant sheep by the horrible Bakura and Kaiba so you obviously need to be rescued." Pegasus explained animatedly.

"What about me?" Mokuba questioned.

"Oh yes you…here put on this baby sheep costume."

"What? Why?"

"You can be the baby sheep that's cuddling up to the mother."

"Out of love?"

Pegasus laughed fakely. "Oh your so cute! No! Out of fear!"

"Oh…" Mokuba nodded, feeling a bit confused and a bit wierded out as he walked slowly to stand behind Kaiba. "Do I really need to-?"

"Yes! Just hug the sheep!" Pegasus snapped.

"Oh…okay then…" Mokuba shrugged before happily hugging the sheep. Pegasus rolled his eyes before preparing the camera lens.

"In 1! 2! 3! 4! 5!" _**Snap! **_"Yes! It came out amazing!" Pegasus smiled happily. "I feel like I just did a Western movie!"

"A very odd one" Tristan muttered to Joey. Joey tried as hard as he could to stop his laughter.

"Don't laugh at my dream!" Pegasus screamed, his eyes tearing up before he turned and took off.

"Pegasus! Come Back!" Blue shouted looking alarmed. "I don't know how to get us out of here!"

_**M: Done! 17 pages! I hope you guys liked it! I feel a bit confused I'm not exactly sure how this came out but I hope its good lol. At one point I imagined them all like cowboys/cowgirls but what does that have to do with May really lol. Did any of you catch on to the similarities between the horses and the characters? ;) It happened unintentionally! I swear! I was going for an animal mothers day theme and this is what I wrote (shrugs) but hey at least you guys have a cute Mokuba dressed like a white sheep ;) So please review and let me know what you'll like to see for next month!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**M: M here! With a new chapter! Three new chapters in three days! I think that's a record for me since I started this story! It must be because I'm in spring break, which ends tomorrow, so their goes my writing everyday time. Oh well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I want to dedicate this chapter to Germantownmaiden since she told me about some unusual things the month of May is for such as the national month of ducklings, strawberries, and Bar-B-Que month. Odd but true ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea of the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**Don't laugh at my dream!" Pegasus screamed, his eyes tearing up before he turned and took off.**_

"_**Pegasus! Come Back!" Blue shouted looking alarmed. "I don't know how to get us out of here!"**_

"Did he really just leave?" Rebecca asked, alarmed as she stared at the running Pegasus. Yugi nodded.

"Oh great…" Blue sighed, her shoulders hunching up. "He's gone! Now how are we going to get out!"

"He'll be back! Right?" Joey laughed nervously as everyone stared at him. "No? I think he will be. I mean the guy can't leave us here…right?" Everyone continued to stare. He sweatdropped. "This is all your fault!" Joey accused, pointing a finger at Tristan.

"What! My fault!"

"If you hadn't made that comment"!

"What! It was your laughter that made him run away!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"I'm getting a headache," Mai announced rubbing her forehead. "Do these two idiots really need to fight about this?"

"Yep…seems like it…" Tea responded, her face sort of looking like this -_-

"Um…" Ryou raised his finger up in the air. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm gonna skin those two alive first" Bakura darkly shouted, glaring at Tristan and Joey. "And feed them to the crocs!" Joey and Tristan stopped arguing, hands wrapped around each other's throats as they stared at Bakura. They gulped, feeling fear run through their body, before releasing each other's throats, and hugging each other.

"What! I don't wanna die!" Joey and Tristan shouted, hugging each other tightly.

"Bakura…" Ryou sweatdropped as Bakura smirked, mounting his grey horse again. "Where are you going?"

"I'm finding the exit" Bakura responded before kicking the horse.

"But Bakura!" Ryou shouted as Bakura's horse took off with him. "Wait! I'm still tied up!" Ryou shouted as his rope snagged onto the horses reins. "STOP!" Ryou shouted as he started being dragged unceremoniously through the floor as Bakura made his escape. "HELP!"

"Ryou!" Everyone shouted, alarmed as they saw him being dragged by Bakura.

"After him!" Yami shouted, quickly jumping onto his horse, Yugi and Kaiba following his lead. "Joey! Tristan! Stay here!" Yami commanded. "And protect them!" He shouted pointing at all the females…and Mokuba.

"What! But I wanna go!" Blue complained as Tea picked her up and away from the pony she was currently mounting.

"Leave it to the men, hun" Mai stated as Tea struggled with Blue. "Trust me, hun. Its for the best."

Blue pouted, crossing her arms stubbornly against her chest. "Not fair!" She whined.

"Why don't you go help Mokuba get out of his sheep's skin" Tea smoothly said. Blue's ears perked up and she turned to face the struggling Mokuba.

"Okay!" Blue happily said as she ran towards Mokuba.

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop that!" Mokuba's cries were heard as Blue started pulling the sheep costume off him. "My hair! My hairs stuck!"

"This is why I made you a ponytail!" Blue gritted out as she tried to pull the costume off his head. "It's stuck!"

"Hold on Blue" Serenity and Rebecca yelled, sweatdropping. "We'll help you…" they quickly moved away from their horses and started trying to pull the costume off Mokuba.

"Well I'm going exploring" Mai stated stretching her arms out, letting her top go a bit higher. Joey's eyes followed the top's rise and fall, his eyes wide.

"Dude!" Tristan hissed, elbowing him. "Control yourself!"

"What!" Joey snapped his eyes away from Mai's stomach.

"You wanna come Tea?" Mai questioned, bringing her arms back down to her sides.

Tea shook her head. "No thanks Mai" she smiled. "I'm just gonna wait for Yami…_and the others to come back_…" Tea quickly corrected herself as she slowly settled down on the ground, leaning against the tree's bark.

"Suit yourself hun" Mai shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh hey Mai!" Joey yelled as Mai started to walk down the hill. "Where ya goin?"

"Exploring" Mai simply responded. She stopped, and turned her head slightly to stare at him. "Care to join me, Joseph?" She purred.

Joey's cheeks started to burn as he stared at her. "Uh yeah sure" he quickly responded. "You need protection from a guy like me!" he stated proudly, puffing off his chest as he ran next to her.

"Oh really?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows what dangers Pegasus have lurking here!" Mai rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she continued her walk, Joey animatedly talking next to her.

"Man! I can't believe him!" Tristan muttered angrily, plopping down next to Tea.

"What's wrong Tristan?"

"He freaking abandoned me for a girl!" Tristan explained, crossing his arms. "I would never do that to a friend!"

"Never?" Tea asked, her eyebrow raised.

"NEVER!" Tristan shouted.

"Tristan!" Serenity's voice broke through the air. "Take a walk with me please?"

"Uh yeah sure!" Hearts appeared in his eyes as he quickly got up and well…abandoned Tea as he scurried over to Serenity's side. With his face red, he showed her his arm. She smiled, interlocking his with hers as they made their way down the opposite path.

"Never abandons his friends huh," Tea murmured to herself, chuckling slightly under her breath. Tea turned her head when Blue plopped herself down next to her, exhausted, her hair everywhere. "You okay?" Tea questioned.

"Do I look okay?" Blue rhetorically asked her. "Remind me to never let Mokuba wear a sheep costume again…" Tea giggled.

"Rough time taking it off?"

"Just look" Blue responded dully pointing at Mokuba who had his hair up so crazy it sort of resembled Yugi's. "Kaiba is going to kill me," Blue groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"No sweetie. I'm sure he won't." Tea comforted, putting her arm around Blue's shoulder.

"Yes he is!" Blue whined. "And the worst part is that _**m**_y hairs messed up!" Tea's smile only grew bigger as she stared at the mess Blue called her hair.

"Do you want me to fix it?"

"What?"

"Your hair" Tea responded touching a strand lightly. "Do you want me to fix it?"

"You can do that" Blue turned to gaze at Tea.

"Of course" Tea responded nodding her head. "I always have a portable brush with me" she responded as she started shuffling through her small purse. "Here it is. Now just sit in front of me please."

"Wait…your going to brush it!" Blue's eyes widened, childlike glee in her eyes. Tea hummed a yes. "Wow" Blue breathed quickly moving in front of her. "I haven't had someone brush my hair since well…" she paused, her face contorting as she thought about it.

"Since when?" Tea questioned, moving Blue's hair with her hand as she grabbed the brush.

"Since uh…my mom" Blue blurted out.

"It mustn't have been too long ago," Tea stated slowly moving the brush through Blue's hair.

"It's been awhile" Blue responded, a faraway look in her eyes. "About a _**millennium**_" she breathed quietly to herself.

"What?" Tea stopped for a moment. "A millennium?"

"Oh uh…" Blue struggled to correct her flunder. "I mean it feels like forever since I've seen her…"

"Oh?"

"Uh yeah cause you know I've been away on one of those tours Pegasus makes me do and with work and with the tournament I uh…"

"I understand" Tea said interrupting her. "My parents aren't home that often and neither am I these days…sometimes it feels like you've been an adult when you should be a child right?"

"Uh yeah…" Blue smiled, nodding her head. "I feel more like an adult than a kid…"

"I think we all do" Tea sighed, starting to play with Blue's hair. "Can I braid it?" Tea asked. "Your hair?"

"Uh yeah sure" Blue automatically responded. "I've never done a braid before."

"Well I'm sure you'll love it" Tea smiled happily. "I only wish I had something to hold the braid together…"

"Hey!" Mai shouted coming back up the hill, a bundle of flowers in her hand. "Check what I found!"

"What?" Tea and Blue simultaneously asked.

"May Flowers!" Mai happily breathed. "Theirs a bunch of them!"

"Wow!" Blue's eyes sparkled. "They're so pretty!"

"Aren't they?" Mai happily said.

"You sure got a lot of them," Tea noted, stopping in her braiding.

"I figured I would give a couple to you guys. Besides I need something to pass the time."

"You mean your going to play "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not"?" Blue asked. "Because I thought you already knew Joey loved you…" Blue stated quickly before Mai could respond.

"Gah!" Mai's face turned red. "Whatever are you talking about!"

"I think Joey's rubbing off on you" Tea teased.

"Oh shut it Gardener" Mai spat out playfully. "Anyway do you want the flowers or what?" She questioned, changing the subject.

Tea nodded her head. "I would love some Mai. I think it'll look great in Blue's braid."

"Oh you're giving the young one a braid?" Mai handed her the flowers.

"Yep and you came just in time. I needed something to hold it together."

"Well that's me!" Mai laughed. "Mai in Time" she winked.

"Mai!" Joey yelled. "Help me out here!" He breathed, struggling to get up the hill, something large and bulky in his hands.

"Sorry hun that's too heavy for me" Mai lightly responded. "Mokuba sweetie, help Joey out will ya?"

"Okay" Mokuba answered, jogging over to Joey.

"Wow Joey! Is that a-"

"Yes! Now help me!" Joey's face was red from exertion.

"What is it?" Blue asked.

"A barbeque!" Tristan's voice rang out through the hill as he and Serenity came back. "What are you doing with that Joey?"

"Mai and me found it. Help me!" Joey spat out.

"Right" Tristan nodded, leaving Serenity's side to help Joey and Mokuba bring the heavy barbeque up the hill.

"What are we going to do with a barbeque?" Rebecca asked, cleaning her glasses with her shirt.

"They're going to cook some food" Mai responded. "Joey and I found a wagon full with hot dogs and burgers just waiting to be barbequed along with the barbeque."

"And no one was in the wagon?" Tea asked. _Did they really steal this?_

"Nope. Not a soul. So we took it," Mai responded shrugging her shoulders. "We need to eat."

"But how are you going to use the barbeque if theirs no electricity here?" Rebecca deadpanned.

"Ah you see I discovered it was one of those on the go barbeques…perfect for camping by some rich guy," Mai answered happily. "So we're good. The only problem is that I don't know if Joey can cook."

"I can barbeque!" Joey answered, annoyed as he put the barbeque down on the floor with Tristan in the middle of the hill.

"So can I" Tristan answered hastily staring at Serenity.

"Good then both of you boys can cook while me and the others braid our hair with these lovely flowers" Mai commanded sitting farther away from Tea and Blue against the other tree with Rebecca and Serenity.

"Okay" Joey and Tristan mumbled knowing they wouldn't win with Mai.

"Can I help?" Mokuba asked them. "I wanna learn how to cook!"

"Alright then little guy" Tristan answered putting a chefs hat on him. "This is how you barbeque."

"Is it me?" Serenity whispered to Rebecca and Mai as she stared at Tea putting flowers in Blue's braid. "Or does Tea look like Blue's mother?"

"Hmm…yes…"Rebecca nodded, pushing her glasses back up as the sun hit them. "They do seem to have an uncanny resemblance…"

"Mixed with someone else right?" Serenity asked.

"Yep and its someone we know but who?" Rebecca whispered back.

"I don't know what's up with you two" Mai tsked. "I just see Tea's maternal instincts coming out with her."

"Don't you find it odd?" Rebecca questioned. Mai thought about it and shrugged.

"A bit but who knows maybe she just really feels attached to the kids. I know women who are like that with anything that's younger than them."

"I don't know" Rebecca still seemed to be uncertain.

"Please…oh god no please" Mai breathed shaking her head in disbelief. "Please don't tell me you think that's her actual daughter." Rebecca opened her mouth but Mai didn't let her speak. "Because hun you know its impossible. She's too close to Tea's age to even have the possibility of being her child. Besides, who would Tea have her with hmm? Yugi?" Mai sarcastically said. Rebecca frowned.

"No" she hissed. "I'm just saying I find her interaction with a girl she met a couple days ago a bit odd…and very parental…"

"Well, its like Yami" Mai shrugged her shoulders again. "He's being very fatherly towards the girl."

Rebecca and Serenity shared a glance. "You don't think?" Serenity whispered.

"Impossible…" Rebecca whispered.

Mai stared at the two seriously. "That" she breathed, lapsing into silence.

"It's a sign of the future!" They all shouted in glee, laughing. "A sign of how they shall be!" They giggled, stopping when Tea glanced at them strangely before continuing to braid the flowers through Blue's hair.

"Hey Look!" Mokuba shouted, pointing. "They're back!" He yelled, happily.

"Good!" Tristan said, wiping his forehead.

"Their just in time for lunch" Joey yelled, flipping over a hamburger.

"Did you get him?" Rebecca questioned, rushing towards Yugi as he dismounted.

"Yep" Yugi smiled. "It was a long chase but we got him" he nodded towards the back where Bakura was begrudgingly being led with Yami in front and Kaiba in the back.

"This ain't fair!" Bakura barked, jumping off the horse. "I know I would have found the exit if it wasn't for you meddling-"

"This isn't Scooby-Doo, Bakura" Ryou responded happily, pulling Bakura along with the rope he had originally been tied in.

"Scooby-Doo?" Bakura's face contorted into confusement. "What do you speak of hikari?"

"Never mind" Ryou shook his head. "Guys! Great news! I found strawberries when I was being dragged by Bakura's horse!" He replied gleefully, carefully dropping a basket he wove of the rope onto the ground, showing the group beautiful, bright red strawberries.

"Does that taste good with hamburgers?" Joey questioned, flipping the hamburgers over again.

"I don't know" Tristan responded. "But who cares! We have more food!" He crowed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Where'd you get the barbeque?" Ryou questioned, staring at the chef hats Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba were wearing.

"You don't need to know" Joey and Tristan responded simultaneously, both flipping over hamburgers as they added hot dogs.

"Yami" Tea smiled as Yami walked over to her and Blue. "How'd it go?" She questioned giggling as Yami puffed out his chest.

"He was a difficult catch but we caught him" he responded, smiling machoish before releasing the air as Blue and Tea giggled.

"What have you two been up to?" He questioned ignoring Kaiba's yell at Mokuba for cooking.

"I've been here, braiding Blue's hair" Tea smiled.

"Is it coming out good?" Blue excitedly questioned Yami.

Yami hummed. "It's coming out beautiful" he smiled. "As should be expected from having Tea do it for you."

"Oh stop it" Tea blushed, ducking her head to hide behind Blue. "You've never seen me do a braid before."

"True but I can imagine you being wonderful in whatever you wish to do." Yami winked playfully, making Tea's face go even redder than ever.

"Is it me or is the blasted Pharaoh flirting?" Bakura questioned Yugi who was currently trying to untie him.

"Hmm?" Yugi stopped and turned to look at Yami. "You think?"

Bakura scoffed. "He's just winked at the Gardener chick. What do you think?"

Yugi glared at Bakura. "Well I hope your right." He let out a frustrated noise as he found another difficult knot. "Though I kind of wish he would be flirting with her later because I think he needs to undo these knots himself."

"Oh just unhand me" Bakura scowled. "I'll get myself out of these binds."

"I don't think that's possible" Yugi's mouth dropped as Bakura broke out of the ropes in less than five seconds. "How'd you do that?"

"I wasn't the King of Thieves for nothing" Bakura huffed.

"Wait a minute then why were you making me untie you?" Yugi complained.

"So I can use you to escape," Bakura laughed like a maniac as he stretched his hands out towards Yugi. "Come here" He smirked evilly.

"What! Get away from me!" Yugi, alarmed yelled as he took a step back.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted, his eyes tearing away from Tea and Blue as he saw Bakura lunge for Yugi.

"Gotcha!" Bakura crowed victoriously. "Wait a minute…what is this?" He yelled, as in his hands was not Yugi but a small baby duckling. "Where did this come from?" He yelled, staring at the creature. "YOW!" He yelled as the duckling bit his hand. "Get it off me!" He cried, waving his hand around like a maniac but the darn duck wouldn't budge!

"Oh! A Ducky!" Blue, Mokuba, and Rebecca cried, their eyes sparkling.

"Where'd you get it?" Rebecca questioned ogling the baby.

"How should I know!" Bakura cried. "It just appeared in my hand." He complained, still waving his hand around. "And it won't release me!"

"It seems your ploy has failed once more Thief" Yami smirked, crossing his arms. "You will not be getting Yugi."

"Get this blasted thing off me!" Bakura yelled as the duckling jumped onto his head. "Get it off!" He cried as the duck started biting his hair. "RYOU!" He cried, exasperated. "GET IT OFF!" Ryou laughed. "RYOU!" Bakura turned, his glare murderous.

"Beautiful!" Pegasus voice echoed across the land. "Simply beautiful! This will be a great clip to show in the virtual format of the dueling calendar!"

"Pegasus!" Everyone shouted.

"That's my name!" His voice echoed. "Don't wear it out!" He laughed.

"Enough games!" Kaiba scowled up at the sky. "Show yourself!"

"Oh your no fun KaibaBoy" Pegasus whined as he came up out of the ground, a camera in hand.

"Where were you?" Blue questioned as Tea helped her up, her flower braid blowing slightly in the wind caused by Pegasus entrance.

"Underground taping everything that has happened." Pegasus smiled.

"What? Why?" Blue asked confused.

"Because I've had this brilliant idea to make a virtual calendar of Dueling Calendar besides the physical one."

"But weren't you already doing that?" Yugi questioned.

"Well yes but their would be no animation. The perfect way to sell both the physical and virtual format to the same costumers is if the virtual format has a different scene for a certain month!" Pegasus explained, humming happily as he held the video camera adoringly.

"Don't you get it?" He questioned seeing blank stares. He sighed. "Very well I shall explain further. I have filmed everything that has happened since I left"

"You mean fled" Everyone interrupted.

Pegasus glared. "Fled, left, same thing."

"No it's not" everyone responded.

"Oh hush!" Pegasus cried. "What does it matter! No don't answer!" He glared at everyone.

"Anyway, now that I've recorded everything I shall be able to say that whoever buys the virtual format along with the physical format of the calendar will receive the special edition: Month of May Special." He smiled largely. "Which shall be this recording! And!" He yelled alerting everyone that he was to continue talking. "A special promo card of this beautiful motherly scene of Tea and Blue!"

"Wait what!" Everyone yelled.

"Motherly scene?" Tea questioned, confused, her forehead crinkling.

"Yes, yes" Pegasus waved his hand airily. "The way you brushed Blue' hair and braided it with flowers reminded me so much of how my mother used to do mine." A cricket chirped as everyone became muted hearing that confession. Pegasus cleared his throat, stretching his tie upon realizing his blunder. "Getting a bit hot in here, no?" he questioned, laughing nervously.

"Anyway, it seemed like the perfect photo to explain Mothers Day! I mean…look for yourself!"

He clapped his hands and a large hologram appeared in front of the group of Tea leaning against the tree, Blue sitting in front of her, Indian-styled as Tea was on her knees. In one hand was a brush; the other a flower as Tea was seen braiding Blue's hair. Half of Blue's hair was already braided with flowers popping out of it. Next to Tea on the left was a pile of more May flowers just waiting to be placed in Blue's hair. A happy and serene aura surrounded the pictured Tea and Blue with a sense of motherly nostalgia.

"But I'm not a mother!" Tea complained.

"Yes I know you are not one _**ye**_**t**" Pegasus reassured glancing at Yami when he said the word yet before quickly returning to gaze at Tea. "But the caption shall be: 'May, the month that brings out the motherly side of any female'" Cute no?" He winked.

"Uh…not really…" Blue shook her head knowing it was futile to change Pegasus mind.

"So now that I have that special extra May calendar edition you may all return to your rooms." Pegasus waved his hand. "Ta-ta!" Turning around, he fled, or well, tried to.

"Oh no" Kaiba scowled, stepping in his path. "You're not leaving us here."

"But its such a beautiful field" Pegasus complained. Kaiba glared. "Alright, alright, I'll take you all back."

"Wait!" Bakura yelled as everyone started to walk down the hill with Pegasus.

"What is it now Bakura?" Pegasus questioned, annoyed.

"Where did this duck thing come from!" Bakura yelled, pointing at the duck perched on his head.

"Oh that" Pegasus blinked. I threw it onto you for a photo…" All was silent.

"Don't you know? Tea's motherly side isn't the only promo card I'm giving. I'm also giving a Joey and Tristan cooking on a barbeque card, Mai holding flowers like a goddess card, Ryou as sweet as strawberries card, and Bakura, the duckling card." All was silent once again.

"WHAT!" Bakura cried, so angry and enraged that the duckling jumped off his head and waddled away. "I AM NOT APPEARING WITH A DUCK!"

"Duckling" Pegasus corrected. Bakura glared, his eyes saying one word: Murder. Pegasus gulped as Bakura advanced on him. "It will most likely be a hit with the ladies," he laughed nervously as Bakura advanced. "Uh…too soon?" He questioned stepping away from Bakura.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Bakura cried, running towards Pegasus. A girlish scream escaped Pegasus lips as he made a run for it, down the hill, and through the land, Bakura chasing after him, and the group chasing after Bakura.

_**M: DONE! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this chapter. Please review if you can and let me know any ideas you may have for June, yeah? ;) **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Sorry for the wait but school keeps getting in the way...on the bright side though I did finish my History Research Paper a month before its due! Anyway lets get on with the story! Oh and quick surprise: In this chapter you'll finally find out what is going on with Cecilia! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea of the story. She does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters though she wishes she did. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Oh that" Pegasus blinked. I threw it onto you for a photo…" All was silent.**_

_**"Don't you know? Tea's motherly side isn't the only promo card I'm giving. I'm also giving a Joey and Tristan cooking on a barbeque card, Mai holding flowers like a goddess card, Ryou as sweet as strawberries card, and Bakura, the duckling card." All was silent once again.**_

_**"WHAT!" Bakura cried, so angry and enraged that the duckling jumped off his head and waddled away. "I AM NOT APPEARING WITH A DUCK!"**_

_**"Duckling" Pegasus corrected. Bakura glared, his eyes saying one word: Murder. Pegasus gulped as Bakura advanced on him. "It will most likely be a hit with the ladies," he laughed nervously as Bakura advanced. "Uh…too soon?" He questioned stepping away from Bakura.**_

_**"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Bakura cried, running towards Pegasus. A girlish scream escaped Pegasus lips as he made a run for it, down the hill, and through the land, Bakura chasing after him, and the group chasing after Bakura.**_

"Finally!" Blue groaned, falling sideways onto the white armchair in her room, her legs spread over the arm cushion. "I'm sitting!"

"Tired?" Tea questioned smiling as she fixed Blue's bed.

Yes" Blue groaned again. "I didn't know Bakura could run that far...let alone Pegasus..." she muttered, angrily massaging her neck as she tried to relax her muscles.

"Well...Bakura is a thief according to Yami so he must be fast."

"Yeah well he shouldn't be a thief with me here" Blue angrily muttered, a pout on her lips as she crossed her arms.

"Somehow I don't think he'll listen," Tea's lip quirked upward as she patted the pillow one last time. "Come on Blue. It's time for bed."

"But I don't wanna" Blue whined shaking her head. "I'm not tired!"

"I thought you were just complaining about how tired you are," Tea raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah but not enough to go to sleep!" Blue's pout grew as she gave Tea puppy dog eyes. "Can't I stay up a little bit longer?"

"No," Tea placed her hands on her hips.

"Is she asleep?" Yami's voice echoed throughout the room as he closed the door softly behind him.

"Does it look like she is?" Tea quirked an eyebrow as Blue got on her knees to look over the armchair and wave.

Yami chuckled softly under his breath. "I guess not."

"Yami, tell her that she needs to go to sleep," Tea pleaded.

"What! No! Yami!" Blue whined, pouting. "I just wanna stay up a little bit longer!"

Yami froze as he stared at the two females.

"Your a young girl" Tea scolded. "You need to go to sleep."

I just wanna stay up a little bit longer! 10 more minutes! That's it!" Blue pleaded. "Come on Yami! Please let me stay up for 10 more minutes!" She pouted even more attacking him with her puppy dog eyes. Yami's eyebrow twitched. What was he to do? What was he suppose to say?

"Yami," Tea's firm voice broke through his train of thoughts. He stared at Tea before staring at Blue. He suddenly felt more like a father than a young teenage man.

"Do as Tea says," he spoke slowly.

Blue whimpered and intensified her puppy-dog eyes. "Please Yami! Just ten more minutes!"

_I will not cave! I will not cave! I will not cave! _

**He caved. **

"Fine. Ten more minutes" he sighed, his shoulders slumping down as Blue cheered.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Blue clapped, running to hug him before running out the door, leaving an embarrassed Yami with an annoyed Tea.

"Why?" Tea questioned walking up to Yami. Rubbing his forehead nervously he ran his hand through his hair as he shrugged.

"I don't know...I just...caved..."he confessed guiltily. "I couldn't say no to her. I mean...she's a little girl and-"

"Oh god Yami," Tea interrupted him. "You sound like a dad not being able to say no to his daughter."

"Oh yeah! Well you sound like her mother," Yami defended himself, crossing his arms, a smirk crossing his lips as the power of victory ran through him.

Tea paused, her mouth falling open at the words escaping Yami's mouth. Opening his eyes, Yami stared, confused at her, wondering why she wasn't responding with her own comeback. Thinking back on what he said...he froze, his muscles tensing as he dropped his arms down to his sides. He just called Tea Blue's mother while she had just called him Blue's father..._oh lord_...

Did they just imply that they were a married couple?

Well...this was awkward...

Lets head over to Blue now shall we?

"'Blue darling shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Pegasus questioned securing his robe as Blue dashed into his room, Cecilia glancing up from her book before closing it and slowly getting out of bed, throwing a light blue robe on top of her white dress pajama.

"Well yeah but I convinced Yami to give me 10 more minutes," Blue excitedly responded rushing to sit on the large red armchair in the corner of the room. Pegasus and Cecilia exchanged a glance before moving to sit on the couch in front of Blue.

"Really now?" Pegasus murmured staring at Blue. "You convinced Yami?"

"Yep!" Blue nodded her head happily. "Tea wanted me to go straight to bed but I got Yami to extend my bedtime!"

Cecilia giggled, placing a hand in front of her lips. "It almost seems as if they're your parents," she softly speaks.

Blue pauses, staring at her. "Well...I guess so...if you look at it that way..." Blue shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh how I wished I was present! That would be an amazing video to include in the calendar!" Pegasus moaned shaking his head. "You don't think you could reenact it do you?"

Blue and Cecilia stared at Pegasus as if he had grown two heads.

"Honey, dear..." Cecilia paused, hesitating. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not? The chance to see some fatherliness coming from Yami and Tea being all motherly and-" Pegasus started going on and on, going into his own world. Blue and Cecilia sweatdropped.

"That's just weird," Blue stated, her eyes narrowing at Pegasus. "What does that even have to do with the Calendar anyway?"

Pegasus paused in his rant, staring at her before slumping in his seat. "Oh, I suppose your right. It would never work...the popularity all three of you would gain would be unbearable if I started the rumor that you were their daughter..."

"Pegasus..." Cecilia sweatdropped, a hand going to rub her stomach. "That's an impossible rumor. Blue is almost their age first of all and-"

"Hush!" Pegasus cried dramatically a hand slapping his own forehead as he started bawling. "The press would torture Blue day and night besides Yami and Tea. Never giving them rest! They'll follow Blue wherever she goes trying to find proof that she is related to them!"

"They already do follow me..." Blue muttered thinking about the weirdo's security has had to thrown out during tournaments. Always trying to kidnap her and kill her and what not.

"I'll feel as if you were a mini-Tea," Pegasus continued to speak, looking up the ceiling. "Yes...just like a mini-Tea always being used as bait to lure someone in...Oh the irony..." He chuckled, his hair covering his Millennium Eye once again.

"Pegasus dear," Cecelia interrupted him, placing a hand on his knee. "I think it's time Blue left."

"What? Why?"

"It's been more than 10 minutes already," Cecilia explained. "We don't want her to get in trouble now do we?"

"Well no but-"

Cecilia's right," Blue jumped to her feet. "I better get going. I don't want them to get mad at me again. Oh and Cecilia..." Blue paused, her hand on the doorknob. "Are you..."

Cecilia gave her a mysterious and secretive smile. A smile lifted the corner of Blue's lips. "I'm glad. I know how much this means to you. It was about time..." Winking, Blue left without another word.

What was she talking about?" Pegasus turned to question Cecilia, his eyebrows furrowed with confusement.

"Honey," Cecilia squeezed his hand. "I think it's time we talk..."

Meanwhile, as Blue rushed into her room and jumped into her bed, she gave a guilty smile to Yami before glancing quickly at Tea who did not look amuse. Covering her head, Blue dutifully tried to fall asleep as quick as possible.

"She's late," Tea stated walking over to tuck Blue in more correctly. A deep chuckle reverberated through Yami's chest as he walked to stand next to her.

"She's a child."

Tea sighed, turning around to smile tiredly. "Well, lets go to bed now yeah?"

Yami smiled, his hand grabbing hers, entwining their fingers together, as he leads her out of the room. "Goodnight," he murmurs, brushing his lips against her hand before stepping away. With a bright red face, Tea smiled, before going into her room, and locking the door.

All was silent as Yami made his way down the hall. His eyebrow rose when he opened his door and found no Kaiba inside the room. What do you know? Kaiba actually got his own room. Stretching, Yami made his way tiredly to bed. As he snuggled into his pillow he couldn't help but feel cold, missing Tea's warmth. He huffed and turned around, struggling to sleep in the cold bed.

The very next day he awoke, warmth surrounding him in its comfortable grip. He sighed, snuggling into it more, before snapping his eyes open as he felt something drape around his hips. Brown hair? BROWN HAIR! He pushed himself up quickly, once again finding himself in tea's bed with Tea wrapped all around him. _Not again_!

A scream echoed through the corridors waking everyone up. Tea awoke in a heartbeat, struggling to get out of Yami's grip before recognizing who was holding her. She paused, staring straight into her eyes a light pink dust appearing on her cheeks as they stared at one another before untangling themselves and running out of the room, finding Bakura already entering the room. Tearing the door open, Yami grabbed Tea and ducked as Kaiba was thrown out of the room, Bakura angrily marching to stand in front of his slumped out form.

"What were you doing in her bed!" Bakura spat, staring down at him. "Again!" He added as a second thought. Kaiba glared as he got to his feet, his eyes moving over to Blue who was up and glaring at every single person as she stood at the door, already out of her pajamas.

"Didn't Pegasus fix this already?" Yugi questioned, coming to a complete stop, Rebecca crashing into him as they arrived.

"I'm going to kill him!" Blue spat as she turned down the hall.

"Did you two end up together again?" Mai asked, a teasing smirk on her lips as she stared at Yami and Tea. Their faces turned red as they chose not to answer.

"I'm gonna go change…" Tea muttered quickly dashing into her room.

"As will I…"Yami stated to the air, turning and briskly walking away back into his own room.

"Hold him Joey!" Tristan shouted, struggling as Bakura tried to escape his grip as Kaiba coldly walked away into his own room.

"Seto?" Mokuba yawned stepping out of his and Seto's room, his light blue teddy bear pajamas receiving an AW from every single female present. "What's going on?"

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Bakura scowled, glaring daggers into Kaiba's back. "I'll make it so he can never have kids!"

"Kids? Who the hell would want to have kids with that snobby rich kid?" Joey questioned. Bakura paused and thought about it.

"I suppose your right…"he agreed, stopping his struggle. "But if I find him with Blue once more time I'm gonna-"

"Blue? Why was he with her?" Mokuba questioned, ducking under Seto's arm as he walked over to them.

"Lets go see what our shoot is going to be like today," Mai quickly said interrupting him as she dragged him and Joey away, the others following.

Ten minutes later the gang reunited in front of the stage that oddly reminded them of Domino High School, a fence separating the pool from the school's entrance and parking lot. "Did you kill him?" Bakura asked excitedly as Blue walked in looking extremely happy.

"No," she smiled largely, looking insanely giddy…for her.

"What happened?" Yugi questioned staring at her face.

"Nothing…"

"You look really happy though," Tea's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Blue. "Something did happen."

"Alright, Alright," Blue puffed out air, surrendering. "I found out some news…about Pegasus and-"

"He's letting us leave!" Bakura howled.

"I'm otta here," Kaiba scowled.], grabbing Mokuba by the shoulder as he pushed him in front of him to start moving.

"Hate to break it to ya but that's not it," Blue responded, closing the door.

"Then what is it?" Tristan questioned.

"Cecilia! Cecilia is preg-" The door opened hitting Blue on her back, sending her sprawling to the floor, her hands scraping against the tile.

"Never fear my lovelies!" Pegasus yelled, stepping into the room, the largest smile ever on his face as he practically floated in. "I've arrived! We may continue with the photo-shoot!" He stopped, seeing everyone's eyes centered on the ground. "Wha? Bluey-pie! What are you doing down their?" Pegasus gasped, lifting Blue up in the split of a second. "You don't know what's been on that floor!"

Blue's face contorted into disgust as she thought about all the possibilities of what could have been on the floor: Crickets, Cockroaches, Lizards, Rats, old Toon Pie, Pegasus Hair Gel…ew! She shivered, getting the heebie-jeebies just thinking about it.

"Hey! Hold on a sec'" Joey shouted, waving his arms around. "What were ya goin to tell us about Cecilia!"

"What! No! You can't!" Pegasus covered Blue's mouth with his hand. "Cecilia wants it to be a surprise when it happens!" Blue bit him. "!" Pegasus screamed holding his hand tightly against his chest as Blue slinked away to hide behind Tea and Yami, glowering at Pegasus form. He could have just told her to keep it a secret…he didn't have to cover her mouth with his filthy hand…now that is something she truly has no clue where its been.

"Pegasus!" Cecilia voice entered the room. "Have you finished the month yet! We need to go shopping!"

Pegasus immediately came to a stop. "We're almost done!" He yelled back. "Quick! Into the changing rooms! Where are the props! We need to get this done! Now!" Pegasus ordered, clapping his hands.

"Prepare to do the June Shoot!" He ordered, jumping into his director's chair. "Quick! Hurry now! Tea darling where the other bikini! The red one! Yami! Put on those dark purple trunks! Kaiba! Wear whatever you want! Blue! Wear a one-piece dark blue bathing suit! All of you! Get ready! Mai! You can't wear that! It's too sexy for this family-friendly calendar! Joey! Wipe your drool away! Come on people!"

Pegasus breathed before yelling orders again. By the time he was finished Yami, Tea, and Kaiba were relaxing comfortably by the school's poolside, a large umbrella keeping the suns ray from hitting them fully. Kaiba appeared to be sleeping, soaking in the rays as his dark sunglasses covered his eyes from view.

Yami couldn't help but eye Tea as she glowed in the sun, the bikini complimenting her nicely as she sighed, feeling more relaxed than ever. Joey and Tristan were station opening the school front doors, papers blowing in the wind, binders in their hand, as they made a move of throwing them into the air. The label Schools Out! Summer is in! Covered the top of the school, the main theme for June.

Yugi was neck-deep in the pool, Rebecca's arms on his head, appearing to be dunking him. Mai was in the middle of the parking lot, on the way to the pool, her bikini causing Joey's eyes to follow her as she winked at him.

Serenity was at the gate of the pool's entrance, waving at Mai, her pastel yellow sundress blowing in the wind.

Mokuba was laughing in the water, pointing upwards at Blue as she was drenched, looking like a wet dog as she glared daggers at Bakura, who had an evil smirk on his lips as he held a hose that was squirting water in his hands. Blue's arm was up in mid-throw a yellow water balloon in her grasp, a red water balloon up high in the air, another metallic icy blue one, close to hitting the sleeping Kaiba. Ryou's arms were wrapped around Bakura's arm that was holding the hose, as he struggled to get it away from him.

"Perfect!" Pegasus crowed, stuffing his director's chair away, kicking the door close. "No time to do anything else! I must be off! Cecilia is waiting!"

"PEGASUS!" Cecilia screamed. Pegasus jumped.

"COMING DEAR!" Pegasus looked nervously at the group. "I'm so very sorry! But the duty of a husband calls! The photo came out wonderful! Goodbye!" In less than a second, he was gone, out the door.

Mokuba blinked, cocking his head to the side, feeling confused. "I just realized something guys!" Tristan stated, going over to the poolside to stand next to Serenity.

"What?" Serenity asked as all eyes turned on Tristan.

"Did Blue question Pegasus about Kaiba ending up in her room again? Or Yami in Tea's?" All was silent as everyone took it in.

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" Bakura screamed, jumping up to attack Kaiba, pushing Ryou into the pool by accident.

"What is your problem?" Kaiba stated coldly, getting up and grabbing Bakura.

"He was in her room?" Mokuba questioned, feeling confused.

"It's a long story," Ryou explained, his head breaking the surface of the water as he bobbed up next to Mokuba.

A couple seconds later both Kaiba and Bakura were in the pool, their entire body drench. "Look what you did rat!" Kaiba snapped.

"I'm not a rat! You are!" Bakura scowled attacking Kaiba again.

"Hey! Hold up a sec," Joey shouted, taking off his shirt, making Mai blush faintly. "Give me room Bakura! I wanna hurt rich boy too!" Without a second thought Joey dived in, drenching Yami and Tea. Tea screamed, the cold water chilling her body, as Yami shot up like a bullet.

"JOEY!" They yelled.

"Sorry!" Joey shouted trying to strangle Kaiba with the help of Bakura.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled, panic in his voice as he tried to get to him, Ryou holding him back.

"I'm with you Joey!" Tristan yelled, struggling to take off his shirt, accidentally falling in the pool. Mai and Serenity sighed, rubbing their foreheads as they saw the males in action.

"Guys…" Yugi tried to speak to them but they ended up dunking him and Rebecca by accident.

"Yugi!" Yami immediately jumped into the fray, intent on saving his aibou from drowning.

"Will you guys stop that!" Tea yelled at the side of the pool, hands on her hips. "Your acting like immature children!"

"I got this!" Blue shouted, grabbing the hose Bakura had used on her. She turned the hose on to full power as she aimed at Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba. They were already wet but the pool was warm and the hose water was ice cold and it hit them straight in the face.

"EAT WATER!" Blue laughed.

_**M: Done! What did you guys think! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed but I wanted to update today! I've been working on this chapter the whole week so I thought it was time to fast-forward. I hope you liked it…if you can please Review I'll love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you'll like to see for the next month!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Aren't you guys happy that this update is a lot faster than the last one? I'm praying that I don't get so much work so I can continue working on this story but you know how school is: The closer it is to Summer, the more work you get assigned -_-. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Will you guys stop that!" Tea yelled at the side of the pool, hands on her hips. "Your acting like immature children!"**_

_**"I got this!" Blue shouted, grabbing the hose Bakura had used on her. She turned the hose on to full power as she aimed at Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba. They were already wet but the pool was warm and the hose water was ice cold and it hit them straight in the face.**_

_**"EAT WATER!" Blue laughed.**_

__"STOP THAT!" Bakura yelled, ducking his head under water as he swam towards Blue, the tip of his white hair above the water making him look like a shark.

"Bakura?" Ryou whimpered staring worriedly at Bakura's form. "What are you doing?" No response was given and Ryou sweatdropped as Bakura's hand came out of the water and snatched Blues ankle.

"Hey! Let go!" Blue yelled, shaking her ankle, trying to release it from Bakura's grip.

"Release her!" Yami barked, dropping Yugi back into the water as he started to swim towards Bakura and Blue. With one final pull, Blue tumbled head first into the water, her foot smacking Bakura straight in the nose. Upon surfacing, Blue glared at Bakura.

"You stupid Brat!" Bakura yowled, his voice coming out nasally, holding his nose tightly.

"That's what you get!" Blue snapped, crossing her arms and turning away.

Bakura glared and opened his mouth to say something when his eyes caught sight of Yami's glare as he swam to stand next to Bakura. "What? What's your problem?" Bakura spat, scowling, releasing his nose before quickly grabbing it again. "I think you broke my nose!" He glared at Blue.

Blue rolled her eyes. "Oh please, stop being such a baby. You didn't break it."

"Yet," Yami darkly added.

"What is it now Pharaoh?" Yami jumped dunking Bakura under the water, trying to drown him.

"GAH! RELEASE ME!" Bakura yelled, fighting Yami.

"DIE THIEF!"

"Yami! You can't kill him!" Yugi yelled, swimming over to Yami and Bakura.

"Why not Aibou?" Yami paused in his dunking.

"Because-" Yugi paused at a loss for words. "We'll I don't really know why but I know you can't! It's not right!" Yami stared curiously at Yugi before continuing to dunk Bakura under the water.

"Yeah!" Joey yelled throwing his fist in the air. "Fight!" His eyes twinkled mischievously as he stared at Ryou before dunking him.

"Hey!" Ryou screamed struggling as Joey dunked him.

"Hey man!" Tristan shouted. "That ain't cool!" He yelled jumping onto Joey's back trying to dunk him.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Mai sighed tiredly, grabbing the bridge of her nose.

"Don't forget to count yourself," Kaiba added. Mai glared. He smirked.

"Big brother that's not very nice" Mokuba added, tugging Kaiba's arm.

"Take a lesson from the kid!" Blue grinned ruffling Mokuba's hair. Kaiba tensed and glared as Mokuba stared curiously at Blue as his face turned red.

"Do not touch him," Kaiba barked, pulling Mokuba away from her.

"What's up your a-"

"Blue!" Tea barked.

Blue froze and stared innocently at her. "Yes?"

"Watch your language." Tea scolded. "Honestly where have you been learning these things!"

"Probably from the hoodlum" Kaiba spat, staring distastefully at Bakura who was still being drowned by Yami. "Not to mention the mutt and his sidekick."

"Hey! I ain't no mutt!" Joey yelled, releasing Ryou from his grip as he turned to yell at Kaiba.

"And I'm not his sidekick!" Tristan stated, crossing his arms. "He's mine!"

"Yeah right! Everyone knows your mine!"

"This is so pointless..." Rebecca whispered to Serenity.

"You said it," Serenity agreed, nodding her head.

"You good for nothing Thief!" Yami yelled, stopping the argument as his fist went straight to Bakura's eye but was blocked.

"You stupid Pharaoh!" Bakura spat in his face as he dunked him and started to try to drown him.

"Your stupid!" Yami yelled, dunking Bakura.

"No! You are!" Bakura yelled, dunking Yami.

This continued for quite sometime as Joey and Tristan fought with Kaiba, the females looking at all the males as if they were idiots as Ryou and Yugi swam to shore.

"Yami! Enough!" Tea yelled, wading over to him, her hand grabbing his arm as he went to punch Bakura again. Yami's arm tensed before relaxing as his body relaxed as he turned to face Tea. He sighed, feeling Tea's disappoint in him. His hand held hers tightly against his arm as he moved away from Bakura.

"Well this pool party was a fail..." Blue muttered sadly as she swam to the edge.

"Pool party?" Ryou slowly repeated as he helped pull her up.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi questioned.

"It became a pool party but no one used the water balloons," Blue whimpered pointing at a small box of different color water balloons.

Ryou and Yugi shared a glance before simultaneously asking "Do you want to use them now?"

"Yes! Of course!" Blue nodded happily, piling different water balloons in Ryou and Yugi's arms as she gathered a few herself.

"At the count of three!" She whispered getting into position, Yugi and Ryou flanking her. "One!" They grabbed a balloon.

"Two!" Their arm extended backward as they prepared to throw.

"THREE!" She screamed as they released their balloons.

The balloons soared through the air, hitting Bakura and Yami. Many more balloons were thrown after hitting Joey and Tristan in the face, landing on Kaiba and Mokuba's hair. Mai screamed, ducking under the water as she avoided the water balloon heading her way as it slammed harshly into Serenity's chest, making her fall harshly into the water. Rebecca was able to avoid two water balloons but the third shot slammed right into her, drenching her hair.

"Yugi!" She screamed.

"Sorry Rebecca!" Yugi apologized giving her a guilty smile, as it was his balloon that hit her.

Several more balloons slammed into Yami and Bakura.

"Yami? Are you okay?" Tea worriedly asked as Yami fell back on her.

"Fine but what is this?" Yami questioned catching a water balloon as it exploded a second later, his spikes falling down to frame his face as gravity took hold of the weight of his wet hair.

"Some kind of water fiend!" Bakura howled biting one only for it to explode. With a yell his mouth opened water coming out of it as he spat out the dead broken piece of balloon.

"It's a water balloon..." Tea explained staring at Bakura oddly.

"Look out!" Yami yelled his arm extending to push Tea against him as his back took the hit. "Why are they doing this!"

Tea sweatdropped as she responded, "Yami, it's just a game. They're harmless really."

"What kind of a game is this?" Yami scowled as he turned to glare at Yugi, Ryou, and Blue. "Blue! Yugi! Stop this!" Yami yelled before a water balloon exploded on his face. "Ryou!" He yelled, spitting out water. "Enough!" Blue laughed noticing that Tea hadn't got hit yet.

"Mom!" Blue shouted.

"What!" Tea yelled, moving away from Yami to look puzzled at Blue. A water balloon hit Tea square in the face, exploding and drenching her from head to toe. Blue started laughing as she pointed.

"I knew you would look for her!" Blue cheered, throwing her fist in the air. "Yugi! Ryou! Retreat!" She yelled seeing the gleam of a challenge appear in Yami and Bakura's eyes. She alerted them too late as Yugi and Ryou were drenched in less than five seconds with five water balloons each.

"Not so hard!" Yugi and Ryou whined as Yami and Bakura bulked up on water balloons looking a bit like Rambo except with water balloons.

"Are we teaming up, Pharaoh?" Bakura questioned. "For once?" A wicked smile lifted the corner of his lips.

"It appears so Tomb Robber," a wicked smile appeared on Yami's own face. Yugi and Ryou whimpered.

"We're doomed!" They shouted before a fury of water balloons slammed against their bodies, sending them tumbling down. "Save yourself!" They croaked to Blue before closing their eyes as they "died."

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Tea yelled getting in the way of Yami and Bakura as they aimed at Blue who was hitting Yugi and Ryou's cheeks with her foot, a look of concern on her face.

"Are they okay?" Blue questioned.

Tea ignored her as she stared Yami and Bakura in the eyes. "Don't shoot her." A moment later she added, "Let me." A smile Yami never thought he would see graced Tea's face as a glint of mischief entered her eyes. Yami and Bakura mutely nodded as Tea leaned over and grabbed two balloons from them. She turned around and stared straight at Blue as she readied her balloon.

"What are you doing?" Blue questioned staring oddly at Tea.

"Nothing," tea innocently responded before throwing a balloon. A second later a drenched Blue stared with owlish eyes at Tea, her mouth gaping open in shock as water dropped down her body.

"You just hit me..." She murmured before Tea threw the other balloon at her. Luckily Blue dropped to the floor and avoided it, a smile flitting across her lips as she got back up and threw a balloon at Tea, hitting her. This kept on for a couple minutes, a fight between Blue and Tea until the water balloons ran out...well that and Cecilia came in, Pegasus trailing behind her with a thousand bags in his arms. Taking in the scene, Cecilia's eyes hardened.

"What are you doing?" Cecilia murmured. "YOUR GOING TO GET SICK!" She screamed. "Out of the pool! ALL OF YOU!" Automatically everyone scampered out of the pool, shaking in fear.

"You're shivering..." Cecilia murmured worried. "Go take a warm bath! All of you!" She commanded. Everyone nodded before rushing out of the room, except for Bakura and Blue who Cecilia grabbed. "Hold it. Which one of you is responsible for this?" Cecilia questioned darkly.

"Uh honey..." Pegasus squeaked his body shaking from the weight of the bags he was holding. "Where do I put these-"

"Not now Pegasus'" Cecilia darkly answered. "So who was it?"

"Why do you think it was me!" Bakura growled, crossing his arms.

"Or me?" Blue added, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Because you two are the troublemakers here."

"But what about Joey and Tristan! They're troublemakers too!" Blue whined.

"They were soaked more. I bet it was Bakura wasn't it." Cecilia stated glaring daggers at him.

"What? Me?" Bakura sounded outraged. "I-"

"It was me," Blue stated. "It was all me Cecilia. I was just having fun with my friends..." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"You know I'm going to have to punish you since your parents aren't present."

"But-" Blue grew quite having no excuse.

"Go to your room for the rest of the day."

"What am I suppose to do!" Blue whined, stomping her foot childishly. "Stuck in my room all day."

"You can sleep," Pegasus offered, his face turning red from exertion. "Can you talk about this later? I really need to put these things down."

"Not now Pegasus," Cecilia barked. "I'm discussing something with Blue." Pegasus bit his lip as he felt his arms slowly giving out.

"You shall not talk to anyone either Blue."

"But what do I do if Kaiba ends up in my room again!" Blue whined.

"What? Kaiba? Your room? Again?"

"That creep has been trying something on her!" Bakura spat. "And then he calls me a creep! I won't go for her!" He pointed at Blue. Blue raised an eyebrow as she stared at Bakura before looking at Cecilia.

"Pegasus says it's his Toon Monsters that are doing it and he has no control over them."

"Leave. Go to your room now. Bakura return to the others." Cecilia deadpanned. "I need to talk to my husband about having a boy in your room Blue," she stated, her voice like steel as she turned with a dark look in her face as she looked at Pegasus.

Bakura and Blue glanced at each other before darting out of the room, a slap echoing behind them as the doors closed.

_**M: Done! What do you think? It looks like Cecilia knows about Kaiba appearing in Blue's room now! Lol did she just slap Pegasus? What do you think is going to happen next? I hope you guys liked the water balloon fight too! What should the theme of the next month be? Send me your ideas and what you thought about this chapter in the reviews please! Till next time!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I'm so glad you guys found the last chapter amusing! Truthfully I was really worried that you guys wouldn't like it. Lol. Anyway lets get on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing! She only owns her OC Blue and the idea of this story!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"It was me," Blue stated. "It was all me Cecilia. I was just having fun with my friends..." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.**_

_**"You know I'm going to have to punish you since your parents aren't present."**_

_**"But-" Blue grew quite having no excuse.**_

_**"Go to your room for the rest of the day."**_

_**"What am I suppose to do!" Blue whined, stomping her foot childishly. "Stuck in my room all day."**_

_**"You can sleep," Pegasus offered, his face turning red from exertion. "Can you talk about this later? I really need to put these things down."**_

_**"Not now Pegasus," Cecilia barked. "I'm discussing something with Blue." Pegasus bit his lip as he felt his arms slowly giving out.**_

_**"You shall not talk to anyone either Blue."**_

_**"But what do I do if Kaiba ends up in my room again!" Blue whined.**_

_**"What? Kaiba? Your room? Again?"**_

_**"That creep has been trying something on her!" Bakura spat. "And then he calls me a creep! I won't go for her!" He pointed at Blue. Blue raised an eyebrow as she stared at Bakura before looking at Cecilia.**_

_**"Pegasus says it's his Toon Monsters that are doing it and he has no control over them."**_

_**"Leave. Go to your room now. Bakura return to the others." Cecilia deadpanned. "I need to talk to my husband about having a boy in your room Blue," she stated, her voice like steel as she turned with a dark look in her face as she looked at Pegasus.**_

_**Bakura and Blue glanced at each other before darting out of the room, a slap echoing behind them as the doors closed.**_

Another annoyed sigh was released from Blue's mouth as she laid lazily down on her bed, her head hanging off the side of the bed as she stared at her door. Sighing again she rolled over to look at the roof. A moment later she sighed heavily again as she sat up and stared at her room. How is it that with everything her room has she found nothing to do.

"Being grounded is soooo boring!" She whined, falling back onto her bed, her body stretched out like a star. As she stared up at the roof she thought she saw movement. She continued to stare but nothing happened. "I'm already hallucinating..." she muttered to herself before seeing movement again. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared, a slight movement in the roof occurring. "What the-" Her voice died in her throat as a ball of blond hair popped out of the wall.

Slowly the blond ball moved slightly more out the roof before unrolling. "Toon Dark Magician Girl!" Blue whispered, quickly sitting up as she stared up at the Toon Monster. The Toon Dark Magician Girl smiled and giggled, winking at Blue before going back up into the roof, before quickly appearing again, a silver tail in her hands as she pulled angrily until the Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon fell out of the roof, crashing into her, sending them both sprawling onto the carpeted floor. Quickly, Blue crawled over to the side of her bed as she leaned over to stare worriedly at the Toon Monsters.

"Are you guys okay?" Blue questioned. They nodded before floating upward. Blue smiled as the Toon Dark Magician Girl slapped the Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon over the head with her staff. As The Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon held its injured head the Toon Dark Magician Girl flew around Blue, grabbing pieces of her hair as she pulled her to get up.

"OW!" Blue yelled, slapping the Toon Dark Magician Girl away from her. "That hurts! What are you doing?" The Toon Dark Magician Girl pouted as she floated in front of her.

A weird growl escaped the Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon as it floated upwards and pointed at the door. "The door?" Blue questioned. The Toon Blue Eyes nodded.

The Toon Dark Magician Girl grabbed Blue's hair once again and started pulling towards the door. "OW!" Blue yelled. "Let go! Let go! Let go!" Blue flailed about before falling onto the floor. Huffing, Blue pushed herself up on her elbow as she glared at the grinning Toons.

"What do you want?" She muttered getting annoyed. They pointed at the door. "You want to leave?" They shook their heads no and pointed at the door again. "You want me to leave?" They nodded. Blue shook her head. "I can't. Cecilia grounded me." The Toons pouted, shook their heads and grabbed her hair and started pulling again.

"OW!" Blue got up and pushed them. "Stop that! You're going to make me bald! I'm grounded." The Toon Dark Magicians Girls face turned red as she got mad. She started a rampage, swinging her staff around everywhere, hitting the other Toon several times. Finally, she pointed at the door. "I told you I can't go."

The Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon flew over to the desk, where Blue's deck was currently residing. It hit the cards with it's foot sending them sprawling onto the ground. "Hey! My DECK!" Blue shouted angrily as she rushed over to them. "Why'd you do that!" She yelled at the Toon before falling to her knees as she started picking up her cards, one at a time, delicately. "Do you know how long it took for me to make the perfect deck?"

The Toon let out a noise as it rammed into Blue, pushing her away from the cards sending them flying over the room. The Toon Dark Magician Girl pointed her staff and a bright glow released from it, slamming into the cards, keeping them suspended in the air. "What the-" Blue's mouth fell open as the bright light bounced from card to card, slowly forming into a bright glittery ball.

Each time it hit a card, a transparent image of the card's being showed up behind the bright orb, the orb changing its color to match the being. Blue's eyes widened as she watched the amazing spectacle. The four highest levitated cards were still yet to be touched by the glittery, color-changing orb of light.

Finally, the orb hit one of the cards and the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the right, it's majestic form stretching as it cried out it's name. Unlike the other cards images that disappeared when the orb hit another card, the Blue Eyes White Dragons image stayed apparent as the orb moved to the other card and the Dark Magician appeared, posing with it's staff. Immediately the orb hit the other card, and the Dark Magician Girl appeared, posing with her own staff as she got comfortable next to the Dark Magician.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon and the two magicians turned their heads to stare at the final card that was yet to be touched by the orb. Blue's breath caught as the final card's image was shown as LaMoon appeared, posing with her own staff. The three magicians and the Blue Eyes transparent image stayed as the orb started jumping everywhere hitting all the cards all over again as it started making an intricate design.

Blue's eyes watered as she stared at the three magicians and the Blue Eyes. _Am I really getting sentimental with this? _crossed her mind as she saw the figures of Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra be made in the air but she couldn't help herself. She _was_ sentimental.

Little by little the glowing, sparkling orb started to slow down as it slowly got higher and higher until it was behind LaMoon, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, and The Blue Eyes White Dragon. It then started to grow, larger and larger, until it was a full, large energy powerhouse orb. "Beautiful..." Blue whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. The Toon Dark Magician's Girls Staff slowly started to lose the brightness in it's peak as sweat started trailing down the Toon's forehead. The Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon hurried over to help the Toon stay upright as with a final burst of power the glowing orb exploded, blinding everyone in the room.

Opening her eyes Blue saw LaMoon, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, and The Blue Eyes White Dragon slowly disappeared, the other cards losing the glow to them as they rapidly fell down onto the floor. Blue blinked, surrounded by all of her cards piled around her. One landed in her lap. LaMoon. Staring at it, Blue released her breath, turning to stare at the Toon Monsters. "Help me pick my cards up. Once that's done lets go."

They stared. "Cecilia's not my mom..." Blue stated, her lip twitching slightly. "I'm breaking my grounding," she stated, her face becoming determined, as she stared down at LaMoon.

_**M: Finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it was short and not that many things happened but I just wanted to write that cool Glowing Orb Card Illusion scene :) If you've read Trick or Treat than you probably caught on as to why LaMoon, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, and The Blue Eyes White Dragon got Blue all sentimental. I'm already working on the next chapter but bear with me, this week is filled with last minute tests and quizzes since next week is Review Week and the week after that is Finals and then...SUMMER! Oh I can't wait for this school year to end! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you can Review please!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I know the other chapter was a little bit slow and short but I just wanted to include that cool card thing :) This chapter was originally part of the other chapter but I felt like that chapter needed to end as it did. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea of this story! Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_** Opening her eyes Blue saw LaMoon, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, and The Blue Eyes White Dragon slowly disappeared, the other cards losing the glow to them as they rapidly fell down onto the floor. Blue blinked, surrounded by all of her cards piled around her. One landed in her lap. LaMoon. Staring at it, Blue released her breath, turning to stare at the Toon Monsters. "Help me pick my cards up. Once that's done lets go."**_

_**They stared. "Cecilia's not my mom..." Blue stated, her lip twitching slightly. "I'm breaking my grounding," she stated, her face becoming determined, as she stared down at LaMoon.**_

__Night had fallen, the sun slowly setting under the horizon as the castle slowly was encased in darkness. Shadows were creeping everywhere and no matter where you looked, at whatever you looked, had taken on a dark sinister appearance. No one was allowed to leave the castle once night set. It was rumored that a monster was roaming around, just waiting for the poor, foolish idiot who left the castle to gobble them up. Some say it's a dragon; others say its some type of giant. The truth: No One Knows.

But Tonight. Tonight was a night to celebrate life and fun. The Monster that prowled these forests could go and hide for tonight. For tonight, the castle was empty and the courtyard was filled with activity. Lights were hung around the castle, making it a blazing beacon in the dark island.

Booths were being set up and workers were running around, busy like bees and ants, going in and out of the castle, going in empty and coming out filled with items to set up.

"Whoa man. Check it out," Joey said, his eyes almost bugging out of his head, as he entered the courtyard.

"It's beautiful," Tea whispered her eyes widening as she glanced around the scenery. The night sky's stars were shining so bright and with the glow the castle was giving, it absolutely looked captivating. Not to mention romantic.

"Indeed it is," Yami agreed staring at Tea's face with a strange love-struck look.

"Is this just for us?" Tristan questioned, his arm slinging around Joey's shoulder, as he pushed him out of the way.

"Looks like it," Yugi answered, calmly walking outside, his eyes roaming the area.

"But why would Pegasus go through all the trouble of making this just for us?" Serenity questioned.

"He's entitled to do whatever he'd like with his money," Kaiba spoke, his eyes closed as he walked outside, Mokuba dutifully by his side.

"I'm not complaining, Hun," Mai spoke waltzing outside. "For all I care, Pegasus can spend as much money on us as he'll like. It's the least he can do for keeping us captive here."

"But the money he's spending could be used for something else. Something more important," Rebecca spoke sourly, glaring at the beautiful scenery. "Like a charity," she added.

"Pegasus donates more money to charity each year than KaibaCorp has ever donated in 5 years."

"What?" Kaiba scowled turning around to glare at Blue but found no one there.

"Blue? Where are you?" Mokuba questioned searching the area.

"Up here." Everyone looked upward to find Blue staring down on them from a ledge. Leaning her head against her arms as she crouched down she smiled lopsidedly. "You guys look like ants from up here."

"Blue!" Mokuba yelled his eyes widening.

"What are you doing up there?" Tea asked, panic spreading in her voice.

"Just taking in the view." "You guys should see it from up here," Blue added as an afterthought. "It looks amazing!"

"It looks amazing from down here too, Hun," Mai responded staring upward, hand on her hip.

"Now get down from there," Yami's strong voice ordered.

"Why?" Blue cocked her head to the side, as she moved her legs over the edge as she leaned back against the wall. "Everything looks so much nicer from here."

"You shouldn't be up there!" Yami yelled.

"Why?" Blue questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not hurting anyone."

"It's dangerous Blue," Tea yelled. "You can hurt yourself!"

"Nah," Blue shook her head, getting up. "I have the balance of a cat," she joked, spreading her hands out to both sides as she pretended to balance on the ledge. "I'm not gonna fall."

"Blue!" Tea and Yami shouted as one, fear evident on their faces.

Bakura watched Blue's movements critically. "She's moving like a thief," he murmured to Ryou.

"But how did she get up there?" Ryou questioned, staring upward with worry. Bakura's eyes roamed the castle.

"It appears she jumped down from that top window onto the small window ledge of the other and climbed down the castle's walls...Fascinating..." Bakura remarked staring with a new found respect up at Blue. "She moves with so much precision it almost rivals my own..._Almost_," Bakura chuckled humorlessly.

"They're right Blue," Yugi shouted, his quiet voice hardly echoing. "You can get hurt."

"Aw come on Yugi!" Blue whined, pouting. "Don't be such a party-pooper."

"How'd you get up there?" Mokuba shouted, eyes shining.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I wanna go up too!"

"What?" Kaiba's brisk voice echoed as he turned to stare at Mokuba. "You are not going up there. If she wants to endanger her life fine but you're not endangering yours."

"Hey! I have the reflexes of a cat too!" Mokuba spat, turning swiftly to argue with Kaiba. He moved too quickly, lost his balance, and fell. Time stopped for a moment as Kaiba and Mokuba stared straight into each other's faces.

"You don't," Kaiba deadpanned. Mokuba pouted. Blue huffed, bringing everyone's attention back to her.

"None of you are coming up?" Blue asked. Bakura took a step forward but Ryou stopped him. Blue released a puff of air.

"You guys are no fun," she grudgingly murmured as Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon flew out of the doors, pushing through the gang, before flying upward to levitate next to her.

"Hey!" Joey pointed. "Aren't those Pegasus's Toon Monsta's?"

"I think so," Tristan rubbed his hand through his hair, stressed.

"Fine, Fine, Fine," Blue said, waving her hand around as she stared disappointed down at the group. "I'll come down."

Tea and Yami breathed a sigh of relief but that same breath soon got stuck in their throat as Blue jumped. Time slowed down as everyone stared, terrified as Blue jumped off the edge and started to fall...fall...fall...and **fall**. Time started again as Blue landed lightly on her feet, as graceful as a cat, right in front of Bakura. She grinned as Bakura stared straight at her face, a comical expression on his face.

"How did you-"

Blue shrugged and winked.

"Don't ever do that again," Tea and Yami yelled at once, glaring at Blue. She put her hands high above her head in surrender.

"Sorry, Sorry, won't happen again..." The smirk on her face said otherwise though.

"Welcome all!" An announcer voice echoed through a loudspeaker, his voice a bit scratchy and sort of sounding like a scratched disc. "Thank you for coming to Sir Maximillion Pegasus 4th of July celebration! Countless activities will be occurring throughout the night so make sure to stick around!"

"4th of July Celebration?" Joey and Tristan echoed together.

"Today?" Ryou questioned glancing at Yugi.

Frowning, Yugi rolled up his sleeve, staring intently at his watch. "How odd..." he frowned, tapping his watch. "I think my watch stopped."

"4th of July?" Yami and Bakura echoed, feeling confused.

"I do not understand," Yami spoke slowly. "What is this 4th of July?"

"Does it have to do with fire?" Bakura questioned, pushing on Ryou's head as he stood on the tips of his toes, straining his spine, as he searched the area.

"Fire?" Rebecca cocked her head to the side. "Where did you get that from?"

"I smell it," Bakura simply responded. "Don't you smell the smoke?"

"Not really..."

Joey and Tristan took a deep breath.

"I smell..." Tristan paused, opening his eyes as Joey pushed him out of the way.

"I smell FOOD!" Joey yelled running away.

"Joey!" Mai shouted.

"Come back!" Serenity screamed taking off after him.

"Wha?" Tristan blinked, confused. "Wait for me!" He rushed after them.

"Did they seriously just leave us again?" Tea questioned, sweatdropping.

"It appears so," Yami responded.

"Guys! Come on!" Yugi yelled running as fast as his short legs could carry him as he chased after them. "You gotta stop doing this!"

"Yugi!" Rebecca chased after him. "Wait for me!"

"Is that a Whack-A-Mole?" Mokuba questioned staring straight at a booth.

"Yes," Blue nodded, staring straight at it. She connected eyes with Mokuba. They shared a silent conversation. "Lets Go!" They both yelled before taking off.

"Whack-A-Mole?" Bakura repeated softly. "What is that?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Your suppose to hit these moles with this hammer-"

"We get to smash little critters!" Bakura shouted, a wicked smile lifting up the corners of his lips. "That sounds enjoyable! Let's go Ryou!" Grabbing Ryou's arm he dragged him over.

"Wait Bakura!" Ryou whined. "You don't actually hit real moles and the hammer is fake!" He yelled. Standing next to Blue, Bakura ripped her "hammer" away from her.

"Hey!"

"Let me at them!" Bakura spat, focusing on the holes. A mole appeared. **BANG**! Bakura smashed the hammer harshly against the mole. _**SMASH SMASH SMASH**_! By the end of the game, the moles were missing their fake eyes, and electric sparks were jumping off the machine that was slowly releasing a fume. Ryou, Blue, and Mokuba's faces were pale as they stared at the crazed, twitching eye, breathing heavily Bakura. The "hammer" Mokuba was holding fell out of his grip once the scary looking booth caretaker came over to them.

Glancing at Mokuba's screen, he leaned down and plucked a small baby elephant stuffed animal from under the counter. "Here ye go. Your a winner!" He stated dully. Glancing at Bakura's screen, his eyebrow rose at the number. Glancing at the machine, his brows furrowed in a frown. "Who broke this?" He questioned glaring at Blue, Bakura, and Ryou.

Ryou and Blue paled even more as they pointed at Bakura.

Bakura stood up straight and proud, smirking at the scary man. "I did!" He stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

The scary man's glare hardened as he spat out again, showing his nasty teeth. "You gonna give me money?"

"What?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Mokuba, Blue, and Ryou shared a glance.

"Ye gonna pay for this right?" The scary man leaned over the machine. "Ye broke it so now ye got to buy it."

"I'm not buying anything," Bakura scowled. The scary man grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. Blue, Ryou, and Mokuba backed away slowly from them. "Release Me," Bakura calmly stated, his lips set in a snarl.

"Pay up," the man snarled pushing him harder against the machine. Bakura's eyes narrowed and he spat, hitting the scary man's eyes.

An odd noise escaped the scary man's throat as he pulled Bakura over the machine, his arm extending backward as he readied for a punch. Bakura's fist collided with the scary man's face that exact moment, before his feet kicked him in the gut pushing him back, his other arm grabbing the man's hand and twisting it, forcing the man to release him as he almost broke his hand.

Grabbing the scary man's collar, Bakura raised him up and above his head before pushing him roughly against the machines, breaking a machine's cord and wrapping it tightly around the scary man's neck. Tightening it, the scary man's face paled, his mouth falling open as he gasped for breath, his hands struggling to get the cord away from his neck as it started crushing him. The most ungodly, sinister, evil smirk was on Bakura's face as his eyes held satisfaction watching the scary man struggle and flounder under him against the cord.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled, eyes wide. "Stop it! You're killing him!" Bakura ignored him and tightened the cord. A moment later Blue jumped over the fuming machine Bakura broke and landed right behind him.

"Stop it!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she jumped on his back. "Let him go!" She growled, tightening her arms around his neck, squeezing his neck, choking him.

A strangled sound escaped Bakura's voice, as he had to release the now limp man as his own hands went to his neck. Bakura stumbled back, before Blue kicked his back sending him sprawling on the floor. Mokuba scurried over the machine with help from Ryou and started untangling the cord from the now passed out man.

"Bakura!" Ryou chastised, glaring softly. "What were you thinking?" Bakura scowled, pushing Blue roughly off him as he got up. Cracking his knuckles as he stared at the passed out man, he glared at Blue, snorted at Mokuba, and roughly pushed Ryou out of his way as he jumped over the machine. Sharing a glance, Ryou, Mokuba, and Blue quickly followed, keeping a safe distance away.

"Do you think something happened?" Tea questioned worriedly, her eyebrows furrowing together as she glanced at the pissed off Bakura who was making his way to another booth.

"It's Bakura," Yami calmly responded, his eyes narrowed and focused at a small hole as he positioned the gun more comfortably on his shoulder as he aimed. "Of course something happened."

He shot, the gun biting into his shoulder harshly as the bullet ripped out of the gun, smashing into the small hole. He shot again and again. Placing the gun softly in its holster, Yami smirked at the man behind the counter. Wide-eyed, the man's mouth fell open, the cigar he was smoking falling onto the ground as he stared at the perfect holes Yami had made. "I believe I won," Yami smugly spoke, "this so called Impossible Game. Now, I believe you said that if I won I could get anything here, correct?"

The shocked man nodded too shock to even speak. Eyes darting through the small booth, Yami's eyes zeroed in on a Happy Lover plush doll dressed like the Dark Magician Girl. The sole reason why Tea had even eyed the game before. Pointing at it, the man quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into Yami's arms, before putting a "We Are Closed" sign on top of the counter. Yami chuckled, nodding his head. _Foolish mortal trying to cheat people out of their money. _Turning to Tea, he saw her still staring straight at Blue and the others, worry in her eyes.

"They are laughing," Yami's smooth voice whispered in her ear. She jumped, her heart almost going up her throat with how close Yami was to her, pressed against her body. "I think everything is fine," Yami reassured her, his hot breath caressing her now pink face. Tea watched with foggy eyes as Blue pounced on Mokuba and demand that he give her a piggyback ride. Mokuba tottered before falling, Blue crushing him. Kaiba glared at Blue and open his mouth to say something when Bakura got in his face yelling at him, Ryou holding him back as he tried to pound Kaiba's face.

"I guess your right," Tea responded shyly, looking down, her eyes shyly glancing at Yami. Yami smiled, his lips quirking slightly. "This is for you," He murmured smoothly, his voice soft and butterfly in stomach worthy as he shyly handed the large plush toy to Tea. Her face colored even more as she stared at it.

"T-Thank You, Yami!" Tea gratefully spoke, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she hugged the plush toy close to her heart as she stared at him. Yami paused, his mouth falling open slightly as the warm wind moved Tea's hair, her blue eyes sparkling in the warm glow. She was breathtaking. He felt entranced by her eyes, sort of as if he was falling down into a beautiful, clear ocean. Tea herself was feeling the effects of Yami's own eyes. That captivating, smothering royal purple, changing into a bright and fury red in the midst of excitement, left her feeling breathless, warmth spreading into every cell in her body.

"Yami! Tea!" Yugi's soft voice broke the trance as he waved at them from against a railing that was farther up ahead on a small hill. "Over here! The fireworks are about to start!"

The trance broken, Yami and Tea stared at each other, surprised at themselves, before rushing over to Yugi, their pace picking up into a run, slowing down into a jog, before becoming a walk the closer they got to him and the rest of the gang.

"Fireworks!" Tea's eyes seemed to come to life as she held the plush toy tightly as she stared up into the dark, starry night. "They're going to be beautiful here!" She squealed, excited as she stared off into the beautiful lake, lanterns running through the trees, giving it a beautiful, dream like view.

"Pegasus company is known for their unique fireworks," Rebecca stated, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "I've never seen them in person before though!"

"Really?" Serenity clasped her hands together in glee. "I hope they're as amazing as people say they are."

"Fireworks are just fireworks, Hun," Mai offhandly explained, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I've never seen a firework thats left me speechless."

"Maybe it's because they've never been for you," Joey smiled guilty as Mai glared at him.

"I'll have you know that a man once proposed to me with fireworks," Mai sniffed, pointing her nose up in the air.

"Really? What idiot would do that?" Joey stated, ducking the blow Mai tried to give him.

"You," Kaiba coldly remarked, smirking at Joey's face as Mokuba excitedly pulled him closer to the railing.

"Come on Seto!" Mokuba whined, pulling on his arm. "I want to make sure that we get good seats!"

"We're the only ones here," Kaiba deadpanned, shaking his brother off.

Mokuba pouted before Blue pulled him away. "Come on! The view is best from over here!" Blue excitedly said as she ran away with Mokuba, farther up the hill. Kaiba stared after them before sighing heavily and turning to lean against the railing.

"Guys! Look!" Rebecca pointed up to the sky. "The Fireworks! It's starting!" Everyone grew quiet as they leaned onto the railing. Burst after burst of burning light flew into the sky, exploding into wonderful arrays of just pure beauty. A rose was made, then a wolf. The fireworks suddenly stopped as the lights surrounding the group dimmed, until pure darkness covered the area. With a strong burst of light, a firework flew high into the sky, exploding and creating a magnificent winged dragon.

"Ra!" Yami shouted, eyes widening, as he leaned over the railing, his mouth open as he stared up into the glowing image of Ra. "Magnificent!" He shouted out into the air as two more bursts of fireworks went up into the sky and exploded into Slifer and Obelisk.

"It's beautiful..." Tea murmured, staring in awe as burst after burst of fireworks lit up the sky, exploding into different Dueling Monsters.

"I've never seen anything like it," Yami agreed, relaxing his shoulders. With a burst of bravery, Tea leaned her head softly against his shoulder as she watched with rapt attention as a Kuribou took over the night sky. Yami paused, staring at Tea, before a small smile lit up his face as he leaned his own head slightly against hers, nuzzling his nose into her hair. Taking a deep breath of her sweet scent he sighed, content as Happy Lover appeared in the Night Sky.

Another firework exploded in the night sky showing Change of Hearts. "Hey!" Ryou pointed upward. "That's my favorite card!" He smiled, feeling happy and wit jittery excitement as the next firework became Ryou himself, standing side by side with Change of Hearts.

"That's pathetic," Bakura scowled at Ryou. "Change of Hearts is useless! You need a good card like-" he paused in his speech as Dark Necrofear exploded out of a firework. "Dark Necrofear," Bakura slowly spoke, a smile gracing his lips as he stared proudly up at that image. "Now that's the kind of card you want in your deck." His smile only grew when the next firework showed himself, his shirt torn open, the Millennium Ring glowing, duel disk on his arm, hands in his pocket as he stood proudly next to Dark Necrofear.

"This isn't that great," Kaiba scowled to himself as he stared, bored, up into the night sky as the Bakura and Ryou fireworks disappeared. A blue and silver firework exploded up into the night sky, and a magnificent, glowing, Blue Eyes White Dragon filled the sky. Kaiba's eyebrow raised. Another firework destroyed it, morphing it into the Three-Headed Blue Eyes White Dragon. A firework exploded beside it. Kaiba's mouth opened as an image of himself appeared beside the Three Headed Blue Eyes White Dragon, a purple cape over the tight fitted black shirt, duel disk strapped onto his arm, ready for battle.

Kaiba hmmped, crossing his arms to lean against the railing as he stared, fascinated upward. "Alright, so it's not that bad," he muttered to himself, a half smile half smirk filling his face as another firework exploded besides the Kaiba one, showing Mokuba, smiling happily, giving a peace sign.

"Hey! It's me!" Kaiba heard Mokuba shout from afar. "And Big Brother!" Mokuba was pointing excitedly upward as he sat on the hill with Blue. Blue laughed and clapped her hands. "It looks just like you!" She smiled, ruffling Mokuba's hair up. He laughed and pushed her away.

"It's amazing!" Mokuba's eyes were sparkling. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Why the hell is Kaiba getting a tribute?" Joey's voice rang as he scowled upward into the sky.

"It's beautiful," Serenity answered.

"Yeah but why is it Kaiba!"

Serenity laughed and shook her head as Mai sighed and pulled Joey down by his neck closer to her. The Kaiba fireworks slowly dissipated leaving the night sky pure dark again, a mist of fumes in the air. Immediately, two orange fireworks exploded in the sky, breaking up to show Baby Dragon and the Flame Swordsman.

"Hey! Check it out!" Joey yelled, pointing upward, a grin on his face. A black and red firework went up after, exploding into the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Hey! It's my boy!" Joey jumped, excited. Another firework exploded right next to it and exploded. "Hey! It's me! Oh ya!" Joey whooped, his arm wrapping around Mai's waist as he pulled her into his side. "Check me out! I look good!" He laughed, staring up at himself posed, ready for battle.

Mai stumbled and stared up at him, her face showing her surprised. A small smile lifted the corner of her lips as a purple firework exploded in the sky next to Joey becoming Mai herself, arms crossed, duel disk strapped to her arm. Different colored fireworks exploded next to her image becoming the Harpies Lady's. "My Harpies!" Mai cried, snuggled comfortably into Joey's side.

More fireworks exploded on the other side of Joey, showing Serenity, Tristan by her side. Tristan and Serenity smiled, their faces brightening as they glanced at each other, their fingers lightly touching. The fireworks vanished. "This is outstanding!" Rebecca cried, amazement in her gaze. "I've never seen anything like this before in my life!"

"Does it live up to your expectations?" Yugi cutely questioned, smiling at Rebecca's childish excitement as she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her so she could snuggle her head into his arm. Yugi's face turned red as he stared upward. A firework exploded, showing Rebecca.

"Oh!" Rebecca's eyes widened. A bright yellow burst followed, becoming Yugi, standing by her side. "It's us!" She stated happily, smiling at Yugi making his face go even redder. He nodded.

"It sure is." Burst of lights lit up the sky behind Yugi showing the Dark Magician towering over Yugi and Rebecca, it's staff ready to protect them. Yugi shook his head, not believing what he was seeing.

"Pegasus sure has outdone himself," Blue murmured shaking her head.

The sky darkened. The lanterns lit up.

"Is it over?" Tea murmured, disappointed not wanting to get out of her comfortable position.

The lights suddenly went out.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked worried. Blue stayed silent as she strained her eyes.

"I don't know...what is that?" She asked pointing at a small glowing orb of bright, yellow light that was making its way towards her and Mokuba.

"I don't know." Little by little more glowing orbs appeared, and soon started to surround Blue and Mokuba. They quickly got up, their bodies tensing to run. One of the bright orbs landed on Mokuba's nose. His eyes crossed as he stared at the glowing orb only...it wasn't a glowing orb but rather a firefly!

"It's a firefly!" Mokuba shouted. His movement startled the critter as it flew away. Blue and Mokuba smiled largely as the fireflies started to fly up and around them, making them seem almost as if they're glowing. "This is incredible!" Mokuba shouted as he took off after a group of fireflies. Blue just laughed and followed him, trying to help him catch the fireflies in their hands.

The darkness that had inhabited the land disappeared as the largest fireworks exploded in the night sky, making some type of rumble noise. Breaths were taken away and gasps filled the air. LaMoon appeared out of one of the explosions, her wand ready to attack, an image of Blue with her own duel disk standing a little bit behind her.

Blue slowed down as she stared up into the night sky, wonder in her eyes. Mokuba crashed into her and sent her sprawling into the ground. Pushing herself up, her eyes narrowed into a glare towards a sheepish Mokuba. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders, looking guilty. Rolling her eyes, Blue returned to stare at the sky.

As the fireworks diminished, another round of fireworks filled the night sky, this time even bigger than the one before. Dark Magician and Dark Sage appeared, ready for battle. Dark Magician Girl appearing a little bit after, leaning cutely into the shoulders of both Dark Magician and Dark Sage. Two more bursts of fireworks flew into the night sky, exploding to show Yami and Tea, arms interlocked, Tea's head cocked slightly to lean against Yami's shoulder.

Tea and Yami's faces turned red as they stared up to the sky. Blue's smile only grew larger as she stared up at the scene. The rest of the gang, froze, eyebrows raised. They're heads turned to stare, curiously at Yami and Tea but found that it was far too dark to get a good look at them.

"Is that Yami and Tea?" Tristan rhetorically asked. "Together?" Yami's and Tea's faces turned even redder. "What is the meaning of this?" Joey shouted into the night sky.

"SHH!" Mai scolded Joey, slapping him softly with her hand as she snuggled more into him.

Tea and Yami shared a glance, light pink dusting their faces. Tea's grip on her plush toy only tightened as she leaned more into him. Yami hesitated before smoothly wrapping an arm around her, pulling her more into his body. Tea smiled shyly, her own smile mirrored in Yami's face.

A final firework exploded in the night sky, erasing all trace of Yami and Tea as Pegasus himself made an appearance, Cecilia by his side, surrounded by his Toon Monsters. As the fireworks slowly vanished, the lights turned on at full blast. The bright was so light that everyone had to shield their eyes. Once the light diminished, everyone opened their eyes, blinking as they tried to get their sight back. Clapping was heard from afar. As the gang turned to look they found Pegasus smoothly walking down the steps, a cane with a ruby in his hand, a large camera being rolled behind him.

"Splendid! Splendid!" He cried. "This must have been the best photo-shoot we've done yet!"

"Wha?" Everyone spoke, dumbfounded. Snapping his fingers, a large projector came out from the top of the castle, its light hitting the lake and making a photo appear.

The photo showed Mai snuggled into Joey's side, Serenity and Tristan slightly holding hands, Rebecca squeezing the life out of a red faced Yugi's arm. Kaiba coldly looking up at the night sky, his eyebrow raised. Ryou pointing up to the sky, excited, Bakura staring at him as if he was retarded.

Farther away up on the hill Blue and Mokuba were seen in mid-run fireflies surrounding them. Everyone's' eyes focused in on Yami and Tea, all snuggled up together, the Happy Lover Dark Magician Girl themed plushy held tightly in Tea's grasp as they all stared upward at the amazing fireworks up in the sky. Each firework had been resized to fit the scene. To say the least, the photo was amazing.

All was silent for a moment. "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY SISTER!" was the only thing anyone could hear as Joey took off after Tristan, fume coming out of his ears.

_**M: Done! I hope you guys liked it! This was a super long chapter wasn't it! I hope you guys liked how this photo-shoot occurred without them even knowing that it was a photo-shoot! :) I had a lot of shipping moments in here didn't I! Pretty please Review and let me know what you guys would like to see for next month! See you next time!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter of Dueling Calendar! Even though my summer has started and I only had to take one Final it's been super busy! I just made an appointment for my Senior Photos! Gah! I'm so nervous! What do I wear? No time to think about that right now? Have any of you seen the new Superman by the way? Isn't he cute **____** Sorry getting side-tracked here. Let's continue with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing! She only owns the idea of this story and her OC Blue. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**A final firework exploded in the night sky, erasing all trace of Yami and Tea as Pegasus himself made an appearance, Cecilia by his side, surrounded by his Toon Monsters. As the fireworks slowly vanished, the lights turned on at full blast. The bright was so light that everyone had to shield their eyes. Once the light diminished, everyone opened their eyes, blinking as they tried to get their sight back. Clapping was heard from afar. As the gang turned to look they found Pegasus smoothly walking down the steps, a cane with a ruby in his hand, a large camera being rolled behind him.**_

"_**Splendid! Splendid!" He cried. "This must have been the best photo-shoot we've done yet!"**_

"_**Wha?"Everyone spoke, dumbfounded. Snapping his fingers, a large projector came out from the top of the castle, its light hitting the lake and making a photo appear. The photo showed Mai snuggled into Joey's side, Serenity and Tristan slightly holding hands, Rebecca squeezing the life out of a red faced Yugi's arm. Kaiba coldly looking up at the night sky, his eyebrow raised. Ryou pointing up to the sky, excited, Bakura staring at him as if he was retarded.**_

_**Farther away up on the hill Blue and Mokuba were seen in mid-run fireflies surrounding them. Everyone's' eyes focused in on Yami and Tea, all snuggled up together, the Happy Lover Dark Magician Girl themed plushy held tightly in Tea's grasp as they all stared upward at the amazing fireworks up in the sky. Each firework had been resized to fit the scene. To say the least, the photo was amazing.**_

_**All was silent for a moment. "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY SISTER!" was the only thing anyone could hear as Joey took off after Tristan, fume coming out of his ears.**_

"Joseph Wheeler!" Mai scolded, dragging Joey back into the mansion/castle, "How could you embarrass me like that?"

"It's not my fault you got in my way!" Joey argued. "How was I suppose to know there was a trap door leading to the sewer?"

"Joey's right Mai," Serenity softly spoke, her finger raised up in the air. "He didn't mean to push you onto it."

"He shouldn't have pushed me at all," Mai responded glowering at the terrified Joey who was shivering in her grasp. The rest of the gang sweatdropped.

"But Mai," Joey stuttered out, still trying to save himself. "Ye still look good." He paused. "Even if you are all covered in dirty brown sewer water with who knows what in it not to mention the odor you have now. Joey's grin faltered as Mai seemingly became more enraged than before. Serenity flinched seeing Joey get thrown across the room, slamming into the wall.

"Don't talk to me for the rest of the stay," Mai scowled, an angry mark still on her head, as she shook her fist angrily at Joey before waltzing out of the room. "Wait! Mai!" Joey shouted, quickly getting up, eyes wide. "Ye don't mean that, do ya?" He yelled chasing after her.

"Wow," Tristan whistled staring after Joey. "I've never seen him so desperate before."

"Whipped!" Bakura crowed, snickering.

"Just like a dog," Kaiba scoffed. "Chasing after his owner and begging for forgiveness." He smirked, finding himself to be oh so clever. "Lets go Mokuba. It's far too late for you."

"What? Now?" Mokuba whined as Kaiba grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket. "I don't wanna! Seto! Not Fair!" He cried, pouting as Seto threw him over his shoulder and started walking down the hall.

"How come Blue gets to stay up later!"

"She's older than you," Kaiba simply responded. "Also, she's badly raised." Blue glowered at his back, pushing her sleeve up as she made a fist. Taking a step forward, Yami placed a hand on her shoulder. Shaking his head no, Blue pouted as her shoulders slumped.

"Mai seems really mad," Tea softly said, staring at the door, worried. "I don't think she's going to forgive him."

"Women," Bakura scowled shaking his head. "Good for nothing except in b-"

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled angrily glaring at him. "Stop it!" Bakura opened his mouth to retaliate but Ryou had already walked out of the room. Bakura huffed, blowing his hair away from his face. Glancing at everyone in the room he walked back out into the night, muttering something about finding an easy catch.

"I'm sure she will," Yugi spoke once the silent became too long. "Joey didn't do something that bad."

"He kind of did, Yugi," Tea spoke sighing as she crossed her arms and placed all her weight on her left leg, jutting her hip out slightly. "That outfit she was wearing-"

"Was a one of a kind," Rebecca stated, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"But it looks just like all her other outfits," Yugi responded, confused.

"Yeah well, it's not." Rebecca, Tea, Serenity, and Blue simultaneously responded.

"You can spot the difference a mile away," Blue added. "How can you not notice?"

"Yeah, I mean clearly the quality is much better," Rebecca spoke.

"And the colors much brighter," Serenity added.

"And the texture is way more fitting," Tea added. "Trust me I know. Mai let me try it on once and wow," Tea shook her head. "No wonder Mai feels like such a siren with it on."

"Tea," Yugi's eyes widened considerably. "You've worn…" He paused, his mouth going dry. "_That_." Tea nodded. Yugi gulped, suddenly feeling faint. In all the years of knowing Tea not once would he have thought that she would one day wear the types of outfits Mai did.

"Oh yeah I remember that," Serenity nodded, smiling. "When Mai took you to that club for your birthday with me."

"Club?" Yugi and Tristan squeaked out.

"Yeah," Tea nodded, her face turning red from embarrassment. "She told us it was a club that accepted minors but after she got us in we realized that they didn't."

"Oh yeah," Serenity nodded, tapping her chin. "It was after those guys tried to buy us those drinks."

"Drinks!" Tristan and Yugi repeated, their faces slowly paling. Yami had stayed silent this entire time the thought of Tea being in Mai's clothing running through his mind. Tea…_his_ Tea…wearing that _**tight**_, leathery, corsetish clothing Mai loved. His brain went into overdrive when he added her into a club, dancing the night away in that tight, eye-catching, siren outfit as thousand of men _ogled_ her, surrounding her and asking her if she wanted a drink. His fist clenched. What was Mai thinking taking Tea to a club! When she was underaged! When she was looking _that_ good! He saw red.

Yami grabbed Tea by the arm and started pulling her through the doorway. "Yami?"

"It's late," Yami gruffly spat. "Blue! Go to bed! Yugi! You too!"

"C-Coming!" Blue and Yugi quickly spoke rushing after them.

Tristan, Rebecca, and Serenity stared at each other. "Weird," Tristan muttered.

Rebecca cocked her head slightly, her glasses shining. "Am I the only one whose noticed Yami's change in attitude toward Tea? Like tonight with the fireworks?"

"What are you three doing up?" Pegasus voice interrupted their thoughts. "It's far too late for you youngsters!" Tristan, Serenity, and Rebecca glanced at each other before rushing off to hide.

The next day everyone woke up to the blaring noise of trumpets. "Get up! Get up!" Pegasus loud voice came out of an intercom. "Courtyard! Courtyard! Now!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaiba scowled as Mokuba pulled him outside.

"The Morning Sun! It burns!" Blue's howl echoed across the courtyard as the Toon Monsters dumped her out onto the pavement.

"What's with all the shouting?" Yugi questioned stepping out, his wild hair even wilder than usual. Rebecca came after him, yawning as she cleaned her glasses.

"I've never heard Pegasus scream so loud before in my life," Tristan complained to Serenity walking out with her, his robot monkey shirt still on.

"Mai! Come on! Talk to me!" Joey whined, his eyes clearly showing lack of sleep as he trailed after Mai.

"Does anyone know why Pegasus ordered us out here like soldiers this early?" Mai asked, ignoring Joey.

"Oh goodie!" Pegasus crowed walking briskly towards them, a large smile on his face. "I'm so glad all of you got up so quickly!" His smile faltered. "Wait…where is sweet Ryou and that **bad** boy Bakura," Pegasus laughed, fanning himself.

"In the bathroom," Blue muttered, slowly getting off the ground. "When your Toon Monsters were flying me through the halls I saw them enter the bathroom."

"Bakura what were you thinking!" Ryou's scolding voice brought everyone's attention back to the door. "Look at yourself! You're all bruised!"

"So I had a little problem in the woods," Bakura gruffly spoke, unbuttoning some of his shirt. "_So_ what. Big whoop. I've dealt with worse before. You know that."

"Little Brotherly Argument Boys?" Pegasus crooned staring at them with an odd expression. "Seems the monster got hold of you Bakura."

"Monster? What monster?" Tea's tired voice asked. Yami appeared at the doorway, Tea in his arms.

"It seems Tea is not a morning person," Yami offered the group a smile. "She started to fall down the steps. I caught her," he explained, his face lightly pink. Tea mumbled something before snuggling into his chest more. Yami's face turned red.

"What the-" Mai took a step forward and looked down at Tea. "Is she…asleep?"

"It appears so," Yami sighed. "I've come to realize that Tea sometimes tends to sleep walk…and sleep talk when she is awoken in the early morning."

"And how do you know this Pharaoh?" Bakura questioned, a sick smile twisting his lips. "Could it be from your _time_ with her?" Yami glared at Bakura, his teeth grinding together.

"Oh yeah," Yugi piped up, sweeping in to save the day. "She used to do that all the time when we were younger, especially when we stayed up really late. I thought she had gotten over it."

"It appears not," Yami smiled at Yugi. Pegasus stared before clapping.

"Oh! How I wish I could do a fairytale scene!" He sighed. "But I cannot so wake her up!" He clapped again. "Oh I know! Give her True Loves Kiss!" He cackled.

"Pegasus…has officially lost it," Blue deadpanned slapping her forehead.

"That reminds me Yami," Rebecca's glasses glinted in the bright morning light. "You and Tea were getting pretty friendly last night? Mind explaining why?"

"True Love's Kiss!" Pegasus echoed once again.

"Uh," Yami was at a loss for words.

"I'm telling you! It's because he's getting lai-"

"Bakura!"

"True Love's Kiss!"

"Pegasus," Blue's eyebrow twitched.

"True Love's Kiss! Kiss her Yami! Kiss her!"

"PEGASUS!" Blue shouted, grabbing Pegasus's tie and pulling him down to her level. "Shut UP!" She yelled before releasing him.

Pegasus frowned, staring down at her. "Now Blue I don't appreciate you using that kind of tone on me and-"

"Pegasus, darling," Cecilia's voice brought shivers down Blue's spine.

"Oh no," Blue moved her head down.

"Blue, I thought I told you yesterday to stay in your room but I saw yesterday that," Cecilia paused staring at the sleeping Tea in Yami's arm. "Why is she in his arms?"

"That is the million dollar question," Blue crowed, placing her hands on her hips. Cecilia stared at her. Blue deflated. Cecilia rolled her eyes before commanding Yami to awake Tea.

"Pegasus dear. Hurry up with the photo-shoot. I need you to build the baby's crib, okay?" Cecilia smiled charmingly, kissing Pegasus lightly before slowly walking back into her home.

"Building the crib?" Kaiba snorted. "Why waste your time building it when you can just pay someone to do it."

"Oh Kaiba-Boy," Pegasus sighed, moving his hand through his hair, shaking his head. "There are some things in this world that you will never understand," he paused, placing a hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "Until you become a father. Building a crib is one of them."

"I'm never having children. They're a nuisance."

"Who the hell would want to have children with him?" Joey joked with Tristan, elbowing him.

Blue huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Geez, Kaiba, talk about being a depressive, cruel, heartless, bast-" Blue paused as Tea's eyes snapped open, her head moving to stare at her. "Jerk," Blue switched her word. "You're a cruel, depressive, heartless, jerk."

"Am I a nuisance Seto?" Mokuba asked, his eyes watery.

"No, not you Mokuba."

"Maybe there is still hope for you yet, KaibaBoy. Maybe," Pegasus chuckled as Kaiba glared at him. "Now everyone, I need you to go and change in these portable trailers I've rented out into your chosen article of clothing and then meet me in the center of my courtyard. Oh and Yami dear I think you need to release Tea. I didn't plan on having both of your clothing's in the same trailer. I didn't know you were that serious already?"

"What!" Yami and Tea shouted, their faces bright red.

"G-Get me down!" Tea yelled, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry," Yami stuttered quickly placing her down. Pegasus stared at them before laughing wholeheartedly.

"Come along now children! Get on with the changing!" Pegasus clapped his hands before walking away. Everyone sighed before walking into their respective trailers.

"What the hell am I wearing?" Kaiba questioned, pulling at the old tunic as he exited his trailer.

"Egyptian clothing," Pegasus, explained. "I welcome all of you. To the Egyptian Market of Dueling!" Pegasus proclaimed, pointing his hands upward, a market right behind him as everyone gathered around him.

"A Market of what now?" Blue questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"Of Dueling! Farmer Markets always occur around August but it's also Back to School Month so I combined the ideas to make a Dueling Back to School Market but since Duel Monsters originate from Egypt, I made it an Egyptian Market!" Pegasus cheered. "Smart right?" His smile only grew larger.

"And yet you're the owner of a multi-I don't even know how much-illionare," Blue stated, an "Are You Serious" expression on her face.

Completely ignoring her, Pegasus clapped his hands and several people popped out behind the stands. "Alright, now let us begin our Egyptian Back To Dueling Market!" Pegasus cried. "Now let us see here, hmm…" he stared intently at the group before a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Tea darling! Come over here for a moment please."

Warily, Tea slowly walked away from the group to be in front of Pegasus. "Hmm…I see…yes…yes…" Pegasus muttered to himself as he slowly walked around her, his eyes analyzing the soft glittery pink Gypsie outfit Tea had been adorned in.

"Bring her some jewels!" Pegasus announced, snapping his fingers. "For her head! And her hands!" At once maids attacked Tea, placing some type of jewelry to cover her forehead, bangles on her wrists, and some kind of bracelet that connected from her fourth finger down her hand unto her wrist. "Now you are perfect, my little dancer!"

Pegasus wiped a tear from his eye. "Stand over here where the plaza is empty. Once I am ready to start taking photos, music shall play, and I need you to do some type of slow artful dance. Do you understand Tea?"

"I guess," Tea responded, her body tensed.

"Wonderful! Now if Rebecca, Serenity and Mai were to stand over here by this clothing stand. Pick out something you like and make it look like your trying to bargain with the vendor."

"Oh now this is something I like," Mai muttered, eyes shining as she picked up a certain top that only went to the bottom of her chest. "Is this made from Egyptian Silk?"

"Blue, Mokuba," Pegasus ignored Mai turning to look at the two children of the group. "Pick whichever stand you'll like." Blue and Mokuba shared a glance before rushing over to the stand that was selling wooden Duel Monster toys. "Ah, the sight of Youth." Pegasus smiled.

"Bakura, Ryou, go to the weapons stand," Pegasus airily moved his hand in the air.

"Yes!" Bakura threw his fist in the air.

"What? No!" Ryou cried as Bakura grabbed him roughly by the arm.

Pegasus smiled and chuckled. "I saw you two eyeing it." Ryou whined as Bakura pushed him into the weapons stand.

"Somehow I don't think they were eying it for the same reason," Tristan spoke, rubbing his head.

Joey sniffed. "Is it me or do ya guys smell something good?" Joey sniffed again. Tristan sniffed.

"Yeah, now that you mention it I do." Tristan sniffed again. "It smells really good actually. Where is it coming from?"

Joey sniffed long and hard. "I think it's coming from…" he paused. "Over there!" He yelled, pointing at a stand next to Blue and Mokuba's.

"Aw man I'm really hungry," Tristan murmured staring with wide-eyes at the smoke coming out of some type of hole there.

"Joey, Tristan, here are some whips and some swords," Pegasus murmured throwing two brown-knotted whips to them. "You two are to stand next to the food  
>stand-"<p>

"YES!" Joey and Tristan shouted, high fiving each other before rushing off to the stand.

"But not to eat," Pegasus finished.

"WHAT!" Joey and Tristan's eyes welled up with tears.

"You two are Royal Guards and are meant to protect The High Priest, Kaiba-"

"Tch. These two dweebs can't even protect themselves, let alone me," Kaiba smirked, the tall hat on his head falling over his eyes. With a strange noise Kaiba pushed it back up, a look of annoyance on his face.

"WHAT! We have to protect RichKid!" Joey yelled, outraged. "Over my DEAD body!"

"That can be arranged," Kaiba simply responded walking over to his designated place in the plaza. He glanced at Tea who had been slowly getting into the music that had already begun to play. The bored expression did not leave his face.

"Your not that peaceful for a priest if your planning a death," Blue muttered to Mokuba who started laughing. Kaiba glared in her direction.

"What are you staring at?" Bakura scowled, glaring at him, a weapon in his hand. Blue started glaring at Kaiba behind Bakura's back.

"I don't think it's at you Bakura," Ryou's words went unnoticed.

"And Yugi and Yami," Pegasus suddenly spoke, acting as if nothing was happening.

"What?"

"You shall be protecting Kaiba, the High Priest, Yugi, who is the Egyptian Prince, and Yami who shall be Pharaoh."

"We can protect Yugi and Yami," Joey spoke, crossing his arms. "But we ain't protecting Kaiba." Pegasus sweatdropped.

"Prince?" Yugi muttered, questiongly as he pushed his small crown up. "Why am I the Prince?"

"And I am Pharaoh," Yami calmly spoke, his tall crown fitting him perfectly. He smiled, amused. "Seems fitting." He slowly started to push Yugi over towards Kaiba, his eyes trained on a sight so breathtaking that he didn't want to blink. Tea was dancing, the small outfit she was wearing blaring around her as she moved, tight on her hips and chest but loose around her ankles. Tea was truly a magnificent creature.

"Alright now here is the story line," Pegasus spoke, getting everyone's attention as he plopped himself down in the directors chair. "It is a normal day in the Egyptian Back to Dueling Special Market. The females-he pointed at Rebecca, Serenity, and Mai- are going crazy with the special deals in that stand. The children are dying to have those new latest toys- he pointed at Blue and Mokuba who were staring at the toys quite bored (how were they suppose to play with wooden figures? Where's the electronics)

"Kids today," Pegasus whispered to himself, shaking his hair. "While special visitors from the royal palace have arrived but the Pharaoh has become entranced by the beautiful vixen dancing in the street for money!" Pegasus crowed pointing excitedly at Tea.

"Who? Me?" Tea asked innocently pointing at herself. "A Vixen?"

"Of course! Do you not see how Yami is slobbering over you? Even Kaiba can't seem to take his eyes off you?" Everyone stared at Kaiba but saw his eyes going pass Tea to glare at Blue.

"Right…" Everyone responded though Tea's heart did start beating faster seeing Yami's gaze on her. It quickly slowed down though when she caught sight of Yugi's wide gaze. _Oh dear_. She glanced at Rebecca who was fuming, the Dark Magician shirt she was holding squeezed in a death grip. _Sorry_ Tea mouthed to her. Rebecca's glare did not falter.

"Tristan and Joey, the Royal Guards, are distracted but not by the lovely Tea but by Bakura, the evil man with the weapons and his partner in crime Ryou as they are far too close to the Pharaoh!" Pegasus demanded.

"Wouldn't it be better if I actually hit Yami?"

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"Everyone get in position!" Pegasus shouted clapping his hands, glaring at Bakura. "Do as I say or-"

"PEGASUS! HURRY UP!" Pegasus cringed hearing Cecilia.

"Or my wife will eat you," he darkly spoke, his eyes hidden by his hair, his voice lethal as he spoke. Everyone shivered. "Now let us get on with the photo-shoot!" He clapped his hands, the lethal aura surrounding him vanishing as he took his position behind the camera.

"Pegasus," Mai spoke, staring intently at the shirt she was holding. "Is it possible for me to keep this Harpies shirt?"

"And can I keep this LaMoon statue?" Blue questioned, holding up the wooden LaMoon.

"INTERACT WITH THE MARKET!" Pegasus cried. A second later he took the photo. "Hmm…" his brows furrowed as he stared hard at the photo he had just taken.

Serenity seemed to be dealing with the merchant as she pointed at a skirt. Rebecca was holding the Dark Magician themed shirt tightly in her hands and Mai was holding up the tight Harpies shirt upward, eyes bright, and mouth wide as she stared, fascinated, at it.

In the other booth, Blue and Mokuba were looking with wide-eyes at all the toys. Mokuba was pointing at a Blue Eyes White Dragon wooden statue that the merchant was getting from the top shelf and Blue was staring at the Wooden LaMoon in her hands, a sparkle in her eyes and in the wood itself. Almost like Magic!

Farther up, Bakura was pointing a weapon, Ryou warily conversing with the merchant. Tea, a little bit to the left of Bakura, was paused in a mid-dancing pose. It seemed as if she had gotten a little bit carry away and one of the veils she had was wrapped around Yami's neck, pulling him closely into her, his face bright red, a mischievous smile on his face, a mirror image of it in Tea's lips.

Kaiba stared at them, bored, hand on his hat, pulling it up. Yugi's innocent eyes were wide with shock as he gazed at Yami and Tea, his face slightly red, hand on Yami's arm as he tried to pull him away from Tea's Vixen grip. Joey and Tristan were tensed, hands on their whips and swords, staring past Yami and Tea at Bakura, who had a wicked grin on his lips, weapon pointed in their direction.

"This came out…" Pegasus paused. Everyone was silent, frozen with worry. He stared at the picture more intensely. His eyes finally landed on Tea and Yami again. "WONDERFUL!" He shouted, jumping up with excitement. "Take a break my young friends! You deserve it."

"Pegasus," Mai spoke. "Can I keep this?" Pegasus left without uttering a word, a toolbox in his hands. "I'm gonna take that as a yes!" Mai called after him, waving the shirt up in the air.

_**M: DONE! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Truthfully, I was a bit stuck with this chapter. I hope you guys liked my idea of combining Farmers Market with Back to School and Duel Monsters. I hope all of you figured out that it was Ryou who was chastising Bakura in one of the earlier scenes in this chapter. Anyhow, please review and let me know any ideas you have for the next chapter, yeah? **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I am so so so sorry for the super long wait! I've been wanting to work on this story for like forever but life and school just got in the way too much. I feel absolutely horrible for making you guys wait this long but don't worry I promise I will finish this story somehow. **_

_**I know you guys just want to read this next chapter so I'll make it quick.**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. She only owns the idea of the story and her OC Blue. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Pegasus," Mai spoke. "Can I keep this?" Pegasus left without uttering a word, a toolbox in his hands. "I'm gonna take that as a yes!" Mai called after him, waving the shirt up in the air. **_

"Are we done for today?" Serenity softly asked Mai.

Mai shrugged. "Who knows hun. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go try this shirt on." Saying goodbye to Serenity, Mai made her way over to Joey. "Joey, lets go," she stated, grabbing his arm and steering him away from Tristan.

"Hey Mai!" Joey yelled. "What're ya doin!"

"I don't have time to wait for you and Tristan to finish playing. I want to try on this shirt."

"Why the hell do you need him then?" Tristan shouted after her, distress building in him as he watched his best friend be dragged away. Mai ignored him as she entered the castle with Joey struggling against her."What's her problem?" Tristan questioned Serenity.

She shrugged.

"Maybe she wants his opinion," Rebecca piped in, moving her glasses up her nose. "What do you think, Yugi?"

"You could be right," Yugi agreed. "Though I don't know why she wouldn't ask Tea instead. They're sort of fashion buddies..."

"Perhaps its because the Pharaoh currently has her preoccupied," Bakura stated, a lecherous grin on his lips. Everyones eyes moved to look at Tea and Yami, still entangled in each other's arms, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Uh..." Everyone blinked, not exactly sure what to do.

"Do we just leave them?" Mokuba questioned Blue, confused. "Or do we-"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba interrupted him. "Let's go."

"But Big Brother!" Mokuba whined. "I wanna stay with Blue!" Kaiba ignored him, grabbing him roughly by the arm, as he walked into the castle. Blue waved goodbye at the teary-eyed Mokuba before turning to stare at Tea and Yami.

"Guys," Blue said. "The photoshoot is over. You can let go of each other now." She waited, patiently, but it seemed like Tea and Yami hadn't heard her. "Tea...Yami..." Blue sweatdropped.

"What do we do? They're not responding," Ryou said.

"Nothing. We leave and let them go at it and if Tea wakes up with a baby I'll laugh in the Pharoah's f-"

"BAKURA!" Everyone yelled, silencing him.

"What? You know its true. We're all thinking it," Bakura complained.

Blue looked around, tilting her head. "Where is that music coming from?" She walked away from the group, searching for the sound. The closer she walked to the forest edge, the louder the music got. "What in the world?" She pushed the undergrowth bushes away and found herself staring at some odd, advanced looking CD player. The music was so weird, almost hypnotizing. She shook her head, feeling lightheaded. "How the hell do you turn this off?" She spoke to herself, pressing random buttons. The tune slowly changed and as the music changed, different feelings started to well in her.

_Anger, Sadness, Heartbreak, Pain, Joy, Love_.

"This...this is..." Blue's face hardened as she stared down at it. "This needs to go!"

Turning around, she rushed to the castle.

"Guys! Guys!" She shouted running back into the courtyard. "The music! The music is hypnotizing them!" She stopped, the color draining from her face as she stared at her group of friends. Tea and Yami were still in the same position, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Yugi and Rebecca were laughing, twirling and jumping around. Tristan and Serenity were crying, holding each other tightly, yelling something about being Romeo and Juliet since Joey wouldn't let them be together. Ryou was on the floor, withering in pain.

"It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!" Ryou wailed, Bakura holding him down, shaking him.

"No," Blue murmured, taking a step back. "They've been affected." Turning she rushed into the castle. "Mai! Joey! Kaiba! Mokuba! Pegasus! Cecilia!" She shouted, storming down the halls, seeing all the servants affected. Pegasus and Cecilia's voices rang down the hall and she rushed to their bedroom. Opening the door, she quickly ducked, a vase crashing onto the wall behind her. "What the-"

"Get out you good for nothing man!" Cecilia shouted. "How could you do this to me!"

"My love!" Pegasus shouted, crying. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"No! Get out! Get out! I never want to see you again!"

"Sweetie-pie I'm sure we can work this out. Don't break up with me!"

"We're through."

"But Cecilia-" Pegasus took a step forward but she threw another vase at him.

"Oh no!" Panic was bubbling in her chest as she closed the door quickly, the sound of a painting smashing angrily into the closed door as she turned and ran down the hallway. If it wasn't Pegasus doing this then who was. "Joey! Mai!" She ran into their room, only to scream, covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She yelled, embarrassed. Mai was pushing against Joey's chest, his hands pulling her new shirt up. "I didn't mean to-I mean-I," Blue stumbled over her words but Joey and Mai didn't answer. Blue peaked through her fingers and found Joey struggling to take Mai's shirt off. "What are you doing!" They ignored her. Joey kept saying something about loving Mai and Mai kept yelling curses at him. "Oh my god I'm out of here!" Blue turned around and ran. Her only hope was to find Kaiba and Mokuba, hopefully they wouldn't be affected.

"Help!" Blue screamed, storming into Kaiba and Mokuba's room, the sound of a shower running filling her ears. Mokuba looked up from a textbook, his eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Oh, thank god!" Blue rushed over, hugging him. "Your normal!"

"What?"

"The music!" Blue quickly spoke. "Everyone...weird... possessed... hypnotized... music..." her words came out jumbled.

"What?" Mokuba placed his textbook down. Blue took a deep breath.

"Everyone has been possessed by this weird futuristic looking music player that's hidden in the woods. I need help to stop it."

"It's hypnotized everyone?" Mokuba asked, intrigued. "How come it hasn't affected us?"

"I don't know and I don't really want to change that," Blue quickly spoke. "Get your brother. We need to solve this," she paused. "Where is he anyway?"

"Showering."

"KAIBA GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THERE!" Blue yelled pounding on the door.

"Blue," Mokuba sweatdropped as she continued to pound on the door.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR SETO!" The door opened and Blue's fists smacked into a firm wet chest.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba seethed, glaring at Blue, his hand holding tightly to the towel wrapped around his waist. She stared at him, becoming mute.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She shouted, pushing herself away from him. "PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! WE NEED TO SAVE EVERYONE!"

"Blue..." Mokuba slammed his hand onto his forehead, feeling embarrassed as Blue and Kaiba argued.

"What are you even doing in my room," Kaiba spat. "I'm free to walk around how I please."

"Well not with me here. Now hurry!" Blue ordered, going into his closet.

"Get out of there."

"Get dressed," Blue ordered, throwing a shirt and pants at him. "We need to stop this. It's getting louder." The music indeed was raising in volume as it could now be heard through the open window.

"What music?" Kaiba growled. He stopped, tilting his head to listen. "Oh..."

"I don't hear anything," Mokuba spoke, peering out through the window. "Guys...Guys," he turned around.

Kaiba was walking towards Blue, a crazed look in his eyes. "What are you doing?" Blue questioned, taking a step back. He stopped right in front of her. "Haven't you ever heard of personal space," Blue spat, pushing him away. He didn't answer. "Kaiba?" Blue stared as he stepped closer to her. "Okayyyy, your officially freaking me out," she stated moving past him. His hand quickly grasped her wrist, pushing her forcefully back. "Hey! What gives!" Blue yelled, being thrown against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He just stared blankly at her, moving closer.

"Uh Seto?" Mokuba stared, confused at his brothers back. "What are you doing?"

"That's what I would like to know!" Blue responded. "Mokuba! Do something!" She struggled, against Kaiba, pushing him. "Get him away from me!"

"Big Brother!" Mokuba grabbed his arm but Seto pushed him away. Mokuba fell with a thud to the floor. "What the-" Kaiba put his hands on either side of Blue's head.

"Kaiba! Stop this!" Blue spat, trying to push him. Kaiba leaned in closer to her.

"SETO! STOP!" Blue yelled, closing her eyes. Kaiba paused, staring at her. "JUST STOP IT SETO! Just...stop it," Blue opened her eyes, staring into Kaiba's blank face. His eyes suddenly regained that arrogant spark he always has, and his forehead creased into that unhappy, serious expression. He scowled, pushing away from Blue.

"What were you doing?"

"Me? You!" Blue responded. "You were freaking trying something on me."

"Oh please," Kaiba snorted. "I wouldn't go for an ugly baby," he stated, walking back into the bathroom, clothes in his hands.

"Ugly baby! EXCUSE ME!" Blue's face turned red with anger as she stormed after Kaiba, the bathroom door slamming on her face.

"Blue...was he possessed?" Mokuba hesitantly asked.

"What?" Blue turned to face him.

"Was Big Brother possessed by the music?"

"I-I don't know."

"I think he was. He's never pushed me away like that before..."

"I know Mokuba. Hopefully, we can figure this out before anything else happens," Blue gave him a gentle smile, her hand settling on his shoulder.

_**M: Alright, so i know this doesn't make up for the long wait but hey I'm starting to write on Fanfiction again so that's always a plus right? I'm really sorry by the way for the long wait. I really have absolutely no clue where in the world this chapter idea came from but I guess I shouldn't complain. I'm gonna be honest I kind of forgot what I was doing with this story and I feel like the way I was writing it has changed but who knows hopefully it hasn't. I'll keep trying to update so Review Please if you haven't all gone away. I'll hopefully update soon so you guys can find out what the deal with this creepy futuristic music player is. Bye!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**M: M here bringing you a brand new chapter! See, I told you I was going to try to make it up to you guys! I know the last chapter was short but I'm trying to get my juices for this story to flow again. I've been thinking about it everyday and if you ask my friends they'll tell you, "M keeps saying she needs to update," but alas something always got in the way -_- Oh well, I'll do my best to make it up to you guys. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else related to it. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea of the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_** "Blue... was he possessed?" Mokuba hesitantly asked.**_

_** "What?" Blue turned to face him.**_

_** "Was Big Brother possessed by the music?"**_

_** "I-I don't know."**_

_** "I think he was. He's never pushed me away like that before..."**_

_** "I know Mokuba. Hopefully, we can figure this out before anything else happens," Blue gave him a gentle smile, her hand settling on his shoulder.**_

"Stop sitting around," Kaiba's cold voice ringed throughout the room, pulling his tight black shirt on. "We've got a job to do."

"Nice to see your back," Blue sarcastically responded. He glared. She smirked.

"Let's go!" Mokuba quickly spoke, sweatdropping nervously as electricity crackled in the air between Kaiba and Blue, a violent aura surrounding them. "Come on!" He grabbed their hands in his as he rushed out the door. "We should get Joey and Mai maybe they can help," Mokuba said, turning down the hall to Joey and Mai's room.

"NO!" Blue yelled, her face turning bright red as she quickly tackled Mokuba unto the ground. "Don't go in! You don't want to see that!"

"See what?"

"Nothing. Just, don't go," Blue responded, dragging him away. "They're possessed too and it's really weird and creepy and just trust me you don't!" Mokuba and Kaiba's eyebrows raised as they stared at Blue's red face.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," Blue gave them a nervous grin. "I've just been possibly scarred for life but that's alright now let's go save everyone!" She pumped her fist up in the air before rushing down the hall into the courtyard.

"Mokuba, I never want to see you talking to her again after this," Kaiba commanded, calmly walking out the door.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba complained, rushing behind him.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kaiba scowled, staring at the scene in front of him.

Bakura now had Ryou in a headlock, laughing manically as Ryou struggled to breath, his face turning slightly blue. Tristan and Serenity were still crying, a lake of tears surrounding them, a phone in between them, that kept repeating, "Sir, Madam, I'm sorry but we don't have someone named Friar Lawrence here. Stop crying."

Yugi and Rebecca were trying to climb up a lamb post, yelling something about it being the monkey bars. Yami and Tea were now on the floor, like lifeless dolls, just staring into each other's eyes, arms wrapped around each other, Tea's head nestled into Yami's chest, a happy smile on their lips, eyes glassy and glazed.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Mokuba questioned, tugging on Seto's shirt.

"Everything," Seto responded, walking past everyone, holding Mokuba close as he glared at everyone. "They're all messed up in the head."

"WHY DOESN'T THIS STUPID THING TURN OFF!" Blue's scream sent birds flying out of the trees.

"Come on Big Brother!" Mokuba grabbed Seto's hand tightly in his as they began to run. Arriving at the scene, they sweatdropped seeing Blue throwing the player around.

"THIS STUPID THING DOESN'T BREAK!" Blue howled, throwing it against a tree.

"What is wrong with you?" Kaiba snarled. Blue paused, the weird player in her grasp once again.

"Just press the off button."

"I've tried that. It doesn't work," Blue responded, glaring at him.

"You probably don't know how to do it right."

"Oh yeah! Then you do it!" Blue scowled, throwing it at him. Catching it, Kaiba smirked in her direction, before pressing the off button. Nothing happened. He pressed it again, and again, and again, his eyebrows furrowing. "Ha!" Blue puffed out her chest.

"You broke it."

"WHAT!" Blue's face turned red.

"Stop fighting," Mokuba said, getting in-between them again. "We need to work together to save our friends." Blue and Kaiba glared before turning around, arms crossed. "Oh geez..." Mokuba sweatdropped.

"Alright, well...this is weird," Mokuba said, staring down at the player. "I've never seen a CD player like this one before. It appears to be very advanced."

"Only appearance wise," Kaiba said, standing above Mokuba, peering over his head. "It's probably structured the same inside. We just need to open it and cut the correct wire."

"But Seto..." Mokuba turned the player over. "I don't see anywhere to open it."

"Give it to me." Kaiba grabbed it and started moving his hand around it, his fingers lightly touching it.

"What's he doing?" Blue questioned Mokuba, her eyes focused on Kaiba's hand. "Trying to seduce it?" Kaiba scowled, his cheeks dusting slightly pink.

"I'm looking for-Here it is," Kaiba spoke, his eyes brightening as he flipped a socket open. He turned and turned, unscrewing before throwing it at Blue. She caught it. "Hold that. Mokuba, hold this steady on the ground." Mokuba nodded, holding the player on the ground as Kaiba struggled to open the panel. The panel opened and the music suddenly blared even louder. Kaiba clenched his eyes, his jaw constricting as he reopened his eyes, a glaze look coming over them. He shook his head, snapping out of it. "Hypnotic music," he grunted. "It puts people who have trouble to sleep in a trance..." he grunted, looking through the wires.

"I still can't hear anything," Mokuba frowned, leaning in. "Why can't I hear it?"

"Who knows," Blue responded, starting to feel lightheaded. She shook her head, her hand going to rub her forehead. "Turn it off Kaiba."

"I'm working on it," Seto hissed, his hands starting to shake. "Wait-I found it!" With a hard tug, the red wire was disconnected. The music slowly died away. Kaiba, Mokuba, and Blue sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness, it's over," Blue sighed happily. "My headache's gone."

"I never heard it," Mokuba stated, pouting.

"Be happy that you didn't," Kaiba made a move to get up. A robotic arm suddenly shot out of the machine, grasping his wrist and pulling him back down. "What the-"

The machine started to beep and glow before it slowly started to transform, the odd shape, changing and growing in size until it was a large robot. "What is this?" Kaiba said, struggling to release his wrist.

"You have been very bad," the machine beeped, its other hand grasping Kaiba's forehead. "As your teacher, I shall punish you," Kaiba yelled as electricity shot out of the robots hand.

"SETO!" Blue and Mokuba threw themselves on the machine, trying to get it to release Kaiba. The machine threw them off, throwing Kaiba onto them.

"You have been caught. How dare you try to escape school on the first day," it beeped.

"What the hell?" Blue scowled, pushing Kaiba off her and Mokuba. "What is this?"

"I am your teacher," the robot spoke, clothing suddenly appearing on it, an ugly curly brown haired wig falling from the tree onto its robotic head. "You are late! DETENTION!" It shouted, the blue light in its "eyes" turning bright red.

"RUN!" Blue, Mokuba, and Kaiba took off back towards the castle, the crazy robot running after them, a large ruler in it's hand, strange music emitting off it.

"What's going on?" Mokuba shouted.

"I don't know but this is all your stupid fault Kaiba!" Blue screamed. "You messed with it."

"Me!" Kaiba spat. "I turned it off it was probably you throwing it everywhere that got it mad."

"What do we do!" Mokuba cried, tears pouring down his face. "I don't wanna die!"

"Mokuba! We are Kaiba's! We never give up! We never die! We never lose!" Kaiba shouted, hitting him over the head.

"OW!" Mokuba grabbed his head.

Arriving at the clearing, they slowed down, seeing their friends all standing up ahead, a sudden school setting surrounding them. "Guys! Run! Their's a crazy robot teacher after us!" Blue yelled.

Their friends turned. Blue, Mokuba, and Kaiba crashed into each other as they tried to stop. Blue and Mokuba screamed. Mokuba jumped into Blue's arms and Blue jumped into Kaiba's arms. "Zombies!" They screamed. Their friends were dressed in brand new Back-To-School Clothes, but their faces were as pale and dead looking at Zombies, slobber dripping down their lips, their hair in disarray, their eyes sunken in.

They were making weird noises and they completely ignored the balloons of Back-To-School and the banner. School books surrounded them on the floor. "What's happening!" Mokuba yelled, whimpering.

"I don't know! Seto! Do something!" Blue whined. Kaiba scowled, taking a step back when their zombie friends took a step toward them. He turned only to find the robotic teacher in front of them, the ruler high in the air. WHAM! The ruler smacked Kaiba's head. With a howl, Kaiba released Blue and Mokuba. Taking a step back, Blue, Mokuba, and Kaiba huddled together, freaked out, as their zombie friends and the robotic teacher surrounded them.

Another banner opened behind them with the words, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE, written in big bold colored letters. Suddenly, a bright flash, blinded everyone and the music died down.

The creepy music died down and all was silent. "THAT WAS PERFECT!" Pegasus cheery voice filled the area as he jumped out of a tree with a camera. "It was absolutely frightening divine!"

Blue, Mokuba, and Seto stared at him, their mouths falling open as Pegasus started to laugh, the robotic teacher powering off as he pressed a button. "What the-" they blubbered.

"I knew hypnotizing everyone else would make this absolutely wonderful!" Pegasus chuckled, snapping his fingers.

"Hey what the-How'd I get here?" Joey's confused voice broke through the silence. "Weren't we in our room Mai?"

"Yes, how did-" Mai was just as confused.

"What's going on?" Yugi questioned, scratching his head.

"Bakura! Let me go!" Ryou whined as Bakura was still holding him in a headlock. Bakura denied, continuing to choke him as he began to laugh evilly.

"Release him Thief!" Yami commanded, pointing at him.

"Oh sure now that your done with the dancer your all heroic!" Bakura spat.

Yami growled, lunging at him but Tea held him back.

"What are you doing to my sister!" Joey shouted, death in his eyes as he attacked Tristan.

"Wait...WHAT'S GOING ON!" Blue yelled.

"Pegasus, what is the meaning of this?" Kaiba spat, growling.

Pegasus smiled. "It was all part of my plan to have a Back-To-School scene. I thought it would be fitting to have you three trapped and surrounded by all sides by robotic teachers that are emotionless and students that are walking like zombies already even though its the beginning of the year after all you can't escape." Pegasus smiled charmingly. "The music was the best way to ensure it would look real. And the shot came out perfect. Cecilia and I are certainly wonderful actors." He began to laugh.

"We're going to kill you!" Blue, Kaiba, and Mokuba shouted taking a step towards him. Pegasus sweatdropped. "Mai, honey, why was Joey pulling your shirt up when I went to get you in your room?"

"Wait, what?" Everyone but Blue said turning to face Mai and Joey whose faces turned bright red. Pegasus took a photo before rushing away back into the castle.

"RUN YOU COWARD!" Blue shouted, moving her fist in the air. "You BETTER HIDE!"

"What do you mean Joey was pulling up your shirt?" Tristan's voice drew Blue in.

"Mai! I didn't know you and my brother were so serious!" Serentity's face turned bright red.

"We're not!" Joey yelled, waving his hands around. "I didn't! We weren't!"

"Joey, I hope you plan on taking responsibilities for your action and marrying her if something were to happen," Yami spoke seriously.

"Yami..." Yugi's face was bright red.

"That's not-I-Ugh!" Joey's face was beat red as he turned to face Mai whose face was slightly pink. "Tell them!"

Mai was quite for a second. "I-I couldn't take off the shirt. It seems it was a bit too small to hold my uh..." she glanced down at herself before looking up. "Anyhow, I was trying to take it off and I couldn't. It got stuck halfway up and I needed help. So I asked Joey but my back was turned and I only asked him because it was freezing and I couldn't get a hold of anyone...none of you girls answered and I couldn't put it back down..."

"Oh man Joey you almost got to second-" SLAP

"Ow!"

"Shut it Tristan!" Mai glowered at him before turning and leaving.

"Aw man Tristan! Now she's gonna yell at me all night!" Joey cried, running after Mai. "Mai! He didn't mean it!"

"He's really whipped," Bakura stated, whistling as he released Ryou from his hold.

"For once, I agree with you Spirit," Yami spoke, nodding his head. "It is late. Let us follow Mai and Joey's example and go to bed. Goodnight." He nodded at everyone before heading inside.

"I-I'm gonna go too..." Tea's face was slowly regaining its normal hue as she went after Yami. Everyone shrugged and started trinkling in after her.

"Well...tonight was.." Mokuba paused. "Uh...interesting I guess."

"The sooner we can leave this island the better," Kaiba scowled, walking faster in front of him. Mokuba sweatdropped, before running after his brother, wishing he could become a little bit more social.

_**M: DONE! Now what did you guys think? Super long chapter (9-10 pages on Word) to make it up to you guys! I hope you liked it. What do you think the theme for next month should be? Let me know in your reviews. So pretty please Review! Catch you guys later! Bye!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**M: M here with a brand new chapter! It's nearing the end of the year and that means AP Tests! Thank god I only have the English one. Schools gonna be hectic probably for the rest of the month but I promise I'll keep updating as much as I possibly can. Anyway, lets get on with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea for this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_** "Aw man Tristan! Now she's gonna yell at me all night!" Joey cried, running after Mai. "Mai! He didn't mean it!"**_

_** "He's really whipped," Bakura stated, whistling as he released Ryou from his hold.**_

_** "For once, I agree with you Spirit," Yami spoke, nodding his head. "It is late. Let us follow Mai and Joey's example and go to bed. Goodnight." He nodded at everyone before heading inside. **_

_** "I-I'm gonna go too..." Tea's face was slowly regaining its normal hue as she went after Yami. Everyone shrugged and started trickling in after her.**_

_** "Well...tonight was.." Mokuba paused. "Uh...interesting I guess."**_

_** "The sooner we can leave this island the better," Kaiba scowled, walking faster in front of him. Mokuba sweatdropped, before running after his brother, wishing he could become a little bit more social.**_

It seemed like hours had passed when Blue finally decided that enough was enough. She couldn't stand just laying down on her bed, staring at nothing when every nerve in her body was in hyperdrive. How could everyone go to bed so easily! Huffing and sighing for the hundredth time, Blue got up. Walking to her window, she stared at the dark valley below her. Halloween was coming up. She puffed out air. Halloween was always so boring when she stayed here. There was nothing to do, no one to scare or get candy from...Only Pegasus and that had sort of gotten old already. She tensed, hearing her doorknob jiggle before slowly opening. Quickly turning around, she relaxed seeing the silhouette of Yami.

"What are you doing up?"

"I could say the same to you," Yami responded, crossing his arms as he leaned against the open door, the hallways light filling into her room.

"I-I couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

"I don't know," Blue shrugged. "After all that excitement, who could sleep."

"Everyone it seems but you."

"Well what about you? What are you doing up?"

"We are nearing a dark time," Yami responded, walking to stand next to Blue, the door shutting behind him. "I fear something will happen."

"So you're doing guard duty?" Blue cocked her eyebrow as he stared out into the darkness.

"I suppose so," a small smile flitted on his lips. "I just needed to walk around and ensure to myself that everyone was alright."

"Well, you don't need to worry," Blue answered. "Pegasus has the best security possible plus we're on an unknown island."

"It is not a threat from the outside that concerns me."

"Pegasus? Kaiba?" Blue guessed. Yami stared at her. "Bakura...okay yeah I get ya," Blue nodded, leaning her elbows on the windowsill as she stared out into the dark night.

"It's not that I don't trust him I just-"

"Don't trust him. I don't know, I like him. Sure, he's a bit rough around the edges but I bet he's a nice guy deep inside."

"Be that as it may he is not the best person to be with," Yami reasoned. "Be careful Blue. Bad things happen during this month and I bet with our luck there will be no exception."

"Geez, you sure know how to calm a girl down to sleep," Blue sarcastically answered, eyeing Yami.

He laughed. "I suppose I should send Tea in. She's better at this then me."

"No, that's okay. I'm kind of tired already thinking about all the trouble we're gonna get in later," Blue yawned, stretching her arms before making her way to her bed.

"Goodnight Blue. Sweet Dreams," Yami softly said, grabbing the doorknob, giving one last look at the already sleeping girl, before closing the door quietly.

The next morning, a loud buzzer resounded through the halls, forcing all the sleeping occupants to awake abruptly.

"Geez, what is this?" Tristan complained, stepping out of his room. "The military?"

"Ugh, it's too early in the morning for this," Joey muttered, crawling out of his room, Mai yelling curses at him as she slammed the door behind him.

"What happened?" Serenity questioned, staring at her brother.

"I pushed Mai out of the bed because of the noise." Everyone stared at him. "I thought it meant the room was on fire and she wouldn't wake up."

"Joey..." Everyone sweatdropped. After ten minutes of waiting for the girls to get Mai to come out of the room, everyone made their way to the dining room. Entering it, a bunch of spiders fell on them from the roof, cobwebs exploding around them, trapping them.

"SPIDERS!" The girls and Ryou screamed, breaking through the cobwebs, slipping on some green sticky stuff that covered the floor, sliding all the way until they ended up toppling over into an overly-large pumpkin.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba questioned, struggling not to slip on the goo, as he made his way to peek over the pumpkin's top.

"That was painful," Rebecca groaned, pushing her glasses back onto her nose.

"You said it..." Tea groaned, trying to push Mai and Serenity off her.

"WFOWJFO"

"What?"

"WJFWO?"

"What?"

"WHRFIKWFOFWJFWKFKGFO!" All the bodies that were sitting on him muffled Ryou screams.

"Oh my god, Ryou!" Everyone struggled to get off him. Grabbing Mokuba's outstretched hand, Rebecca tried to pull herself up but only ended throwing Mokuba into the pit.

"Oh," Yami was in shock.

"We should help them," Yugi finally said, his lips twitching as he tried not to laugh.

"We really should," Tristan agreed. Joey and he shared a glance. Bakura began to laugh, and soon enough all the males(except Kaiba) began to laugh.

"Hello dearies, did you see the wonderful pumpkin I ordered for you- Oh My!" Pegasus paused at the door, his mouth gaping open. "What happened!" He rushed over to the pumpkin.

"You've destroyed it!"

"Pegasus damn it!" Mai screeched grabbing him by his tie. "Get us out of here!"

"R-right away!" Pegasus stumbled back, clapping his hands urgently as he ordered his servants to come get them.

"What's going on?" Blue questioned, flying in on a broomstick.

"What the- how?" Joey stumbled back. "You're a witch!"

"Joey, don't be ridiculous," Mai scoffed, scaring off the servant who was trying to dab at her now pumpkin covered clothing. "There's no such thing as witches."

"Then how is she flying!"

"Oh, do you like it?" Pegasus questioned, smiling brightly at him. "It's my newest seasonal invention. The flying broomstick! Perfect for haunted houses and for transportation during this October month. Limited supply so purchase yours today!"

"What the-"

The broom started to make some weird noises. "Hey, what's going on?" Blue questioned as her broom started to act up. It gave out and she fell, crashing into the Pumpkin, causing Ryou to get squashed again.

"We're still dealing with some bugs..." Pegasus sweatdropped.

"Are you okay?" Tea and Yami questioned, their hands falling on each other's as they look into the Pumpkin.

"Yeah," Blue murmured struggling to get out of the pumpkin, Ryou's head hanging out of the pumpkins mouth, his eyes swirling.

"AHHHH! Tristan jumped into Joey's arm as a spider crawled up on his foot.

A spider fell, dangling on a web, in front of Kaiba. Kaiba did not look amused. Stepping on the goo, Bakura tried to move but was stuck. The goo started to grow, growing until it was at his waist. "What is this!" He spat struggling.

A scarecrow hat fell on the other girl's heads right before a snap sounded throughout the area. "Beautiful!" Pegasus smiled, holding his camera lovingly. "Such a simple shot yet with the different themes of October."

"Wait, you planned this?" Fire burned behind Mai. "You're the reason why I'm filled with pumpkin goo!"

"It's not actually goo, dearie," Pegasus answered. Mai took a step forward. He gulped. She jumped. He ran.

"Serves him right," Blue grumbled, Yami picking her up and placing her next to the pumpkin, Tea trying to wake Ryou up. "I can't believe he gave me a defective product..."

"PEGASUS!" Several slaps echoed down the hall. Everyone winced.

"That's Mai for ya..." Joey nervously chuckled.

_**M: DONE! Now what did you guys think? I didn't want to make a very elaborate Halloween themed shot since Yami isn't suppose to understand Halloween that much in this prequels sequel Trick or Treat so sorry if it disappointed you. If it did and you haven't read Trick or Treat yet you should go check it out. On the other hand, what do you think the theme for next month should be? Let me know in your reviews. So pretty please Review! Catch you guys later! Bye!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**M: M here with a brand new chapter! So I'm done with AP Exams! Woohoo! And I just had Prom this past weekend! Double yay! But anyhow, I really can't wait to just graduate because I'm suffering from a serious case of Senioritis. Never fear though, I haven't forgotten you guys! Anyhow, lets get on with the story now, yeah!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea for this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_** Stepping on the goo, Bakura tried to move but was stuck. The goo started to grow, growing until it was at his waist. "What is this!" He spat, struggling.**_

_** A scarecrow hat fell on the other girl's head right before a snap sounded throughout the area. "Beautiful!" Pegasus smiled, holding his camera lovingly. "Such a simple shot yet with the different themes of October."**_

_** "Wait, you planned this?" Fire burned behind Mai. "You're the reason why I'm filled with pumpkin goo!"**_

_** "It's not actually goo, dearie," Pegasus answered. Mai took a step forward. He gulped. She jumped. He ran. **_

_** "Serves him right," Blue grumbled, Yami picking her up and placing her next to the pumpkin, Tea trying to wake Ryou up. "I can't believe he gave me a defective product..." **_

_** "PEGASUS!" Several slaps echoed down the hall. Everyone winced. **_

_** "That's Mai for ya..." Joey nervously chuckled.**_

"Hey Seto, how much longer until we finish this calendar?" Mokuba questioned, walking next to his brother.

"Far too long," Seto grumbled, putting his phone away. "How does this man block my cell signal?"

"Oh Kaiba-dear don't you know that my Pegasus Corporation Power will always be better than yours," Pegasus came into view, laughing full-heartedly, his cheek bright red, holding himself up by his cane as everyone walked into the dining room.

"Please don't start fighting now," Blue groaned pushing past them as she went to sit down. "I'm starving."

"Indeed, it has been quite a while since we've eaten anything," Yami agreed making his way to the head of the table, Tea right behind him.

"I can't believe it's already dinnertime," Tea agreed, blushing as Yami pushed her chair out for her.

"Yeah man!" Joey and Tristan pushed each other as they raced to the table. "What's for dinner?"

Pegasus cleared his throat as he made his way to the front of the room. "I have a fabulous feast prepared for all of you. Please sit down now."

The doors slammed harshly as Mai waltzed in, her hair wet and damp as she went to sit next to Joey, Serenity rushing to occupy the seat next to her. Ryou was right behind her, dragging a wet and seething Bakura with him. "Sorry, I had to hose him down," Ryou panted as Bakura pushed him roughly into Yugi as he took his seat next to Blue, Kaiba on the other end. Blue sweatdropped as Yami jumped up, pointing darkly at Bakura.

"How dare you push Yugi!"

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do, Pharoah?" Bakura mocked. Yami's fists curled. Yugi and Ryou slowly got up from the floor before taking their seats, Rebecca rushing to sit next to Yugi, yelling something about attending his wounds.

"I'm fine, Yami," Yugi softly said, touching his forehead.

"But Aibou, he-"

"Yami, he said he was fine," Tea softly spoke, grabbing his fisted hand in hers. His hand slowly relaxed, intertwining with hers.

"Yeah, sit down you big doofus," Blue yanked Bakura down by his pants. "I want to eat in peace."

Tea tugged Yami down to sit next to her again.

The tension was thick when Pegasus decided to clap his hands. "Well, now that everyone is here, I must go. I'm sorry I can't eat with you today, but Cecilia and I have a prior engagement to attend to. Enjoy your feast!" With a smile and an air kiss he marched proudly out of the room.

Everyone shivered.

"Something is definitely wrong with that man," Tristan muttered, shaking his head.

"You said it," Everyone spoke simultaneously nodding. The doors were harshly slammed, as piles and piles of servants carrying steaming plates marched in like army soldiers.

"Is this..." Joey and Tristan's eyes widened, hearts filling their pupils. "All for us!" They began to drool as steaming plates filled the table.

Mashed potatoes, corn, rice, vegetables, ham, appeared before everyone before an overly large lamb and turkey was placed in the middle of the table.

"WE'RE IN HEAVEN!" Joey and Tristan yelled, before making a grab for a turkey leg. Their hands touched, their eyes connected, and electricity went through them. "IT'S MINE! NO! IT'S MINE!" They began to argue, noses touching as they tried to steal the turkey leg.

"Good Grief," Mai rubbed her forehead. "All this food and they're still fighting over it."

"Can we eat yet, Yami?" Blue questioned, respectfully, staring at Yami before her eyes trailed to Joey and Tristan. "Before the eat it all."

Yami stared at Joey and Tristan once more before standing up and spreading his hands out. "Guys! Don't fight there is enough food for everyone!" Joey and Tristan stopped, staring at Yami before growling and beginning to fight again. Mai and Serenity sighed, rubbing their foreheads.

"Let us Eat!" Yami proclaimed. Yugi and Rebecca sweatdropped as Joey and Tristan started to push each other. Blue happily grabbed a piece of lamb and turkey and placed it in her plate. Grabbing the mashed potatoes she looked down only to find another fork piercing her food. Following the fork, she found Bakura grinning like a Cheshire Cat, the piece of turkey on his plate already.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Blue shouted. "GET YOUR OWN!" She began to struggle with him, fighting with him to give her back her food as she tried to grab the turkey.

Yami and Tea were still holding hands and Yami was speaking quitely to her, his thumb rubbing her palm, as Kaiba glared at Joey and Tristan, a disgusted look on his face as Mokuba laughed.

A flash filled the room and when it disappeared Pegasus came walking in, drinking a glass of wine.

"That was absolutely wonderful. You guys looked like a dysfunctional yet happy family sharing a Thanksgiving Meal," Pegasus laughed as everyone stopped to stare at him, Joey and Tristan about to bite into a turkey leg. "What? Was it something I said?"

_**M: DONE! What did you guys think? I figured Thanksgiving would mean Joey and Tristan would get a little bit crazy with all the food surrounding them. I also couldn't help creating a little bit of arguments in it because the Yu-Gi-Oh gang is sort of like an extended, dysfunctional family because even though they can't stand everyone in the group(cough Bakura, Kaiba, and hell even Pegasus) they're always together and got each other's backs when times get tough, in some way or the other. Let me know in your reviews what I should do for the next month, yeah so bye and review please!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**M: M here with a brand new chapter! I am so sorry for the long wait! I never intended to take this long. I feel absolutely awful but life got in the way and I got so busy starting the university and getting my first job and geez. I know its no excuse but I did think about updating this story everyday, ask my friends, I always mentioned it, but I never found the time. For those who are still with me, thank you for waiting for this update, and for everyone who read and followed and supported this story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea for this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

___** "Let us Eat!" Yami proclaimed. Yugi and Rebecca sweatdropped as Joey and Tristan started to push each other. Blue happily grabbed a piece of lamb and turkey and placed it in her plate. Grabbing the mashed potatoes she looked down only to find another fork piercing her food. Following the fork, she found Bakura grinning like a Cheshire Cat, the piece of turkey on his plate already. **_

_** "HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Blue shouted. "GET YOUR OWN!" She began to struggle with him, fighting with him to give her back her food as she tried to grab the turkey.**_

_**Yami and Tea were still holding hands and Yami was speaking quietly to her, his thumb rubbing her palm, as Kaiba glared at Joey and Tristan, a disgusted look on his face as Mokuba laughed.**_

_**A flash filled the room and when it disappeared Pegasus came walking in, drinking a glass of wine. **_

_** "That was absolutely wonderful. You guys looked like a dysfunctional yet happy family sharing a Thanksgiving Meal," Pegasus laughed as everyone stopped to stare at him, Joey and Tristan about to bite into a turkey leg. "What? Was it something I said?"**_

"Wow, I can't believe it's Christmas time already!" Blue giggled, grasping Mokuba's hands in hers tightly as they spun down the hallway. "Time sure does fly!"

"You said it, Blue," Mokuba said, laughing. His smile slowly disappeared when he caught sight of Seto's angry expression as he trailed behind them. Mokuba internally sighed. Can't his brother just be happy being surrounded by other people for once?

Mokuba almost lost his balance when Blue crashed into someone. Blue craned her head backward, her eyes widening in surprise when her eyes caught with Bakura's.

"How can you be so happy?" Bakura questioned. Blue smiled before turning around completely letting go of Mokuba.

"How can I not? Getting to spend Christmas here is a dream come true," Blue said. "I look forward to it every year. Pegasus's Christmases are always the best," Blue laughed, clapping her hands happily.

"Really?" Mokuba's eyes widened with excitement.

Blue hummed in confirmation. Kaiba snorted, placing his hand on Mokuba's shoulder and pushing him to continue walking to the dining room for breakfast. Blue glared at his retreating back before turning to face Bakura again. "What are you doing up so early?"

Bakura looked away before his eyes returned to hers. "I didn't feel like sleeping in."

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted, appearing at the doorway of the dining room. "Oh, good you already got Blue. We've been waiting for over an hour for you." Blue glanced at Bakura. He coughed, glaring at Ryou before heading back to the dining room. Blue giggled before rushing after him.

Entering the dining room, Blue's eyes began to sparkle when she caught sight of all the boxes that had the word _Christmas_ sprawled all over them. "Blue," Tea said, calling her over. "I made sure to save you some breakfast." Blue gave her a grateful smile, taking the plate from her.

As she sat down to eat it, she began to examine the room. Everywhere she looked she saw boxes filled with Christmas goodies. She felt the excitement already begin to bubble inside her. This was going to be the greatest Christmas yet. She's going to be able to spend it with the people she loves the most. She looked down at her plate, smiling happily, before looking up at the sound of the kitchen doors opening.

Yami walked out of the kitchen with his own steaming plate of breakfast and slowly sat down beside Tea. "Tea, what is-" Yami hesitated, looking around the room. "What is Christmas?"

"You don't know what Christmas is!" Joey and Tristan shouted, surprise written all over their faces as they walked in to the room holding more boxes in their arms. "Do you live under a rock?"

"You idiots," Mai said, slapping the back of their heads as she walked into the room. "Are you forgetting that Yami and Bakura have been living in pieces of jewelry for the past who-knows-how-many millenniums?"

Bakura scowls, staring distastefully at the boxes of Christmas surrounding him. "Why do I feel that I am going to strongly dislike whatever this Christmas thing is?"

"No!" Blue denied, standing up. "Christmas is the best time of the year! It's the bestest day in the entire year! It's when you get together with all your loved ones and celebrate and theirs presents and tree-decorating and baking cookies and Rudolph and Santa and the birth of Jesus-"

"Christmas is just another day of the year," Kaiba's voice halts Blue's outburst. Blue's eyes narrow in anger. Kaiba calmly sips his coffee. "It's just another pointless day of the year where fools fall into the consumerism scam of buying stuff they don't need and adding more debt to their pitiful lives."

"Oh dear, Kaiba boy, don't say things like that," Pegasus tsked walking in. "If you keep that up, Santa is going to leave you a pile of coal."

Kaiba glared at Pegasus but like usual, Pegasus was not affected in the slightest by it. Pegasus clapped his hands to get the rest of everyone's attention. "Well, as you all know, it's finally December and Christmas is almost here."

"Actually, its tomorrow," Cecilia said, slowly walking into the room, her pregnancy finally beginning to show.

"Tomorrow!" Tea looked alarmed. "I thought it was in a couple of weeks."

"Pegasus, did you mess with their calendars again," Cecilia scolded.

"No…" Pegasus tugged at his collar.

"This is horrible," Ryou said, concern written across his face. "I didn't go shopping for presents."

"We didn't order any food!" Joey and Tristan shouted, hugging each other as they began to cry. "We're going to starve tonight."

Pegasus tapped his candy cane themed staff on the floor, drawing everyone's attention once again. "Never fear my lovely guests, Daddy Pegasus has taken care of everything."

Silence filled the room before everyone simultaneously gagged. Cecilia giggled, turning bright red, slapping his shoulder. "You're not a daddy until our baby is born." Pegasus pouted.

"But I love how it sounds. I'm a daddy and you'll be a mommy and we'll finally be parents!" Pegasus's eyes began to twinkle. "Besides don't you think the name Daddy suits me? I am like a father figure to everyone, right Bluey-pie?"

"No comment."

"You're breaking my heart." Pegasus grabbed his chest dramatically.

Cecilia slapped his shoulder again, giggling. "Anyhow dearies, we've brought all of our Christmas stuff out of the storage room so you guys can decorate the living room anyway you like. The tree is there already just waiting for you all to decorate it." She gave us a dazzling smile that only radiant happy mothers can give before tugging Pegasus's arm. "We'll be back for dinner." She tugged him out of the room and the moment the door closed, Blue and Mokuba sprang out of their chairs.

"Let's go!"

Kaiba grabbed Mokuba's collar stopping him in his tracks. "You will not be participating, Mokuba. We're going home and spending it there like we do every year. The maids have already decorated the tree and the presents will be arriving soon."

"But Seto," Mokuba said, his voice taking on a sad tone. "I want to decorate the tree this year. I want us to spend it with people that care for us."

"You don't decorate your own tree," Joey said, outraged. "You damn rich kid! What? Christmas too good for ya?"

"We do not need anyone but each other, Mokuba," Kaiba said, his tone firm. "We're leaving immediately after you finish your breakfast."

"Kaiba, it seems you have forgotten that we are unable to leave until the calendar is completed," Yami calmly spoke. "And while I am not sure what this Christmas exactly is, it appears to be something that our friends deem important so we should all participate in it."

"Besides, it's something that is important to Mokuba as well," Rebecca, said, fixing her glasses.

"I am forcing Pegasus to let me leave today." Kaiba scowled, getting up. "Being trapped here with all of you for an entire year has been absurd and I will not stay here any longer."

"But, Seto!" Mokuba grasped his arm. "Please! I really want to celebrate Christmas with everyone! I wanna have Blue to play with and I wanna have a big dinner with more than just us. I wanna help decorate the tree. Please!"

"What is this about decorating a tree? Why would you decorate a tree?" Bakura questioned Ryou. "What stupidity is he speaking of?"

"Mokuba."

"Please, Seto! Please!" Mokuba's voice cracked, tears beginning to spill down his face, his bottom lip shaking. Kaiba's face stayed blank even with Mokuba's puppy dog attack.

"Come on, Seto," Blue began. He glared at her. "Come on, Kaiba," she said, correcting herself. "Let him stay! I wanna celebrate Christmas with him too!" Blue's own bottom lip began to tremble.

"I think spending Christmas together is a wonderful idea," Serenity offered. "We've all been living together for an entire year. I think it's fitting that we celebrate this special holiday together."

The rest of the group voices their agreement to Serenity's statement except for Bakura who is dreading the fact that this Christmas thing is a "good, fun, clean holiday celebration" and Kaiba because well, in Joey's words, "he's a spoiled rich kid who thinks he's better than even Christmas."

"I understand," Mokuba said, his expression turning even sadder. He turned around and made a noise as if he was holding back a sob. "I guess I'll never share Christmas with friends. I'll never get to decorate a tree like our parents used to do with you…" Mokuba choked out another sob.

"Fine…" Kaiba said, guilt spreading through him. "You can participate in this silly Christmas thing."

"Oh, thank you Big Brother!" Mokuba turned around, smiling happily, the tears gone. "You're the best brother a boy could ask for!" He threw his arms around Kaiba, squeezing him before grabbing Blue's hand and running out of the room with her, heading straight to the living room.

"Were those crocodile tears?" Ryou questioned, turning to look at Yugi. Yugi laughed and nodded his head.

"Oh man, I think Kaiba just got played," Tristan said. Joey and him looked at each other before breaking off into laughter.

"Ha. Such a gullible fool! You truly are weak!" Bakura spat out. "Only the weak fall for those crocodile tears of the Nile!"

"Bakura…" Blue said, popping her head back into the room. "Can you carry some boxes to the living room please? They're too heavy for Mokuba and me to move."

"No, I have no interest in aiding in this Christmas thing," Bakura said scowling.

"Please." Blue's lower lip began to tremble, her eyes beginning to water.

"I'll help you Blue," Yami and Tea said simultaneously. They couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Oh, fine!" Bakura shouted. "Stop crying! It makes you look weak." He scowled, stealing the three boxes Yami had in his arms before picking up two more boxes. He struggled with the weight before blindly walking out of the room, Blue guiding him. Yami and Tea shared a glance before following after them.

"So much for not falling for the crocodile tears," Joey whispered to Mai. She laughed before getting up, grasping Joey's hand in hers.

"Let's go help, Hun."

"Tristan, Ryou, can you help me bake some cookies?"

"Sure Serenity." Ryou smiled brightly. Serenity smiled at him with gratitude before heading to the kitchen. Tristan ran past them, reaching the kitchen door first. He held the door open for Serenity, following after her, letting the door slam on Ryou's face.

Ryou let out a sound of pain, his hand automatically going to grasp his nose.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca questioned, worried.

"I'm fine," Ryou answered, his voice muffled. "You guys go on ahead."

"If you need anymore help, let me know," Yugi said before leading Rebecca to the living room.

When everyone evacuated the room, leaving him alone, Kaiba snorted and took another sip of his coffee. "Spending Christmas with friends. Pfft. How pointless."

_**M: DONE! What did you guys think? Sorry that it's so short but I found time to write tonight so I took it. Also, I kind of lost my muse for this story so I'm trying to get back into the groove. I have to familiarize myself with the characters again and my initial idea of the calendar. Hopefully, they weren't too OC and you guys found this chapter suitable. I promise you that I will finish this story once and for all. I think the next chapter will probably be the last one. I'll try to get it up by the end of the week. Have a great day/night, thank you for reading and sticking with me this long and please Review. **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**M: M here with a brand new chapter! I'm so happy that you guys are still with this story and me. The support is appreciated. I've always said to myself that I will never leave a story unfinished and that includes any story that I write here on fanfiction. So even if I take long, I will update eventually. I hope everything has been well for you guys **___

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea for this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_____**When everyone evacuated the room, leaving him alone, Kaiba snorted and took another sip of his coffee. "Spending Christmas with friends. Pfft. How pointless."**_

"Joey, what are you doing!" Mai scowls, throwing her hands up in the air, waves of exasperation coming off her.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, Mai," Joey complains, struggling with the Christmas lights. "This is all Tristan's fault."

Tristan scratches the back of his neck. "Hey man, sorry about that. I didn't know you were down there."

Mai puffs out her chest, before turning around, muttering some obscenities that had to do with the two males.

"It's alright man, I'll get out of here in no time," Joey responds, giving Tristan a thumb up.

"Tristan," Serenity said, walking over, holding an ornament. "Can you put this up there?" She points to a certain spot high up in the overly large tree.

"No problem," Tristan gives her a wink, holding her hand in his lightly when he grabs the ornament. He quickly lets go when he sees Joey's glare. A light blush dances on Serenity's face as she turns rapidly to look up at the spot.

"Thank You," Serenity shyly said. A large, love-struck grin covered Tristan's face as he climbed the ladder and began to balance precariously on the edge. Smoke was coming out of Joey's ears seeing the interaction between his sister and best friend.

"You still haven't gotten untangled?" Mai's exasperation was apparent as she reentered the room. "Honestly, Joey, at the rate you're going, the tree will be done next year."

"I'm tryin' Mai," Joey complained, beginning to struggle more. He slowly backs up, trying to untangle the lights around his feet and accidentally crashes into the ladder. The ladder begins to wobble and Tristan shouts, struggling to stay upright.

"Sorry," Joey shouts, his arms getting entangled in the lights again. He goes to move away from the ladder but the lights wrap around one of the ladder's legs. With one pull the ladder comes crashing down, Tristan following it, smacking into Joey. They tumble onto the ground, completely entangled in the Christmas lights.

"Oh my!" Serenity's hands move to her mouth, her eyes widening with worry.

"Idiots," Mai huffs, rubbing her forehead.

"Mai, did they put the Christmas lights up already?" Ryou questioned, walking in, a plate of hot out of the oven chocolate chip cookies in his hand.

Mai merely crosses his arms and moves aside. Ryou's mouth slowly falls open. "You guys haven't started?"

"We're ready to decorate," Yugi said, walking in. "Joey! Tristan! What happened?" He stares, surprised, at the tangled mess that is Joey and Tristan.

"Time to decorate!" Yugi quickly moves out of the way as Blue enters, holding tightly onto Yami and Tea's hands, Mokuba and Bakura behind her, each holding about their size in boxes. She stops dead in her tracks, staring at Joey and Tristan, before looking at the empty tree. "Why aren't the lights up yet!" Blue pouts, crossing her arms.

"We're uh…experiencing technical difficulties," Tristan mutters, embarrassed. Yami and Yugi move forward and begin to untangle their friends. Ryou places his plate of cookies down on a small table.

"Such a shame, Serenity wanted to bring you some nice warm cookies for putting the lights but I guess you can't eat them since the tree isn't lighted," Ryou sighed, dramatically, grabbing a cookie in his hand. Tristan and Joey's eyes land on the cookie. "Too bad. They're really good too." He takes a bite out of it. "Do you want?" He offers to everyone else.

Bakura moves to grab a cookie when Joey and Tristan shout as if they're in great pain. They push Yami and Yugi away and work together to stand up as one and stumble over to Ryou. "Get away from our cookies," they shout, slamming into Bakura.

"You blasted brats," Bakura pulls them away by the back of their heads. A strange scuttle begins to occur. Yugi and Yami share a look before Yami grabs a string of the lights and places it on the tree. As the fight between Joey, Tristan, and Bakura continues for the cookie, the lights slowly begin to unravel from Joey and Tristan and slowly begin to circle the tree.

Tea looks at Yami amazed and he winks at her, amusement filtering on his face. Tea smiles before lightly hitting Blue and Mokuba, drawing their attention to the tree. Their eyes widen with excitement. Finally, the lights completely disappear from Joey and Tristan and end up in the tree.

Blue and Mokuba share a look. "Let's start decorating!" They shout again, charging at the tree.

"Wait for us," Rebecca said, screaming with laughter as Mokuba jumps on her, trying to take an ornament from her. Tea laughs and moves to the big stereo Pegasus has in the room. She begins to look through the impressive CD collection until she comes across her friends' favorite Christmas CD, The Duel Monsters Christmas. She hits play and smiles, the first song in the track, The Dark Magician's Christmas. Yugi's eyes sparkle when he recognizes the song.

"This is my favorite Christmas song," Yugi says happily. Rebecca stops playing with Mokuba and moves to be beside Yugi. She holds her hand out, a Dark Magician ornament in her grip.

"Here," Rebecca shyly says, her eyes moving down to stare at her feet. "I figured you would like to put this in the tree." Yugi's eyes brighten even more and the smile he gives her leaves her with butterflies running in her stomach.

Tea smiles, happy that Yugi is finally reciprocating Rebecca's advances. She turns around only to step back surprised to find Yami standing before her, a Dance Dance Machine ornament dangling from his finger. He gives her a smile that sends blood to her cheeks.

"T-Thank you," Tea shyly murmurs grasping it. They stay like that for who knows how long, merely staring at each other, their fingers lightly grazing. Their moment is shattered when they hear Blue's aggravated yell. They look over to find Blue shouting at Bakura, her fisted hands waving in the air. Bakura is smirking at her, dangling a LaMoon figure ornament high in the air.

Blue begins to jump, her hands outstretched as she tries to reach it but Bakura does a good job of keeping it away from her. Yami tenses and begins to move towards them when Tea grabs his arm, stopping him. She merely nods her head and his muscles relax. He slowly leans back so she can rest her head on his shoulder as they stare at Blue.

Suddenly, someone snatches the figurine out of Bakura's grasp. Bakura and Blue's indignant howls fill the air. Blue rapidly turns around only to find herself facing a chest that she has become accustomed to seeing, unfortunately, during her time shooting the calendar. She slowly moves her head up to find herself staring up at Kaiba. She growls, anger coursing through her to find him holding her favorite ornament of all time up in the air.

"Hey! Give it back!" She shouts, slamming her fisted hands onto his chest. He merely stares down at her and raises an eyebrow. He moves his hand down and offers the figurine to her, it's string wrapped around his finger. "Huh…" Blue stops her assault on him, surprised, staring at the LaMoon figure. "Uh…thanks…" Blue's fingers slowly wrap around the figurine. She stares at Kaiba, confused.

Mokuba pops up behind him, a large smile stretching across his lips. "I got Big Brother to come save you from Bakura, the meanie." Mokuba narrows his eyes at Bakura. Bakura ignores him, glaring at Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes move from Blue to Bakura. His glare intensifies before he looks back down at Blue.

"Here," Kaiba said, releasing the figurine, leaving it in Blue's grip before walking over to sit by the fire. She stares at it before glancing at his retreating back again. She smiles, her hand tightening around the figurine. She giggles before turning around and running around the tree, trying to decide where to place it.

The doors open and Pegasus and Cecilia walk in, dressed in their finest clothes. Cecilia moves to the other couch besides the fireplace and lightly sits down while Pegasus continues to the bar he has in the room. He fills a glass of red wine for himself, before making a virgin drink for Cecilia. He returns to her side and carefully sits beside her. "Pegasus! Cecilia!" Blue shouts running over to them, the LaMoon figurine still in her hands. "How do you think the tree is coming out?" Pegasus and Cecilia smile at her.

"It's coming out lovely, dear," Cecilia said, her hand slowly landing on Pegasus's hand. "It's so nice that you're getting a chance to celebrate with your friends for a change."

Pegasus sighs mournfully. "Yes, but that means I get less time with my sweetie-pie. It was always just us for these Christmases, oh how I miss it." He tips his glass. "Blue dear, are you sure you don't want me to send everyone away so you, Cecilia, and I can just have our special Christmas like always?"

"No!" Blue denies, waving her hands around. "I like it better like this. This is going to be the best Christmas we've ever had. Thank you for making this possible." _Thank you for giving me a chance to finally spend it with my family. _She throws her arms around Pegasus and Cecilia, hugging them, before running back to be beside Mokuba who was holding a Blue-Eyes White Dragon figurine. Kaiba stares at Pegasus and Cecilia, his face emotionless as always, but his eyes were burning with questions. Yami and Tea, upon hearing Blue's exclamation, walked over to them.

"Pegasus," Tea said, curiosity in her voice. "What do you mean, like always?"

"Hmm," Pegasus looked at her from the edge of his wine glass. "Oh, that." He placed his glass down. "Since we came to know her, Blue dear has always spent Christmas with us."

"Why?" Yami said, moving to stand beside Tea, looking troubled. "Is Christmas not the holiday that is spent with family? Why is she not with her parents?"

Pegasus looked trouble for a moment. "Well, you see," Pegasus said, moving the glass to his lips again. He takes a light sip before answering. "Blue's life is…_complicated_," he said, searching for the right word. "Her parents have kind of been, uh, _unavailable,_ for a while."

Pegasus appears thoughtful as he turns to look at Kaiba. "Actually, Kaiba-boy, Blue and you are quite similar. Blue has not had much interaction with her parents; she has in fact virtually raised herself. Of course she has her grandparents, much like you have your butlers and such, but still, if I actually think about it, you two are almost like two peas in a pod." Kaiba doesn't bother to give Pegasus a response but he does turn to look at Blue with slight interest…Blue whose happily laughing messing with Mokuba, as Joey, Tristan, and the rest of the group help them decorate the tree. _She's nothing like me._

"Also, her grandparents are too old to give her the full Christmas experience so she always spends it with us," Cecilia interjected, staring at Pegasus, some unknown knowledge lurking in her eyes. "But it's always a pleasure to have her here," Cecilia said, smiling, gazing at Blue fighting with Mokuba. She looks at Yami and Tea. "It's nice having a young child around, especially during the holidays."

"Yes," Pegasus agreed, taking another sip from his wine. "It made us feel as if we had a real family. Every year, every Christmas, we would let ourselves believe that Blue was our own daughter." Pegasus sighed happily, his hand moving to settle on Cecilia's stomach. "But next year, we'd have our own little bundle to celebrate it with." Pegasus eyes seem to shine. "Can you imagine it, Cecilia? Next year, we'd be celebrating Christmas with our own baby! And Blue dear can be the older sister! We'd be a happy family!" Pegasus and Cecilia's eyes took on a sparkle, as they grasped each other's hands and began to imagine the Christmas they were yet to have.

While Pegasus and Cecilia were busy imagining their future, Tea and Yami shared a glance before looking at Blue. "It's so sad," Tea murmured to Yami, feeling herself get emotional. "Poor Blue. Growing up by yourself is so hard." Tea's eyes watered. Yami grasped her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"But she is happy. She has not allowed herself to fall into the misery she has faced. She still laughs and smiles. She has fun. She is only showing to herself and to everyone that is she strong." Yami gave Tea a comforting smile. Tea smiled and leaned against his shoulder as they continued to stare at Blue.

"Yugi, help me put the star on the tree," Rebecca said, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"But Rebecca, I'm too short…"

"Just get down. I'll climb on you. I'm sure I can reach it then."

"Okay…" Yugi said, awkwardly getting on all fours as Rebecca stepped onto his back. His arms had already begun to shake with her weight. _Damn, I really need to exercise. _

Rebecca stretched as far as she could go but she couldn't reach the top.

"LaMoon should be right under the star," Blue said, holding her figurine proudly. "She's the best and the best goes on the top."

"No!" Mokuba denied, holding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon figurine. "The Blue-Eyes is the best. It's a powerful dragon."

"So? LaMoon's a magician! She has magic!"

"Dragon!"

"Magician!"

Blue stomped her foot angrily. "Bakura!" Blue yelled, turning around to face Bakura who was beside her. "Carry me."

"What?" Bakura, currently in the process of taking down each and every ornament Ryou was placing in the tree, just to spite him, scowled at her.

"Carry me! I need to put this LaMoon ornament on the top of the tree."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty Please."

"That's not fair, Blue, you can't do that." Mokuba complained. "It's the Blue Eyes that gets to go on the top."

"No."

"Yes."

"Bakura, carry me!"

"No." Bakura scowled again, crossing his arms to look down at Blue. Blue pouted, tears forming in her eyes. Bakura squeezed his hands into fists. He will not fall for this again. He looked down at her and felt himself freeze. Her bottom lip was once again trembling and she was staring up at him with big, watery, puppy dog eyes. Those eyes…those eyes looked so damn familiar. A wave of guilt spread through him. Why did he feel guilty for making her sad? He looked at her again and gritted his teeth.

"Fine, get on," Bakura begrudgingly said, crouching down. Blue shot Mokuba a victorious look before climbing onto his back.  
>"That's not fair! Seto!" Mokuba cried, pointing at Blue and Bakura indignantly. "They're cheating!" Kaiba looked away from the fire to stare at Mokuba. "Seto!" Mokuba whined. "Carry me."<p>

"What?"

"Carry me!" Mokuba said again pointing at Blue who Bakura now had on his shoulders. "So I can put the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the top."

"Mokuba," Kaiba gritted his teeth. "That is childless."

"Seto!" Mokuba pouted.

Seto sighed and before he knew it he found himself in front of the tree, Mokuba on his shoulders. Blue and Mokuba continued to argue on top of their partners respective shoulders, pushing each other away as they tried to place their figurine on the top.

"Rebecca? Any luck?" Yugi asked, his arms threatening to fail him any second.

"Almost," Rebecca answered, straining herself as far as she could go.

"Hey guys, check us out!" Joey barged into the room, dressed as Santa, Tristan right behind him, wearing a red nose and antler ears. "Santa is here!"

"Why am I the reindeer?" Tristan complained.

"Cause I work the suit," Joey answered, hitting his fake belly proudly.

"I could work it too."

"Nah, you look more like a reindeer type of guy," Joey said, offhandly, waving his hand around.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Joseph, what on earth are you doing?" Mai questioned Joey, walking over to him.

"No Joseph here, Mai. Just ol' Santa Clause," Joey answered, grinning, rubbing his fake beard. "So tell me, what do you want for Christmas?"

"How about a kiss?" Ryou piped in helpfully, walking into the room with a new batch of cookies.

"What?" Joey and Mai's faces became bright red. "Why would ya say that?" Joey questioned, nervously tugging on his Santa hat. Ryou smiled and pointed upward. Joey and Mai looked up to find mistletoe above them. Their faces suddenly imitated a red light.

"Tradition is tradition," Pegasus chimed from the other side of the room. "Go on, Joseph, kiss her."

"This ain't Joey!" Joey shouted, taking a step back. "I'm Santa and…"

"Come on, Santa," Mai stressed, a smirk tugging at her lips as she dragged Joey back to her by his belt. "What if a kiss is what I really want? Haven't I been good? Or have I been bad?" Mai teased, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Uh…" Joey stuttered, his face turning redder if that was possible.

"Tradition is tradition," Tristan repeated Pegasus's words, grinning mischievously as he held mistletoe over himself and Serenity. Serenity giggled, her cheeks becoming rosy.

"What is this mistletoe tradition?" Yami questioned Tea, confused. Tea's own cheeks became red and she giggled.

Tristan wiggled his eyebrows at Serenity, moving the mistletoe teasingly above them. Serenity giggled again, her cheeks becoming redder before she slowly began to move in. Tristan's eyes widened with excitement and he closed his eyes excitedly, puckering his lips and began to move in. He kissed air and opened his eyes. He felt distraught until he felt her lips on his cheek. His eyes widened, his face becoming a tomato. His dream, his wish, was happening. Serenity was kissing him. He felt his soul begin to leave his body. He could die happily now.

"Hey!" Even Joey's outraged yell couldn't break him away from the feel of her lips on his cheek. "Get away from my sista!"

"Oh, shush, Santa," Mai said, pulling him to her again by his belt. "And give me that kiss," She grabbed his fake beard and pulled it down, pulling Joey's face to her. Joey's eyes widened, Tristan and Serenity completely erased from his mind as he stared down at Mai. She was so close to him. They were so close. Her lips were a hairline away. Joey gulped; he could feel his heart in his ears. Was she really going to kiss-

Joey's eyes closed, and he joined Tristan in heaven when he felt Mai's lips on his.

Tea's eyes widened at the sight of Mai kissing Joey straight on the lips. She felt herself blush, feeling as if she was intruding on a highly personal moment. "I see," Yami's murmur drew her attention. She implored him to tell her what he was thinking with her eyes. "So mistletoe means kiss." Tea opened her mouth to explain to Yami the actual tradition but she lost her voice when he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. Her face exploded into a full on blush.

A flash blinded Tea and when she came to she found Pegasus standing proudly on the couch, money signs in his eyes, waving something in the air. "I shall be rich! I dare say this was the best one yet!" He crowed, jumping back down onto the couch to hug his wife happily. "What a way to end it! We'll make millions!"

Serenity slowly moved away from Tristan, her blush fading. She gave him a small smile and said, "You look cute as a reindeer." Tristan's face exploded into a sea of red and he once again proceeded to go to heaven.

Mai finally released Joey, her own face slightly red. Feeling embarrassed, she looked down at her feet shyly. She had never had this reaction before when it came to any guy. Joey certainly was something special. She glanced up shyly through her eyelashes to see his reaction. Joey was just staring at her, his mouth wide open. If she weren't so embarrassed she would have laughed. Joey stared at her a second more, before he began to smile. His smile looked like it was going to crack his face open. He then fell back, fainting. Mai stared down at him and giggled.

Yami slowly separated his lips from Tea's cheek, a blush beginning to appear on his own face. She just stared at him before a small smile broke out on her lips. Her hand quickly moved to touch where he had kiss her and her blush darkened. Yami gave her a small smile.

"The best what, Pegasus?" Ryou finally said, asking the unspoken question Blue, Yugi, Rebecca, Mokuba, Bakura, and Kaiba had running through their mind. Pegasus clapped his hands happily.

"See for yourself." He clapped his hands again and a large screen TV came out of the floor. On it's screen was a photo of the scenes that had just played out. Yugi was on all fours, craning his head to see Rebecca's progress with the placement of the star. Rebecca had a look of immense concentration on her face in the photo, the star almost appearing to be glowing in her hands.

Blue and Mokuba came out with their mouths open, looking as if they were indeed arguing, their hands on top of each other, the LaMoon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon figurines apparent in their hands. Bakura and Kaiba came out holding them on their shoulders, giving each other a murderous glare. Ryou was holding a new tray of cookies, the pink frilly apron he had over his clothes making him look absolutely adorable, a look of mischief on his face as he pointed upward to the mistletoe Joey and Mai were currently under. Tristan looked like he was in heaven, with his eyes closed, his red nose looking like it was glowing as Serenity had her eyes closed, her hands twined behind her as she kissed him on the cheek shyly.

Joey and Mai looked like they were in heaven as well, Mai having one hand on Joey's belt, her other hand pulling Joey's Santa beard almost completely off his face as they kissed, both of their eyes closed. Tea's surprised expression blared proudly on the screen as Yami was kissing her cheek. Lastly, Pegasus and Cecilia were the only ones actually facing the camera, large smiles on their faces as they sat calmly down on the couch, Pegasus's arm wrapped around Cecilia's shoulder, his hand laying protectively over her stomach, his other hand holding the glass of wine loosely over the couch's armrest. Cecilia was leaning against his shoulder, her hands on his chest, smiling bashfully at the camera.

Above the entire photo was the caption drawn in Christmas font, "Merry Christmas From Our Dueling Family To Yours."

Everyone was silent as they stared at the screen. Finally, it was Ryou who bravely broke the silence. He turned to look at Yami and Tea. "You know you guys weren't under any mistletoe."

Tea and Yami won the award for the couple with the brightest blushes that night.

_**M: DONE! What did you guys think? I had so much fun writing this chapter. I think I found my groove again! I hope I made up for my long absence with this chapter: it was 15 pages on Word! I hope you enjoyed it and I threw in some shipping moments because hello, mistletoe! Perfect excuse (grins) LOL. Next chapter will be the last one. Sadly, Dueling Calendar is coming to a close but it's been one hell of a fun ride. So, Thank You again for following and supporting this story. I'll try to write the final chapter tomorrow. Until then, have a good day and please REVIEW. **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**M: M here with a brand new chapter! Actually, this is the last chapter of this story. I feel so bittersweet about it. This has been one heck of a ride and thank you for being a part of it. I think this chapter ends this story quite nicely while leaving a nice premise for its sequel, Trick or Treat. Hopefully, you all feel the same. So please, sit back and enjoy this final chapter of Dueling Calendar. **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC Blue and the idea for this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

___**Everyone was silent as they stared at the screen. Finally, it was Ryou who bravely broke the silence. He turned to look at Yami and Tea. "You know you guys weren't under any mistletoe."**_

_**Tea and Yami won the award for the couple with the brightest blushes that night.**_

**Time Skip To The Next Afternoon:**

Pegasus tapped on his glass of wine with his spoon, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I just want to say," Pegasus said, stopping for dramatic suspense. "Thank You to all of you for your participation in my annual Dueling Calendar. This year that I've spent working with all of you, living with all of you, is one that I shall surely treasure for the rest of my life. Seeing you grow closer together, first as duelists, then as friends, and who knows perhaps more in the future for some of you…" Pegasus paused, wickedly grinning, his Millennium Eye flashing as he stared at certain people in the table.

"Why are you looking at us all creepy?" Blue said, narrowing her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling uncomfortable.

Pegasus coughed, stretching his collar. "Any hoo, where was I?" Pegasus looked up at his ceiling, tapping his chin.

"You were thanking them, dear."

"Oh, yes of course, thank you my beloved," Pegasus said, grinning at Cecilia. "What would I do without you, my sugarplum?" Pegasus leaned towards Cecilia.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Joey said, his face turning oddly green, Tristan's taking on the same hue.

"Get on with it you old man," Kaiba snapped, ruining Pegasus's moment. Pegasus huffed and straightened up, fixing the crisps on his suit.

"So bossy," Pegasus whined, pouting. "Very well, I just wanted to say thank you. The Dueling Calendar came out absolutely phenomenal judging by the samples I've looked over. Once it is ready to be released, I will notify you, so don't worry, no matter where you are, I shall find you." Pegasus once again smiled his creepy smile and his Millennium Eye once again flashed.

"There's the creepy smile again," Blue stated. Pegasus tried to wipe it off his face but unfortunately he ended up smiling again.

"It's going to be strange not having you all living with me anymore," Pegasus continued, his nose beginning to twitch. "I've grown so used to all the noise and commotion having you all living under the same roof caused. I will surely miss it," Pegasus sniffed, taking out a handkerchief. "I will never forget the times we've shared behind these closed walls…" Pegasus paused, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Tristan said, staring at Pegasus with a weirded out expression.

"Is he crying?" Bakura spat out, staring at Pegasus as if he was some type of pathetic animal.

"I hope that in turn, you will not forget ME," Pegasus cried out, his voice going more high pitch than usual. "Without you all, I would be nothing," he paused. "Actually, I would still be one of the richest people in the world, not to mention with my corporation I have such a strong influence I am actually everything," Pegasus stated, dabbing at his eyes. "So, really, your departure doesn't actually affect me in the slightest."

"Pegasus…" Blue leaned her head against her palm, getting bored out of her mind.

"But for sentimental purposes, without you all, I would be nothing!" Pegasus once again stated, beginning to cry again.

"I hope you've all learned something from your time here in my home. I hope you've had an enjoyable stay, made memorable memories, and most importantly, have made special bonds with each other. This Dueling Calendar will go on to be one of my most successful creations yet, I'm positive, so I hope that every time you see it, every time you think of it, every time it's mentioned, every time you even think about Dueling, you recall this calendar, you recall my home, and you recall all the adventures you've shared living here for a year." Pegasus paused to blow his nose again.

"He's very passionate about this, isn't he?" Yugi whispered to Rebecca. A smile graced her lips and she nodded her head, a giggle escaping her.

"It's alright, honey," Cecilia soothed, rubbing his back. "Go ahead, finish." Pegasus blew his nose one more time.

"I'm sorry, I just get so emotional…" Pegasus dabbed at his eyes again. "Remember, you may visit me whenever you please. All of you are always welcomed to come visit me, except Kaiba-Boy and mean ol' Bakura of course, but Mokuba-Pie dear, you're always welcomed, as are the rest of you. You will always have a room available, except Kaiba-Boy and Bakura. So-"

"Hold on, why isn't Big Brother welcomed?" Mokuba questioned, sadness in his eyes as he turned his head to look at Kaiba.

"And why isn't Bakura welcomed?" Blue questioned, pouting.

"Because Bakura is an absolutely horrible man!" Pegasus proclaimed, throwing his finger up in the air. "Why, he's so bad, I would almost say he's evil reincarnated, that thief! He would probably steal my entire fortune if I allowed him entry to my home once again."

Bakura puffed out his chest, happy with the "compliment" Pegasus was bestowing upon him. "You've got that right!" Bakura crowed.

"Bakura," Ryou hissed, slapping his arm.

"What? It's the truth." Bakura grinned cockily.

"You would come back here again, Thief?" Yami questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Willingly?"

Bakura's face paled. "No. I'm a thief, not an idiot."

"Pegasus, is he allowed if I bring him as my guest?" Blue questioned, her eyes widening.

"Why would you want him as your guest?"

"Why would I want to come here with you!"

"Because Bakura is a lot of fun! Mokuba and me and him are the A Team!" Blue cheered, throwing her hands in the air. Everyone stared at her.

Pegasus looked trouble. "Why are you falling in with the wrong crowd, Bluepie! Where did I go wrong?" Pegasus moaned, throwing himself over the table, crying as he tried to reach Blue's hands. Everyone sweatdropped. Yami slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch her."

Pegasus pouted. Yami realized that Pegasus was almost leaning over Tea so he grabbed Tea's chair and pulled it back, moving it closer to him. He eyed Pegasus warily, not exactly trusting this crazy man.

"So, Pegasus, is Bakura allowed as long as I bring him?" Blue made her eyes even bigger if that was possible.

"Oh," Pegasus groaned falling back onto his chair. "Yes, I suppose, but why must you do this to me, my dear."

"Shh, it's alright, honey," Cecilia consoled, patting his leg. "She's growing up. She can pick who she wants to hang out with."

"Why must it be with that thief though," Pegasus and Yami exclaimed at the same time. They paused and looked at each other. Tea giggled.

"Is this meeting finished? Is my contract done?" Kaiba asked, breaking the silence. "Yes? I'm leaving. Let's go, Mokuba."

"Hold it right their Kaiba-Boy!" Pegasus shouted, jumping to his feet. "This meeting is not over so sit on your nice tush and listen to me. I will say when you can leave!" Kaiba glared at Pegasus before slowly sitting down. Blue laughed but stopped when Kaiba turned his glare to her.

"What are you looking at?" Bakura scowled, leaning over Blue to glare at Kaiba. Blue stuck her tongue out at Kaiba before her attention was drawn to Tea. Blue shuffled in her seat, not liking the reprimanding look Tea was giving her. She slowly inched herself down her chair to hide.

"Pegasus," Mokuba said, hesitantly raising his hand.

"Yes?" Pegasus said, slowly composing himself again.

"Why isn't Big Brother allowed to visit?"

Pegasus stared at Mokuba, as if expecting him to know the answer. At Mokuba's blank stare, Pegasus sighed. "He's not allowed because he's my competitor and while I had to do a temporary truce with him-"

"I never made a truce."

"For the fans," Pegasus continued, ignoring Kaiba's comment. "In order to create this Dueling Calendar, I am afraid that the truce will be officially over the moment he leaves my home today. Therefore, he shall once again be my enemy, and while it's true he is not a significant harm to me, he will most likely try to ruin the future of my cooperation!"

"By god, he's mad," Bakura whispered to Ryou.

"Um, Pegasus Hun," Mai started hesitantly. She glanced at Kaiba's bored face. "I don't think Kaiba would try to sabotage you…"

"Big Brother would never do that!" Mokuba added. "Right Seto?"

"It is you Pegasus that would try to sabotage my plans, not the other way around," Kaiba merely stated.

"I will not. Pegasus Corporation is far mightier than yours," Pegasus stated, sniffing with contempt. "Speaking of my corporation, Blue dear are you sure you don't want me to train you to become the head of my corporation, next to my child of course?"

"Nah, I'm good," Blue stated, looking at her nails.

"Why is she against following my footsteps?" Pegasus cried to Cecilia. "I'm just trying to secure her future! Who knows who she'll marry!"

"So, Big Brother can never come here," Mokuba stated, drawing everyone's attention from the crying, overly dramatic Pegasus. Mokuba looked down casted. "I guess that means I'll never be able to come here then…"

"Serves rich boy right," Joey stated, leaning back in his chair. "Just because you're rich doesn't mean you can get everything you want. Sometimes you have to learn it."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to earn the privilege of coming here, Joey," Yugi stated, sweatdropping.

"Earn it?" Cecilia cocked her head to the side thinking. "Well, I suppose the only way Seto Kaiba would be allowed to enter our home once again is if he were to marry Blue dear who is like our daughter so we wouldn't be able to deny him entry to keep her happy…" Cecilia pondered the idea, tapping her chin.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"THAT IS ABSURD" Pegasus, Yami, Bakura, and Kaiba shouted. "NOT HAPPENING!"

"I shall murder you," Bakura threatened Kaiba.

"I shall have to back up The Tomb Robber on this one," Yami agreed.

"It might not be that bad," Tea stated, thinking out loud.

"It's absolutely awful! I won't allow it! I shan't!" Pegasus cried outrage. "No one in this room is marrying unless it is them or them!" Pegasus cried throwing a hand towards Yami and Tea and another at Joey and Mai. All was silent.

"What?" Mai said.

"Marriage?" Joey repeated the word over and over again, a strange expression covering his face as he turned to look at Mai.

Yami and Tea were speechless, they didn't know what to say. Cecilia elbowed Pegasus.

"Hmm, oh yes," Pegasus straightened his tie and cleaned his throat. "As I was saying, thank you, all of you. I have enjoyed this creation we've done together. Now, go! Go out into the world and become worthy men and women with your own stories to tell! Make me proud my children!" Pegasus dramatically proclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, tears once again running down his cheek.

The room was silent and no one moved a muscle. Cecilia suddenly began to clap, tears in her own eyes. "Oh, honey, that was beautiful! So moving! I wish I could marry you again after that speech!"

….

Well, that was awkward. Moving on now.

"Wow, I can't believe we're finally allowed to leave this place," Yugi stated, looking back at Pegasus palace.

"It's weird, right?" Tristan said.

"You know, I have to admit, with all its strangeness, it was quite fun," Tea said, looking back at the palace.

"You're right, Tea," Yami stated, moving to stand next to her. "It was an interesting experience." Tea blushed, recalling Pegasus's comment about marriage. How she wished that was possible…

"It was really fun," Serenity agreed. "I am grateful that I was invited."

"So am I!" Tristan said, hearts appearing in his eyes as he ran to hold Serenity's hand.

"Let go of her!" Joey shouted, getting in between them.

"Some things never change, huh, Joseph?" Joey turned around to find Mai, standing there in all her Mainess, black sunglasses on the top of her head. "Leave them be, Joey."

"But Mai!" Joey whined.

"You're leaving already?" Ryou asked her.

"After being locked in there for a year, I'm just dying to go and travel," Mai answered.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked, feeling desperation kick in.

"Who knows?" Mai smiled at him. "You know I don't like to stay in one place too long. I'll probably just float town to town, enter any dueling competitions I come across." She noticed Joey's disappointed expression. "I'll probably stop by Domino's City in a couple of weeks to refuel…" Joey's grin made her heart stop.

"Maybe we can, uh," Joey paused and scratched his head. "Duel sometimes or something…" Mai stared at him before letting a small smile grace her lips.

"I'll like that." She turned to face the gang. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you all later."

"Bye, Mai," Yugi said, waving happily. Mai paused at the dock and turned around to face Joey. "See ya later, big guy." Mai winks at him before heading off, climbing into the water taxi Pegasus arranged for her. Joey stared after her in a daze.

"Yo, man, snap out of it," Tristan said, snapping his fingers in front of Joey's face.

"What?"

"You were totally zoned out there."

"Was I?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

"Mokuba, let's go," Kaiba shouted, sounding bored as he made his way to his Blue Eyes White Dragon plane he had landed on the island all those months ago.

"Goodbye Blue, I'll miss you," Mokuba said, tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you too!" Blue cried wrapping her arms around him. "You're like the younger brother I never had!"

"Mokuba! Let's go!" Kaiba shouted. Mokuba cringed. He started heading over to Kaiba but then he stopped. "Hey Blue."

"Yeah?"

"Would you babysit me?"

"Babysit?"

"Yeah, that way we can hang out together! I'm gonna ask Kaiba! Maybe he'll let you!"

"I don't know, Mokuba," Blue stared at Kaiba's imposing figure. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I don't think he likes me very much." Kaiba felt her gaze and looked up from the controls. He glared at her.

"Would you do it if I convince him?" Mokuba pleaded. "I'll even make him pay you."

"Fine, I guess," Blue said, agreeing. _He'll never agree to this. _

Mokuba hugged her one last time, waved at Yami, Tea and the others who were farther away and went running into the plane. He continued to wave at everyone until their plane took off, getting lost in the clouds.

"It's hard to believe that they're related, huh?" Rebecca asked, inciting laughter from everyone.

"You said it," Blue said. "That Kaiba is awful."

"You got that right!" Joey shouted. "That damn rich kid thinks he's all that!"

"Let me guess, he's not, you are," Bakura said, sauntering over with an air of mischief surrounding him.

"Thief," Yami's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Bakura. Bakura threw a wicked grin at him before turning his attention to Ryou.

"Let us go, Ryou." Bakura gave a dark grin. "I've got several places I want to visit now that I have my own body."

"Goodbye, Bakura," Blue shouted, throwing her arms around him.

"What is this? Let go of me, girl!" Bakura spat, trying to break free from the embrace.

"I'll miss you. Let's visit Pegasus again with Mokuba, okay?"

"Release me!" Bakura scowled but didn't make an effort to actually break free. Blue finally let him go to hug Ryou before backing up and moving to stand next to Tea.

Ryou, stared surprised as Bakura grumbled a goodbye and waved at Blue before heading towards their submarine. "Wow, I think this experience has actually changed Bakura," Ryou commented to Yugi. Bakura paused at the door and stared at it critically. He then grabbed the captain by his neck and pulled him halfway out of the sub before proceeding to threaten him that if they almost died on the way back home, he would murder him somehow. "Or not," Ryou added before rushing over to calm Bakura down. Right before they got in the sub a strange light burst out of Bakura's Millennium Ring, shielding him and Ryou in it. Once it resided in his place only stood Ryou.

"What!" Everyone gasped. Ryou glanced down at his hands, his eyes narrow in a glare.

"Drat! I'm back in this useless body!" Bakura cursed before Ryou switched places with him.

"Well, it was nice having my body to myself while it lasted," Ryou sighed before waving at the gang one last time before entering the sub.

"Wow, I guess this means that your body isn't permanent," Tristan said turning to look at Yami.

"I suppose so," Yami mused, not letting any emotion escape him.

"That sucks," Joey stated.

"Well, at least, Yami got a chance to experience what life was like in his own body for a year…" Tea murmured, kicking around a small pebble.

"You are right, Tea," Yami smiled at her warmly. "I must not be greedy. I am thankful for the time I was able to spend with all of you as my own person."

"You're leaving too," Blue whined. "First Mokuba, then Bakura, now you guys…" Blue pouted, crossing her arms. "Can't you leave tomorrow…"

"I'm afraid not, little one," Yami stated, ruffling her hair. "We've got a competition to get to before school starts again."

"Oh, alright…" Blue sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Say, Blue," Tea said, stepping forward to hug her. "This isn't goodbye. Just a see you later, okay?" Blue looked up at her, curious. "We'll run into each other again one day."

Blue tried to smile.

"We might see each other more in the competitions, Blue," Rebecca stated, fixing her glasses. "And don't worry Yugi, we'll see a lot more of each other once I enter Domino High School," Rebecca said, a blush rising to her face.

"Oh, uh," Yugi stuttered, having trouble forming his words. "You've already decided to go there."

"I've always known I would go there ever since I found out that is where you go. So wait for me, Yugi! Once I'm old enough I'll be a Domino High student just like you!" Rebecca shouted determined.

"Domino High School?" Blue cocked her head to the side. "Is that where you all go?"

"Yes," Yugi said.

_I know what high school I'm going to…_

"What about you, Blue?" Serenity asked. "What middle school are you in?"

"I, uh, I…" Blue stuttered. "I'm sort of homeschooled..." _I guess you could call it that._

"Oh," Tea said, looking surprised. "Is it because of the competitions."

"No," Blue shuffled, feeling uncomfortable. "Not really, it's just because I travel a lot…._for my work_…not necessarily the competitions…"

"There you are, darling!" Pegasus yelled, prancing over with that special walk he has. "What are you all doing here? Your plane has already arrived. And Blue dear, we really must be on our way, the contractors for your next magazine cover shoot are on their way."

"Magazine cover shoot?" Tristan said. "You're gonna be on a magazine?"

"It's nothing," Blue said, quickly changing topics. "So, I guess this is goodbye for now…" She smiled, giving everyone a hug.

"Perhaps one day we might duel each other," Yami murmured to Blue before releasing her. Tea jumped her, hugging her tightly, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Be careful out there, Blue. Make sure you get a goodnight rest. Eat your veggies."

"Tea," Blue whined, tugging herself away from her. "I'm not a little kid."

"Yes, you are!" Tea said, looking at her.

"Guys, we need to get going," Tristan said, pointing at the plane where an angry looking pilot stood.

"Goodbye," Pegasus said cheerfully, waving a handkerchief in the air as the gang began to enter the plane. Yugi and Yami looked at each other right before boarding, the Millennium Puzzle beginning to glow, blinding everyone. Once the glow disappeared, only Yugi stood there. He turned around and waved at Pegasus and Blue before boarding, Tea and the others following him. Staring out the windows, the gang continued to wave to Pegasus and Blue.

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave her there all alone with him?" Tea asked Yugi, worried.

"She can handle him, Tea. Don't worry," Yami's voice reached her ears. He had changed with Yugi. She smiles and gives him a nod before returning her gaze to the window. As the plane took off, Blue and Pegasus continued to wave until it disappeared above the clouds.

"Well, that was emotional," Pegasus commented, wiping his eyes with his handkerchief. "Let us go, Blue. We've got a long trek ahead of us," Pegasus said, turning to walk back to his palace.

_ You've got no idea._

Blue looked up at the sky one more time, thinking about everything they went through this year as they made the Dueling Calendar. Tea's words rang through her mind and her thoughts went back to her parents. That's right. It's not goodbye…it's never a goodbye. It's merely a _See Ya Later_.

"Blue!" Blue turned around and began to head back to the palace. She would run into them again. And next time she did, that's when it would truly start.

The Adventure of A Thousand Lifetimes, the Adventure of all Adventures, her sole reason for existing would begin. _Get ready guys. The Adventure is just beginning._

_**M: DONE! It's official. This story is officially over! What did you guys think of this chapter? This entire chapter played in my mind like a movie but I had a bit of a hard time figuring out how to write it because in my mind it was one of those scenes in a movie where only the action and music is playing but no one ever actually speaks -_- **_

_**LOL. Hopefully, I did a good job. I must say, overall, this story has a lot of foreshadowing for what is to come in its sequel, Trick or Treat, but I think the most foreshadowing actually happened in these last two chapters 0-0 wasn't even intentional! I swear!**_

_**Trick or Treat, by the way is already out and completed and I highly recommend you read it if you haven't already. Even though I wrote it first, it actually takes place after this story so you'll understand the connections and relationships better.**_

_**Anyway, I just want to say Thank You to all of my readers who supported me in the writing of this story. Thank you for sticking with this story, even though it took me forever to finish it, thank you for your enthusiasm, thank you for following, thank you for reviewing, and most importantly thank you for reading. I write to make you guys happy and I'm glad this story gave me the opportunity to do so. So enjoy this final chapter, write that last review please, and continue to enjoy this story. Thank you once again.**_

_**Until next time my faithful readers.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**M**_


End file.
